Let's play a game
by Alanciel
Summary: Un sistema de crimen organizado crecía bajo los ojos del mundo de forma vertiginosa y a su vez silente, quien estuviese llevando las riendas de algo tan grande debía ser realmente astuto, y mas en un ambiente tan proclive a una bala en la cabeza. Pero fuera quien fuera no iba a pasar desapercibido para Kyle Broflovsky. (Kyman y otra pareja algo crack xD)
1. Epílogo

Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo o.o, algunas xD, no hay mucho que decir, no seré tan constante al principio porque no he escrito demasiado y necesito ir varios capítulos adelante para luego no tener huecos argumentales y esos fallos incorregibles xD. Las dos parejas que trataré esta vez será Kyman por supuesto y una segunda muy muy crack, realmente crack así que espero no se espanten xD y es con Kenny, no puedo sacar a Kenny es uno de mis personajes favoritos así que es imposible para mi no escribir sobre él o shippearlo con Cartman (así que no se sorprendan si hay uno que otro rastro de Kenman por ahí :$ ) yyyy la canción de cerca del final es Rev 22:20 de puscifer (la traducción esta algo cambiada, esta habla específicamente de una mujer, usa pronombres como 'her' o 'she' y bosom es pecho femenino, pero digamos que preferí dejarla mas unisex xD).

Me disculpo por errores que no haya visto (porque siempre pasa) y que disfruten c:

* * *

 **LET'S PLAY A GAME**

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Mordí mi labio buscando contener las náuseas por la vista, los sonidos, la peste a humo y a licor, drogas y más bajezas de ese lugar siendo calcinadas, corriendo por el ambiente como una vomitiva miasma, arrasando el cielo nocturno, atestandolo de ese horrible tono gris en lo alto y estos crecientes matices cálidos en una enfermiza danza de fuego. Llamas que arrasaban todo a su paso a la distancia como una terrible bestia dueña de un hambre casi a la par de la persona que lo inició…

"esto no está bien" murmuré sintiendo mi pecho contraerse en asco y miedo al escuchar una serie de alaridos escapar del edificio en llamas suplicantes por un rescate o un final menos doloroso. Temblé al ver su sombra elevándose contra el fuego, esa enfermiza sonrisa en sus labios expandiéndose con mis palabras.

"¿y qué harás?" diversión destiló de la dicción sin apartar la vista del prostíbulo que ardía bajo su capricho… estábamos a varios edificios de distancia en un quinceavo piso y aún así los gritos, las alarmas y el bullicio alcanzaban el lugar… apagados, ahogándose con cada segundo que pasaba pero aún así mortificantes en su constancia. Busqué por mi arma, temblé al sentir la fría empuñadura entre mis dedos, tomé aire y apunté hacia el.

"Eric Theodore Cartman, p-por…" rió por lo bajo.

"¿arrestarás a tu superior Kahl?" viró hacia mí, el fuego iluminando su rostro sin inmutarse ni un poco por el arma apuntando hacia él.

La comisaría de South Park en conjunto con la red policial de Denver habían organizado una redada a un prostíbulo en el cual se presumía habría una reunión de varios proxenetas importantes de la zona. Quien llevó a cabo la investigación fue él… Cartman y así mismo fue quien lideró la redada. No se como lo hizo… pero aquí estabamos jodidamente lejos del lugar a emboscar siendo calcinado por completo con el grupo de sospechosos dentro, me había pedido exclusivamente a mi que le acompañara… ¿por qué?.

Mis manos temblaron en cuanto empezó a avanzar en mi dirección, mordió su labio divertido y quité el seguro retrocediendo para mi infortunio. Dios, odiaba sentirme intimidado por este hijo de puta, pero para este punto estaba tan consciente de lo que era capaz que era imposible pensar en meterse con él y no en las consecuencias que esto por lo general traía consigo.

"así es" respondí. Bufó estirando su mano hacía el cañón del arma, moviéndolo con su índice para que apuntara a su cabeza en lugar de a su pecho sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de mi.

"tengo chaleco" me recordó haciéndome sentir aún más estúpido de lo que ya me sentía por haber creído que él podía llegar a ser alguien decente "dispara, estoy más que seguro de que has deseado hacer esto miles de veces desde que éramos pequeños Kahl, es la oportunidad perfecta viendo como estamos ahora mismo, podrías decir que fué en defensa propia, que traté de escapar tras ver mi emboscada 'fallar' o alguna mierda por el estilo" viró hacia el fuego en la lejanía, las alarmas de los bomberos acrecentandosen en dirección al incendio "¿no suena genial?" murmuró refiriéndose al bullicio generado bajo su comando, sintiéndose ensimismado en su propia obra.

"estas enfermo Cartman…" y viró hacia mí una vez más, negó.

"no lo estoy Kahl, simplemente no entiendo porque te hundes en esta serie de pozos morales de mierda, de lo políticamente correcto y demas cuando ya hay otras siete mil millones de personas pensando en eso, tratando de encajar en ese montón de reglas maricas… ¿que importa si yo o…" ladeo su cabeza sonriendo de forma casi lasciva "... _tu,_ simplementedejamos de hacerlo?" empuñé con más fuerza el arma sin la más mínima intención de analizar sus palabras.

¿Cómo se libraría de esto? él siempre salía ileso cuando hacía mierdas así… ¿arrestarle serviría de algo? no… sabía que no, usaría el código penal, las putas leyes a su favor y por mucho sería expulsado de la policía y nada más… pero si le disparaba podía hacer exactamente lo mismo que él y librarme de una vez por todas de una persona tan malditamente enferma, le haría un grandísimo favor al mundo…

"no hables como si entendieras esos conceptos Cartman" sentí el gatillo bajo mi índice mientras las dudas corrían a cien por mi cabeza así como las consecuencias de esto…

"¿vas a disparar? estoy empezando a aburrirme" su mirada estaba perdida en las lumbres ahora moribundas por la llegada de los bomberos… lo gritos uno a uno fueron silenciados por razones que no deseaba hallar y…

Suspiró con este dejó de hastío en el ámbar de su iris, el show culminaría pronto y tras el fin solo yacía absolutamente nada para él. Duró meses tras este grupo de proxenetas en específico, en algún punto incluso llegué a sentir algo de admiración por su maldita dedicación, me dejé engañar y no dudé en acompañarle a este lugar… pero todo ese esfuerzo era solo para este momento que no duró más de una hora, ¿había valido el esfuerzo?.

"todo es tan malditamente aburrido" murmuró más para sí mismo hundiendo sus manos en su abrigo…

Bajé el arma, en todos mis años de servicio nunca había matado a nadie y no iba a empezar por este gordo hijo de puta. Mordí mi labio frustrado tratando de refugiarme en el pensamiento de que su vida como agente estaba acabada. Le expulsarían, no lo volvería a ver cerca de mi en mi vida pues lo único que nos mantenía unidos era nuestro trabajo en común… él se encargaría de joderse la existencia por sí solo, con este acto solo estaba dando el primer paso.

"el mundo no es tu campo de juego Cartman" comenté rendido devolviendo el arma a su lugar "te veré en el juicio, ya vendrán otros a arrestarte"

"no lo creo" le miré incrédulo. Sonrió "la policía no está en su mejor época, no ante los ojos del público" mordió su labio divertido "y de salir esto a la luz dudo que esta mejore, no me extrañaría que algún inocente haya muerto en ese incendio, tal vez alguna prostituta en el lugar incorrecto" rió por lo bajo, mi estómago se revolvió "perdiste tu oportunidad Kahl" acortó la poca distancia entre los dos en un rápido movimiento y tomó el cuello de mi camisa.

"sueltame" espeté de inmediato. Era más grande, más fuerte y aunque traté de alejarle todo fué inútil. Me empujó contra el enorme cristal que separaba mi puto cuerpo del vacío de quince pisos y el pavimento rodeando mi cuello con su enorme mano, bajé en busca de mi pistola pero ya no estaba en su lugar, ¡me la había quitado! "dej-dejam…" forcejeé airado subiendo mis manos para tratar de alejar su brazo, no podía. Aprovechó la apertura de boca para acercarse con esta enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus dientes se clavaron en mi labio inferior con una brutalidad absurda, dolor corrió por mi carne mientras mis ojos se cerraban por el mismo. Dejé un lastimero gemido huir y sentí su respiración entintada en gracia correr por nuestros labios. Sus dientes dejaron mi piel y sus dedos mi yugular, mis piernas temblaron e hice lo imposible por mantenerme de pie ante esta maldita bestia. Rió divertido por el odio e ira en mi mirada y evité levantar mi mano para palpar la sangre, era obvio que sangraba, el tono metálico había inundado para este punto todo mi maldito paladar… lamí mis labios buscando limpiar el desagradable líquido mientras este hijo de puta me observaba fascinado

"nos vemos luego Kahl" y empezó su camino hacía la salida "por cierto, tienes una linda lengua, apuesto a que combinaría bastante bien con el color de mi polla" y salió de la habitación, mi estómago hirvió en rabia emanando este odio absurdo a mi pecho y razón, miré en dirección a mi arma botada en una esquina de la habitación sin mucha idea de cuando había hecho eso y entonces vi su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta aún temblando con ira contenida… escuché las patrullas venir en esta dirección a toda prisa, probablemente por Cartman.

Eso… fue hace cinco años.

Hace cinco putos años, en una noche como esta observaba un prostíbulo lleno de proxenetas arder desde un quinceavo piso junto a Eric Theodore Cartman… ¿donde estaba ahora? ni puta idea, lejos de Colorado seguramente, o al menos de South Park o Denver, y si, ganó el juicio gracias a los múltiples contactos que forjó durante varios años en el cuerpo policial y la corte y gracias a la mala reputación que tenía la policía en aquella época, convenciédoles de que dejaran las cosas como 'el fallo de un tercero' y no el de un oficial de alto rango, y menos del encargado de la operación…

"¿estas bien?"

"¿eh?" volví en sí. Esta chica sonrió en mi dirección corriendo un largo mechón de lacio cabello rubio lejos de su rostro.

"llevas mirando hacía la ventana un buen rato, ¿quieres salir?" preguntó con tono condescendiente forzando esta leve sonrisa. Probablemente estaba algo molesta por mi falta de interés en esta cita preparada por mi querida madre, pero se contenía, bastante admirable de su parte. Negué.

"perdon, cosas del trabajo" tomé un bocado más fijandome en el anillo en su dedo anular. Estábamos en un restaurante de comida Kosher en algún lado del centro de South Park, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de este lugar… "¿que decias sobre tu…" mierda "tu…" ¿de qué coño estaba hablando?.

"ex…" respondió con este tono de molestia que poco a poco dejaba de esconder. Ex… bueno, no entiendo como pude perder el hilo de la conversación con un tema tan malditamente interesante.

"si, tu ex…" volví a desviar la mirada hacía la ventana sin mucho interés, tal vez si cambiaba de conversación… pero la verdad ni siquiera me apetecía entablar una. Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de empezar a sacar y meter el anillo de su dedo anular, luego suspiró.

"perdón por hablar de un tema tan tedioso en un momento así" lo sacó dejándolo a un lado de la mesa. Revolvió su comida con desgano.

"no hay problema, soy bueno escuchando" ¡por el amor de dios, cambia de tema!.

"es que fue hace demasiado poco y…" suspiró una segunda vez.

"difícil de superar, entiendo" y una mierda, a mi que coño me importaba esto.

"así es" sonrió distante. Por cosas así odiaba ir a visitar a mi madre, siempre salía con alguna estupidez de este estilo "todos habrán pasado por lo mismo al menos una vez ¿no? ¿tu también?" oh dios no, no esto, no esta mierda de lamerse las heridas mutuamente…

"no" estrechó sus labios insatisfecha tanteando una vez más el anillo, que joda con el puto anillito de los cojones, dios. Suspiré al no ver cambio alguno en su expresión de molestia "digo… no tan malo como lo tuyo supongo" en realidad no, nunca he tenido relaciones duraderas, todas terminaban tan rápido como empezaban así que por lo general no había tanto drama a la hora de decir adiós… joder.

"¿en serio?" preguntó interesada… esta noche iba a ser sumamente larga.

* * *

Suspiré fastidiado sacando mi celular, como siempre yo había tenido que pagar la maldita cena e incluso le pagué el taxi ¿como era posible que el concepto de compartir la cuenta aún no entrara en la cabeza de algunas personas? y hablando del taxi, vivíamos en la misma dirección pero ella se bajó primero y pasó por completo de la factura, una segunda vez… y saber que no la volvería a ver en mi vida, o eso esperaba.

Revisé los mensajes, eran cerca de las doce y ya podía reproducir en mi cabeza la llamada de mi madre mañana a primera hora para preguntar como me había ido. Le diría que me fué como un culo, como siempre… no en esos términos pero algo así, y entonces me respondería de igual forma exactamente lo mismo de cada maldita vez 'pero hijo, ya tienes veintiocho años, ¿no crees que deberías tomarte un tanto más en serio el tema de coger y darme un puto nieto?' o algo así… como sea.

Guardé el celular entrando al edificio donde vivía, saludé a un vecino que por alguna razón estaba sacando la basura a esta hora y seguí de corrido al ascensor… el cual tuve que mantener abierto para este mismo vecino. Silencio incómodo y se bajó, dejé ir aire aburrido… hijos y esposa, que tedioso era pensar en eso, y pensar que Stan había pasado para este punto por mil relaciones serias y aún seguía vagando por ahí cual alma en pena en busca de la mujer ideal. Wendy por otro lado no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, el destrozo de mi amigo tras el matrimonio de esa mujer fué brutal, creo que nunca le ví más deprimido que aquella vez.

Como sea, no me interesaba mucho ayudar con la sobrepoblación del planeta, ya bastaba con nueve mil millones de hijos de puta por ahí y los miles que nacían diariamente como para andar pariendo a otro, aparte mi madre siempre ha dicho que cuando odias demasiado a una persona tu hijo termina pareciéndose a esta… cada vez que escucho eso me imagino a un niño gordo y mierda como hijo y me entran unas ganas de esterilizarme increíbles.

Mi celular vibró en cuanto dejé el elevador.

" _ya se confirmó Broflovski, tendrás un traslado de unos meses_ " leí, hoy era el 'dia de metersela a Kyle' al parecer. Suspiré.

"¿sabes a donde?" escribí camino a mi apartamento buscando por mis llaves.

" _no estoy seguro, Chicago creo…_ " elevé una ceja incrédulo.

"¿Chicago? ¿por que coño Chicago?" rara vez hacían este tipo de cambios y de hacerlos era cosa de moverse por el mismo maldito estado, pero aquí me estaban mandando un poquito a la mierda ¿saben?. ¿La noche se podía poner peor?.

" _ni idea, pero tiene que ver con drogas… y putas. Mentiras, solo drogas, o eso dicen_ " fruncí el ceño fastidiado.

"esa ni siquiera es mi área de trabajo" escribí. Guardé el celular por un momento para abrir la puerta de mierda esta. Lo tomé una vez más cerrando tras de mi.

" _bueno, ya te lo explicaran mañana, por cierto, tu reunión con el jefe es a las seis, suerte_ " chasqueé la lengua tirando el celular contra el sillón, vaya racha de porquería que estaba teniendo.

* * *

Este telón rojo que bien parecía infinito se abrió en dos en medio de un oscuro lugar cuyas luces parecían solo desear iluminar el escenario, escenario donde me encontraba yo por supuesto. Respiré hondo saboreando el bullicio de la multitud en lo que parecía un rústico bar de paredes de madera caoba oscura, lámparas de índole sofisticada pero no rozando lo extravagante colgando en lo alto y mesas distribuidas por el lugar, manteles rojos, copas de cristal grueso y cubiertos de plata. Hermosas mujeres con estos vestidos que dejaban tanto a la imaginación parecían el menú del día porque no había mesa sin al menos una de estas bellezas en ella. Dios, cuánto adoraba a las mujeres, cuando tenían estos enormes pechos, naturales, suaves y… sonreí avanzando con la batería, el bajo, guitarra y teclado siguiendo mis pasos, dios, y cuanto adoraban cuando se depilaban ahí abajo, era tan fácil 'trabajar' sin mucho en mi camino, y… pero estos ojos carmín me sacaron de mi línea de pensamientos en mi trayecto por los pechos del público femenino. Mi sonrisa se expandió satisfecha al ver esta estoica figura en la entrada no pudiendo evitar morder mi labio con clara lascividad por su ceño fruncido tras ver mi constante coqueteo a varias chicas, sonreí complacido al verle avanzar intimidante.

Como de costumbre llevaba este aura a su alrededor, tan malditamente intocable y alejado de toda esta realidad en sí, haciendo obvio, tan _tan_ obvio para el pobre que solo estaba aquí por mi, por su linda y sexy puta… el coro femenino alzó sus voces y mi turno aún no llegaba pero que importaba, ver sus gestos, esta expresión de gatito solitario y bestia hambrienta era a su manera tan entretenido que bien podía perderme en ella, soltar el micrófono e irme con él a donde su endemoniada cabecita le diera la gana, pero la verdad molestarle, tantear con la bestia era tan divertido que ganaba la opción de quedarme. Empuñe el micrófono al ver mi parte venir y antes de empezar a cantar lo levanté abriendo mi boca frente al aparato simulando cierto acto sexual y su mirada se tornó aún más lasciva si es que eso era posible. Reí por lo bajo y tome aire.

…

 _Don't be aroused by my confession_ [no estés excitado por mi confesión]

 _Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption, I know_ [a menos que te importe una mierda la redención]

 _Christ is comin' and so am I_ [Cristo se está viniendo y yo también]

 _You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_ [y tu también si tu mirada hubiese captado a ese sexy demonio]

…

Sus cejas se elevaron y todo se llenó de gritos y vitoreos.

…

 _She'll suck you dry_ [te la chupara hasta dejarte seco]

 _And still you'll cry to be back in her bosom_ [y todavía lloraras para estar de vuelta en su pecho]

 _To do it again_ [para hacerlo una vez más]

 _She'll make you weep_ [te hará sollozar]

 _And moan and cry to be back in her bosom_ [y gemir y llorar para estar de vuelta en su pecho]

 _To do it again_ [para hacerlo una vez más]

…

Y retrocedí por el escenario sintiendo su mirada clavada a mi nuca como esa sentencia de muerte que me acompañaba cada maldito segundo, sonreí.

…

 _(Pray)_ [Reza]

 _'Til I go blind_ [hasta que quede ciego]

 _(Pray)_ [Reza]

 _'Cause nobody ever survives_ [porque nadie nunca sobrevive]

 _Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer_ [Rezo para estar en sus brazos solo para poder morir un poco más lento]

 _Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike_ [salvadores y santos, demonios y paganos por igual]

 _She'll eat you alive_ [te comerá vivo]

…

Avancé una vez más por la tarima empezando a bajar hacia el público. Me dirigí a la mesa más cercana y esta preciosa morena me miró expectante, rocé su mejilla con mis digitos, su mentón y no me moleste en mirar a mi pequeño acosador, sabía muy bien la clase de expresión que estaba haciendo, sin contar que las tetas de la chica eran más entretenidas para mi.

…

 _Jesus is risen, it's no surprise_ [jesús está ascendiendo, no es sorpresa]

 _Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs_ [incluso el martirizaría a su madre para cabalgar hasta el infierno entre esos muslos]

 _The pressure is building at the base of my spine_ [la presion se esta generando en la base de mi espina]

 _If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie_ [si debo pecar para verle de nuevo entonces mentiré, mentiré, mentiré]

…

Y busqué su mirada una vez más para encontrarle disgustado a un punto encantador por mi contacto con las múltiples mujeres, nadie notando su presencia más que yo.

…

 _She'll make you cry_ [te hará llorar]

 _I'll sell my soul to be back in her bosom_ [vendería mi alma para estar de vuelta en su pecho]

 _Gladly now please suck me dry_ [con gusto, ahora por favor dejame seco]

 _And still you'll cry to be back in her bosom_ [y todavía lloraras para estar de vuelta en su pecho]

 _To do it again_ [para hacerlo una vez más]

…

Su figura se perdió entre la multitud. Dejé a la morena tras rozar sus labios por última vez, era tan dócil que de no ser por la presencia de él bien consideraría hacerla mi tarea de esta noche, ese tipo de pensamientos siempre me llenaban de placer y culpa a su vez porque sabía que las mujeres que accedían mansas a mis redes no terminaban muy bien, fuera por mi propia mano o por la de él.

Mi voz tomó un tinte aún más lascivo para la parte a continuación pero todo cayó bajo un silencio sepulcral, el público se tornó inerte, recostados en sus mesas como marionetas cuyo titiritero de la nada dejó de jalar lo hilos, y su figura creció a mi lado. No me detuve, caminé hacía él soltando el micrófono porque el sonido se había ido a la mierda y mordí mi labio inferior antes de continuar.

 _..._

 _My pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding_ [mi pulso se ha estado acelerando, mis sienes palpitan]

 _The pressure is so overwhelming and building_ [la presión es tan sobrecogedora y creciente]

 _I'm standing here fretting, I'm ready to blow_ [estoy aquí inquieto, estoy listo para estallar]

 _What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for?_ [que es, que es, ¿que es lo que está esperando?]

…

Acaricié a la mujer que ahora estaba paralizada frente a mí sin quitar mi mirada de él, frunció el ceño y solo basto eso para qe la chica cayera inconsciente sobre la mesa, aún más si es que eso era posible.

"vaya, tendrás que limpiar eso" todo estaba congelado y la mayoría de mujeres rozadas por mi tacto ahora se encontraban en un muy pobre estado. Este tipo de berrinches eran tan común en él, como un maldito niño, era tan divertido.

"me estas causando muchos problemas Kenneth McCormick" claro, algo debo de obtener de este acto como puta del anticristo. Mire alrededor, todos mirando a este lugar pero a la vez no, era extraño. Sonreí divertido buscando su mirada una vez más.

"nunca he cogido en frente de un público" mordí mi labio con deliberada lascividad "será interesante"

"no pueden vernos" fingí pena viéndole avanzar.

"vaya, que lastima" su mano rodeó mi mentón de forma brusca, con clara intención de lastimarme, pero vamos, ¿a quién crees que estás tratando de intimidar?. En mi rostro no se mostró más que diversión por su tan denotada ira y sus dedos se ensancharon con aún más ira en mi piel al no encontrar reacción. ¿Que esperaba? ¿sumisión? que yo no soy un maldito juguete, o al menos no de los enteramente complacientes.

"que no se te olvide McCormick, eres _mío_ ahora" alejé mi rostro de su brusco agarre en un despectivo movimiento, soltando aire con visible hastío solo para cabrearle más, es que era hilarante.

"como digas… " lamí mis labios buscando por mi corbata, desatando el nudo lo suficiente para poder empezar a apartar los botones de sus hendiduras "... _Damien_ " recorrí el nombre con viperina obscenidad mientras sus ojos hacían exactamente lo mismo con el movimiento de mis manos. Observó la piel cada vez más expuesta con fascinación y a su vez tedio por su propia falta de autocontrol. Adoraba a las mujeres, eran mis seres vivos favoritos sobre la tierra y joder, cuánto amaba un buen par de tetas bajo la palma de mi mano, pero esas expresiones en él, lo fácil que podía ejercer este tipo de control sobre alguien tan… fuera de este mundo era simplemente embriagante. No me iban en lo absoluto las pollas, pero esta en particular era realmente interesante "trato de recordarlo siempre antes de tirar, ya sabes, pensar en ti mientras alguien me la mete o se la me… "

"silencio"

Y todo se cortó, los malditos comerciales en medio de la novela o algo así… no no, solo estaba despertando de un sueño, un sueño de mierda tal vez porque me sentía terrible. Abrí mis ojos tratando de recordar algo pero… era yo y otro tipo, ¿quien era? no recordaba nada, ¿y yo cantando? ¿que coño?... aunque estaba esta chica con estos lindos y grandes… dejé ir aire subiendo mi capucha, moviendo mi cuello, dolía como un demonio y en unos cuantos inquietantes traqueos el sueño desapareció entre los millones que he tenido.

Miré alrededor, trafico por doquier y el taxi atorado en medio de este. Mi atención se dirigió a la ventana a mi costado una vez más, luces de la ciudad nocturna llegaban hasta donde la vista daba, tocaba pegarse al puto cristal para intentar buscar el fin de los rascacielos… una metrópolis demasiado grande para mi gusto, pero beneficiosa a la hora de ser el malo del lugar. Vi la réplica de la torre Eiffel a unos edificios de distancia iluminada hasta el culo, la avenida congestionada, tanta gente que a duras penas se veía el suelo, avisos de neon, letreros gigantescos invitando a gastar tus ahorros de la vida en bajas probabilidades de mas y putas… creo, parecían putas, no se.

"me quedaré por aquí" dije al taxista, asintió, saqué mi billetera y en fin, me adentre a esa jungla de multitud, luces de neón y extravagancia con solo mi mochila avanzando en dirección a Hendersone con mis manos metidas en este maldito abrigo aún con el calor de mierda que hacía.

No se cuanto caminé, es difícil huir de la luz y eso parecía precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, así que por lo general tardas. Levanté mi vista a la serie de estructuras, casas todas pintadas con el mismo marica tono beige con techos de cerámica, alguna que otra estupida palmera y pasto perfectamente podado en medio del desierto, una casa cada vez más grande y extravagante que la anterior. Saqué mi celular para mirar por milésima vez el estúpido mapa solo para confirmar que debía seguir derecho.

No pasó mucho antes de divisar el objetivo, esa enorme casa al final de esta extravagante calle, algo alejada de las demás. Habían personas en la puerta, no sabía cuántos, estaba demasiado oscuro, pero a su vez lo suficiente como para que no me notaran de igual forma, al menos no a esta distancia.

Moví mi maleta hacía adelante, abrí y arrugué mi nariz fastidiado por el hedor que está despedía, tomé la Walther P38 y moví mi mano un poco más en busca de los cartuchos y el silenciador pero un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda desde mi nuca camino abajo y dejé ir un pequeño gemido por la extraña sensación, mi vista se oscureció de la nada e intenté abrir como un puto retrasado los ojos aún cuando los tenía abiertos de par en par.

"no ahora por dios" tapé mi rostro fastidiado esperando por alguna especie de milagro, de lo contrario tendría que gastar munición en mí, que tedioso. Y una extraña sensación delineó mi columna de forma absurdamente desagradable, algo frío y puntiagudo como el filo de un cuchillo pero con una especie de revestimiento de pie helada… mordí mi labio haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma ante ese algo tan mierda y entonces por fin cesó, mi vista volvió mágicamente y las sensaciones menguaron al punto de desaparecer, suspiré fastidiado para continuar con mi camino.

Busqué el pequeño dispositivo cerca de mi oído para encenderle.

"llegué"

" _bien_ " sonreí al escuchar la voz femenina al otro lado del micrófono.

Tomé aire poniendo el silenciador a la Walther P38. Un ruido sordo cruzó el silencio de la noche y el primer guardia cayó, no me molesté en levantar la mirada. Terminé para luego meter el cartucho, otro segundo sonido realmente leve y el segundo tocó suelo tan rápido como el primero, la diferencia de tiempo entre uno y otro no fue la suficiente como para que este avisara a alguien supongo.

" _entrada abierta_ " asentí.

"bien"

Terminé para luego rodear la pesada empuñadura. Algo en mi adoraba tomar estas cosas con manos desnudas, el metal contra mi palma, ese suave calor que emanaba tras el disparo, el retroceso… pero me debía conformar con el índice y el pulgar descubierto de estos estúpidos guantes. Las luces del lugar se encendieron en su totalidad, murmullos, órdenes, este aroma creciente a violencia; mordí mi labio excitado, sintiendo ésta extraña emoción acrecentarse en mi pecho, presionándolo contra mi maldita garganta en este delicioso nudo de impaciencia.

" _cuento ocho en el interior, tres en el patio frontal, dos en el trasero, deberías…_ "

"la puerta delantera, sabes que siempre tomo la puerta delantera" respondí a mi querida compañera, le escuché bufar con sorna.

" _supongo que te gusta abrir la noche con una bala en la frente, eres mi idolo, ¿lo sabías?_ "

"por supuesto" lamí mis labios sintiendo otro disparo a la lejanía.

" _dos patio frontal, veo sombras en la ventana del estudio, no hay cámaras allí_ " asentí empezando a correr, haría falta más de un cartucho para esto. Algo voló a unos milímetros de distancia de mi rostro.

"vaya punteria de mierda" murmuré subiendo mi capucha, empuñando con ambas manos el arma "abre la reja"

" _no tengo balas para romper candados, lo siento_ " chasqueé la lengua fastidiado.

"eres una dulzura a veces"

" _lo se cariño_ " y apunté a la cerradura, metal contra metal iluminó ese pequeño lugar por unos segundos y los disparos empezaron a volar por el aire como un maldito show de estúpidos campiranos, uno fue directo a mi hombro antes de alcanzar a cubrirme con el muro que dividía la calle de esa mansión de mierda…

"¿quien es el tipo al que no debo matar?" pregunté bajando el arma para buscar algo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

" _al viejo de acento raro, solo entregale el paquete_ " palpé el extraño cilindro con el guante antes de agarrarlo.

"¿un viejo de acento raro?..." y lo empuñé como si se tratase de una maldita daga para enterrar la aguja que sobresalía de la gruesa jeringa en mi pierna sintiendo esta serie de emociones galopar vivaces por mi ser "dios" reí como idiota saboreando ansioso esta deliciosa corriente empezar una maldita maratón por cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo, sentía líquido espeso correr apresurado por mis ventas como éxtasis físico acelerando mi pecho, agitándolo de forma casi depravada hasta llevarme a perder el aliento, los estribos y bajo cada milímetro de mi piel éste desenfreno absurdo de energía y endorfinas y… joder, quería jalarmela ahora mismo porque esto se sentía mejor que mil orgasmos simultáneos, y añadir uno más seguro no se sentiría para nada mal … otro disparo.

" _¿podrías mover el culo? no puedo proteg…_ " no pude evitar contener un gemido seguido por una risa al sentir esta fuerte presión en mi cabeza como si fuese a explotar por lo agudizados que de la nada se tornaron mis malditos sentidos, casi podía oler ese aroma a sangre, pólvora y tierra en el aire, oir sus pasos acercándose tan lentos, sosegados… " _¡¿estás colocado?!_ gritó y no pude evitar mover mi cabeza fastidiado por lo alto que sonaba, reí.

"un poco"

" _dios mio…_ "

"mira mira, haré pentakill" reí como idiota brincando un poco en mi lugar para empuñar una vez más el arma.

" _recibir un tiro en la cabeza, eso es lo que harás, imbécil_ "

"si mato a cinco de corrido sin morir me la tienes que chupar" no tenía tiempo, esta cosa se acababa pronto.

" _pensé que no te agradaban las relaciones en el trabajo_ " reí por lo bajo estirando un poco mi cuello.

"no me gustan" y por fin salí de mi escondite para disparar al unico en el patio frontal justo en la frente, "pero una mamada es una mamada"reí a todo pulmón al escuchar su gemido de fastidio "puerta" nada "¿por favor?" y una bala justo a la cerradura. Empujé cubriéndome de inmediato y balas atravesaron el aire en segundos , mordí mi labio divertido ante su lentitud antes de correr hacía el interior moviendo mi maleta hacía delante con la izquierda cubriendo mi cabeza "¡double kill, Triple Kill, QUADRA KILL!" gritaba disparo tras disparo antes de cubrirme una vez más contra una estupida pared, una bala alcanzó una de mis piernas pero esa inyección de adrenalina me evadía por completo de cualquier rastro de dolor o inhibición física.

" _siete interior, los del patio trasero ingresaron_ " tomé un segundo cartucho de la mochila y cargué tan rápido como pude.

"¿eres buena con tu lengua?"

" _¿hablas en serio?_ "

"por supuesto" intenté moverme pero mi pierna falló, casi caigo, chasqueé la lengua agobiado, esto sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba.

" _soy mejor con mis dientes_ " miré alrededor buscando por alguna maldita forma de avanzar.

"vamos, no me espantes" murmuré tomando aire para el siguiente movimiento..

" _oh, suenas consternado ¿no es tan fácil como esperabas?_ " reí por lo bajo, cuadré la maleta y subí la capucha que se había caído cuando entré corriendo. Aquí iba.

Tomé un jarrón cercano y lo tiré a un tipo, intenté levantar el arma con mi mano libre pero recordé la bala en mi hombro, gruñí frustrado sintiendo otra bala contra el chaleco de mi pecho, subí, uno, dos y …nada, una bala justo en mi maldito entrecejo. Todo se volvió negro incluso antes de sentir el suelo preocupándome más por que mi cadáver quedará con una sonrisa que por la muerte en sí.

Me encontré con la oscuridad de esta extraña sala, varios de los tipos dándome la espalda, creyéndome muerto seguramente. Cuatro, cinco… me puse de pie de nuevo cubriendome en cuanto pude mientras los desorientados imbeciles se preguntaban que coño había pasado, los efectos de la adrenalina inexistentes para este punto.

"nah, es solo que mi amiguito no se lleva muy bien con los dientes, ya sabes"

" _..._ "

"¿esta todo bien?"

" _pensé que te…_ " salí rápido buscando por los otros dos.

"¿tanto me quieres muerto que incluso lo imaginas?" Seis, solo quedaba uno.

" _como sea. El viejo está en el segundo piso por las escaleras principales, es fácil de ver, tiene puerta doble_ " y el último.

Este tipo de situaciones tendían a tornarse en extremo aburridas, repetitivas y tediosas con el tiempo. Era como jugar con cheats, con alguna especie de hack de inmortalidad, la excitación emanada claro estaba, pero eventualmente solo repetías tu labor de forma casi sistemática al no verte expuesto a miedos maricas, supongo que mi parte más esperada en todo esto era la parte donde me inyectaba.

"me debes una mamada linda"

Avancé por el vacío lugar, un montón de mierda cara hecha… mierda sin valor ahora, sangre y estos tipos por ahí botados. Pateé a uno para poder subir las estúpidas escaleras.

" _o una copa a mi cuenta en tu siguiente visita al bar_ " sonreí.

"supongo que me tendré que conformar" y me encontré con las puertas del estudio. Disparé a la cerradura, y si, no comprobé si estaba abierta pero a quién le importa. Entre y… una segunda bala justo en la frente. Dios, dos muertes en una misma noche, ¿que coño estaba mal conmigo?

Oscuridad por unos segundos y luego ojos fijos al techo…

"vamos, solo quiero hacerte un maldito regalo" murmuré fastidiado poniéndome de pie mientras los ojos del tipo se abrían como dos putos platos aún apuntando en mi dirección, presionó una vez más pero logré subir el maletín para cubrirme "oye oye, que no planeo matarte hijo de puta" espeté fastidiado avanzando…

"pues los ocho cadáveres en mi maldita sala parecen discrepar" casi no le entendí, tenía un acento sumamente extraño.

" _¿discrepar? ¿quien coño usa esa palabra?_ " reí divertido.

"ni idea" bajé la maleta "mi regalo no _discrepa_ hombre" miré fijo a la mirilla temblorosa de un revólver de empuñadura en madera y cuero, parecía antiguo, viré hacia un estante de vidrio roto, aw, ¿había usado algún arma cara para dispararme? me sentía halagado. Empecé a abrir la maleta, hundí mi mano contrayendo mi rostro en asco al sentir hilos fríos contra mis dedos así como el terrible hedor, cabello muerto bajo la palma de mi mano y fluidos que no deseaba identificar "dispárame una vez más hijo de puta y juro por dios que me pasaré por el culo cualquier orden solo para meterte una puta bala en las bolas" murmuré al ver su gatillo siendo levemente pulsado, tembló y sonreí satisfecho en respuesta jalando ese algo en la mochila. Desvié la mirada en desagrado limitandome a escuchar las palabras de sorpresa en una lengua extranjera y el repentino grito que pegó en cuanto reconoció la cabeza, sorprendente siendo que la usé como maldito escudo básicamente desde que entré a la casa esta…

No tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo, ni la mujer que sostenía en mi mano… o cabeza de la mujer que sostenía en mi mano, _él_ solo me dijo que recorriera media ciudad con esta cosa en mi mochila y que evitase matarle, nada más.

"mañana te llegaran instrucciones de, desde ahora, _nuestro_ jefe, esto es solo un mero saludo"

"quien es tu …" rabia e impotencia corrió por su voz. Tiré la cabeza lejos, casi corrió hacía donde esta cayó, como alguna especie de perro o algo.

"¿mi jefe? Kenneth McCormick por supuesto, ahora si me permite…" subí la Walther a mi mandíbula "él le desea una muy buena noche, ah y…" dejé ir aire al no recibir atención alguna del hombre ese ahora ensimismado en la única víctima que parecía importar aquí "... bienvenido a la familia" y presione el gatillo para encontrarme con total oscuridad una vez más…

* * *

Y eso es todo, no habrán OC's, o al menos ninguno que interactúe de forma constante o importante en la historia, la probabilidad de que todos sean malos o buenos es baja pero que importa, solo es una historia xD.

Espero les haya gustado y hasta el siguiente capitulo c:


	2. Chicago

Como ya había dicho me tomaré mi tiempo con los primeros capitulos para evitar huecos argumentales, no es por ser perezosa o algo así, es para que la historia tenga mas calidad xD o eso intento, en fin. Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los comentarios :) es bueno saber que les gusta lo que escribo :D

Y pues si, es Kenny x Damien, es muy raro pero me topé con unos fanarts y me pareció interesante xD nunca he leído Dip así que ni idea de como manejen a Damien, es algo complicado siendo que solo apareció en un capitulo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

 **...**

 **CHICAGO**

 **...**

* * *

"hasta luego" murmuré mirando a través de la ventana de este vacío penthouse, tirado en el suelo con una manta rodeandome, recargando mayoría de mi cuerpo contra el grueso cristal. Hacía un frío terrible y llovía pero en mi vida había cocinado una mierda así que ni cocoa caliente ni un culo, solo estaba aquí, mirando como estúpido a la nada…

" _hasta luego hermano, te quiero_ " sonreí distante…

"y yo a ti Karen" en cuanto la llamada terminó tiré lejos el celular sin darle mayor importancia a su paradero… suspiré mirando a la avenida en torno al río Chicago, ese sin fin de pequeñas personitas caminando por los andenes y puentes atravesando los canales, se veían sumamente diminutas y simples, nada realmente interesante pero menos interesante era el resto de mi apartamento.

Otro temblor absurdo recorrió mi espalda, dios, esto me estaba matando. Esas sensaciones extrañas aumentaban con cada día que pasaba, con cada ida al puto infierno algo nuevo aparecía en el conjunto de delirio que me empujaban constantemente a la nada… mañana debía limitarme como de costumbre a cumplir _sus_ órdenes… y mis muertes eran cada vez más constantes debido a estas… con cada bala en la cabeza parecía ir en declive mi razón.

Vi aburrido el atasco de autos en la carretera principal algo deformada por las gotas de lluvia deslizándose apresuradas por la ventana, el vapor que fluyó fuera de mis labios empañando el cristal. Seguí exhalando en la misma dirección hasta que hubo un espacio lo suficiente grande como para dibujar un pequeño pene con mi índice con las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el mismo, reí por lo bajo… que maduro me sentía. Y esta extraña sensación surcó una vez más mi espalda, dedos como filos helados recorriendo mi nuca, bajando por mi columna como las manos de un escultor tallando piedra con la fuerza requerida y aún así con la precisión de un cirujano, mordí mi labio viendo hacía mi reflejo en el vidrio para encontrarme con no más que el vacío de la sala… cerré mis ojos esperando que cesara y eventualmente menguó, tenía que salir de aquí.

Así que aquí estaba en este Mercedes deportivo… por supuesto no lo conducía yo, estaba este tipo grandote todo vestido de negro con sus gafas de sol y esas mierdas… realmente odiaba esto. Desde hacía un buen rato _él_ había empezado a enviar este tipo de personas sea para vigilarme o protegerme, optaba por la primera siendo que daba igual que me mataran así que la segunda realmente no valía la pena.

"al bar de siempre" dije los suficiente alto para ambos, asintió tomando la carretera principal. Eran cerca de las nueve hasta ahora y aunque sonara muy descabellado y todo, no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de coger, esas sensaciones continuaban cada tanto, frío corriendo cortante por mi espalda y respiraciones erráticas contra mi cuello, esa sensación realmente enferma de no estar completamente solo aún cuando estaba cagando… que estrés, así no se me iba a parar ni por error.

Aún llovía, llovía bastante por esta época. La serie de imponentes edificios cercanos a la costa se elevaban a la distancia, esta torre de cristal con el nombre de _su_ imperio, 'Sin In Heaven' iluminando la zona a través de cortinas de seda y luces de neón, rugiendo a la noche como el corazón de unas diez cuadras a la redonda a rebosar de placeres hechos establecimientos al alcance de cualquiera con el suficiente dinero. Últimamente no me interesaba demasiado ir allí, al menos no más de lo necesario.

Eventualmente se perdieron en la distancia a medida nos acercabamos a zonas no tan agraciadas, pasaron unos minutos antes de recorrer las familiares calles de una de las áreas más antigua de la ciudad. Aminoró la velocidad mientras tomaba un desvió y el familiar callejón invadía la vista, sonreí aliviado por el ambiente decrépito que de alguna forma sentía iba más acorde a mi.

"ya llegamos señor" asentí esperando a que se detuviera por completo, saliendo del auto a continuación y tomando mi paraguas y fedora conmigo. Uno de los hombres me siguió mientras el otro probablemente iba a estacionar el auto, me sentía tan estúpido con estos dos gorilas tras de mí cuáles perros… claro que no era su culpa. Me puse al sobrero y abrí la sombrilla sonriendo al ver el familiar letrero de neón rojizo y violeta, con estos afiches húmedos y corroídos a medio rasgar en las paredes sucias, personas entrando y saliendo de forma constante y el jazz fluyendo desde el interior con este pequeño graffiti en una esquina 'stay away from jazz and liquor and the men who play for fun' (alejate del Jazz y el alcohol; y los hombres que solo buscan diversión).

En cuando di el primer paso al interior del establecimiento el frío de la noche pareció menguar instantáneamente. Cerré mi sombrilla y la pasé a uno de los gorilas antes de adentrarme encontrándome con este humo de diferentes procedencias flotando sobre el techo, manteles rojos, copas de cristal grueso y cubiertos de plata… algo me resultaba sumamente familiar de ello, más de lo común claro estaba. Caminé hacía la barra fijandome por un momento en la pianista acompañada por varios instrumentos y una vocalista de color…era algo difícil ver por donde ir, demasiada gente, pero conocía este lugar como la palma de mi mano, al menos el camino a la barra supongo.

"hey" saludé a la bartender de turno, sonrió en mi dirección complacida por mi presencia apartando algunos rizos rubios de su rostro.

"bienvenido"

"¿como has estado Bebe?"

"bien, pero aún no entiendo porque sigues viniendo aquí" me encogí de hombros.

"yo creo que es bastante obvio, ¿que más si no ese inigualable par de… " chasqueó la lengua alejándose de la barra.

"¿lo de siempre?" asentí.

"me debes una copa por si mal no recuerdo" rodó los ojos, solo sonreí divertido en respuesta "con un poco más de hielo si puedes, y agitado, no batido"

"anda a cagar, es la misma mierda" rió por mi estúpida broma avanzando en dirección a los licores pero no sin antes hacerme pistola. Miré alrededor, los gorilas esos se habían quedado en la entrada como custodiando el lugar de quien sabe que. A veces me preguntaba si no se aburrían, y siempre que les ofrecía licor o acompañarme en mis aventuras con una que otra chica se negaban rotundamente así que de paso también me preguntaba si tenían pene… o bolas "lindos gorilas" busqué por ella una vez más.

"lo se, el traje les queda bien, el negro definitivamente va con ellos"

"en especial al de la derecha, esa cara de palo en el culo da un toque bastante real a su papel, ¿y que con las gafas de sol de noche?"

"ni idea, el otro día les pregunté y pasaron de mi…" dije aburrido mirando mi bebida con el hielo mucho más diluido de lo común, efectivamente la había agitado "¿en serio la…" pero ya no estaba, había ido hacía algunos clientes al otro lado de la barra, suspiré tanteando el cuello de la copa martini.

"buenas noches" dijo alguien a mi lado. Le miré no muy interesado, su voz se sentía sumamente familiar. Estreché mi mirada fastidiado al ver unos extraños ojos carmín… agh, ¿era de esos retrasados que se ponían lentillas para lucir bien o algo así? ese color no era normal, ¿y por qué coño me estaba hablando?.

"lo siento, no me van las pollas" dije tomando la copa de un trago, levanté la mano para una segunda, Bebe sonrió en mi dirección para empezar con su tarea.

"curioso dato para alguien que recién ves" había gracia en su voz, le miré fastidiado "Kenneth McCormick" … esto era algo jodido porque pocos sabían quién era yo, y el que alguien lo hiciera era un poco…

"¿me conoces?" un brillo divertido cursó su expresión, entre más le miraba más reales parecían esos iris, debían ser de las lentillas caras.

"claro" miré al licor de tonalidad esmeralda entre sus largos dedos, absenta…

"ya… " que tedioso, incluso aquí llegaba toda esa mierda "no se que estas buscando de mi, pero si sabes mi nombre tienes alguna idea de a qué me dedico, lastimosamente no discuto ese tipo de temas en lugares así" dije aburrido, solo quería beber a solas.

"mi interés no se encuentra precisamente en los servicios que me puedes ofrecer, estoy más interesado en tu persona" y por fin algo hizo click, dejé ir aire fastidiado.

"¿ves a esos dos gorilas de la entrada?" le señalé, siguió mi pulgar, les analizó por unos segundos con esta expresión de confusión en su estoico rostro antes de virar hacia mi curioso "si intentas algo te meteran una de estas butacas por el culo si es que no lo hago yo antes" elevó sus cejas aparentemente fascinado.

"no quiero atacarte tampoco… no creo que pueda matarte de igual forma" sonrió "vaya imaginación, ¿alguna otra curiosa idea sobre mis posibles intenciones respecto a ti?" una de mis cejas se elevó incrédula, hablaba raro, alargado, tedioso… daba fastidio escucharle.

"no me van las pollas, ¿ya dije eso?" asintió, otra copa llegó a mi mano antes de que Bebe volviera a su tarea. Estaba lleno el lugar, normal para un sábado en la noche, la música continuaba sonando desde la tarima ahogando el ruido de la lluvia y autos corriendo por la carretera principal con un jazz suave, hacía un calor terrible con este olor a humo de cigarro y locion masculina rondando el lugar, la mayoría hablaba con alguien del otro sexo pero yo estaba atascado aquí con este rarito de mierda "¿entonces por qué coño me hablas?" negó.

"no lo se"

"me estas empezando a inquietar un poco aquí"

"¿por qué?"

"¿por qué? ¿te has mirado a un espejo? tienes una cara de psicópata que te cagas, ¿y que coño está mal con tu ojos?"

"siempre han sido así"

"pues acojonan…" y ni sabía su nombre, dios.

"Thorn… o Damien"

"¿que? ¿como el de la película del niñito del diablo ese?" se encogió de hombros.

"se podría decir" esto era cada vez más raro.

"¿por eso las lentillas de mierda?"

"¿lentillas?"

"si, las cochinadas esas en tus ojos, ¿es cosplay o algo así?" frunció el ceño.

"claro que no, yo soy Damien Thorn, hijo de…"

"ok ok… eres… el anticristo entonces" sonrió satisfecho.

"así es" reí por lo bajo por lo ridículo que sonaba eso "¿de que te ries?"

"de ti" me miró como si no entendiese en absoluto como alguien podría siquiera burlarse de él lo que no hizo más que aumentar la gracia a todo este bizarro encuentro "¿es algun nombre en código? ¿estas encubierto o alguna babosada así y por ende actúas como retrasado?" reí un poco más mientras enojo parecía crecer en su expresión.

"¿que?"

"no importa, me da igual tu nombre"

"pero mi nombre _es_ Damien Thorn, hijo del gran sa…" reí un poco más sin apartar la mirada de él.

"si si ya entendí" tomé el siguiente tan rápido como el primero "entonces _Damien_ … ¿quieres algo de mi?" levante la mano a la bartender por un tercero. Supongo que hablar con este rarito era mejor que pasar la noche solo. Negó.

"tu eres el que podría querer algo de mí" le miré como idiota por unos segundos no entendiendo a qué coño se refería, bufé con sorna mirando lejos de él, tanteando con mi mente el culo de una de las camareras.

"tus lentillas no, eso es seguro"

"no son lentillas…" le miré por el leve destello de enojo en su voz, mi mirada viajó desde su ceño fruncido a la bebida en su mano, no la había tocado desde que esta extraña conversación inició y yo ya iba por la tercera.

"¿no beberás?" miró hacía su copa y sonrió distante, deslizó sus dedos por el cristal del old fashioned y de alguna forma el tono esmeralda se redujo a algo totalmente traslúcido… "oh, ¿haces trucos de magia también? cada vez me sorprendes más" y alcancé mi tercer trago sin olvidar por supuesto sonreirle a la bella bartender en respuesta.

"Jesús pasaba de agua a vino, yo paso de absenta a moonshine supongo" le miré incrédulo.

"¿me estas diciendo que eso en tu copa es moonshine?" asintió levantándola hacia él, bebiendola de un solo trago… mi mandíbula cayó de inmediato al ver su larga garganta moverse a medida líquido más ilegal que mi polla corría por ella … "no me lo creo" frunció el ceño una vez más tras gruñir por lo bajo dejando el vaso de un golpe contra la madera de la barra y mordió su labio ahogando el ardor que seguramente sentía, procesando la puñalada que acababa de dar como si nada a su puto hígado. volvió a deslizar los dedos por el cristal y líquido emergió de la base del mismo moviéndose entre el hielo como alguna especie de gloriosa fuente de alcohol de unos 95º de ilegalidad …"eres bueno" sonrió deslizando la copa en mi dirección.

"bebe" le miré desconfiado, luego la copa, luego una vez más hacía él y a sus dedos magicos, las chicas debían amarlos… o chicos, que se yo, luego a esta extraña complacencia en su rostro ¿por qué sonreía así? dios.

"¿como sé que no me drogaras para luego romperme el culo en algún sucio callejón?" elevó sus cejas en sorpresa.

"tienes una mentalidad bastante perturbada ¿eh?" reí tomando la copa, echando un vistazo a los gorilas en la entrada..

"no tienes ni idea" tomé aire antes de sentir ese sabor amargo hasta la médula rozando mi paladar, deslizándose camino abajo por mi lengua como un arroyuelo de fuego dejando tras de sí un ardor terrible que golpeó contra mi garganta y cayó pesado casi corroyendo las paredes de mi estómago, y luego… nada. Total oscuridad y un dolor en la sien tan terrible joder, ¿por que confiaba tan fácilmente en la gente? tal vez por eso _él_ enviaba a esos dos gorilas conmigo, para que no cometiera esta clase de estupideces, la verdad merecía que me rompieran el culo por imbécil…

Y como si no hubiesen pasado más de tres o cuatro segundos de mareos, ardores y ese odioso dolor en la sien lo siguiente fué una fuerte luz cegadora que me dejó idiotizado por mil y un segundos, mi entrecejo grito por lo tedioso de esa cosa y luego un fuerte pitido inundó mis sentidos.

"mierda" murmuré reconociendo el claxon de un puto camión así como mi persona parada en medio de una maldita carretera antes de sentir el impacto contra mi pecho en seco y… con gusto os describirían la deliciosa tortura de ser arrollado, digna de… no sé, de mil orgasmos simultáneos, que se yo, pero es que es demasiado buena como para siquiera expresarla en palabras… ¿humanas?, soy una mierda, eso me pasa por no graduarme siquiera… como sea, ya entenderán. Luego este precioso negro precedente a la nada absoluta, un lapso efímero de total vacío, y creanme, cuando el dolor te sobrecoge por completo esa nada es la sensación más placentera que puede existir en ese preciso momento, y no sólo dolor físico, también emocional. Cuántas veces no deseé quedarme ahí atascado para siempre, en la nada, sin sentir o pensar. A veces solo moría por este simple lapso para luego abrir mis ojos una vez más encontrándome en el mismo lugar anterior a mi muerte… no siempre sucedía así, a veces iba a lugares realmente terribles pero por lo general no duraba más de un día… pero esta vez en cuanto los abrí solo hallé oscuridad ¿donde estaba?.

* * *

Recosté mi cabeza contra el cristal del taxi viendo los enorme edificios al otro lado de los canales de Chicago reflejarse en el oscurecido río, siendo constantemente deformados por la lluvia cayendo y pintando el agua de mil formas por las luces sinónimo de noche… era luna nueva y no había ni una estrella visible en el cielo pero era lo suficiente tarde como para que todo apartamento u oficina tuviese luces encendidas, así como los faroles de los andenes con gente corriendo bajo ellos, dejando rastros de su reflejo en el río como sombras negras evitando la lluvia.

Chicago, aquí pasaría los siguientes meses, o semanas, la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea pero esto parecía una broma de muy mal gusto.

Antes de venir por supuesto investigué sobre qué era ese algo con lo cual lidiar aquí, en mi vida había trabajado en algo tan grande… relacionado con drogas claro, había hecho parte de equipos centrados en redes de prostitución y sicarios, trata de blancas… esto por otro lado era lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas, organizaciones que bajo cortinas manejaban ciudades enteras con finos hilos de mentiras y dinero… un sistema que recién veía la luz, nadie sabía donde empezaba o donde terminaba, qué tan organizado era, que tan grande… y aunque se tenían nombres se desconocían paraderos. Era relativamente nueva, creciendo bajo la mirada del mundo de forma silenciosa y vertiginosa, sin llamar mucho la atención, sin disputas, decapitaciones grabadas o mierdas de ese estilo. Quien estuviese llevando las riendas sabía conseguir sus objetivos sin mediar con violencia al menos no pública u obvia, bastante inteligente cuando avanzas por un terreno tan proclive a una bala en la cabeza.

Revisé mis mensajes por milésima vez esperando hallar alguno de mi jefe afirmando que esto no era más que un fallo de algún tipo, pero solo me encontraba con las disputas amorosas de Stan reducidas en ciento cuarenta caracteres por mensaje… dios mio. Tampoco era tan malo, estaría lejos de mi madre y sus estúpidas citas, o Ike viniendo a mi maldito apartamento cada vez que discutía con mis padres o su novia, o amigos, que se yo, sin contar que de hacer las cosas correctamente tal vez podría conseguir un ascenso o algo por el estilo. Sonreí distante por el pensamiento, si, un ascenso sería lindo.

Mi celular vibró, suspiré al ver otro estúpido mensaje …

"esperar a que el tránsito fluya es mucho más divertido con tus mensajes de mierda Stan" escribí algo fastidiado, estábamos avanzando un poco lento.

" _perdona por molestarte con mis problemas mundanos o gran salvador del mundo_ " fruncí el ceño fastidiado.

"anda a la mierda" estaba de muy mal humor, no había podido dormir en el puto vuelo, una mujer con un serio problema de obesidad, casi rozando la mórbida se sentó a mi lado, se movía cada tanto pegandome con su gigantesco codo casi del mismo tamaño de mi maldita cabeza… fue una tortura. Y recién salir del aeropuerto debía subir a un taxi porque tenía la reunión con mi nuevo jefe en media hora más o menos así que no había dormido un culo desde hacía… no sé, bastante.

"aquí es" dijo el conductor con voz ronca y cansina deteniendo el taxímetro, pagué y salí de allí abriendo mi paraguas al conductor mientras este sacaba mi equipaje del maletero, casi lo tiró a mis pies para luego meterse tan rápido como pudo a su estúpido taxi, dejé ir aire fastidiado tomando mis única maleta, viendo ese enorme edificio, el que de ahora en adelante sería mi maldito lugar de trabajo… y el mierda del taxi me salpicó de agua al arrancar… dios, cuánto odiaba esto. Dejé ir aire resignado subiendo las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, y ya saben cómo va esto, secretaria con cara de estreñida, dar mis estúpidos datos repitiendo dos o tres veces por palabra porque la vieja esta estaba como medio sorda, y luego media hora esperando a que ese 'jefe' apareciera. Estaba sentado en estas típicas sillas de plástico fuera de la puerta con el nombre y el cargo de este señor mirando como idiota a la aburrida pared de enfrente… que interesante.

No pasó mucho antes de que la secretaría constipada caminara en mi dirección.

"al parecer…" hizo una seña desganada hacia la puerta "no vendrá hoy, cuestiones familiares" no pude evitar el fastidio en mi expresión, ¿en serio?. Extendió una carpeta en mi dirección ignorando por completo mi molestia, probablemente estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello "en el segundo piso se encuentran los archivos gestionados por la oficina de inteligencia y análisis en relación al caso que estaran tratando usted y …" bostezó " solo lea los informes de la carpeta y predisponga de lo que necesita de la oficina de IA, y…" la abrió tomando la pequeña tarjeta que había allí, me puse de pie para recibirla "durante el caso los agentes de… otras sucursales supongo se hospedaran en este hotel" señaló la información escrita en un pedazo de hoja "ahí está el número, la habitación y…"

"¿hotel?" rodó los ojos con prominente hastío. Que estrés con esta gente, entendía que estaba cansada la vieja esta pero no era mi culpa, coño.

"si, hotel. Ya le llamaré para asignarle otra cita" y se alejó sin intención de responder alguna otra pregunta o dar más explicaciones… bueno, supongo que debía llamar a cancelar la maldita reservación que hice, obviamente el coste por la misma no se devolvería, ¿pero que les costaba avisar?, hijos de… suspiré leyendo el mismo estúpido informe que había sido enviado a mi correo. Me formulé el ir a la oficina esa pero estaba tan malditamente cansado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llevar mi equipaje al hotel o formalizar la estúpida reservación… mejor de esa forma supongo.

El taxista de esta vez para mi fortuna fué mil veces más amable, recuperé un poco de esperanza en esta ciudad de mierda, solo un poco claro.

Fue en dirección a la costa, la gama de hoteles que se elevaban por esta área eran de gran rotatividad, y fue mayor mi sorpresa cuando se adentró a una zona sumamente viva a pesar de ser tan tarde. Una serie de restaurantes, clubes, casinos, todo en una especie de conjunto entorno a este gigantesco edificio, un letrero brillando con la intensidad de mil fuegos artificiales simultáneos en la cima de lo que parecía una maldita ciudad en medio de otra…

'Sin In Heaven'. Gritaba revestido en neón y extravagancia.

Cada pequeño, grande, escondido o llamativo recinto estaba marcado por estas siglas .SIH. Multitudes se movían por las calles iluminadas con decorados vistosos a mil Kilómetros de distancia, letreros invitando provocativos, tal como el mismo nombre del lugar lo indicaba, al pecado… parecía estar rodeado por una enorme burbuja que lindaba perfectamente el resto de chicago de lo que parecía una especie de utopía del placer…

"no sabía que había un lugar como este aquí" sentí la mirada del taxista a través del retrovisor.

"es relativamente nuevo, empezó hace unos ocho años tal vez, es increíble cómo ha evolucionado esta zona" empezó a aminorar la velocidad "he escuchado que todo esto pertenece a una sola persona"

"¿una sola persona?" pregunté incrédulo mientras se adentraba por las saturadas avenidas de esta libertina zona. Se encogió de hombros.

"solo es un rumor, hay bastantes respecto a este lugar, sin contar que no es el único, he oido que hay al menos unos cuatro más por todo el pais, pequeñas zonas a rebosar de cosas de este tipo, todas en manos de una sola persona, y ni hablar de la cadena de hoteles, los más populares son los de Nueva Orleans y este" Y se adentró a lo que parecía el corazón que terminaba siendo la entrada a este enorme edificio de cristal del cual despedía más luz que de cualquier otro lugar cercano, la estructura que llevaba orgullosa el enorme letrero de este 'paraíso'. Se detuvo frente a la dirección, mis ojos se abrieron esperando a que siguiera de corrido a algún otro motel de garaje o que se yo pero en cuanto le ví apagar el puto taxímetro algo en mi definitivamente se movió por sí solo.

"¿está seguro de que esta es la dirección?" pregunté, hizo un sonido en afirmación abriendo la puerta.

"usted es policía ¿no?" asentí saliendo de igual manera "pues el dueño se lleva muy bien con la ley de por aquí o eso he escuchado" le seguí abriendo mi sombrilla para él al igual que con el anterior ayudándole con mi maleta.

"ya…"

"pero es por la cuestión de impuestos y eso, le saldrá más barato supongo" comentó, asentí sonriendo en respuesta.

"como siempre"

"así es" tomé mi equipaje, el hombre se despidió en una señal y me paré en frente a esta gigantesca entrada sumamente iluminada con gente saliendo y entrando en trajes caros, estacionando porsches y mercedes… no, no encajaba muy bien aquí. Avancé a paso lento fijando mi vista a nada en particular, recapitulando la información en mi cabeza. Seguí de corrido, no había necesidad de parar a hablar con la recepcionista, me habían dado la estúpida tarjeta ¿no?, así que solo subí hasta el … dios, esta cosa era enorme. Piso cuarenta y siete, y no estaba ni cerca de ser el último.

Y por fin llegué, deslicé la tarjeta y empujé la puerta, esta maldita cosa era… joder ¿cuanto tiempo estaría aquí? digo, si este era el lugar donde pasaría los siguientes meses que le dieran por culo a South Park, esto era un poco más grande que mi mi maldito apartamento, y mi apartamento no era pequeño en absoluto. Dejé la maleta a un lado inspeccionando el lugar, encendiendo las luces a medida me adentraba en el baño, el comedor, la pequeña sala, la alcoba…

Salí al balcón y respiré este extraño aire limpio sonriendo como idiota ante el tono marítimo en el mismo, dejé ir la respiración de forma tosca y ruidosa por lo calmo que me sentía, por fin algo de tranquilidad en este maldito dia de mierda. Luego corrí en dirección a la cama, gemí en satisfacción y alivio tirándome sobre ese glorioso colchón, de verdad que no me molestaba en absoluto esto. Mi sonrisa se expandió complacida cerrando los ojos lentamente, dejando todo ese rollo de células criminales y demás de lado mientras en cuestión de segundos el sueño me invadía, estaba tan malditamente exhausto que casi deseaba no despertar nunca más. Rodé hasta quedar en una posición más cómoda satisfecho por el silencio total del lugar.

Así que el sueño entró de inmediato, sin un aviso real caí totalmente rendido ante el cansancio y realmente no sé cuánto pasó entre ese instante y el momento en que los sueños empiezan a emanar del subconsciente… o pesadillas.

Sentí luz de nuevo, la de la habitación que no me tomé la molestia en apagar y fijé mi mirada al techo sintiéndome inmóvil, no deseaba moverme de igual forma. Pero entonces negrura saturaba el poco espacio visible en mi misma inmovilidad y hacía lo posible por solo mirar al vacío al tanto de que nada realmente malo pasaría, solo dejé ir aire escuchando ese tedioso sonido de botas contra la alfombra… pasé saliva buscando por algo de control a ese palpitar que crecía paulatinamente y sin intención de detenerse, intenté moverme y aún cuando no sentía cadenas atarme al más mínimo intento un escozor y debilidad recorrían mis extremidades y entrañas como si veneno corroyera mis venas… y unos ojos ámbar se movían complacidos en la tiniebla, como una bestia demasiado acostumbrada a la misma, una que vagaba constantemente bajo ella con la intención de darme caza en cuanto yo vacilara… tomé aire apresurado sintiendo mi pecho no dar abasto para suplir mi respiración, formé mis manos en puño incapaz de aminorar el martilleo contra piel que había reemplazado bruscamente mi calmo palpitar…

"alejate" murmuré cubriendo mi leve desasosiego aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada… y su sonrisa se encendió cual gato cheshire mientras yo en mi desespero forzaba las ataduras intangibles… "no…" mordí mi labio frustrado por la corriente de sensaciones que no deseaba él ejerciera sobre mí, no tenía el derecho a hacerlo, no merecía una maldita gota de mi miedo… tomé aire desviando la mirada buscando dar paso a la bestia sin satisfacerle en el proceso y entonces luz una vez más, de nuevo esta habitación, de nuevo inmovilidad, de nuevo tinieblas cubriendo el todo y sus ojos… sus malditos ojos.

Un bucle de pesadillas que con el tiempo disminuyó su constancia pero nunca desapareció … pero no las veía como algo realmente malo, en un principio me aterraban, sudor bañaba mi frente en cuanto abría los ojos al punto de tener que darme una maldita ducha o algo y mis piernas se sentían débiles con el primer paso fuera de la cama, eventualmente el miedo menguó y me hice a la idea de tal vez no verlo nunca más… que mi lengua combinaba bien con su polla, maldito enfermo.

Y por fin salí de esta. Respiré hondo y me senté en mi lugar fastidiado sintiéndome mil veces más exhausto que en un principio, cubrí mis ojos, mi cabeza dolía para añadir este toque mierda a la situación y sentía mis párpados sumamente pesados, quería seguir durmiendo a pesar de todo pero estaba tan al tanto de que el sueño se repetiría que solo miré a la nada por unos segundos reuniendo fuerzas para levantarme de la cama. Alcancé mi celular en algún bolsillo del abrigo que nunca me tomé la molestia de quitar… las dos, y más mensajes maricas de Stan. En el lobby ví una señal en dirección a un bar, tal vez aún estaba abierto, probablemente.

Solo necesitaba distraerme por un rato.

Me puse de pie con mis fuerzas drenadas, aún tenía los zapatos, todo, solo caminé casi arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta encontrándome con el iluminado pasillo, estaba unos pisos más arriba si la memoria no me fallaba.

Por la hora todo estaba medianamente vacío, nadie en el elevador y cuando traspasé el umbral a este bar de tono demasiado sofisticado como para la ropa que llevaba en ese momento me encontré con no más de dos o tres personas en la barra o mesas distribuidas por el lugar. Estas enormes ventanas cuyo fin e inicio eran marcados por unas delgadas separaciones de madera oscurecida del suelo y techo daban esta increible vista al mar de Chicago, la sin fin hilera de edificios alzándose en la costa sobre una delgada línea de arena blanca y algo de vegetación, no había luna… la poca iluminación del bar era de forma intencionada para dar una mejor apreciación al paisaje, enaltecerlo y así, dar de igual forma un ambiente más íntimo al lugar.

"¿desea algo?" volví en mí encontrándome frente a la barra, asentí sin tomar asiento dando un rápido vistazo a las copas organizadas en un copero de madera colgando sobre la misma, la serie de licores y marcas en la espalda en un estante iluminado y sumamente amplio…

"algo suave, ¿un alternativo tal vez?" pregunté sin tener idea de que podría pedir aquí, asintió con esta suave sonrisa.

"con gusto"

"ninguno que tenga banano o algo similar, por favor" asintió una vez más y me alejé en dirección a la é asiento en este cómodo sillón, una mesa para dos aunque estaba totalmente solo mientras algo de trill house sonaba distante desde alguna esquina del lugar, había un piano vacío en un extremo con suaves luces centrándose en su dirección, supongo que era algo normal que nadie lo estuviese tocando a las dos… suspiré detallando mi cansado reflejo en el cristal, un poco más y parecería un puto mapache con esas horrendas ojeras que tenía. Copas tintineando en la lejanía se acercaron, no me molesté en mirar a la mesera mientras ésta colocaba la bebida frente a mi, solo cerré mis ojos por un momento recargándome un poco en la ventana. Escuché el sonido del cristal sobre madera, luego una segunda copa lo cual me sacó de mi letargo pero para cuando volví en mí la camarera ya no estaba, había otra bebida allí, miré hacía el mío de un tono ámbar bastante suave, casi parecía Whiskey pero probablemente no lo era, y luego detallé la de contenido traslúcido frente a mi saturada con hielo para buscar a la camarera y decirle que se había equivocado de mesa, pero no pasó mucho antes de que alguien se sentara en el otro extremo de mi.

"me cago en dios y en su puta madre" espetó fastidiado con este distintivo acento francés abriendo las piernas cual macho pecho peludo y bebiendo el contenido de la copa frente a él de un tirón "recepcionista de mierda" murmuró esta vez más para sí mismo. Le detallé sin habla por unos segundos. Tenía cabello castaño, corto, desordenado, y unas ojeras que dios mio, no estaban tan mal como ahora estaban las mías pero coño, y estos ojos… no sé de qué color eran realmente, parecían negros frente a estas luces pero supongo que eran de algún café mierda, de contextura esbelta y aún sobre su camiseta color vómito se denotaba musculatura, en fin, que era un imbécil con aspecto de gorila bien formado.

Suspiré resignado tomando mi bebida para buscar otra mesa mientras murmuraba, probablemente, maldiciones en su propia lengua.

"¡hey!, ¿adonde crees que vas?" me detuve mirándolo como a un puto bicho raro, porque precisamente eso era, un puto bicho raro.

"a una mesa diferente de esta" frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"siéntate" ordenó en su estúpido acento, me molesté como era de esperarse en respuesta.

"¿perdón?"

"dije que te sientes, seremos compañeros desde ahora en adelante ¿no?" le detalle por unos segundos hastiado por su maldita arrogancia antes de volver a mi lugar.

"¿compañeros?" repetí devolviendo mi bebida a la mesa, rodó los ojos buscando entre sus bolsillos, rindiéndose segundos después, ni siquiera lo intentó.

"te jodes porque no tengo mi maldita placa aquí" levantó la mano hacía la camarera más cercana "vengo de la DEA, estaré manejando un pequeño grupo de personas en esta investigación, ví tu currículum entre los que venían de otros estados ¿de donde eras?" bebí algo antes de molestarme en responder divertido por su impaciencia.

"Denver… South Park de hecho, un pueblito de montaña, no creo que lo conozca" pero aparentemente ignoró mis palabras enviando su orden a la mesera, estreché la mirada… hoy me estaba encontrando con más hijos de puta de lo normal…

"South Park…" viró hacia mí una vez más, al parecer había escuchado. Hizo esta breve expresión de desagrado "si, lo conozco… viví allí por un tiempo, claro que no exploré mucho, pasaba más tiempo castigado por el imbecil regordete ese que tú llamarás Dios que afuera haciendo cosas de niños" elevé mis cejas en sorpresa… "claro que daba igual, esos mocosos de mierda eran medio retrasados" este hombre estaba realmente enojado con el mundo.

"¿cómo te llamas?" dejó ir aire sacando un cigarro de algún lugar de su abrigo…

"Christophe" su acento parisino sobresalió aún más al pronunciar su nombre con esta 'r' gutural. No pasó mucho antes de sacar un encendedor y la llegada de la mesera con otra copa para él y un cenicero… "pero no me refería a eso, me refería a tu departamento, federación, organización, que se yo… Kyel"

"Kyle" corregí.

"como sea" dejé ir aire rendido.

"la IC" tomé otro sorbo virando hacia la ventana, tratando de evitar respirar el humo que ese imbécil estaba botando hacia mi.

"¿De la oficina de inteligencia y análisis?" preguntó sin real interés dejando ir una voluta de humo… otra.

"algo así" bufó.

"ya…"

"¿algo le divierte?" negó.

"falta el tercero, probablemente te llevarás bien con él, ambos remilgados intelectuales con esta cara de estar oliendo mierda cuando fumo cerca" chasqueó la lengua "puto Gregory"

"¿Gregory?" asintió bebiendo la siguiente con un poco más de recato.

"un dolor en el culo la verdad, pero es bueno en lo que hace" viró hacia la ventana fijando su vista en nada en particular "se están tomando bastante en serio el tema desde la muerte de la esposa de un importante político en Las Vegas" tomó una profunda calada de su cigarro antes de continuar mientras el humo salía despedido por su nariz "también murieron unos diez guardias pero a nadie le importa un par de asalariados, ya sabes como funciona esto ¿no?" miró en mi dirección con sobresaliente desinterés para absorber algo de nicotina por unos segundos y dejar una calada de humo ir hacía mí, fruncí el ceño fastidiado, bufó y volvió la vista a la nada "la investigación respecto a este grupo, como ya habrás visto en los informes, empezó hace un buen rato, la mayoría hecha por la gente de Gregory, luego nos llamaron a nosotros" sonrió divertido más para sí mismo "le habrá quedado grande a ese inglés marica"

"¿que gente?" dejó ir aire fastidiado cambiando por completo su expresión sin ánimo alguno de responder a esa pregunta.

"el FBI" escupió con sorna echando las cenizas al pequeño recipiente de plata.

* * *

Oscuridad, total oscuridad, pero era una diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto o sentido… para este punto estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, la he visto tantas malditas veces, y la he visto de tantos tipos… tantos tipos de sólo nada que podía reconocer cuando ésta provenía de una fuente ajena a aquellas que ya he probado hasta el hartazgo. Así que sentía curiosidad, mi pies se empezaron a mover por sí solos en este largo largo largo pasillo sin fin, apoyando mi mano contra una pared de rara textura sin un rastro de miedo en mi pecho ¿por qué a qué debería temer? ¿al dolor, la pérdida, la muerte, el infierno? todas esas maricadas en historias de cuentos de hadas afirmando que el miedo te hace un valiente, reconocerlo, luchar a pesar de el… ¿pero y si ya escapó de tí? como si la sangre derramada fuera la materialización del mismo y con cada gota este se agotara…tal vez ya he derramado la suficiente.

Y luz surgió al final del pasillo, suspiré fastidiado dejando el estúpido muro para caminar a paso lento ¿algún nuevo tipo de tortura en nuestro querido infierno? que últimamente no estaban teniendo mucha imaginación, veía peor mierda en la tierra.

El sonido de mis zapatos contra esta extraña baldosa en su sosegado sonar, 'tap… tap' atravesaba el pasillo solitario entremezclandose eventualmente con el sonido de un piano a la distancia, de una melodía lenta, ni alegre, ni triste… siempre he sido malo interpretando algo sin letra, no sabía exactamente qué pensar al respecto, solo sonaba bien y ya.

He visto y experimentado tanta mierda para estas ya casi tres décadas que encontrarme con algo diferente era de cierta forma fascinante. Solo cerré mis ojos y avancé disfrutando de la curiosidad, ansiedad por una nueva experiencia, por, tal vez, algo diferente de cielo o infierno, algo más acorde a mi… sonaba bien, realmente bien… con estos altibajos, esta sensación de no describir una cosa u otra, solo existiendo sin el deber de demostrar nada o expresar algo… solo siendo y ya… y mis párpados se rodearon por luz y me ví obligado a abrirlos… una amplia espalda cubierta por un buzo negro frente al enorme piano de cola y este extraño lugar, una mansión en todo el sentido de la palabra, las ventanas cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de tela todas de tonalidades oscuras, el techo sumamente alto, parecía de noche pues no había luz sin encender… había una pequeña sala lo suficiente cerca de esta persona, sabía quién era, el tipo raro del bar. Me senté en uno de los sofás mirando alrededor, dejando la melodía fluir sin intención alguna de detenerle, tenía preguntas pero podía esperar.

Tras un momento se detuvo.

"¿eras el conductor del camión o algo así?" murmuré divertido sin molestarme en abrir los ojos que en algún momento cerré sin darle o mayor importancia.

"no" decidí elevar mis párpados ante lo seco de su respuesta. Esos extraños rubíes que aún no podía considerar del todo reales me escrutaban desde la silla del piano mientras sus largos y blancos dedos casi parecían perderse entre las teclas de igual color… algunos hilos tan negros como ese vacío que adoraba contemplar se deslizaron sobre su mirada en cuanto ésta buscó refugio distante en las teclas como oscuridad derramándose sobre pálida tez… y sus pestañas… parecían emular cuervos sobrevolando el carmín sangre de sus orbes cada vez que parpadeaba…

"¿te puedes poner tetas? siendo que eres el anticristo has de…"

"no" volvió la mirada en mi dirección con este leve destello de enojo, seguro podía pero no se le pasaba por las pelotas hacerlo, imbécil. Bufé buscando por algo más interesante a la vista en este aburrido lugar…

"¿y entonces? ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

"un camión…"

"¿por que estoy en _este_ lugar en particular?" corregí mi pregunta.

"porque deseas algo que yo puedo ofrecerte" sonreí incrédulo dejando mi mirada huir por los extravagantes adornos del lugar.

"¿y eso es?" hubo un breve lapso de silencio lo que me obligó a buscar algo en su expresión por la falta de palabras, por sus ojos corrió esta malicia solo posible en alguien tan enfermo como él mientras sus delgados labios formaban esta curiosa sonrisa.

"libertad"

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta semana, trataré de subir el siguiente para el otro miercoles-jueves como de costumbre así que hasta la otra semana :)


	3. SIH

Definitivamente no estoy en mi mejor racha, cuestiones de la universidad y eso xD pero aquí esta el capitulo c:

Gracias por los comentarios, y disculpen por la cuestión de Cartman, cada vez soy mas lenta en el desarrollo de las historias, dios mio. En fin, espero disfruten y hasta la próxima semana c:

* * *

 **...**

 **SIH**

 **...**

* * *

" _no trato de ayudarte, no trato de hacerte feliz ni mucho menos hacerte un favor; no es un acto de altruismo de igual forma así que ni lo pienses por un segundo_ "

Mordí mi labio retorciendome en la fría baldosa mientras mis dedos se enterraban desesperados en mi piel en busca de una huida a este suplicio, mi mente lejos, la razón escondida bajo las sábanas contemplando inútil y temblorosa mis delirios… el dolor, filos recorriendo mi espalda, una flagelación sin verdugo tentando mi equilibrio frente al abismo…

" _lo hago porque no hay nada mejor que hacer_ "

Mi columna se contraía, mis dedos se enterraban en la nada, mis ojos buscaban en la oscuridad de mi habitación al culpable mientras lamentaciones gobernaban mi garganta incesantes y a su vez en agravios producto del suplicio, subyugando a su paso el silencio de la noche de forma brutal y desgarradora, y aún así demasiado lejos de los oídos de alguien…

" _libertad_ "

Me arrastré como pude hacia la puerta que daba a la azotea. Este tormento corroía mi control como corriendo por cada poro de mi piel, haciéndome imposible siquiera procesar una salida…

Dejé un alarido brotar por ebulliciones de dolor físico en mi interior sintiendo mis cuerdas desgarrarse, sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas en lagrimas, mi frente contra el suelo, mi respiración devolverse fría y mortecina… y traspasé el umbral hacia la nada y el viento del último piso de este edificio golpeo…

No estoy seguro, todo estaba tan borroso, por lágrimas, por la agonía, por sensaciones tan aberrantes que en cuanto sentí la ausencia de soledad no me cuestione la mano que se me ofreció en ese segundo, una ayuda para ponerme de pie y apoyarme en el muro y estos dedos que rodearon mi cadera para mantenerme allí. Dejé ir mi respiración temblorosa contemplando la carretera a decenas de pisos de distancia, sintiendo esta aliento contra mi cuello, recargándome en el pecho de este alguien a mi espalda, elevando la mirada al cielo vacío de estrellas por la sobrecarga de iluminación en la gran ciudad de Chicago… otro gemido, otro filo corriendo por mi espalda, otro frío vaho ajeno al viento de la noche danzando sobre mi cuello… y sin pensarlo más subí mi pierna, la segunda y me senté en el borde del antepecho con respiración agitada.

" _porque a fin de cuentas… solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal… ¿verdad?_ "

Y salté.

* * *

"un caso de suicidio, se tiró del último piso de…"

"¿cuando?"

"hace unas horas, vengo de ahí, estaba hecho todo un desastre…" murmuraban dos oficiales frente a la que sería mi oficina por un tiempo, llevaba aquí metido unas ocho horas de corrido revisando toda la información del maldito caso. La puerta se abrió pero no me molesté en levantar la mirada, y antes de siquiera intentarlo otra pila de archivos golpeó contra mi escritorio. Miré sobre la misma a este tedioso rubio recargado sobre ella…

"te dije que era bastante" señaló con sobresaliente acento británico. Movió algunos rizos dorados deslizándose por su frente para llevaros atrás junto al resto de cabello perfectamente peinado, cada maldito 'hilito de oro' en su lugar. Tenía éste aire arrogante y tedioso del cual ya se me había advertido, sí Christophe era medio insoportable este lo era aún más, como dijo el francés hace algunos dias, 'puto Gregory' "soy demasiado bueno en lo que hago como podrás ver, espero des a basto con toda la información que mi equipo recolectó" señaló los documentos y me limité a bufar fastidiado.

Tomó uno en particular de la nueva pila corriéndola para dar algo de espacio, puso el documento frente a mí señalando un nombre y una serie de fotos que para mi sorpresa reconocí muy bien…

"este es nuestro hombre, o así creemos de momento" tomó asiento…

¿Su hombre? eso no tenía ni… ¿como…

"Kenneth McCormick" murmuré ensimismado en el descubrimiento, no concibiendo como él precisamente podría estar tras algo tan grande ¡sin contar que en algún punto de nuestras vidas fuimos mejores amigos!...

No había foto actual alguna, todas de entre ocho y doce… la edad en la cual simplemente dejó de ir a estudiar, la edad en la cual no le volvimos a ver, simplemente desapareció… levantó la mirada interesado.

"también eras de South Park ¿no?, como él" asentí sintiendo un amargo nudo en mi estómago,un rastro de nostalgia ensanchado a este tedioso sosiego… "no tenemos fotos actuales, su nombre se ha repetido más de una vez interrogatorio tras interrogatorio, incluso el asesino de Las Vegas afirmó haber sido contratado por este hombre…" señaló al pequeño niño cubierto por completo por una capucha naranja, suspiró "y hay alguien más, no tenemos su nombre, datos… nada, absolutamente nada pero pensamos que podría ser su…"

"su mano derecha" complementé. Asintió tomando algunos otros archivos.

"y de no serlo al menos alguien sumamente cercando a McCormick. En un principio creíamos que podría ser alguna clase de ex militar, tiene una pericia increíble, casi inhumana para llevar a cabo cierto tipo de trabajos pero no sabemo mucho de él, menos que de este tal McCormick" y desplegó imagenes de guardias asesinados en medio de esta lujosa casa, finalmente una mujer decapitada… o lo que quedaba de ella. Arrugué la nariz en desagrado, con el tiempo en trabajos así te acostumbras a este tipo de imágenes pero dios, esto era sumamente asqueroso "pero da igual, el hombre no puede recordar el rostro ni nadie que le haya visto antes. No había sangre diferente de la de los hombres de seguridad aún cuando el político ese juraba haberle disparado en la frente…" sonrió "y no, no se encontraba bajo la influencia de ninguna clase de alucinógeno, le hicimos exámenes de orina y demás. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban trucadas así que probablemente hubo un segundo y por los cadáveres en el exterior, suponemos que había un francotirador, un tercero"

"¿por qué crees que todo está relacionado? digo, es verdad que tienen similitudes, pero los lugares, los motivos, incluso la metodología varían…" empezó a buscar hasta encontrar una foto, la deslizó en mi dirección, era una jeringa.

"esto…" señaló la poca sustancia restante en la misma "... es una mezcla de psicoactivos diluidos en epinefrina, contiene algunas cosas más para los efectos adversos y la durabilidad, la bautizaron SIH"

"¿SIH? ¿como Sin In Heaven?" asintió.

"la primera vez que se vió fue en uno de los tantos establecimientos del SIH de Nueva Orleans, desde entonces se le ha llamado de esa forma. El punto es que se está comercializando ilegalmente por supuesto, y siento que la joyita a la cual se le atribuye el título de primer consumidor era alguien relativamente famoso en ese entonces, también se ha vuelto bastante popular. Es peligrosa y cara pero siempre habrá gente que se pueda permitir este tipo de cosas" luego un análisis de sangre "en cada escena hemos encontrado al menos una. El usuario, quien creemos es este personaje misterioso y posible mano derecha de McCormick nunca ha sido arrestado o tenido contacto con nuestros archivos así que no tenemos registros de su ADN, eso o alguien los borró" suspiró "entre las que hemos encontrado la mayoría por no decir que todas concuerdan, incluyendo por supuesto…" golpeó la imagen con su índice para hacer énfasis "la que se inyectó para ingresar a la casa de este político en Las Vegas. Es siempre la misma persona, de encontrarlo solo basta una pizca de ADN y… " elevó sus manos gesticulando está orgullosa sonrisa "estará tras las rejas en segundos" se puso de pie tomando el documento y poniéndolo junto al resto de pilas… "pero creo que lo hacen a propósito, dejar las jeringas como alguna especie de sello" asentí.

"eso o son estúpidos" sonrió divertido.

"y no lo son" dió unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de girar una última vez por sobre su hombro "solo se están pavoneando porque se creen invencibles, si nos están dando información de gratis lo mejor es aceptarla de buena manera ¿no?"

"seguiré entonces" asintió.

"no sabemos qué tan grande sea esto, pero entre más leas más sentirás que esto solo es la punta de un gigantesco iceberg" sonreí distante aún sintiéndome extraño por el nombre dado.

"así me siento ahora mismo" dejó ir una gesto cansado antes de salir.

Miré la foto que se había quedado por fuera de la carpeta con este enorme nombre en la tapa, 'Kenneth McCormick'... suspiré tomándola, echando mi cabeza sobre la almohadilla de la silla concediéndome un breve descanso de toda esta mierda…

Kenny… era un niñito bastante conflictivo, el más grosero del maldito curso, incluso más que Cartman y eso era bastante; también era el que en peores condiciones vivía de todos nosotros. Aún recuerdo lo mucho que tardamos en darnos cuenta a inicio del año escolar que él no estaba, nunca le tomamos demasiado en cuenta… éramos muy hijos de puta de pequeños pero aún así eso no cambió el hecho de que nos sintiéramos algo mierda cuando su madre nos dijo que tras una de tantas disputas familiares salió airado de casa y no volvió a aparecer.

Días después del inicio de clase su rostro llenó cada poste, pared y vitrina con el anuncio de 'desaparecido' bajo este en un último intento de nosotros por encontrarle, sus padres por alguna razón ni siquiera lo intentaron y Karen por muy increíble que pareciera tampoco … unos meses después simplemente dejamos de intentar. A Cartman le dió igual, Stan eventualmente lo olvido pero yo continué con este tedioso sentimiento en mi pecho preguntándome si tal vez pude cambiar algo… si le hubiese prestado más atención, si hubiese indagado más en su situación familiar, si hubiese tratado de ayudar… supongo que nunca le dimos la importancia que merecía porque estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a su posición como desafortunado del grupo, como alguna especie de estado irrevocable y estático. Y ahora esto… no me iba a sentir culpable, no lo haría porque Kenny no era idiota, podía elegir y eligió mal… aún así tal vez pudimos hacer algo para…

Bajé la foto sintiéndome repentinamente exhausto, la dejé sobre la mesa sin poder apartar la mirada de la misma. Miré la pila de papeles, debía continuar con esto, no había mucho más que hacer y lamentarse no servía de nada.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que una taza de café golpeara contra mi mesa. Seguí el brazo del amable personaje que había decidido traerme lo que ahora, a las dos de la mañana con casi diez horas seguidas de trabajo parecía la cosa más bella del mundo para encontrarme con esos ojos color caca…

"gracias" la tome, no pude evitar sonar tan malditamente exhausto. Tomó asiento frente a mi.

"¿cómo es que sigues leyendo esta mierda?" debía admitir que su acento francés añadía cierta gracia a los insultos. Bufé e hice una señal hacia el enorme tablero a mi costado con toda la maldita información organizada, un enorme mapa con no solo la información dada por Gregory con unas cuantas cosas más añadida en las últimas dos horas gracias a los nuevos dos términos, McCormick y SIH, pero también más recolectada de varias agencias vinculadas a la comunidad de inteligencia que había reunido desde que se me había dado acceso a la oficina de inteligencia y análisis…

"un poco más y podré visualizar la punta del iceberg" miró el enorme esquema con la foto de este niño de no más de doce con una capucha naranja en todo el centro…

"joder" y se puso de pie para caminar hasta ella. Sobé mi entrecejo dejando la taza sobre la mesa agradecido por la pequeña descarga de cafeína tras beber un poco… "¿que con este lugar?" levanté mi cabeza hacía el club que señalaba en la pizarra…

"fué el club de SIH donde se halló esa droga por primera vez…"

"pero este es el de Chicago, no el de Nueva Orleans" asentí.

"Gregory envió a un grupo a hacer una investigación algo superficial hace unos días, no se puede entrar sin antifaz o mascara para proteger la identidad de los clientes y…" sonreí "...es algo curioso porque el administrador es alguien que de igual forma conocí cuando era pequeño, estudiaba en South Park junto a Kenneth McCormick y yo , su nombre era Tweek" viró en mi dirección incrédulo.

"¿también?" asentí.

"no solo eso" me puse de pie para ir en dirección al esquema. Llevé la taza de café conmigo y señalé otra foto "Leopold Stotch, también estudió con nosotros y ahora mismo es el dueño de la cadena de hoteles centro de la franquicia de SIH como tal, el multimillonario con un inicio algo lento aproximadamente diez años atrás, con un impulso brutal dos años después y la creación de pequeños centros turísticos con clubs, _cafés_ , casinos y más mierdas bajo el nombre de 'Sin In Heaven'" estrechó la mirada.

"¿como se le pudo pasar algo tan obvio a Gregory? cualquiera podría encontrar eso incluso en la estúpida Wikipedia"

"tengo entendido que pidió órdenes de registro para varios establecimientos de SIH y se le fueron negadas, probablemente los recursos para investigarlos también, ya sabes como es la burocracia en estos días. O simplemente no vió la relación entre una cosa y la otra"

"puede ser, que hayan encontrado a un drogadicto de mierda en sus establecimientos no implica que ellos sean los distribuidores o tengan contacto con ellos, mucho menos que Kenneth McCormick sea su proveedor" negué.

"por ende necesito que tu gente busque algo, ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia que el usuario más famoso de esta droga, el dueño de SIH y el administrador de estos clubs donde se encontró la droga por primera vez hayan estudiado juntos?" viró hacía mi.

"entonces vamos"

"¿eh?"

"entremos, como clientes normales, nada del otro mundo" tomé un sorbo antes de responder.

"ya se ha enviado gente, no hay nada, no a simple vista, necesitamos insistir con la orden de registro marica para…" arrancó la foto del lugar y la sacudió frente a mi negando con esta curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿sabes que hay que hacer con los protocolos Kyel?"

"Kyle" corregí fastidiado, rodó los ojos y rompió la imagen tirando despreciativamente los dos pedazos al suelo. Los miré fastidiado formulándome el decirle que los levantara y tirara a la basura pero hablo antes de que siquiera pudiese regañarle.

"exactamente lo mismo que se hace con una biblia, hay que pasárselos por el culo cuando no nos benefician" y avanzó hacía la salida, suspiré.

"si, he oído que en algunos estados lo llaman desacato a la ley" tomé un último sorbo dejando la taza en su lugar para seguirle agarrando de paso mi abrigo y sombrilla "supongo que tenemos que pasar por alguna tienda de disfraces si no deseamos desencajar"

"o la sección de objetos perdidos, hay un montón de cosas útiles ahí" comentó con gracia mientras salíamos de la oficina.

* * *

Sentí el viento, el vacío, ese intento de mi cuerpo por mantenerse despierto ante la muerte, la adrenalina, expectación… ese pequeño rastro de miedo, más producto de mi estúpido cerebro que como algo propio de mi… y alivio por una prominente 'nada'. Pero estas manos rodearon de la nada mi cadera y por un momento pensé fallecer cuando cada maldita sensación cesó súbitamente … pronto el viento se silencio, sentí suavidad bajo mío, sentí ese maldito aroma a cigarro y licor y un toque a vainilla…

"¡¿que coño estas haciendo?!" no procesé sus palabras ni la voz femenina ni los pechos contra mi espalda, estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándome cuándo vendría la siguiente tortuosa serie de sensaciones, tratando de alejarme de ella para correr una vez más hacía el balcón.

"déjame ir" ordené demandante ensimismado en mi huida. Me sostenía entre sus brazos, era bastante fuerte aunque no lo pareciera. Me moví fastidiado sin alejar mi vista de la nada, preciosa caida que me liberaría de la agonía por unas horas "necesito esto, no entiendes" murmuré desesperado para buscar sus ojos azules escandalizados por mi comportamiento "volveré para mañana, tal vez en unos minutos, déjame ir, no recordaras nada, lo juro" en cuanto mis pies tocaron suelo la empujé buscando por mi salida pero su mano agarró de forma absurdamente brusca mi muñeca jalandome con fuerza hacia ella, impidiéndome acercar un poco a mi cometido… y las sensaciones se habían esfumado pero la posibilidad de una segunda, tercera, que se yo que vez, nublaba por completo mi razón… no temía, no debía temer, lo peor que se puede soportar es la misma muerte en sí aún cuando muchos difieran… pero dolía, dios, dolía como el puto infierno.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi nuca.

"dios mio, ¿que le pasó a tu espalda?" no me soltaba, joder… viré hacia ella fastidiado.

"¿por qué coño estás aquí? ¿no deberías de estar en algún puto bar o algo? dios, déjame en paz" frunció el ceño por mi irreverente tono, sin soltarme sacó un celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo tiró en mi dirección dejándome ir.

"no estoy aquí por gusto cariño, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que te metes" y se adentro al apartamento… suspiré empezando a ver que estaba sucediendo aquí, tomé la llamada.

" _sabes que con gusto te dejaría caer pero desafortunadamente te necesito"_

"pensé que la cuestión de las cámaras en mi maldito apartamento había terminado" escuché un suave bufido al otro lado… "¿que quieres?"

" _si no fueras tan imbécil y escucharas lo que te digo, ya sabes, para variar, no habría necesidad, bolsa de mierda_ "

"¿crees que me iba a tirar por gusto? algo… alguien, no se quien, me está persiguiendo… como si estuviera de caza el muy… " suspiré mirando a la nada, preocupado por no acabar con esto pronto, el ardor aún prominente en mi espalda "ese hijo de puta está haciendo esto para…" Damien, tenía que ser él "... no se, supongo que solo está aburrido" murmuré con odio destilando de mis palabras, reproduciendo las suyas de hacía casi un mes… creía que de alguna forma me hacía un puto favor y aún no entendía por qué ¿qué estaba mal con él?, altruismo mi polla.

" _no entiendo una mierda de lo que estás diciendo y la verdad es que no me importa_ " busqué por Bebe frustrado, ni siquiera terminaba de entender qué mierda hacía aquí…

"solo déjame ¿puedes solo…" caminé hacía la azotea una vez más.

" _corta el puto rollo Kenny_ " el tono amenazante en su voz me detuvo en seco. Bufé por su forma de llamarme, para este punto donde estaba cerca de cruzar a la tercera década que me dijese de esa manera era algo estúpido.

"mira…" busqué palabras por unos segundos pero al verme sin nada no tan estúpido suspiré. Supongo que podría hacerlo en otro momento, las extrañas sensaciones habían cesado por alguna razón… "¿que quieres?" avancé al interior de mi apartamento, Bebe ya no estaba en ningún lado. Miré hacia mi cuerpo medio desnudo, no tenía más que un par de boxers y hacía un frío de mierda. Salté a mi enorme cama enrollandome entre el montón de cobijas y sabanas hasta no ver más que tela.

" _tienes una reuni…_ " claro que tenía…

"no quiero ir" no así.

" _tienes que_ " me encogí con mayor insistencia sin alejar el teléfono… tranquilizándome de alguna forma con su odiosa voz…

"¡pero que molesto eres! ¡¿tan difícil es entender que no quiero ser tu puta marioneta por una puta noche?!" silencio… un largo silencio siguió mi respuesta y una corriente fría bajó apresurada por mi espalda al sentir su prominente enojo, chasqueé la lengua saliendo de las cobijas, sentándome en el borde de la cama "iré si vas conmigo"

" _mandaste más neuronas a la puta desde nuestra última conversación por lo que veo"_

"jódete" chasqueó la lengua hastiado.

" _la última vez que te ví pensé que tenías veintinueve años Kenneth, no putos diez, ¿es en serio?"_ ahora mismo me sentía tan estúpido por actuar así, de verdad lo hacía, pero tenía tantas ganas de salir y lidiar con gente mierda como de meterme una vara de metal hirviendo por el culo…

"entonces ven conmigo" insistí.

" _no…_ "

"sabes cómo es esa mierda, todo el mundo tiene antifaces, nadie puede ver a nadie, ¿cual es el problema?, los pocos que saben que soy McCormick no te conocen en absoluto"

" _lo cual tiene una razón de ser Kenny"_

"por favor" murmuré suplicante y una vez más silencio fue la respuesta… claro que no era ese precedente a rabia o enojo.

Aún le recuerdo de cuando éramos niños, por el tiempo estos se conservan borrosos pero aún así pasamos por tanto que era imposible olvidar por completo… y era curioso porque de lejos era probablemente el más inmaduro e hijo de puta de todos, siempre con su mierda antisemita, anti-gingers y pobres y todo lo que fuese el judío o yo. Era un real dolor en el culo, y no me malentiendan, aún lo es, pero supongo que para esta edad es demasiado estúpido centrarse en ese tipo de cosas cuando tienes algo tan grande en tus manos.

Seguía siendo un niño jugando con cosas en ocasiones más grandes que él, haciendo cuanto se le pasara por las pelotas, desechando lo innecesario y haciendo burla de lo 'inferior', pero podríamos decir que la ilegalidad de sus caprichos creció a la par que él. Lo que por lo general se le da la gana de hacer tienden a ser cosas demasiado enfermas como para conseguirse en un simple autoservicio.

" _no sabes lidiar con esa gente…_ "

"estarás a mi lado ¿no?"

" _no puedo instruirte el que decir en la misma puta habitación, ¿estás imbécil o estás imbécil?"_

"es una mujer ¿no? sabes que soy bueno con las mujeres"

" _es una puta, hay que admitirlo, pero no es de esas con las que lidias_ " una suave risa cruzó la llamada " _es de las caras_ " … nunca describiría a nuestra clienta de esa manera, si mal no recordaba era una senadora de Illinois. Supongo que los viejos resentimientos nunca se van…

"Cartman… no estoy en las mejores condiciones para…"

" _Bebe te dejó un traje en la sala, toma una ducha y úsalo…_ "

"¿me quieres escuchar?"

" _estaré en al otro lado del auricular todo el tiempo si eso es lo que quieres_ "

"te quiero aquí" espeté fastidiado poniéndome de pie.

" _que gay Kenny, que gay_ " gruñí fastidiado con ansias de tirar ese puto teléfono por el la azotea y luego seguirle.

"eres insoportable" murmuré yendo hacía la sala y el muy hijo de puta se ríe… dejé ir aire hastiado.

" _por cierto, la IA y la DEA se unieron a la fiesta"_ tomé la caja de fina manufactura donde probablemente estaba el traje marica ese.

"¿que?" había diversión en su voz, cosa que no podía entender puesto que eso no iba a hacer más que complicar las cosas.

" _ocho años Kenny, ocho años para que se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal solo porque decapitamos a la perra de algún estúpido político_ " rió por lo bajo… " _nos estamos volviendo populares_ _Kenny_ " y colgó… miré como idiota el celular por unos segundos no entendiendo un culo de todo esto… y de nuevo me sentí en soledad… la inquietud por el posible suplicio regresando me llenó… lo único que quedaba por hacer en momentos así era apurarme a salir de este maldito apartamento.

* * *

No habíamos siquiera llegado a la costa y los beats se escuchaban lejanos pero constantes mientras esta enorme torre de cristal se elevaba como la reina del lugar, la música poco a poco revestía el ambiente de este aire vivo que había visto la primera vez que llegué aquí hacía ya más o menos un mes. Christophe conducía esta enorme camioneta suya y las luces perdían el monótono tono amarillento de las calles nocturnas para cumplir el código de etiqueta de esta zona. Colores variados bailando por las avenidas como si todo este lugar en sí fuese un gigantesco escenario de placer y una vez más fue inevitable no posar mi vista en las siglas de los múltiples establecimientos. SIH.

Era de esperarse que esta cuestión de una nueva droga presente por primera vez en sus establecimientos, cara y peligrosa se hubiese tornado como una muy mala propaganda para ellos, pero no fue así… de alguna forma esto no hizo más que atraer gente a esta metrópolis del libertinaje en busca de lo que las noticias calificaron como la droga usada por este famoso personaje. Porque si, efectivamente así como el primer club en el que esta se encontró fue en uno de los SIH de Nueva Orleans, el primer usuario del que se habló fue de un personaje que entonces estaba teniendo bastante éxito en la pantalla grande. La cuestión es que el escándalo fue en favor a SIH debido a lo ambiguo de los reportajes, tal vez les pagaron o que se yo. La droga se popularizó así como el número de consumidores y el número de visitantes a su establecimiento en busca de este tan proclamado pecado en el paraíso, el nombre era estúpido para mi criterio, pero la estupidez tiende a mover masas.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados de música, las ventanas de la puta camioneta vibraban por la misma, mujeres de reputación dudosa, borrachos y largas filas para entrar a ciertos lugares, todos de Dolce & Gabbana, Chanel y Prada.

"no creo que logremos mucho sin una orden" miré hacía esos estúpidos antifaces que habíamos sacado de los objetos perdidos en la comisaría … uno de ellos era alguna clase de conejo negro… dios, me sentía tan ridículo haciendo esto "ni siquiera podemos ver bien quien está allí, no podemos reconocer rostros o…"

"pero podemos escuchar cosas interesantes Kyel" no se si lo hacía por su acento de mierda o solo para joderme la vida.

"¡Kyle!" le corregí por milésima vez.

"como sea" rodé los ojos, hizo una seña con su cabeza hacía los asientos traseros "pedí unos dispositivos de grabación, solo metelo en algún lugar y ponlo a funcionar, luego filtramos lo que nos interese. No siempre da resultados pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo" sonrió "pero creo que hay el suficiente licor en ese lugar como para hacer hablar a uno que otro imbécil"

"no soy muy bueno con el trabajo de campo" comente distante viendo a este mercedes deportivo siendo escoltado por dos camionetas negras, iba en la misma dirección que nosotros "soy más de… "

"¿rata de oficina?" bufó "se ve, pero solo tienes que andar por ahí, intentar hablar con gente, o solo siéntate a beber en algún lugar congestionado, no es tan difícil" dejé ir el insulto, no estaba de ánimo.

"¿quien crees que vaya en ese auto?" pregunté no realmente interesado en una respuesta, viendo el lugar supongo que era normal encontrarse con este tipo de cosas.

"ni idea, tal vez Tweek o Stotch…" bufó "incluso podría ser el mismísimo McCormick, quien sabe" comentó con gracia.

"no tenemos esa suerte" comenté distante.

"Dios se anda cagando en nosotros mucho últimamente ¿no?"

* * *

Recosté la cabeza contra el sillón mirando al techo del auto, no había mucho que ver hacia fuera y las ventanas eran polarizadas así que nadie podía verme de igual forma. Levanté mi mano para sentir el pequeño auricular, si le encendía probablemente ese gordo mierda estaría al otro lado preparando instrucciones o alguna mierda de esas y siendo que este era nuestro único medio de comunicación constante de alguna forma era lo único que me entretenía de ese sosiego de mierda … ni siquiera yo sabía donde vivía él y cambiaba constantemente de número de contacto por tanto era él quien me buscaba a mi… lo encendí. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que algo sonara al otro lado.

" _hey_ "

"no falta mucho"

" _bien, ya llegó, está esperando_ " suspiré exhausto.

ladeé mi cabeza desanimado encontrándome con la máscara sinónimo de mi posición de poder, la observé de soslayo por unos segundos. Fuera de SIH no podía ser mucho, ser Kenneth McCormick era la invitación perfecta a mil cadenas perpetuas en alguna sucia prisión, y no serlo implicaba no ser realmente nadie… no es como que tuviese una segunda identidad o alguna maricada de esas, el culón ese dijo que era mejor si me reducía a nada, a cambio yo tendría cuanto quisiera… claro, dentro de SIH.

Allí era Kenneth McCormick… pocos lo sabían, no relacionaban mi mascara directamente con el nombre pero más con alguien importante, como un rumor corriendo por las calles, un peligro sin una justificación real para la mayoría. Así que se podría decir que estaba en una linda y grande jaula de oro… no una, varias, este no era el único SIH del país. Mi jaula de turno dependía de que tan cerca de nuestro siguiente cliente estuviera y esta vez nuestra clienta estaba relativamente cerca de Illinois.

"¿como es la cuestión de la DEA y la IA?" pregunté sobando mi entrecejo.

" _nada importante ahora mismo, ya te hablaré de ellos cuando tenga que_ " chasqueé la lengua, supongo que no estaba enteramente dispuesto a hablar al respecto ahora.

"le recomiendo ponerse la máscara señor, no falta mucho para llegar" dijo uno de estos gorilas, estreché la mirada fastidiado virando hacia afuera de la ventana, había algo de tránsito… este chico en una Equinox negra miraba algo distante en mi dirección, pelirrojo, ojos verdes… hablaba con el conductor,tenía éste aire extrañamente familiar que no pude reconocer. Me quedé mirándole como idiota por varios segundos tratando de recordar pero nada…

"toma el camino largo y estaciona en el café contiguo, entraremos por la puerta trasera" instruí, asintió.

"si señor" comunicó el mensaje a los otros dos autos y tomaron el siguiente desvío, la camioneta continuó derecho. Tomé mi celular en busca de alguna clase de instrucción, nada nuevo.

" _Bebe estará esperando por ti en el interior_ "

Encontré mi reflejo en el retrovisor, tomé la máscara y la cuadré con poco esfuerzo, rubio cabello y ojos azules a través de un revestimiento de estilo victoriano… Cartman siempre ha sido demasiado dramático a la hora de elegir atuendos y accesorios.

No pasó mucho antes de llegar, salí del auto y aproveché mientras los gorilas esos estacionaban para ir por mi cuenta a la entrada trasera, estaba tan o incluso más vigilada que la principal siendo que esta daba a la zona VIP. Pasé sin mayor problema, la mayoría dando paso en cuanto veían esta estúpida máscara. Dejé ir aire fastidiado viendo como mis reclusores volvían a estar tras de mí en cuestión de unos minutos. Subí las escaleras al segundo piso, todo reservado solo por esa aburrida reunión mientras susurros sobre mi llegada alcanzaban distantes mis oídos.

"vamos" escuché a mi costado, levanté la mirada para encontrar a la bella rubia con su antifaz y traje de diseño…

"¿entraras conmigo?" se encogió de hombros avanzando, le seguí.

"alguien tiene que ver que no la cagues" bufé tras ella. Los gorilitas que me seguían se limitaron a alinearse con los que ya se encontraban fuera de la puerta, probablemente los de nuestra invitada.

Avanzamos hacia las enormes puertas que nos dividían de esta misteriosa clienta mientras eran abiertas por dos mujeres con las tetas al aire… Como dije, hago lo que se me da la gana en SIH, y si digo que en este club las mujeres contratadas no deben llevar nada de la cintura para arriba que no sea ornamental pues así se hace. Hay que pagar más porque ya saben, la dignidad tiene un cargo extra la mayoría de veces, pero lo valía, sin contar que esta cuestión feminista de 'tener derecho a andar sin camiseta y no ser tratadas como objetos sexuales' no se había expandido aún lo suficiente como para que sus tetas dejaran de ser más costosa que las de los hombres. Lastima.

Y allí estaba, sentada en medio de la sala con un antifaz sencillo pero elegante en su mismo minimalismo; cabello lacio, negro, deslizándose por sus hombros en una sedosa cascada, ojos azules no muy diferentes de los míos propio con este brillo poco amigable en ellos. No se había esforzado para vestirse de acuerdo a la situación, solo un simple traje de oficina no muy diferente al de sus propios empleados, como si hubiese venido directo del maldito trabajo… sus labios tintados de un interesante carmín se elevaron satisfechos.

"Testaburger" asentí en señal de saludo.

"Kenneth McCormick, la cuestión de las tetas al aire no podía ser obra de alguien diferente de ti" sonreí en respuesta, su mirada inquisitiva corrió entonces en dirección a Bebe.

"ella es…" asintió.

"se quien es, no hace falta extendernos, ¿por qué está aquí?"

" _es solo un recordatorio, de hablar de más no solo yo correría peligro, o Butters, Tweek o los cientos que trabajan para nosotros, también Bebe y … otras personas_ " reproducí las palabras del culón ese, Wendy solo se limitó a formar sus labios en una delgada línea en señal de desaprobación.

"¿otras personas?" preguntó virando hacía Bebe por unos segundos.

"nada importante ahora mismo, no vamos a discutir puntos de presión, vamos a discutir un contrato" dejó ir aire rendida.

"tengo entendido que ya leíste mi solicitud ¿pasamos directamente a los términos?…" detalló el escenario al otro lado del enorme vidrio con desagrado, luces de mil colores atravesando perezosamente el cristal polarizado y una multitud entera bailando, bebiendo y demás mierdas en el primer piso en torno a decenas de mujeres semidesnudas… y no, no había leído el puto informe, eso siempre lo hacía Cartman…

"muy vaga, necesito información más específica, tu querida rubia no puede tirarse de lleno a encargarse de alguien sin un mínimo de idea de que es lo que su clienta desea"

"¿ella será quien…" asentí. Viró una vez más hacía su amiga… "supongo que hay mucho de qué hablar tras tantos años" suspiró.

"¿y bien?"

"quiero algo simple, rápido, un accidente preferiblemente…" no apartaba la mirada de ella, casi me sentía algo fuera de lugar, luego viró hacia mí con una suave sonrisa "... no tan llamativo como tu ultima victima por favor, los medios explotan muy bien las decapitaciones, no quiero nada que merezca más de cinco minutos de informe en las noticias locales"

"siendo que es de tu esposo de quien estamos hablando va a ser algo complicado" se encogió de hombros.

"de no saberlo no estaría aquí Kenneth" comentó como si mis palabras fueran producto de alguna clase de retraso grave.

" _esta puta_ " murmuró Cartman al otro lado con este hastío en su voz. Por supuesto no repetiría eso.

"será exesposo pronto, me divorciare para eludir la problemática de costumbre sobre herencias y demás mierdas, no quiero nada de su sucio dinero así que necesito que lo hagas unas dos o tres semanas después de que el proceso finalice…" últimamente nos estábamos metiendo mucho con esos temas políticos, no se si Cartman quería llamar la atención, pero de hacerlo estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

"¿puedo saber las razones?"

"no es información relevante para nuestro acuerdo" que forma más educada de mandar a la mierda mi curiosidad.

"¿por los viejos tiempos?" insistí sonriendo empáticamente… detalló curiosa una vez más a Bebe, luego sus ojos azules volvieron en mi dirección.

"no me gustó el rumbo que tomó su campaña política en las últimas elecciones a gobernador de Illinois, demasiado derechista para mi gusto" desvió la mirada con cierto tinte de desinterés "y es un hijo de puta…" una suave sonrisa se elevó en la comisura de sus labios "… te sorprendería lo que un anillo en el dedo anular es capaz de hacer a una pareja" parecía una cuestión bastante personal y lo de las elecciones casi una excusa si se veía un poco a través de su mirada. Supongo que la cuestión de ser un hijo de puta pesaba lo suficiente.

"bien"

"bien" viró hacia la barra vacía a un costado de la enorme habitación detallandola con una breve señal de desagrado "¿y…?" no le gustaba en absoluto este lugar "¿... que quieres a cambio? tengo entendido que dinero no"

"un favor, no hoy, no mañana, pero eventualmente necesitaremos algo que nos aseguraremos nos puedas ofrecer" sonrió satisfecha.

"bien, eso facilita bastante las cosas…" y se puso de pie " porque verás _Kenny_ …" sonrió divertida por la forma de llamarme, no hice mucho más que mirarle caminar en dirección a la puerta "quienes me quieren ver tras las rejas o… arrastrándome, no están ni de lejos por sobre mi, porque ahora mismo estoy en la cima, y tras el cumplimiento de nuestro acuerdo lo estaré aún más, así que créeme que un favor de mi parte te conviene más que soltar la lengua respecto a esta tema" esa última parte casi pareció dirigida a Cartman "un placer el volverte a ver Kenneth McCormick" y salió de la sala sin más, Bebe le siguió.

Dejé huir el aliento que no sabía estaba reteniendo, este tipo de conversaciones siempre parecían chuparme todo el maldito ánimo, como dos víboras serpenteando en torno a la otra o que se yo, de no ser por Cartman al otro lado de la llamada me sentiría algo perdido, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente como para cagarla una que otra vez.

" _lo zorra no se le quita con los años al parecer_ "comentó Cartman tras la salida de nuestra querida invitada. Sonreí.

"eso parece…" me puse de pie para ir en dirección al enorme cristal que daba al resto del lugar.

" _pero tiene razón, por mucho placer que su fea cara tras las rejas me de con nuestro contrato, un favor suyo vale más, ahora mismo es senadora pero pronto serán las nuevas elecciones a gobernador, la muerte de su mayor competencia y probablemente alguna campaña relacionada a esta le ayudara bastante_ " rió por lo bajo " _pobre imbécil el que decida sacar la polla frente a ella porque fijo se la corta_ " no entraba demasiado de la luz y la acústica del lugar disminuía bastante el ruido externo a pesar de lo cercano del mismo, miré a través del lugar sin mucha idea de que estaba buscando, podría subir alguna chica o llevarla a mi apartamento, sonaba más tentador que tirarme por un último piso ahora mismo… y más con tantas tetas a la vista.

"¿entonces cuando…"

" _ya te diré cómo, el cuándo y el donde nos lo dirá nuestra querida zorra_ " bostecé aburrido encontrándome una vez más con rizos pelirrojos…

"¿por qué tan interesado en política últimamente?" le seguí con la mirada, estaba solo ahora. Sonreí en burla al ver cómo evitaba las tetas como si fueran penes en su lugar o algo así, tratando de encontrar probablemente la barra, tenía esta leve expresión de molestia en su rostro.

" _es demasiado aburrido cuando no hay nadie al tanto de tus cometidos Kenny, sin provocación no hay juego_ " comentó como si eso fuese alguna clase de verdad irrefutable.

"¿entonces nos estás exponiendo por simple diversión?" y por fin llegó, se me hacía absurdamente familiar y no encontraba el porque, era tedioso.

" _claro que no, 'te' estoy exponiendo por simple diversión_ " corrigió y un destello de tedio sobre cayó en mi expresión.

"eres un hijo de perra, ¿lo sabías?" el par de orbes verdes se fijaron en esta ventana. Tenía un curioso antifaz negro, probablemente cuero, con dos enormes orejas de conejo cubiertas del mismo material sobresaliendo sobre su frente… quitó su abrigo dejando ver un pequeño colgante con una estrella de David y por fin algo hizo click ¡Kyle, era Kyle!, ¿como no pude reconocerle antes?… "Kyle está aquí" murmuré detallándole con más insistencia, sintiendo este extraño sentimiento en mi pecho. Verlo me recordaba a esa época antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, como la prueba de que alguna vez tuve una infancia 'normal', si a ese trance de LSD se le podía llamar normal… silencio "¿estas?"

" _ya veo…_ " había cierto grado de placer en su voz que no pude evitar percibir " _tal vez vaya a SIH esta noche, hace bastante no me acerco_ " y colgó.

* * *

Mis disculpas por retrasar tanto la llegada de Cartman, por fin en el siguiente capitulo se verán xDDD espero no sea tan confuso leer esta historia, siempre intercalando entre Kyle y Kenny, si es así avisadme y haré algo al respecto c:

Hasta el próximo.


	4. Reunión

Voy a tratar de ser cumplida, soy una mierda en matematicas así que me tocara ver un curso intensivo intersemestral de matematicas de siete a una de lunes a sabado, por tanto, como mis vacaciones se van a ir a la mierda pues me disculpo de antemano si me atraso. Subí una nueva portada, la pueden encontrar en deviantart (Alanciel. deviantart .com) con todos con sus mascaritas c: No conocía a Ariana Grande, de hecho me imaginaba la mascara de Kyle así pero no me gusto y le puse cabello adelante xD. Y bueno, la canción de Kyle mas adelante es **Adrenaline Room** de **iamx** , no estoy segura de la traducción, sientanse libres de corregirme si encuentran algún error en la letra y que disfruten c:

* * *

 **...**

 **REUNIÓN**

 **...**

* * *

Su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello como alguna especie de pecaminoso revestimiento corriendo por mi piel dominante, buscando hacerme suyo con cada hálito, roce, con cada mínima gota de sudor rozando las sábanas a nuestro alrededor. Y sus manos, dios, sus dedos se incrustaban en mi carne con tal obsesividad, en mi cadera llevándome hacia él, incitando el contacto, la profundidad en mi interior y no podía contenerme… Cuanto odiaba esto, cuánto odiaba ese punto en el cual era imposible no gemir, atascar mi respiración, hacerla muda pero a pesar de ello surgía en pequeñas convulsiones de placer. El delirante ritmo poco a poco tomaba tintes violentos, desestimando la complacencia del otro para centrarse en la propia… porque eso era esto, un intercambio egoísta de vano deleite en una carrera por el éxtasis, dejando siempre al otro atras; una asfixiante, adictiva, enfermiza y a su vez tóxica… solo un desliz, un momento que rompió con esa extraña tela que mantenía nuestro odio fuera de las sábanas nos llevó aquí…

"mañana será la redada Kahl" su aliento cayó sobre mi nuca pesado y su mano acomodó de forma brusca mis caderas en busca de un mejor ángulo, para él por supuesto.

"cállate" murmuré, sí estaba en su maldito apartamento no era precisamente para hablar sobre trabajo.

"escucha…" embistió y mi rostro se enterró contra las almohadas asfixiado por placer y gemidos propios "esta será la última vez" y su maldita polla me invadió una segunda vez de una manera tan brutal que mi aliento huyó por completo, dejando tras de sí un lastimero gemido, la agrietada voz destilando placer en torno a todo este odioso lugar. Bufé entre agitada respiración.

"la última vez que dijiste eso sonó más credible" murmuré silenciado en su mayoría por la almohada y mi propia excitación…

"yo…" gruñí fastidiado…

"solo jodeme por el amor de dios, no estoy aquí para escuchar tu mierda" y me sentí vacío, el muy hijo de puta se había alejado. No tardó mucho antes de que sus rudas y bruscas manos me giraran sin cuidado alguno, mi espalda golpeó contra las sábanas, fastidio corriendo libre por mi expresión… "¿qué coño haces? ¿quieres que me vaya?" no me interesaban los juego ahora mismo, solo quería correrme e irme, no era muy difícil. Estrechó la mirada irritado por mi comportamiento, yo también lo estaba por el suyo, algo común en nosotros. Corrió el cabello de mi rostro sin cuidado alguno, tan malditamente tosco como siempre.

"ven mañana conmigo a la redada, te mostraré algo increíble" movió mi pierna sobre su hombro, su mirada fija en mi entrada y su miembro buscando por la misma… por fin la encontró y sentí como se hundía lenta y pacientemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que estos enfermizos encuentros empezaron. Mi espalda se contrajo fascinada por la lenta arremetida mientras mis pestañas y rastros moribundos de lágrimas nublaban en breve mi vista. El ámbar de sus ojos se encontraba fijo en mí como un maldito depredador en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, esa mirada que no hacía más que encender mis entrañas en un efímero lapso de natural y sincero anhelo…

"da igual, solo muevete" murmuré extasiado por la sensación cerrando mis ojos en cuanto la presión me llenó de forma casi adictiva, su respiración huyó pesada, a rebosar de necesidad animal.

"Kyle" aumentó el ritmo y me digné a abrir los ojos en medio de la sobrecogedora sensación por el hecho de escuchar mi nombre pronunciado correctamente salir de sus labios. Empecé a buscar mi miembro para ayudarme a terminar, esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

Encontré su mirada, un extraño destello atravesaba el whisky de esos orbes y de alguna forma mi pecho se detuvo en medio de este acto que más de amor parecía de físico odio encarnado en sexo sin mucho sentido…

"cuando me estés apuntando mañana… solo recuerda que esto, lo que sea esto, recién está empezando" murmuró y no entendí una mierda de a qué se refería mientras sus dígitos palpaban tiernos mi mejilla… tampoco me interesaba analizarlo ahora mismo, coño, que tenía su maldita polla en mi culo, ¿como iba a procesar algo así?... pero se acercó en busca de mis labios y retrocedí contra la almohada mirándole como a alguna especie de retrasado… sonrió distante y se alejó para continuar con la noche… la última noche antes del incendio, supongo que esa vez la mierda de que sería la última vez si tuvo algo de verdad.

¿Y por qué estaba recordando esto precisamente ahora? ¿cinco años después?... no lo se, ¿tal vez porque en medio de esta oscuridad intencionada traspasada constantemente por todo menos una luz decente, el humo generado por máquinas maricas en alguna esquina del lugar, el montón de tetas, los beats haciendo vibrar cada maldita gota de licor en este establecimiento y esta especie de bruma generada por las pocas copas que tenía encima podía verle justo frente a mi?.

"Cartman" Mi respiración escapó temblorosa mientras ésta casi nostálgica sensación recorría mi vientre traicionera en cuanto sentía embriagarme en su mirada.

"Kahl" mis dientes buscaron por mi labio inferior dejándolo deslizarse tentativo entre ellos, sintiendo su mano correr divertida por mi cuello "cinco años" murmuró cerca de mi oído y su dulce aliento emprendió una carrera por mi cuello y clavícula culminando en una corriente de deseo en la cúspide de mi pecho, los beats resonando, casi lejanos en medio de este extraño letargo que el infundía en mi, o el alcohol, o ese humo que juro por dios no era humo normal "para este punto esperaba un anillo" se alejó lo suficiente y tomó mi mano palpando apreciativamente mi dedo anular, aprecie por un momento el contacto, sus mano como siempre cubiertas en guantes sobre mi pálida piel, tacto delicado ¿este en serio era Cartman?. La alejé bruscamente frunciendo mi ceño casi por instinto al sentirme demasiado expuesto.

"cincuenta putos estados y tenías que estar precisamente en este, ¿puedo tener más mala suerte que eso?…" murmuré simulando fastidio, no se si veía a través de la mentira pero la verdad me importaba una mierda. Rió por lo bajo en respuesta tomando su distancia.

"yo lo llamaría buena suerte, pero si dices eso" bufé, solo trataba de ser cortés por razones que no entendía, buena suerte y una polla.

"¿qué haces aquí?" miró alrededor sin la más mínima intención de esconder su desinterés.

"no lo se Kahl, ¿por qué entraría un hombre a un club lleno de mujeres semidesnudas?" viró hacia mí, el antifaz de mierda dificultándome el leerle.

"¿tetas?" sonreí con sorna "pero pensé que con las tuyas bastaba" chasqueó la lengua.

"veo que sigues siendo el mismo hijo de perra" dejé ir aire, los insultos nunca se hacían esperar con nosotros supongo.

"y tu madre seguirá siendo una puta pero algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿verdad?" este extraño sentimiento que no sentía hacía años empezó a emanar divertido en cuanto distinguí el tedio en su expresión, así mismo mi sonrisa creció como un llano impulso en respuesta a su entrecejo juntándose.

"tenías razón para variar judío, que suerte de mierda…" eso definitivamente era más como Cartman. Asentí dándole la razón por primera vez en mucho tiempo "como sea…" hizo una señal con su cabeza hacía la salida "vámonos de aquí" y empezó a alejarse a paso lento apartanto a cuanto imbecil se le cruzara en el camino.

"¿por qué debería seguirte?" grite, la música estaba demasiado alta. Viró por sobre su hombro y sus dientes brillaron en una enorme sonrisa.

"porque así es como siempre hemos jugado Kahl" y continuó su camino, vi su espalda poco a poco perderse entre la multitud y antes de que saliera de mi vista suspiré agobiado por su puta labia y le seguí. Tomé mi sombrilla y ni idea de donde estaba mi abrigo, pero no tenía nada importante ahí así que a la puta con el. Le seguí hasta que el frío de la noche golpeó al igual que unas tantas gotas de lluvia, ¿por qué coño siempre llovía por aquí?. Abrí mi sombrilla, él la suya y le seguí a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, lluvia cayendo, música sonando de múltiples lugares ¿por qué estaba él aquí? ¿cual era la real razón?...

"¿que has estado haciendo estos cinco años?" tuve casi que gritar una vez más, se detuvo frente al semáforo. No viró ni una vez hacía mi, solo vi su grande espalda encogerse.

"nada interesante" esperé a su lado, nuestras sombrillas obligandonos a la distancia entre mientras el semáforo nos daba paso, luces reflejándose en la lluvia que bañaba el pavimento, peatonales congestionados a pesar de la pequeña llovizna nos rodeaban, sombrillas abiertas, revestidas de luminosidad multicolor hasta donde la vista daba.

"¿por qué será que no te puedo creer?" silencio. La luz cambió y le seguí, su máscara aún en su lugar. No era el único, la gran mayoría, aún en las calles la conservaba, otros no, solo eran puestas antes de entrar a ciertos lugares "Kenneth McCormick" el nombre curso entre esta pequeña burbuja entre nosotros. Miré su perfil inexpugnable, no hubo reacción de su parte, continué "¿le has visto?¿has escuchado algo de él?" el ámbar de su mirada no dejó el frente en ningún momento mientras una suave sonrisa con clara ironía brotando de ella se elevó en la comisura de sus labios.

"¿de qué hablas Kahl?" viró en mi dirección, diversión nadando en whisky. Mentía… e hizo poco sutil la mentira deliberadamente… le había visto, ¿cuando?.

"nada" aminoró el paso frente a un edificio en extremo minimalista, no ventanas o luz provenientes del interior por la puerta principal a medio abrir, una fila como en la mayoría de lugares aquí pero aún así relativamente corta en comparación a las demás, no letreros de neón y luces apaciguadas por el resto a su alrededor, nadie sin su máscara, cada una más elaborada que la anterior, cuatro guardias en la puerta y ni un sonido emanando del lugar, eso o el mismo se perdía entre el de los establecimientos contiguos. En el último momento se desvió tomando el callejón… incluso estos carentes de un aspecto lúgubre o decrépito como era costumbres en este tipo de lugares, acorde a todo lo bajo que implicaba SIH.

No pregunté… no confiaba pero a su vez sabía que existían líneas, ¿eso había cambiado en cinco años? tal vez. Busqué por algo, no había traído arma, no soy bueno en el maldito trabajo de campo y no lo creí necesitarlo, pero traía una navaja conmigo a pesar de ello, ¿pero sería suficiente? sabía pelear, él también, pero estaría ahí dentro…

"¿miedo?"

"no" se movió en dirección a una puerta trasera… más llamativa y resguardada ,no fila o multitud alrededor, silencioso y discreto. Avanzó cerrando su sombrilla ante el enorme y elegante porche con columnas en mármol oscurecido tallado, sacó de su abrigo algo y lo mostró al guardia y las puertas fueron abiertas casi inmediatamente. Avanzó unos pasos antes de fijarse que yo no le seguía, viró por sobre su hombro.

"pensé que no temías"

"no, pero tampoco soy idiota Cartman" rió por lo bajo.

"llama a algún amigo entonces, dile que estarás aquí, te espero al final del pasillo" y se sumergió en llana oscuridad, los hombres manteniendo la entrada abierta para que yo pudiese pasar en cualquier momento. Tomé mi celular, envié un mensaje a Christophe y cerré mi sombrilla siguiéndolo a lo que parecía el vacío mismo.

…

 _The virgin anger and the will to power_ [la virgen furia, y la voluntad de poder]

 _The secret fire of the human form_ [el fuego secreto de la forma humana]

 _Burning water, vitriol_ [agua hirviendo, vitriolo]

 _Mercury rising above us all_ [mercurio elevándose sobre todos nosotros]

…

Era un pasillo de cristal, vidrio traslúcido a ambos costados que daba una increíble vista al club al que accedían las personas de la puerta principal… las luces, todo oscuro invadido por rápidos flashes blancos al mismo ritmo de los beats de la música, imágenes siendo iluminadas brevemente en medio de este maldito trance a rebosar de esta obscena atmósfera, rápidos destellos de pecado hecho físico a través excesos.

…

 _The dissolving and binding_ [la disolución y unión]

 _Wearing the crown in the fold_ [llevando la corona en la caída]

 _My coarse heart swallows everything up_ [mi pesado corazón tragandolo todo]

 _Like a black hole_ [como un hoyo negro]

…

La música no tenía un puto sentido. Habían 'jaulas', cajillas de espacio reducido de cristal sobre plataformas con escalas, cinco, seis, no se cuantas , demasiadas a cada lado del pasillo a los extremos del lugar, hombres y mujeres, probablemente bailarines contratados danzaban en no más que su propia piel y su respectivo antifaz de cordero junto a un collar de metal con atavíos de cuero negro, correas y joyas.

…

 _In the adrenaline room_ [en la habitación de adrenalina]

 _At the back of my head_ [en la parte trasera de mi cabeza]

 _There's a locked up box_ [hay una caja cerrada con llave]

 _And people kissing everywhere_ [y gente besándose en todo lados]

…

Una, a la vista, pesada cadena surgía de los collares a su vez sujeta a un artilugio en el techo de la cajilla de cristal. Todos exactamente iguales, nada más cubriendo su tez que esos dos accesorios y algunas joyas colgando de pezones e intimidades, unos más elaborados que otros dependiendo de la zona… así mismo la oscuridad cubría escenas interminables de simple y llana fornicación entre los mismos que ingresaban, gente siento sometida contra la pared, en el suelo, plataformas con almohadas negras y blancas y seda bajo cuerpos desnudos. Vi cómo sacaban a una mujer del cristal para satisfacer a un hombre arrastrando consigo la pesada correa que le mantenía sujeta a su respectiva jaula… ¿prostitutas? ¿los exhibían para… el acto se llevaba a cabo en público, no habitaciones, privacidad, el hombre solo 'tocaba' mientras la mujer continuaba con su danza fuera del cristal, sobre la polla de su cliente, todo visto en imágenes entrecortadas por la luz. Casi no podía distinguir nada, pero los sonidos, gemidos, gritos de placer si que llegaban … este lugar era el escenario de una maldita orgía.

Me limité a mantener mi vista al frente sintiéndome de la nada enfermo, agradeciendo estas paredes de cristal y a su vez no tanto al ver el mismo traslucido material que retenía a otros, casi sentía que estaba caminando a una más grande y exclusiva.

Empujé la puerta, esta mujer quitaba el abrigo de Cartman para cuando llegué, hizo una suave reverencia al terminar su tarea y se acercó a tomar mi sombrilla, habían guardias en una cantidad moderada y aún así intimidante. Al menos la luz no era errática como lo era afuera, pero tampoco era muy viva.

Cartman murmuró algo, por la música, lo ensimismado que estaba en el lugar no pude entenderle, pero lo que sea que haya dicho bastó para que hasta la última persona dejara el lugar en dirección a una puerta diferente de la cual yo ingresé. Observé todo el despliegue de autoridad, claro que tenía que llevar a cabo un acto como este, era Cartman de quien estábamos hablando. Miró en mi dirección complacido y me jacte de la total privacidad bajo la cual nos encontrábamos ahora, mi vista fija en él sin real interés por detallar la habitación.

"¿y esto?" pregunté sintiéndome a la defensiva a medida se acercaba.

"solo deseo decir 'hola' de una manera más apropiada Kahl, han sido cinco años después de todo" la puerta había sido cerrada, no con llave, podía irme en cualquier momento. Temblé cuando su palma se recargó contra la madera a mi costado, mi espalda chocó contra la puerta y su altura se tornó dominante. Me mantuve firme a medida el ámbar de su mirada se acercaba, su nariz rozó con la mía, nuestros alientos chocaron y la tensión se formó en mi vientre como una copa de vino esperando derramarse en cuanto sentí sus dedos palpar mi cadera… "si que te he extrañado Kahl" el calor de cada sílaba pronunciada rozó lasciva mi piel, los milímetros acortandose…

"yo no" no hacía falta proferir en voz alta, todo se reducía a susurros, hálitos cubiertos en necesidad, memorias de cuerpos desnudos entre sábanas danzando entre labios ansiosos…

"no mientas" en cuanto la distancia terminó de acortarse se alejó, movió su rostro en dirección a mi cuello mientras la mano que aún reposaba en mi cadera emprendía un tentativo camino por mi espalda baja, embriagando sus dedos en la piel que descubría quitando la tela de mi camisa de enmedio. Mi cabeza se recargó contra la puerta en una disputa entre mi parte racional y esa que no recordaba tener desde hacía años, solo dando acceso y a su vez buscando no caer. Sus dientes tantearon ese enlace entre la yugular y la clavícula y… "no mientas" repitió con mayor seguridad, encontrando resultados en su suave y delicado tanteo, temblores, mi respiración traicionándome… mis manos, brazos rodearon su cuello, la exploración de su mano continuó bajando y mi voluntad mermaba ante los recuerdos.

Él era, él tenía que ser, Kenny solo era un títere, Butters, Tweek, todos eran personajes inestables, fáciles de manejar.

Alcanzó mi pierna y la levantó, sentí su calor rozar con el mío ante la nueva cercanía, la necesidad de ambos rozando. Mis manos bajaron a su pecho, sus labios volvieron a estar a la altura de los míos y sus ojos me observaron curiosos ante la distancia que puse entre nosotros.

"gracias por la información" retrocedió dejando ir mi pierna "supongo que ahora se que dirección tomará mi investigación" busqué el pomo de la puerta a tacto, no apartó la mirada de mi ni un segundo, este tinte ilegible volando por esta, asintió.

"por nada" y levantó algo, lo sacudió "me quedaré con esto entonces" movio el artilugio entre su pulgar e índice, el pequeño dispositivo que me había dado Christophe, no pude evitar formar una mueca de tedio, sonrió victorioso "hasta la próxima Kyle" abrí la puerta tomando el paraguas que la mujer antes había dejado al alcance para mayor conveniencia "no seré tan amable para entonces"

"lo sé, Eric" y di la espalda a ese lugar, mi corazón aún golpeando contra mi pecho, mi respiración huyendo casi aliviada por alejarme y a su vez con cierto tinte de deseo que odiaba afrontar. Las puertas se abrieron dando al frío callejón, la lluvia había amainado. Tomé aire, el aroma a lluvia reticente en el mismo, mi pecho aún traicionándome.

Debía llamar a Christophe, ojalá aún estuviera en ese lugar o tendría que caminar hasta el maldito hotel porque por alguna razón los taxis parecían ajenos a este lugar.

* * *

Fue hace ocho años si mal no recuerdo. Podría empezar desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos y encontré el lejanamente familiar techo de un hospital. Los sonidos, el aroma, tantos detalles tediosos para sacar a relucir… pero supongo que hay que retroceder un poco más.

Tenía este talento nato para despertar en lugares terribles, si despertaba. Ese horrible y nauseabundo olor a vómito, orines… dios, tantas mierdas… y mierda por supuesto. Siempre, siempre cada mañana. El techo… húmedo, pedazos de comida, masas desconocidas, porquería, pintura, grafitis en él, es que si pudieran pegar toda la puta casa al techo fijo lo harían… pero eso no tenía mucho sentido ¿verdad?. Había gente desconocida a mi alrededor, grafitis en cada esquina, groserías que en mi vida se me había pasado por la cabeza que existieran y sin fin de desechos horribles en las esquinas.

Cubrí mi rostro por instinto sentándome contra la pared, mi cabeza doliendo como un maldito infierno, mi espalda y cuello de igual manera por haber dormido en el puto suelo, mi boca tenía este horrible sabor a… a algo; la sentía seca, mis labios dolían con solo separarlos y había aún una jeringa colgando de mi brazo. La arranqué y la tiré a la nada, tomé una botella de cerveza medio llena y en cuanto di el primer sorbo supe que de hecho no lo era. Una arcada invadió mi garganta y arrugué mi nariz en desagrado escupiendo lo que sea que estuviese dentro de esa cosa de porquería y la mandé contra una pared. Alguien gritó por el líquido derramado y los fragmentos de vidrio. Witch house sonaba desde alguna esquina… ese tipo de música que solo se escuchaba bien con ácido encima. Viré hacia esta pipa con algo de cristal en ella… mi cabeza dolía, palpitaba… esa música, dios, y los olores, algo húmedo en mi espalda.

Busqué entre mis bolsillos la pequeña bolsa y la alcé frente a mi, píldoras, no muchas, unas cinco… suspiré, abrí el paquete y las tragué, bastante desagradable con la boca tan seca y ese mal sabor, rastros de bilis aún en la comisura de mis labios… ¿y donde coño estaba mi pantalón?. Una leve corriendo de placer ejercida por el éxtasis subió a mi cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó por sí sola en mi rostro mientras sentía que esa canción que sonaba era la mejor melodía que había escuchado en mi maldita vida. Busqué entre el abrigo de un tipo a mi lado y tomé su encendedor, tomé la pipa y lo puse bajo esta esperando por el humo, ese extraño tono llegando antes a mi olfato y aspiré añadiendo más peso a mi conciencia… lo retuve por unos segundos sonriendo a la nada, recostando mi cabeza contra la pared, encontrando absurdamente fascinantes los pedazos de comida pegados en el techo.

No tenía ni la más puta idea de quién era el propietario de la casa y ahora mismo me importaba tan poco… aspiré un poco más buscando por el rabillo del ojo una forma rápida de salir de aquí. Vi este vidrio de la botella de cerveza recién reventeda, baje la pipa y lo tomé.

No pensé mucho, pensar nunca ayuda así que en un rápido movimiento corté mis venas en vertical a lo largo de mi brazo, hice una pequeña mueca de dolor, estaba demasiado acostumbrado para este punto como para saber la fuerza necesaria, el lugar, que era más rápido, menos jodido. Sonreí dejándome ir por deliciosa mezcla entre música y éxtasis apretando el cristal con mi mano para lidiar un poco con el dolor mientras varios gritos me alcanzaban, no me importó, todos olvidarían para mañana. Luego vino este extraño letargo, mi cuerpo cuerpo moviendo adrenalina en un último intento por mantenerme en vida, miedo… ésta siempre latente suplica por un final real.

Pero aquí es cuando abro mis ojos en un maldito hospital. Chasqueé la lengua mirando alrededor ¿quién coño me había traído? cada imbécil en esa casa o lo que fuera esa pocilga estaba mil veces más colocado que yo… como…

"hola Kenneth" detalle a la persona frente a mi… un tipo en traje, cabello castaño, ojos ámbar. Intenté levantarme pero me sentía absurdamente cansado, tenía un hambre brutal, de esas que sientes tras estar más de dos días bebiendo y metiéndote porquerías para mantenerte despierto…

"¿quien mierda es usted?" pregunté sin el más mínimo interés de detallarle, mirando en dirección a los sueros maricas siendo inyectados… que desperdicio "no debió traerme, hubiese sido más fácil. Lastima" sonreí distante cerrando mis ojos por un momento, la música aún resonando lejana como el eco de mi declive interno, mi cabeza aún ida, mi conciencia no muy… consciente…

"Kenneth McCormick…" la vista del tipo corrió por una serie de informes que llevaba en mano "... ha sido arrestado múltiples veces por allanamiento de morada, robo, prostitución, tráfico de drogas…" mierda.

"¿policía?" pregunté abriendo mis ojos, una suave sonrisa se elevó en gracia y joder, ¿por que cada maldito policerdo que me encuentro tiene esta aura de hijo de puta?. Empecé a mirar alrededor, necesitaba salir de aquí, suicidarse en una cárcel es algo jodido.

"asesinato…" hizo una breve pausa, mi vista se encontró con este cuchillo junto a una manzana pelada a un costado, eso no tenía mucho sentido pero qué más daba, solo tenía que cortar algo más importante para que no tuviesen tiempo de salvarme, la yugular tal vez…"vandalismo, uso de armas ilegales… asesinato una vez más" le miré fastidiado, ¿de que iba todo esto?.

"yo no…"

"se le encontró con el arma en mano, obviamente bajo el efecto de sustancias psicoactivas gritando 'el cara de culo hijo de…" omitió varios insultos " … se cogió al puto… perro'..." hizo esta extrañada expresión leyendo esa parte, preguntándose mentalmente '¿que coño?' seguramente. Y la verdad ni siquiera recordaba eso, demasiado colocado como para siquiera describir una décima parte de lo sucedido.

"yo no lo hice" insistí sin saber si eso era verdad o no, al menos el primero sabía que no había sido yo. Fui el único imbécil que se quedó ahí parado como retrasado tras una pelea entre dos tipos luego de consumir esa mierda que estaba de moda en ese entonces, lo llamaban 'marfil', o al menos así lo hacían en esa zona y venían en estos recipientes de sales de baño. Uno mató al otro, lo empujó contra no se que y terminó rompiéndole el cuello, todos salieron a correr menos yo que tuve un jodido lapso de lag mental y ya se imaginaran el resto.

"se le ha arrestado… más de veinte veces y siempre sucede exactamente lo mismo" busqué su mirada, luego una vez más al cuchillo. Si fallaba fijo me amarraban a la cama o alguna mierda de esas, dios "desaparece, y lo interesante es que por alguna razón dejan de recordar por completo su rostro, presencia, incluso el hecho de haberle arrestado, como si nunca hubiese _muerto_ , o siquiera existido para ellos. En consecuencia sólo quedan registros más no hechos, pequeños huecos en el sistema judicial que nadie puede explicar" sonreía por alguna razón y no podía entender porque.

Seguía leyendo sus informes maricas, era ahora o nunca. Estaba algo ralentizado por los sedantes, drogas aún no enteramente fuera de mí sistema, el suero pegado a mi muñeca, debilidad… en fin, lo hice tan rápido como pude. Tomé el cuchillo y lo llevé a mi garganta cerrando mis ojos, preparándome para el impacto pero este nunca llegó… mierda, mierda, mierda… coño.

"no otra vez _Kenny_ , fue un dolor de pelotas rastrearte hasta aquí, no te dejaré huir de nuevo" esas palabras me obligaron a buscar la mirada de este tipo, su mano reteniendo mi muñeca…

"¿quién es usted?" pregunté una vez más forcejeando, tratando de llevar el filo a mi tráquea, nunca respondió.

Chasqueó la lengua torciendo mi mano, obligándome a soltarlo, gemí adolorido mientras este tomaba mi cuerda de escape lejos de mi… soy imbécil.

"¿realmente no me recuerdas?" había conocido demasiada gente como para recordarle, demasiados policías. Le miré frustrado con respiración agitada por el fastidio, tenía que salir de aquí, quería salir de aquí. Reuní algo de saliva y escupí en su dirección, cayó sobre el montón de papeles que leía hace un rato.

"pudrase" arrugó su nariz en desagrado dejando su estúpido folder a un lado.

"estudiamos juntos, antes de que dejaras South Park…" eso me tomó con la guardia baja, ¿que?.

"¿South Park?" aún había desagrado en su expresión.

"junto al judío y al hippie marica…" esto no tenía sentido, ¿todavía estaba colocado? ¿esto era alguna clase de sueño… gay? ¿todavía seguía en esa casa?.

"¿culón?" frunció el ceño casi instintivamente por el apodo, era él… "que…"

"te necesito" respondió demandante antes de que mi pregunta siquiera fluyera… la palabra me sacó algo de… no sé de qué, pero me sacó de algo. Le miré preguntándome qué coño le pasaba al pensar que alguien tan hundido como yo le podía servir de alguna forma.

"¿por qué?" no sabía que decir, siempre se me ha dado mal hablar con gente más jodida de la cabeza que yo.

"no eres muy inteligente ¿no?" sonrió en burla poniéndose de pie "¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?" le miré fastidiado, seguía siendo el mismo cabrón al parecer.

"no realmente" rodó los ojos.

"te vendré a recoger cuando te den de alta en unos días, no se te ocurra matarte y huir como una maldita rata otra vez Kenny, te encontraré"

"¿matarme?" pregunté idiotizado, casi parecía como si supiera… dejó ir aire exasperado.

"¿has escuchado algo sobre tu hermana?" creo que hay palabras tabú en la vida de todos, esas que simplemente no nombras o recuerdas porque al instante sientes que tu pecho va a echar a llorar… Karen, esa era mi palabra tabú.

…

Karen.

"no, y no quie…"

"puedes ayudarla, si tu me ayudas a mi, ya tengo cada pieza puesta en su lugar, solo me hace falta el rey Kenny" levanté la mirada sintiendo este breve destello de esperanza entremezclado con duda y desconfianza al escuchar su oferta… cuando llevas años sintiendo que le importas una mierda a nadie y de la nada viene esta persona ofreciendo ayuda, cuando has conocido tantas bajezas a tu alrededor y de la nada algo parece ir bien, simplemente no puedes masticarlo así como así, pero me estaba ofreciendo el ayudar a alguien realmente amado para mí así que …

Siempre he sido fácil cayendo en este tipo de cosas, me dejo tentar, incluso disfruto el aceptar sin remordimiento la mayoría de veces porque nunca tengo nada que perder, porque siento que no puedo caer más bajo, cuando estás en el fondo solo queda subir, ¿verdad?…

"nos vemos Kenny" y salió dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos, el cuchillo sobre la silla del asiento… algunos días en un hospital no podían ser tan malos ¿verdad?.

...

Y ahora aquí estaba, ocho años después…

Mi respiración huyó curtida de mero deseo, lineas blancas aún en la mesa con una Visa Black Card a un costado, algo del delicioso polvo reticente sobre sus pezones y abdomen mientras estas increibles caderas bailaban sobre mi maldita polla, sus pechos balanceándose junto al movimiento, mis manos recorriéndo ansiosas su abdomen, ese curioso piercing en su ombligo… el de su lengua reluciendo en cuanto lamia sus labios, y ni hablar de cuando la chupaba, y gemidos huyendo como el murmullo de rutina para estas paredes…

Por mis venas corría adrenalina, ansias, esta energía brutal,mi cabeza desbordando endorfinas y ni hablar de mi pequeño amigo, ¿que puede ser más perfecto que esto? … nada, pero se perfectamente que puede joderlo.

Un grito me sacó por completo de concentración, la chica detuvo el acto y 'me sacó' en un no muy grácil movimiento alejándose tan rápido como pudo.

"¡¿quien ser ese?!" gritó en un curioso acento ruso. Era modelo, estaba en un 'viaje de negocios' y no era muy buena en nuestra lengua.

"¿qué?" murmuré aún no entendiendo una mierda del que estaba pasando, solo que ya nada húmedo y caliente estaba cubriendo mi…

"¡esa, esa!" señaló dramáticamente en dirección a la azotea con la mayor parte de su rostro descompuesto en miedo. Hice lo posible por sentarme siguiendo su pulgar hacia esta espalda en el borde del vacío, alguien sentado en la margen del antepecho de la azotea mirando en dirección a la ciudad, una mera sombra negra entre miles de miles de luces a no más de una brisa de distancia del pavimento… así que me desconcentro y en fin… no se funciono muy bien en momentos así.

"yo…" la mujer cuyo nombre… sí, adivinaron, no recordaba, gruñó fastidiada bajando de la cama para tomar sus cosas…

"malditos americanos" murmuró para sí en medio de algunas palabras en su lengua antes de salir. ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto?... tal vez las rusas funcionaban diferente, como sea. Suspiré sentándome en el borde de la cama totalmente deshecha, detallándole por unos segundos, tenía audífonos. Rodé los ojos y busqué por mis boxers poniendomelos camino a la azotea, la puerta estaba corrida, todo estaba corrido menos yo, coño…

"¡hey!" grité al viento en cuando este golpeó, dios, que frio de mierda, ¿alguna vez me pondría algo de ropa para salir a la puta azotea?... y el muy hijo de puta me ignora. Dejé ir aire caminando hasta él, pasó más de una vez por mi cabeza la idea de empujarlo pero si era verdad la cuestión de que me podía matar pues no era muy buena idea hacerlo, supongo. Lastima.

Tomé su hombro y alcé el puto casco.

"¡hey!" lo intente una vez más y sus hombros se tensaron en respuesta. Me alejé mientras este miraba de soslayo en mi dirección, su perfil en medio de luces, solo uno de los rubíes visibles fijo en mí con este tinte de fastidio "¿qué coño haces aquí?" pregunté, suspiró antes de volver la mirada una vez más hacia la ciudad bajando los audífonos.

"quería hablar contigo" le miré como a un puto bicho raro por unos segundos.

"¿y tienes que venir cuando… cuando me estoy viniendo?" Bufó antes de responder tras unos segundos.

"si se me da la gana venir, vendré, no necesito el permiso de un estúpido títere" era arrogante el muy cabrón la verdad, eso de ser el principe del basurero de Dios le subía mucho los humos a la cabeza. Tomé aire buscando por calma "pudiste terminar, no me molesta"

"a mi si… bueno, a la chica si" exhaló con gracia.

"ya veo" comentó despectivo y en un ágil movimiento, cosa que no concebí posible porque estaba al borde de un maldito abismo, giró en mi dirección. Se inclinó un poco hacía mí y un suave aire de interés curvó sus labios mientras la sangre que corría divertida por esos iris me observaban minuciosamente… retrocedí y su sonrisa creció "¿has pensado sobre mi oferta? se que lo has hecho" se respondió a sí mismo recobrando una compostura más grácil, no inclinada.

"no, no quiero morir Damien" ladeó la cabeza.

"ya…" y bajó la mirada mientras su sonrisa amainaba "pero es curioso porque de todos los pecadores por suicidio que han cursado por las manos de mis verdugos nadie, ni uno, deseó más la muerte que tu…" tomó aire, sus pestañas se elevaron y estos pequeños puntos negros que parecían perderse en el carmín de su mirada de alguna forma sentí penetraron en mi, arrugué mi nariz fastidiado en respuesta "... aún incluso cuando sabes lo que te espera allí" hizo una señal hacia el vacío probablemente refiriéndose al infierno, el viento movió en breve su cabello lo que le obligó a quitarlo de su rostro "podría empezar a contarlas ahora mismo y para mañana a esta misma hora ni siquiera estaría por la mitad" sonrió "como ese año cuando dejaste de asistir a la primaria, o esa última pelea entre tus padres antes de que…"

"si mal no recuerdo esa mañana me la jalé, ¿también puedes ver eso?" frunció el ceño por mi interrupción, sonreí victorioso "¿que intentas?" se encogió de hombros.

"molestar un poco con tu psiquis, es útil… a veces" respondió aburridamente desviando la mirada a nada en particular… chasqueé la lengua y giré en mi lugar para darle una vista de mi espada desnuda.

"¿esto también es molestar con mi psiquis?" encontré su mirada por sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos dejaron la nada para trasladarsen por las heridas recién hechas, y sus pupilas crecieron en breve, algo del negro apoderándose del carmesí de su razón, ahora un poco más visibles. Cierto rastro de interés elevó una de sus cejas…

"no" y su frío pulgar tocó la parte baja de mi nuca, justo en el medio, y bajó hasta alcanzar cierta herida y presionarla. Gemí en dolor y me alejé virando hacia él fastidiado "parece doloroso"

"¿en serio Sherlock?" escupí con sorna "dime…" negó.

"no soy yo" su mirada entonces se clavó en algo tras de mí, busqué pero no había nada. Volví hacia él una vez más algo confundido "lo veo, pero no se que es"

"qué, ¿también ves muertos?" estrechó la mirada.

"nunca se te acaban las bromas ¿eh?"

"si no eres tu quien es" se encogió de hombros…

"realmente no se que eres, no se de donde vienes ni siquiera" y fijó su vista en el cielo, haciendo este extraño balance en la baranda… "no eres vástago de Dios como cada maldito creyente en este planeta proclama… pero tampoco eres creación de mi padre, y al no cumplir una de las más simples características del ser humano, mortalidad, no te podría catalogar bajo ese… decadente espécimen" sonrió "y si no se nada de ti menos de aquella cosa que te da…" buscó por la palabra por unos segundos "¿caza le llamabas?" y solo respondí frunciendo el ceño no muy convencido de sus palabras… había lidiado demasiado con Cartman como para saber que había más, siempre había más.

Nunca he sido bueno lidiando con esta clase de personas.

"vete a la mierda…" murmuré, ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿no deseas saber nada más sobre tu…" sonrió divertido "¿cazador?. dios, que dramático" viró una vez más a ese algo tras mi espalda, no me molesté en buscar esta vez ese algo…

"no me interesa" y me dispuse a irme de allí, de verdad hacía un frío de mierda y aún quedaba unas cuantas líneas por…

"crece… cada vez que mueres" había gracia en su voz "yo de ti dejaría de hacerlo, morir" viré hacia él con cierto rastro de incredulidad.

"no puedo dejar de morir" elevó sus cejas interesado.

"que adicción más peculiar en tal caso" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado volviendo sobre mis pasos.

"no puedo, si no muero por mi mano moriré de alguna otra absurda manera. Cuando era pequeño lo hacía de formas realmente mierdas, fué cuando empecé a jugar a ser un maldito héroe, a aceptar mi capacidad y empezar a clavarme yo mismo el palo por el culo que el mundo dejó de hacerlo por mi, y cuando no me lo clavo por demasiado tiempo algo más viene y lo hace, supongo que prefiero mi propia mano antes que la de algún puto negro"

"ya veo, busca hacer la deuda más grande entonces" sonrió apreciativamente.

"¿deuda?"

"así lo veo yo, crece por cada bala entre esos ojos, y si decides parar te incita a la muerte, algún día será lo suficiente grande Kenneth" sonrió "algún día te comerá, y si… " hizo una señal hacía mi espalda "...el preludio es doloroso no me quiero ni imaginar el clímax" un extraño vacío cayó pesado en mi estómago por la posibilidad de algo así a mi espalda… y fijo el hijo de puta lo notó en mi rostro porque su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer "¿temor?"

"bueno…" respondí desviando la mirada "... tengo cierta alergia al dolor físico ¿sabes?" dejó ir una suave risa.

"yo puedo hacerlo indoloro, eventualmente deberás elegir entre mi mano o la suya, tu elección Kenneth"

"cuándo sabré si…" mordió su labio, lo deslizó divertido antes de responder.

"¿me crees?"

"¿no debería?" asintió.

"deberías, al menos esta vez"

"¿puedes hacer algo para pararle?" pregunté aún al tanto de que eso no saldría bien. Asintió.

"puedo" y volvió a poner sus audífonos en su lugar "pero no es divertido hacerlo" y sus ojos, esas pequeñísimas pupilas como si se hubiese inyectado mil dosis de heroína se mantuvieron fijas en mí hasta perderse en el vacío, se había tirado, sostenía sus audífonos para que no salieran volando y no me molesté en ir tras él o buscarle, no moriría para mi infortunio.

Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado rodeando mis brazos con mis manos, ¡pero que frio de mierda!. Y no pasó mucho antes de que una nueva sesión de 'hey, vamos a joder a Kenny' empezara. Caí al suelo de rodillas por el dolor en mi espalda y mi respiración huyó de inmediato sintiendo las paredes de mis pulmones estrujarse ante la tortura, mis dedos se enterraron en mis brazos rasgando piel en este intento desesperado por contener algo sin saber el que…

"dios" murmuré recargando mi frente contra la helada baldosa una vez más, el frío tan lejano por el calor, la tortura hirviente a mi espalda recordando las palabras de Damien… no era divertido ayudarme… estaba empezando a sentirme como el maldito muñeco de todos, el títere de un psicópata y el espectáculo de otro más.

Tal vez esa cuestión de la gente olvidando mi 'capacidad' no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

Me encontré en la soledad de esta habitación… el hotel de Stotch. Christophe y Gregory habían rechazado el hospedaje por obvias razones, a mi por lo contrario no me dieron la opción. Dejé ir aire observando de soslayo mi celular, luego la ventana, las cortinas a medio abrir y las luces aún sin encender. Lo tomé para buscar algo en el y abrí el último archivo de sonido añadido.

" _solo deseo decir 'hola' de una manera más apropiada Kahl, han sido cinco años después de todo…sí que te he extrañado Kahl"_

" _yo no"_

" _no mientas… no mien…_ " la detuve, no habían pruebas, nunca las había, y cuando éramos pequeños el hijo de puta siempre hacía exactamente lo mismo, venía con alguno de sus brillantes planes y en cuanto se veía en una posición de poder hacía uso de él para joderme. Le conocía tan bien, sabía cuando mentía, sabía cuando quería añadirme a sus juegos de mierda, sabía cuando…

" _no mientas…_ " me tiré sobre la cama, dejé la grabación reproducirse una vez más y una sonrisa brotó por sí sola en mi rostro, dios, me sentía tan malditamente viejo ¿hacía cuánto no sentía esto?... ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo, me molestaba, era realmente jodido sentirse así, a veces no es tan agradable ser sincero consigo mismo, pero…

Tomé el teléfono una vez más, marqué cierto número aún cuando lo más probable fuera que no me contestara, ni idea que hora era pero era sumamente tarde. Esperé, no contestó, volví a marcar una vez más.

" _¿si?_ " sonreí ante el tono adormilado…

"Está de vuelta Stan, Cartman… y Kenny están… "

" _¿que?_ " si, supongo que era algo confuso escuchar a mitad de la noche nombres que probablemente no oía hace años.

"¿recuerdas el caso del que te hablé? Kenneth McCormick al parecer es la gran mente maestra tras una red criminal cuyos límites aún se desconocen ¿puedes creerlo?"

" _¿de qué coño me vienes a hablar tan tarde?, sabes que tengo que madrugar ¿no?_ "

"Stan, cada maldita noche me trago todos tus putos mensajes sobre no se que novia de mie…"

" _bien bien, ¿Kenny? el que desapareció…_ " ignoré el tono amargo en su voz, demasiado centrado en otras cosas.

"sip" hizo un leve silbido apreciativo.

" _pues no perdió el tiempo_ , _¿estas seguro de que me puedes contar esto? ¿no es información confidencial o algo así?_ "

"no importa, no realmente… la cuestión Stan, es que creo que Cartman es de hecho el que está tras todo esto…"

" _..._ " miré a la nada esperando por una respuesta, suspiré fastidiado.

"¿hola?"

" _¿estas drog…_ "

"Stan, hablo en serio por dios, hay un lugar, este… este… no se, pero aún no hay pruebas para empezar una investigación en esta zona, aún así _sé_ que la verdad tiene que estar cerca de él, y resulta que Cartman es tratado como alguna especie de dios aquí, en SIH, ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia?"

" _ni siquiera hay pruebas para empezar una investigación allí Kyle, como pretendes armar toda esa… cosa conspiracionista que siempre haces cuando se refiere a Cartman si nisi…_ "

"no hay pruebas porque no nos dejan acercar…" suspiré "... se que es él, siempre es él…"

" _solo esta jugando contigo Kyle_ " me senté en el borde.

"¡exacto!, solo… solo está tanteando el tablero, sopesando las piezas, ha armado esto solo para…" para jugar conmigo, no, eso era demasiado egocéntrico de mi parte, aún así siempre hacía eso, cuando estaba en la cúspide buscaba por mi, y ahora lo estaba "... vas a ver Stan, le haré caer" mordí mi labio sintiendo una vez más ese dejo de excitación invadir mi pecho "como cada maldita vez lo he hecho"

" _como sea_ " y colgó, dejé el celular a un lado y me puse de pie, supongo que lo ideal era largarse de este lugar, solo estaba en el centro de su linda y grande red, solo me mantenía cerca, pero la mayor parte de mi investigación por no decir que toda se hallaba en la oficina, nada relevante en el caso era tratado aquí y de quererme joder ya habría venido él mismo a hacerlo.

A SIH no se accedía con facilidad de igual forma, no es como que fuese un lugar para todos los públicos claro estaba, el hecho de estar hospedado en este hotel facilitaba la entrada a la mayoría de lugares, no estaba tan seguro si eso aplicaba de igual forma al prostíbulo donde estuve esta noche… un prostibulo, ¿por qué?.

Como sea, pensaría un poco más sobre la estancia en este lugar, no era el único SIH en el país, Cartman debía viajar constantemente…

Cartman, Eric T. Cartman.

Le haría caer, y iba a disfrutarlo tanto. Se había elevado demasiado y todos sabemos lo que eso implica. Algo me decía que las pesadillas iban a amainar en su totalidad desde hoy.

* * *

Y eso es todo, manejaré el romance de ellos diferente de como lo hice en el otro fanfic, o eso espero xD y bueno, espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima c:


	5. Libertad

Heyyyy c: hola de nuevo, otra semana otro capitulo. Esta vez nos centraremos en Denny (?) xD en la siguiente en Kyman c: supongo. Así que bueno, gracias como siempre por los comentarios, me animan a continuar escribiendo mas de lo que creen c: y la canción de mas abajo es **Peple Are Strange** de **The Doors** , pero recomiendo el cover de **Infected Mushroom**.

Y bueno, espero disfruten y me disculpo por errores como de costumbre :$

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Aspiré ese tedioso aroma… busque en la nada por algo.

"aún duele, mi espalda aún duele" murmuré sin saber exactamente a quien, reí como idiota al darme cuenta de que no había nadie más aquí y mis músculos se flexionaron dolorosamente en mi intento por levantarme y un gruñido atravesó mi garganta ante mi incapacidad para siquiera ver más allá del maldito techo por las heridas. Reí un poco más cubriendo mi rostro…

Es graciosa esa sensación, cuando tienes un montón de mierda rara atascada en el pecho y llega un punto donde sale de una forma… de igual forma extraña, como si los cables simplemente se jodieran y en lugar de gimoteos maricas de alguna forma solo surgiera risa.

"people is strange when you're a stranger" Empecé a susurrar sin un ritmo en particular. Hacía frío, la puerta que daba a la azotea aún estaba abierta, lluvia se había filtrado, había sido de esa tediosa, cuando hace demasiado viento y manda tu sombrilla a la mierda… de esa "faces look ugly, when you're alone" reí un poco más antes de mirar la jeringuilla a mi lado.

Había dejado unas cuantas burbujas filtrarse en el líquido, esto de inyectarse aire era como una ruleta rusa, ¿un paro cardíaco tal vez? o uno respiratorio, o tal vez no fue el suficiente… ya quería ver a Cartman buscando por mi, se enojaría, que le dieran por culo a ese gordo hijo de puta ¿Donde estaba su cámara? Levanté mis dedos medios a la nada, sus lindos guardias no me detendrían esta vez para su infortunio…

Y aquí íbamos, ahogamiento, mierda…

Mantuve la calma por un par de minutos, pero, entonces abrí mi boca, mis manos viajaron a mi garganta, rasguñando como si eso fuese a ayudar, mi pecho convulsionado, mi espalda, rodé por la cama viendo en medio del desenfreno la marca de mis heridas en la sabanas blancas pintadas de sangre, odiaba esto, dios, cuánto lo odiaba… intentaba, lo hacía, intentaba respirar, siempre me arrepiento, dios, siempre me juro no morir de esta forma de nuevo, hay mejores formas, joder, joder, ¡joder!. Extendí mi mano hacía mi celular en última instancia antes de de que la inconsciencia llegara.

Aquí es cuando despierto en un lugar distinto, lejos, muy lejos de ese apartamento y de cualquier persona que Cartman pueda usar en mi contra, o al menos eso creo, no estoy seguro. La cosa es que 'vuelvo' con lo último que llevaba antes de morir y soy tan imbécil que no me puse ropa. Ahora mismo estaba en medio de un callejón en 'sabra su puta madre donde' con solo un par de boxer y mi celular y audifonos encima, o eso fue lo que llegó a mi cabeza en cuanto abrí mis ojos y sentí frío pavimento contra mi espalda, hacía sol para variar, no demasiado, estaba anocheciendo, pero al menos el suficiente.

Tomé aire, algo tintado a humo de autos y basura de por ahí y con bastante pereza me puse de pie con el celular aún en mano, realmente me tomé mi tiempo inspeccionando el sucio lugar. Confirmé lo ya dicho, no tenía nada decente encima. Reí por lo bajo por lo ridículo de esto poniendome mis audifonos, buscando esa estúpida canción con la cual había despertado en la cabeza esta mañana. Respiré profundo una vez más a pesar de lo desagradable del mismo y caminé en dirección a la multitud de los peatones de donde fuese este lugar, mordí mi labio divertido en cuanto dejé la oscuridad del callejón encontrándome entonces con un montón de miradas sobre mi.

Para la edad de treinta, casi, te dejan de importar un demaciadas cosas, y más si con un disparo en la cabeza puedes hacer a toda esta gente olvidar tu rostro, es como un seguro que te borra eventualmente la vergüenza, cosa que en mi caso flaqueaba desde que tenía como diez. La muerte para mi, en situaciones como estas, era como un punto de salvado en los videojuegos donde puedes borrar y hacer cuenta nueva o como se diga.

No estaba tan frío, y la gente se apartaba a mi paso, claro que por una razón completamente diferente de la de SIH, y casi deseaba tener una chaqueta o algo solo para meter mis manos en los bolsillos, era algo tedioso andar con el teléfono en mano. Tomé aire cerrando mis ojos por un momento, la multitud apartándose, bastante gente, era una hora congestionada, cinco, seis de la tarde, todos ignorándome a su manera, es lindo eso.

…

 _People are strange when you're a stranger_ [la gente es extraña cuando eres un extraño]

 _Faces look ugly when you're alone_ [los rostros se ven feos cuando estás solo]

 _Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_ [las mujeres parecen malvadas cuando no eres deseado]

 _Streets are uneven when you're down_ [las calles son desiguales cuando estás triste]

…

Cantaba a un tono moderado sintiéndome de alguna forma bien, no quería usar ciertos términos, me sentía demasiado marica al hacerlo así que reduzcamoslo a 'bien' y todo lo que eso en mi enferma y rota cabeza implica.

Vista fija al frente, en nada en particular y aún cuando no estaba colocado esta extraña bruma cubría parcialmente mi conciencia de una forma particularmente placentera, mis pies se movían por inercia ante la irrealidad de todo a mi alrededor, los labios de algunas personas abriéndosen y cerrándosen en cuanto me veían, susurrando, comentando y algo en mi sentía gracia por el movimiento de los mismos como algo ficticio, lento, distante, como si estos fuesen la cosa más falaz de la maldita calle ahora mismo. La mirada de una que otra chica se dirigía a mi abdomen, vamos, que no estoy _nada_ mal, mi 'trabajo' me obliga a mantenerme en forma. No es por presumir, pero si me pudiese coger definitivamente lo haría.

…

 _When you're strange_ [cuando eres un extraño]

 _Faces come out of the rain_ [rostros sumergen de la lluvia]

 _When you're strange_ [cuando eres un extraño]

 _No one remembers your name_ [nadie recuerda tu nombre]

 _When you're strange_ [cuando eres un extraño]

…

Chasqueé la lengua adolorido por pisar una puta piedra, maldita cosa de porquería. Levanté mi pie un poco para darle una patada pero aquí venían otras aún más molestas.

Alguien tocó mi hombro, tuve que detenerme porque otro tipo se paró frente a mi, la gente haciendo un espacio un tanto más amplio para dar paso a los uniformados policerdos de… de mierda supongo. De alguna forma me recordaban a Cartman y eso me jodía un poco, casi un lado paranoico de mi me decía que habían sido enviados por él, su alcance no era tal… ¿ o si?.

Uno hizo una señal a su oído insinuando que me quitase los audífonos, no quería quitarme los putos audífonos. Solo bajé el volumen.

"le escucho" dije. Frunció el ceño, eran dos, uno aún teniéndome el hombro desde atrás, el otro adelante. No me gustan los sandwiches, nunca me han gustado y menos con pepino, esto era incomodo… que forma de arruinar mi humor.

"si no tiene una buena explicación para esto me temo que deberemos llevarlo a la comisaría, está molestando a la gente…" me detalló por unos segundos y no pude evitar formar esta expresión de desagrado " … señor" señor, odio que me digan señor, me siento viejo, dios.

"¿molestando?" y busqué con la mirada a la chica más cercana, guiñé en su dirección, soltó una leve sonrisa para luego rodar los ojos y seguir con su camino. El oficial observó el estúpido despliegue para luego fruncir el ceño "si trabajara un poco más en esto" di unas palmaditas a su panza lo que no hizo más que tensar un poco más el ambiente "no molestaría a la gente" el de atrás me tomó con aún más fuerza.

"si no hay explicación entonces…" y el hijo de puta me empezó a arrastrar. Me solté del agarre de un tirón irritado.

"me robaron, eso pasó" respondí de primeras para encontrar los aburridos ojos del viejo éste viajar a mi teléfono en mano… mierda "yo… lo tenía escondido en…" miré hacia mis boxers "en mi…" lo levanté en su dirección "¿quiere olerlo? para corroborar mi testimonio" pregunté en burla ante el asco en la expresión del tipo.

"no es necesario"

"bueno, si eso es todo, me voy" y traté de hacerlo, pero todos sabemos que las cosas nunca son así de simples.

"tenemos que llevarlo con noso…" en cuanto escuché la palabra 'llevarlo' mi pierna voló por instinto a su entrepierna, dejando ir una suave risilla de gracia debido a la rápida reacción del tipo en agarrar sus bolas. Me safe una vez más del agarre del otro que no dejaba de cogerme el puto hombro ¿que coño le pasaba con mi hombro?¿le excitaba o que?.

En fin, le empujé y salí a correr.

"¡tenemos y una polla, hijos de puta!" grité sin mirar atrás.

No quería morir, bien podía tirarme a la carretera o algo pero de alguna forma quería explotar este momento tanto como pudiese antes de volver a mi linda jaula dorada, porque para ser sincero no me sentía mal en absoluto. Volví a subir el volumen del móvil adentrándome entre la multitud, escuchando realmente lejanos los gritos de los policerdos esos. Con panzas de ese tamaño y un par de bolas doloridas no me iban a alcanzar así que ni siquiera me tomé en serio la cuestión de correr, sin contar que es algo incomodo andar fijandose en no pisar piedritas o mierdas por ahí. Dios mío, no es tan buena idea eso de salir sin zapatos.

En cierto punto solo giré por esta calle menos congestionada. Ya eran cerca de las ocho para cuando decidí dejar ir mi ultimo rastro de respeto por los policías y por tanto detener mi 'huida'. Solo caminé a paso rápido aun cuando sabía que los policerdos esos no me alcanzarían.

Miré alrededor ¿Dónde coño estaba? No reconocía nada de esto.

Y aquí me detienen una vez más, que molesto por dios.

"¡oh vamos!, ¿cómo lo lograron? caminé rápido y todo" y viré fastidiado para encontrarme esta vez con un lindo y… molesto par de gorilas, no panza o bolas doloridas, no aún "lo sabía, sabía que el hijo de puta ese…" gruñí ¿es que acaso me había puesto un puerco GPS en el culo o… El celular, el puto celular.

¿Por qué soy tan imbécil? a veces no entiendo qué me pasa por la cabeza, tal vez mis neuronas no se regeneran al revivir así como mis recuerdos se mantienen.

"bien, bien" dije fastidiado empezando a avanzar con éste tipo cogiéndo mi hombro. Suspiré, ¿qué les pasaba con mis hombros? el brazo era más fácil de agarrar… o tal vez eran demasiado sexys, de por sí que todo lo que refería a mi lo era. Sonreí como idiota por el pensamiento hasta que divisé la camioneta y mi sonrisa se borró por completo. Tenía que hacer algo, aún no quería volver…

Viré hacia el tipo que me 'escoltaba', nunca hablaban más de lo necesario, bajé la mirada a su entrepierna, suspiré.

"siempre me he preguntado…" miré al frente, no quería ir, joder"... ¿tienen bolas? ¿o polla? porque veras, pensaba darte una patada pero no quiero hacer el ridículo ¿sabes?" esperé unos segundos por algo, nada "y la última vez que me fije no se les notaba nada, así que me preguntaba si no tenían, ya sabes, pene, o si solo la tienen muy pequeña" mordí mi labio divertido "...y con el frío que hace, coño…" reí un poco "lo debes tener más metido de lo que te la mete quien te paga por el…" y apretó con tal fuerza mi hombro que junté mis dientes por instinto "... culo" terminé mirando a la nada con esta leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Soy muy inmaduro, soy realmente inmaduro para la edad que tengo, pero a quién coño le importa.

Y nos acercabamos y aún seguía pensando en qué hacer…

Volví una vez más al tipo que me agarraba el puto hombro, luego al que le seguía… dios.

Uno se adelantó a abrir la puerta, había alguien más adentro, y por alguna razón en cuanto entré formulándome el saltar en cuanto arrancara el conductor salió. Ni siquiera se cerró la puerta antes de que el maldito auto arrancara. Volví la mirada hacia la ventana trasera, el conductor con una cara de retraso increíble y los dos gorilas corriénto tras el auto.

"imbéciles" deje ir una risa en burla, les hice pistola y demas antes de tomarme molestia de virar hacia la persona a mi costado.

"eres un desastre Kenneth McCormick" murmuró señalando hacía la puerta que aún seguía abierta para que la cerrara. Lo hice.

"¿qué haces aquí?" se encogió de hombros, nada realmente significativo en su expresión.

"cada razón que me mueve a acercarme a ti es siempre la misma Kenneth, no hay nada mejor que hacer" le miré como idiota por unos segundos antes de dejar ir aire rendido, antes de ver con gracia como los perros de Cartman dejaban de perseguirnos.

Mis ojos entonces siguieron hacia el retrovisor del frente para encontrarme con que no había conductor… por un fragmento de tiempo pensé que era alguna clase de pigmeo, demasiado pequeño para verse en el espejito marica ese, incluso me adelante hacia los asientos del frente para confirmar mi teoría pero no, no había nada.

"¡no hay conductor!" grité tras unos minutos dentro del auto, soy lento, muy lento a veces. Escuché al hijo de puta ese reírse tras de mí, le miré fastidiado.

"tu eres inmortal, yo soy inmortal…" ladeo su cabeza claramente divertido por la situación "¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?¿terminar en Detroit?"

"no quiero morir" y me empecé a mover hacia el asiento del conductor en este tedioso y pequeño espacio, es algo jodido hacer esto y no evitar poner tu culo en la cara de la persona de atras, igual y lo hice a propósito "no aún"

"esto es realmente incomodo" reí por lo bajo por fin logrando pasar, tomé el mando.

"¿tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?"

"no realmente, solo te seguí" junté mi mirada a la suya por el retrovisor, escarlata vacío de cualquier cosa detallando mi piel desnuda.

"¿seguirme?"

"desde los policías" estreché la mirada, hace una hora más o me… pero un claxon me sacó de mi línea de pensamientos, un imbécil cambiando de carril. Hice un giro algo brusco para evitar un choque viendo como el hijo de puta me hacía pistola y lanzaba algunos cuantos insultos. Bajé el cristal.

"¡imbécil!" grité para seguir con mi camino.

"creo que estamos mejor sin conductor" comentó desde atrás, chasqueé la lengua en respuesta.

"no conduzco, siempre hay alguien haciéndolo por mi, como si fuese un puto niñato de…" tomé aire buscando relajarme, me había librado de los gorilas de Cartman, eso era lo que importaba por ahora "me sigues ¿eh?¿tan interesante soy?" ví como tomaba mi celular y bajaba la ventana lo suficiente para tirarlo. Una chica del auto de al lado se me quedó viendo como idiota al ver que no tenía ropa encima, a diferencia de los autos que usábamos en SIH este no tenía cristales polarizados.

Estaba empezando a reconocer el lugar y una sonrisa corrió por mi rostro junto a este extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

"más de lo normal, si" y luego guardó silencio cerrando sus ojos y recostandose contra el sillon. Encendí la radio, algo de chill sonaba.

"gracias" murmuré tras ver que no hablaría más saliendo de zona urbana, entrando en zona residencial, no muy agraciada cabe decir, pero eso era lo interesante del lugar.

"¿alguna vez te has inyectado cocaína?" preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio. Busqué su mirada por la curiosa pregunta, sus párpados aún reposando, parecía exhausto.

"si no ha pasado por mis venas, no existe" comenté divertido. Y ví su mirada por primera vez en un buen rato, sentí el escarlata correr sobre mi nunca.

"estás realmente… " se detuvo buscando por la palabra.

"¿jodido?" una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó por la respuesta, luego solo guardó silencio.

Seguí con mi camino detallando las casas, dando giros hasta adentrarme a los lugares más desgastados del lugar, buscando por el auto dinero o algo, ni siquiera tenía ropa, dios mio. Divisé a esta mujer cerca del final de la calle, varias prostitutas ni de cerca tan buenas como las de SIH rondando el auto. Encontré a nuestro querido acompañante por el retrovisor, disgusto formando sus labios en una delgada línea de asco "¿pasa algo?"

"no" no pude evitar sonreír ante sus espesas cejas fruncidas.

"bien" y estacioné frente a la mujer de lejos más decentemente vestida del lugar, joven, no más de diecinueve. Avanzó con este cara de tedio hacía el auto mientra yo bajaba la ventanilla.

"no soy puta" comentó despectiva recargando sus manos en la puerta.

"y yo tampoco luzco como un maldito policía, o ¿si?" me recorrió con la mirada, buscando en mi entrepierna si ni siquiera llevaba algo para cubrir eso. Elevó una ceja y una sonrisa de burla surgió.

"no, definitivamente no" alejó sus manos de la camioneta "doscientos el gramo, para… " detalló el auto "... gente como tú" asentí y señalé hacia Damien.

"él paga" las cejas de la chica se elevaron en sorpresa, al parecer no le había visto. No tenía que verle para saber que probablemente estaba frunciendo el ceño aún más ahora mismo.

"¿en serio?" preguntó claramente irritado.

"ya te pagaré después, no seas marica" dejó ir aire resignado. La chica se movió hacia el asiento trasero para recibir los dos billetes de cien, sacó una pequeña bolsa no más grande que sus propios dedos con el precioso polvo blanco. Miró a ambos no muy segura de a quien pasarselo, saqué mi mano lo suficiente para que la chica pusiese la bolsa allí y arranqué.

"ahí hay más porquería que lo que sea que hayas querido comprado originalmente ¿sabes?" comentó, porque siempre quiero escuchar los comentarios maricas de la gente. Rodé los ojos no muy seguro de que hacer.

"esa es la gracia" estacioné no muy lejos.

"¿por qué?"

"da igual, no se siente una real diferencia" me encogí de hombros "yo nunca la siento"

"¿entonces?" giré por sobre mi hombro hacia él dejando la bolsita a un lado.

"porque… ¿tienes una jeringa o algo? hace bastante no me inyecto" suspiró. Empecé mi camino al asiento a su lado tomando la bolsilla de paso.

"¿por que tendría una jeringa conmigo?" Y me senté en un realmente tosco movimiento. Bajé la ventana a mi costado.

"no lo se, eres el puto anticristo, podrías tener tentáculos en el culo y no sería sorpresa" rodó los ojos. Recosté mi cabeza contra el espaldar moviendo el polvillo frente a mi, música apagada sonaba desde algún lugar en la lejanía, había apagado la radio.

Miré alrededor, no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde Cartman me encontró por primera vez antes de llevarme a ese hospital marica. Tomó la bolsita, no le puse mayor cuidado, solo cerré mis ojos absorbiendo el ruido casi irreconocible de probablemente esa misma casa, sonaba como un culo esa música… las cosas cambian supongo.

"¿cuánto te gustaría que durase?" preguntó. No me moleste en abrir los ojos, solo me encogí en el asiento buscando por la respuesta.

"¿hasta morir?… aunque solo serán como quince minutos…" no quería esnifar, vaya estupidez.

"hasta que mueras entonces" comentó. Abrí mis ojos por el comentario, esta sonrisa surgió por sí sola en mi rostro ante la posibilidad.

"¿puedes hacer eso?" no había mucho en su rostro como de costumbre, asintió.

"claro que puedo, soy el puto anticristo, ¿no?" reprodujo mis palabras, mi sonrisa aumentó así como la excitación por las posibilidades.

"joder, hazlo entonces" pero la sonrisa se borró casi por completo "aunque no tenemos jeringa, o algo para dilu…" y mis ojos se atascaron entonces en él.

Su roja lengua estaba extendida, el polvo blanco caía en esta, la base de la sustancia tornándose húmeda…

"que…" y sus labios abiertos, su largo cuello extendido resaltando su yugular bajando en una fina línea hasta este pequeño agujero en el centro de su clavícula… y recordé cuando bebió su moonshine en ese bar. La última vez que recibí algo de él terminé frente a un camión pero no me importaba demasiado, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente solo juegue conmigo.

El polvo se perdió entre sus labios, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y yo solo le observé como idiota mientras este mordía en breve su labio inferior. Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, su pupila empezó a crecer a una velocidad increíble abarcando casi la totalidad de su iris, el carmín de su mirada consumido por completo en un abismal tono ceniza, viró hacía mi.

"¿quién necesita una jeringa?" y se movió en mi dirección, su mano tomó mi nuca y me acercó para buscar por mi cuello, no me alejé, he vivido demasiada mierda rara como para escandalizarse para este punto. Solo me quedé estático, sin mucha idea de que hacer más que esperar sintiendo su respiración rozar mi garganta. No pasó mucho antes de sentir esta fuerte corriente de dolor, sus dientes se enterraron en mi yugular y sus dedos en mi cabello y mordí mi labio para contener el gemido de dolor pero entonces una absurda sensación que rara vez podría describir empezó a correr casi al instante por todo mi maldito cuerpo… me sentí en la cúspide del maldito mundo en solo cuestión de segundos y el dolor solo pasó a estar al final de la fila del millón de sensaciones abrazadoras que me llenaron en ese momento. Mi pecho aceleró el palpitar, empezó a golpear contra mis entrañas en llana excitación mientras la música a la lejanía parecía tan malditamente cercana y el calor sobre mi cuerpo, su cuerpo… se alejó, mis ojos buscaron los suyos, milímetros separando el cielo de mis orbes del infierno de los suyos…

"quiero ir allí" murmuré sin poder alejar mi mirada de la suya. Sus pupilas estaban tan grandes, una línea delgada de carmín corría a su alrededor como si tratase de sobrevivir la oscuridad, y su tez era tan pálida. Elevé mi mano para palpar su mejilla por alguna razón, un llano instinto que surgió de la nada. Era suave también, malditamente suave.

"¿donde?" sonreí recargando mi frente en la suya, cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del ambiente, mi pecho corriendo a mil, esta alegría injustificada…

"la música" murmuré "esa casa…" no me molesté en señalar o explicar, lamí mis labios respirando hondo, solo dejándome llevar.

"¿por qué?" y su aliento rozó mi tez en un cálido vaho.

"¿por qué?" repetí. Sentí la punta de su nariz acariciar la mía en un suave movimiento "porque… me gusta…" se alejó. Tenía esta leve sonrisa en su rostro, sus pupilas decreciendo, las mías probablemente aún en su lugar.

"¿por qué?" por alguna razón me apetecía bastante hablar. Subí mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, las rodeé y hundí mi cabeza en ellas. Cartman probablemente seguía buscándome, y siendo que el único lugar aparentemente importante para mi en esta zona era ese lugar era muy posible que buscase allí… o tal vez no, que se yo.

"la gente… me gustan" reí un poco por las sensaciones "odio a las personas a mi alrededor, todos, cada uno, tu, Cartman, Wendy… siempre escondiendo algo, demasiado complicado y tedioso, cada vez que hablan, cada vez que opinan no se donde termina el producto y empieza la persona, encerrados en sus pequeñas cajitas en la cima del mundo" enterré mis dedos en mis piernas hundiéndome con más insistencia no preocupándome por hacer demasiado coherente mis dicciones "ellos son simples, sólo quieren una cosa, coger, volar, son 'reales'. Suena estúpido pero así lo veo yo, incluso las tetas son más reales aquí" levanté mi cabeza para mirar en dirección a la casa, lejos, ni siquiera estaba a la vista "todos huyen de algo, solo quieren huir tal como yo lo hacía… me gusta, me hace sentir menos… solo" guardó silencio, pensamientos seguían hallando hogar en mi cabeza, como si de la nada todo ese montón de cosas viejas que no analizaba en semanas, o meses o años empezaran a reaparecer corriendo por todos lados como maldito mocosos. Tal vez era solo un efecto secundario "sigo sus órdenes… solo para despertar en una mejor cama, eso es todo… solo coños y drogas, es exactamente lo mismo" reí un poco "pero no me mal entiendas"mi corazón golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, no sé cuánto había pasado, más de lo que esta cosa había durado nunca y yo seguía hablando mierda "me encanta esta vida… pero la sensación que… que me da ese lugar es tan libre y esta sensación de libertad es a su vez tan adictiva tan… " no encontré palabras.

"ya veo"

"no… no" viré hacia él no pudiendo contener mi sonrisa "no quiero morir" reiteré mi respuesta por si se le había olvidado, negó.

"no, quieres ser… _libre_ " reí por el tono en que lo dijo, tan dramático y mierda…

"si… libre, mi preciosa quimera, libertad" cerré mis ojos aspirando pesadamente "debe ser mujer, de tenerla frente a mi me la cogería…"

"eso no tiene mucho sentido"

"nada tiene sentido ahora mismo Damien" subí la mirada al techo, recuerdo corriendo por mi cabeza instigados por las calles que nos rodeaban "cada dia… me inyectaba algo diferente, a veces dolía demasiado, tanto que tenía que suicidarme. Ardores, hemorragias…" suspiré "tanta mierda… otras veces moría por lo que sea que me metiera, no muy agradable…" sonreí "a veces tenía suerte y conseguía nada, o algo, a veces mucho, luego venía el bajón y me inyectaba una vez más, y más y más hasta…" levanté mis manos con pequeñas risas huyendo de mí "puf… una ruleta rusa donde moría cada vez, unas veces más placenteras que otras… me gusta joder con la muerte" le miré "¿no es divertido?"

"lo es"

"lo es" y volví al techo "vi… gente morir, nunca fue tan dramático porque nunca había nadie a quien le importara realmente. Habían estas 'zonas' demasiado… hundidas, lejos de la realidad, pero a su vez tan malditamente reales, crudas y vomitivas calles que parecían de película. Cada tanto moría uno que otro de sobredosis o peleas, o… venían estos grupos de tipos rapados a golpearlos, los encontraban por ahí mucho tiempo después, no una linda vista… pero nunca me tomé eso demasiado en serio, solo seguía derecho, sufriendo mi dosis diaria de infierno por ser tan hijo de puta" me encogí de hombros "conocí demasiados lugares así, diferentes calles, misma mierda, tuve que chupar una que otra polla para viajar de un estado a otro, de un hueco a otro. No sabes cuantas veces deseé tener tetas para no tener que usar mi boca…" mi respiración se estaba tornando errática, apresurada…

"morirás pronto"

"lo se" mi pecho latía cada vez más rápido, las dosis alargadas al parecer son algo malas para el corazón.

"¿por eso te gusta la coca barata? ¿te hace sentir libre?" reí un poco más por lo estúpido que sonó eso. Negué.

"no, no, eso es… otra cuestión" subí mis piernas en el asiento de adelante deslizandome en una muy extraña posición, hacía demasiada calor "no podía conseguir coca o heroína o drogas de ese estilo, demasiado caras. Usaba otras no tan… bonitas, ya te dije ¿no? si no moría por mi mano siempre algo más terminaba matándome" mi pecho dolía por la taquicardia, pero se tornaba secundario ante lo delicioso de la droga "así que me excedia, no lo suficiente para una sobredosis pero si lo suficiente como para sentir pronto los efectos adversos. Era una carrera, si moría antes por la droga de turno que por el maldito 'destino' de mierda, ganaba, nunca gané claro…" no hablaba, solo escuchaba por alguna razón "nunca he hablado tanto en mi vida, y menos de porquería como esa ¿en que mierda diluiste esa cosa?" ignoró mi pregunta.

"¿eso es libertad para ti?" dijo, real curiosidad moviéndose por sus palabras.

"veamos…" mordí mi labio buscando por una respuesta "nadie puede ser tan libre como yo ¿sabes?, irónico supongo, siendo que ahora mismo estoy en una jaulita de oro… pero soy libre de la muerte, no… hay excesos porque no hay consecuencias … así que si Damien, siento que… mientras más bajo caigo, mientras más puedo… ir sin remordimientos al fondo de todo, sin pensar en nada más que en mi, sin… cuestiones morales, dolor, pena… más libre soy" solté una suave carcajada ante la última parte "soy un enfermo del culo, dios mío" suspiré recordando a Karen, atras en algun lugar de mi intoxicada conciencia su dulce imagen moviéndose "soy una mierda"

"no realmente" todo se estaba empezando a tornar extraño, sensaciones fluían, de esas tediosas, de las que salen a flote solo cuando bajas todas tus barreras…

"a veces me cortaba… y me ponía esta cosa, no se el nombre, no recuerdo pero absorbía la sangre, no la retenía. Lo envolvía alrededor de mi muñeca y me ponía estos enormes abrigos para cubrir todo y una bolsa, no tenía mucha ropa así que no me podía dar el lujo de mancharla… y solo caminaba y caminaba hasta empezar a marearme, entonces tomaba algunas píldoras para seguir… supongo… luego solo todo se iba a la mierda, como dormir pero de pie o algo así, no encuentro palabras…" el dolor en mi pecho crecía, hacía demasiada calor, temblaba, no me gustaba temblar.

"hablas bastante"

"lo hago, por alguna razón…" elevé la mirada, carmesí fijo en nada en particular fuera de su ventana "creo que…" subí mi mano al pecho, dolía "... no volveré a recibir nada más que salga de ti, dios" sonreí "aunque se siente increíble" viró hacia mí, una suave sonrisa adornaba su oscurecido rostro.

"algo me dice que recibirás mucho más de mí Kenneth" bufé. Cerré mis ojos, el dolor tornandose demasiado insoportable y malditamente real.

"fue divertido" murmuré entre dientes sosteniendo mi pecho como si eso fuese a ayudar de algo, su mano palpó la mía por alguna razón y el dolor cesó. Todo se perdió en un absurdo negro y está deliciosa sensación de vació absoluto me sobrecogió.

"lo fue"

* * *

Me alegra que les este gustando esta pareja :o a mi de momento también me esta gustando bastante xD y alguien me dijo que Kenny estaba siendo muy hijo de puta en este fanfic, que debería bajarle los humos pero en lo personal me agrada su actitud, no se ustedes. En fin, hasta la próxima semana c:


	6. Productividad

Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza entre un capitulo y otro :/ en un mes tengo 6 quices, dos parciales y un examen final, voy por la mitad hasta ahora y esta siendo bastante pesado, no me queda casi tiempo para escribir o dibujar :c

A pesar de ello gracias por los comentarios, son lo unico que me dicen si lo estoy haciendo realmente bien xD y eso c:

Me disculpo como de costumbre por errores y la canción de mas abajo es disposable teens de Marilyn Manson, que disfruten c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **PRODUCTIVIDAD**

* * *

"estabas desnudo…"

"no desnudo" respondió con esta sarnosa sonrisa deslizando su pulgar por la única prenda que llevaba, un estúpido par de boxers, 'Kiss me' repetido varias veces.

"te detuvieron policías Kenny" su sonrisa no hizo más que expandirse mientras caminaba en dirección al pequeño bar del apartamento.

"y yo le di una patada a uno en las pelotas y salí a correr" respondió aparentemente orgulloso de ello. Esta pequeña cosilla en mi estómago se revolvió… este hijo de puta.

Tomó una licorera de cristal medio llena de algún probablemente whisky, no se tomó la molestia de buscar por un vaso antes de llevarla a sus labios.

"huiste de tus guarda espaldas" dejó la botella para buscar mi mirada.

"carceleros dirás"

"botaste el celular… con información importa…" bufó.

"tal vez sin el GPS me hubiese formulado el no hacer…"

"robaste un maldito auto" indignación cursó su rostro por esa última dicción.

"no lo robé… el conductor salió por sí solo…" le miré incrédulo por unos segundos mientras trataba de explicarse.

"¿como lo hiciste? desarmado, con solo unos putos boxers… eran tres ¡ni siquiera sabes conducir bien!" rodó los ojos tomando otro sorbo. Tras terminar limpió los restos con su pulgar de forma tosca.

"ser increible, eso es lo que hice" movió la botella en su mano "aparte puedes recuperar el puto auto, no es la gran cosa" estreché la mirada en fastidio por lo irreverente de su actitud.

"no tenía llantas, puertas, hasta los putos espejos se robaron cuando mande gente a recuperarlo ¿qué coño hacías en ese lugar de mier…" gruñó por lo bajo.

"que importa, es solo un puto auto" y tras dejar la botella solo fue en dirección a su habitación, suspiré siguiendole.

"¿por qué haces esto?" no servía mucho discutir para este punto, supongo que si hallaba la raíz del problema, aunque ya tenía una idea del que era.

"sabes muy bien porque hago esto" suspiré. Giró sobre sí, la gracia por completo fuera de su rostro, su ceño fruncido "déjame verla" … como era de esperarse eso era, claro que eso tiene que ser, era de Karen de quien estábamos hablando después de todo.

"no puedo" más odio corrió por su expresión, la actuación de hacía unos minutos a kilómetros de distancia.

"¿por qué coño la tenías que mandar al otro lado del puto océano?" tomé aire. Habíamos discutido esto tantas veces para este punto que lo único que haría sería repetir argumentos ya dados.

"hay gente peligrosa tras de ti Kenny, si se enteraran de Karen irían a por ella, le cortarían la lengua y uno que otro dedo, y te los enviarían en una linda cajita con un moño azul y una nota de buenas noches" guardó silencio por unos segundos, frustración rebosaba de su expresión. Luego solo dejó ir aire rendido.

"solo vete, no lo haré de nuevo… supongo"

"¿supones?" pregunté incrédulo, solo bufó en respuesta.

"así es, _supongo_ " dejé ir mi último grano de paciencia antes de adelantarme en su dirección. Rodeé su cuello, no se resistió, solo le lleve a la pared más cercana sin intención alguna de moderar mi agarre, enterrando mis dedos sin recato alguno en su yugular, ejerciendo presión en su tráquea…

"no eres nada, Kenneth, _nada_ , sin mi. Yo de tí mantendría eso en mente para evitar molestias innecesarias" sentí el movimiento de su garganta pasando saliva bajo mi mano… dejó ir aire.

"¿sabes que yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo? soy tu rey ¿recuerdas?" murmuró con dificultad y aun así tan malditamente arrogante. Irritación emanó desde la base de mi estómago obligandome a ejercer más presión, una suave mueca de incomodidad surgió de su rostro, demasiado leve "vamos, hazlo, golpéame, cogeme si quieres" dejó ir una suave sonrisa "sabes que no me puedes controlar, no soy una de tus tantas putas Cartman" tomé aire soltando el agarre, ideas corriendo por mi cabeza apresuradas para poner a este hijo de puta en su lugar, una en particular bastante atractiva, lo suficiente para calmarme.

"claro que lo eres Kenny, todos tienen un precio" retrocedí, tomó aire emitiendo odio con su llana respiración, este algo captando mi vista "¿que es eso?" señalé a la fila de dientes marcados en su cuello, frunció el ceño palpando torpemente el área señalada.

"qué" preguntó desconfiado.

"un puto mordisco, ¿quien coño te mordió así? dios, cada vez coges con gente más enferma" sorpresa corrió por su rostro.

"¿mordisco?" su ceño se frunció y su mirada bajó como si estuviese resolviendo algún problema sumamente difícil… rodé los ojos, quien sabe que mierda se habrá metido.

"como sea"

Y salí de allí.

* * *

Dejé ir aire viendo los edificios desaparecer en la lejanía, dejando zona urbana atrás, el conductor centrado en su tarea y yo en nada más que en en la carpeta en mi mano. No pasó mucho antes de que se desviara por este camino polvoriento y pedregoso en dirección a una casucha en medio de la nada. Pocos minutos después se detuvo, la puerta a mi costado se abrió.

"hey" asentí en señal de saludo, los rizos de la rubia deslizándose torpemente por su rostro mientras ingresaba a la camioneta.

"¿como fue?" cerró, el auto se movió en reversa para tomar una vez más la carretera.

"bien" sonrió satisfecha "un paro cardiaco, aparentemente"

"¿dejaste el paquete?" suspiró. Asintió bajando la ventana para luego revolver su cabello como si tratase de acomodarlo de alguna manera. Volví mi vista a la carpeta en mi mano.

"¿qué es eso?" guardé silencio por unos segundos contemplando mi respuesta antes de abrirla, una larga lista de datos, historiales, archivos eliminados y demás con esta foto en una esquina "¿Kyle?" leyó en algún lugar de la hoja, asentí.

"hace parte de la IA, trabaja ahora mismo con unos tipos de la DEA y el FBI en nuestro caso" bufó con gracia.

"pues les deseo suerte con eso" pasé unas cuantas hojas. La línea de investigación que había seguido desde el día en que nos encontramos en su mayoría centrada en mí. No pude evitar formar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, ¡me sentía halagado y todo!.

Pero cada intento se había encontrado a sí mismo con un enorme muro, cada rastro de información referente a mi o a Kenny, información de hace cinco años ya, había sido eliminada en su mayoría; habrá quedado uno que otro archivo, casos y demas pero nada que le sirviera para llegar a mi, vamos, que no le voy a dar la respuesta al acertijo del año y a su vez las pruebas para justificarla, no soy idiota.

"siempre ha sido así con él" murmuró de la nada. Busqué su divertida mirada, los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de alguna forma recordándome demasiado a Kenny.

"¿el que?"

"desde que éramos pequeños, siempre te ha gustado jugar con él ¿eh?" me dió un codazo dejando escapar una pequeña risilla, le miré por unos segundos preguntándome si se le había caído medio cerebro porque parecía haber olvidado que yo era su puto jefe…

"no somos niños Bebe" confirmé lo obvio, rodó los ojos en respuesta desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

"Clyde me contó" picardía corrió por su tono, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño casi por instinto.

"¿que?" y por fin buscó mi mirada, estos blancos dientes formados en una enorme hilera de gracia.

"en el baile de graduación, hace como…" cerró los ojos por un momento probablemente contando el tiempo desde aquello "... ¿once años? coño, que vieja me siento" dejé ir aire rendido no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, solo volví mi vista a los archivos perdiendo el interés.

Fue hace casi un mes… nuestro 'reencuentro', y por supuesto desde entonces no le veía, y aunque me enviaban constantemente reportes sobre sus entradas y salidas a SIH hacía unas dos semanas que ya no obtenía nada de eso, el hijo de puta había dejado el hotel. No me iba a molestar de igual forma en mandar gente a seguirle o lo que sea, no iba a ir a ningún lado de igual forma, sin contar que no quería darle tanta importancia, realmente no quería

"¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿hacer que?" soltó aire estresada por mi falta de interés.

"¿por que le salvaste?" tardé en conectar un tanto los hilos… verdad, había hecho eso, 'salvar' a Kahl, o más bien quitarlo de _mi_ línea de fuego… que marica.

"no recuerdo"

"¡oh vamos!" saqué un sobre de un bolsillo interno de mi abrigo dejando la carpeta por un momento sobre mis piernas y di unos cuantos golpes a la ventana que nos separaba del conductor, no tardó mucho en parar.

"mira" pasé el sobre a la tediosa rubia "instrucciones" chasqueó la lengua mientras el auto estacionado en ese sucio bar al que tanto le encantaba venir a Kenny, uno de los tantos puntos de información.

"como siempre" abrió la puerta y bajó sin más fastidiada por alguna razón, solo lo ignoré antes de verme obligado a cerrar la puerta porque la puta esta no lo hizo y esperar a que el auto arrancara.

Recordaba, si que recordaba, no era tan viejo.

Paso en el baile de graduación, ese estupido evento al final de los tortuosos once o doce años de ir cada maldita mañana a verle la cara a esos fastidiosos profesores y a lidiar con los mierdas de tus compañeros.

Wendy fue quien lo organizó, junto a su legión de niñitas feas. Por alguna razón siempre andaba con las feas… y Bebe, su clan de feministas inconformes con el sistema patriarcal de mis huevos, y pues las oprimidas curiosamente eran las feas, las bonitas por otro lado eran más putas que … no se, pero lo eran bastante.

Entonces, fueron Wendy y su legión de feas las organizadoras, ni un hombre echó mano a la decoración, solo… era muy marica eso, hacer parte del comité de decoración o no se que mierda. La cosa, es que todo era absurdamente rojo por alguna estúpida razón, y en el letrero de 'baile de graduación' por cuestiones de una retrasada serie de eventos estaba escrito como 'baile de graduasión', me partí el culo de la risa en cuanto vi eso, alguien puso una 'C' de otro color sobre la 'S', algo me decía que Wendy pero nunca lo sabremos.

Todos tenían parejas por supuesto, esa 'salvaje' etapa de buscar alguien con quien pasar la noche para no lucir como un completo perdedor, muy parecido a cualquier proceso reproductivo de los mamíferos en general, la cuestión es que aquí el que tuvieses a la chica no aseguraba que te la pudieses coger, era ridículo. Kyle recibió invitaciones desde el inicio de semestre, dios, no tenía idea de que el marica del judío fuese tan popular, claro que Clyde y Stan, los más 'guapos' del grado ya estaban apartados, Kyle no lucía para nada mal así que era de esperarse. Eligió a Red, ambos pelirrojos, es que la mierda se atrae entre sí supongo. Yo… no se porque nadie me pidió a mi ir, era simplemente genial, la cuestión es que su concepción de genialidad no era tan genial como la mía por tanto no… concebían alguien tan genial como yo.

Pero cortemos lo aburrido, el discurso de los directores de curso, la rectora, la reina del baile y blablabla, y vamos directo a lo realmente interesante.

Fue este delicioso sonido de alguien siendo abofeteado justo en medio de la pista de baile definitivamente lo que dio este tinte agradable al baile ese, y no tanto la cachetada como tal, el sonido resonando en medio de ese pequeño lapso de silencio entre una canción y otra, los rumores, las risillas… no,no, más por el hecho de que el abofeteado era ni más ni menos que Kyle Broflovski, oh si, el judío marica había sido abofeteado precisamente por eso… por marica. Y aquí es cuando la chica después de abofetear al hombre sale con lágrimas en los ojos, huyendo del baile en su hermoso vestido atrayendo miradas empáticas en su trayecto… y si, precisamente eso hizo Kyle, salir huyendo como la rata que era a los baños por supuesto, estaban más cerca de él que la salida principal… y si, como buen hijo de puta que soy le tenía que seguir, ya saben como va esto.

"¡oh por dios, a Bebe se le puede ver un pezón!" grité cerca de las puertas del baño, no pasó mucho antes de que el de hombres se vaciara, dos o tres nada más. Entré cerrando tras de mí y allí estaba, nuestro judío marica mirando el lado rojizo y cerca de hincharse en su rostro, mano pesada la de esa mujer al parecer "hey" dejó ir aire fastidiado…

"no te podías perder esto ¿eh?" reí por lo bajo.

"nop" palpo una vez más su mejilla antes de buscarme a través del reflejo del espejo, solo le observé divertido por la herida.

"vamos, pregunta, se que quieres hacerlo"

"¿por qué lo hizo?" rodó los ojos abriendo la llave para lavar su rostro, esperé.

"no quise besarla, me preguntó si no estaba bien, vestida o lo que sea, le dije que estaba bien, pero aparentemente 'bien' no era suficiente" sacó un pañuelo para secarse.

"que marica eres Kahl" gruñó por lo bajo.

"nada mejor para levantarme los ánimos que recordar que hay alguien tan mierda como tu ahí afuera, nada puede ser peor que tu…" y guardó su pañuelito gay tras terminar, viró hacia mí con sus espesas cejas pelirrojas unidas en fastidio "... eso es más que seguro" me encogí de hombros. Caminé en su dirección, la música demasiado apagada en el fondo como para escucharse decentemente aquí.

"hagamos algo" bufó desviando la mirada despectivo "¿realmente quieres que tu mejor recuerdo de la noche sea ser abofeteado por esa perra?" y viró hacía mi recobrando algo de interés. Sonreí victorioso al conseguirlo, tomé aire "sigueme" y abrí la puerta para salir, no escuché sus pasos tras de mí así que me vi obligado a virar en su dirección para confirmar que no me seguía, estrechó la mirada en desconfianza.

"¿por qué debería seguirte?"

"¿por que es mejor que quedarse a llorar en un baño como… "

"bien, tienes un punto" y caminó en mi dirección. Dejé ir aire, que tedioso tendía a ser este judío de mierda.

Salimos del baño camino a una ventana cercana que abrí para saltar, daba al patio trasero del instituto, estábamos en el polideportivo.

"¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó pasando por la ventana de forma algo torpe.

"adentro"

"acabamos de salir idiota" rodé los ojos, señalé al instituto, la puerta trasera.

"allí…" y caminé escuchando como la velocidad de sus pasos amainaba.

"no creo que…"

"puedes seguirme, iré de todas formas" suspiró retomando el ritmo, la música lejana, el sonido de nuestras botas pesadas contra la nieve, hacía un frío terrible como de costumbre en South Park.

Me detuve frente a la enorme puerta…

"¿como la abrirás genio?" rodé los ojos solo empujando, estaba abierta como esperaba.

"abriendola" chasqueó la lengua, probablemente preguntándose el porque estaba sin pasador, o candado o algo. Su orgullo no le dejaba preguntarme directamente por supuesto.

"como sea" murmuró mientras la oscuridad del largo pasillo se abría frente a nosotros, una tenue luz al final del mismo, nuestro salón con las luces encendidas "¿hay alguien más aquí?" no me molesté en responder, solo continué ignorando su pregunta en dirección a la única luz del lugar, sintiéndose algo extraña la cuestión de estar en este lugar de noche, la imaginación vuela cuando no hay profesores cerca. Murmullos se escuchaban provenientes del final del pasillo, se acrecentaban con cada paso que dábamos.

Las vocecillas que ya habían tomado forma se silenciaron en cuanto empujé la puerta, todas las miradas puestas en mi por un segundo antes de seguir con sus conversaciones, unas veinte personas más o menos.

"no puedo creer que hayas traído a Kyle" dijo alguien.

"pues creelo Craig" se acercó el amargado de los huevos este. Solo soltó aire exasperado tomando un par de guantes de caucho alargados para tirarlos hacia mi. Los agarré caminando en dirección a la pizarra.

"¿qué está pasando?" preguntó tomando los guantes que Tweek le pasó.

"bueno, este es el plan" tomé una de las tantas tizas, los murmullos silenciados entonces, y la confundida mirada de Kyle sobre mi…

"perdón, llego tarde" entro de la nada Stan y la confusión en el rostro de Kyle creció aún más, no pude evitar sonreír divertido por ello.

"¿Stan?"

"¿Kyle?"

"¿que…"

"el plan es simple" comenté interrumpiendo al par de maricas, dibujando una serie de bolsas en la pizarra. Kyle miraba atento en esta dirección mientras la mayoría empezaba a sacar pasamontañas, bufandas, tapabocas…

"hay una serie de bolsas cerca de la entrada del polideportivo" golpeé un par de veces con la tiza para hacer énfasis en mi punto, varios asintieron "hay tres en total, cada una cargada con al menos veinte bombas a rebosar de la famosa mezcla de Craig, huevos podridos, salsa tabasco, pimienta y pegamento industrial, todo diluido en agua estancada del lago Stark, y un ingrediente secreto" no pude evitar sonreír al ver la sorpresa crecer en el rostro de Kyle antes de mirar a su alrededor, Stan le pasó su bufanda.

"cúbrete" le susurró creo, no le puse mayor cuidado, y menos a la respuesta de Kyle. Dibujé unos cuantos mamarrachos en la pizarra, alusiones a ciertos personajes.

"cada uno tomará cinco, cada uno tendrá cinco oportunidades, token aquí presente…" le señalé, asintió "… será el juez" escribí el primer nombre, 'hombres' "los hombres valen cuarenta puntos" escribí el siguiente nombre "maricas y transgingers sesenta" el siguiente "mujeres ochenta"

"¡¿O-ochenta?!" casi gritó Tweek, asentí.

"hay un ejercito entero de feminazis junto a Wendy ahí adentro, les digo desde ahora, necesitan un buen par de pelotas para darle a una de esas… así que feminazis…" escribí el siguiente nombre "noventa"

"joder" susurró Clyde desde algún lugar.

"Red cien puntos" y las cejas de Kyle se elevaron entonces "Wendy ci…"

"¡hey!" dejé ir aire bajando la tiza para virar en dirección a esa odiosa voz.

"¿si Stan?" se levantó de su asiento imponente, luciendo su físico de jugador de no se que, no tenía idea en ue club deportivo estaba pero bueno, había tomado junto al resto de sus compañeros esa manía de sacar pecho como si fuese un puto palomo o ue se yo…

"Wendy no" sentenció, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño en respuesta, Kyle guardaba silencio probablemente aún procesando todo esto.

"Wendy doscientos puntos" corregí.

"¡Cartman!" gritó, rodé los ojos.

"más puntos, más valor requiere el objetivo, ya saben chicos, tirarle algo a ella es como tirarle algo a Stan y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?"

"Cartman" coño, me iba a gastar el apellido el puto este, dios mío. Tomé el marica borrador y quité el nombre.

"bien bien, Wendy no. Marica" murmuré la última parte, probablemente escuchó pero decidió ignorarlo "Mr. Garrison cien, Mr Mackey ciento cincuenta y el PC principal doscientos" la mandibula de Kyle cayó.

"esto es una locura culón" ya estaba tardando el judío, varios gimieron en desaprobación por su comentario, solo gruñó por lo bajo rodeando su cabeza con la bufanda de Stan "bien, bien, que pesados" murmuró entre la tela poniéndose los guantes, sonreí victorioso.

"el ganador obtendrá mi colección de consolas, desde mi nintendo wii hasta mi Xbox ONE" silbidos apreciativos y murmullos llenaron el lugar y la mandíbula del judío cayó por la sentencia. Era de esperarse, su avariciosa persona no concebía el concepto de 'regalar', malditos judios "eso es todo entonces" dejé la tiza a un lado poniéndome los guantes "que empiece el juego" y solo bastó con decir aquello para que hasta la última alma dejará el salón, por su puesto a excepción de Stan y Kyle.

"¿sabias esto?" preguntó a Stan quien solo se encogió de hombros no muy al tanto de que decir, su voz algo apagada por la bufanda. Luego viró hacia mi incrédulo "¿y estas demente Cartman? ¿regalar tu colección de consolas? no me creo esa mierda" rodé los ojos fastidiado.

"creelo judío" y caminé en dirección a la puerta rodeandome con una bufanda negra, subiendo mi capucha roja "ahora vamos que esa cosa va a estar increíble" y aceleré el paso. Stan y Kyle me seguían, el judío indignado a más no poder por qué el marica de su amigo decidió no ser igual de marica que él.

En cuanto dejamos el instituto el primer grito llegó a nosotros, esta canción sonando en la lejanía, esta sonrisa surgió por sí sola por llana excitación mientras acrecentaba los pasos hacía la entrada principal, las bolsas ya completamente vacías, gente saliendo apresurados del polideportivo.

"no puedo creer que en serio estés haciendo esto" ignoré a Kahl ansioso por llegar.

…

 _and I'm a black rainbow_ [y soy un arcoiris negro]

 _and I'm an ape of god_ [ y soy un simio de dios]

 _I got a face that's made for doing violence upon_ [tengo un rostro hecho para hacer violencia]

 _I'm a teen distortion_ [soy una distorsión adolescente]

 _survived abortion_ [sobreviví el aborto]

 _a rebel from the waist down_ [un rebelde de la cintura para abajo]

…

Y esta mujer pelirroja salió airada del lugar empapada en esa hedionda sustancia, risa corrió por mi pecho hasta formarse estrepitosa en mi garganta saliendo al reconocer a Red con su hediondo vestido aún más mierda de lo que de por sí ya era tanteando su cabello con un asco absurdo plasmado en su rostro.

"mira a Red, dios mío" murmuré entre risas agarrando mi estómago mientras llegaba alguien más y asestaba otra de la mezcla justo en toda la cara de esta mujer, un chillido salió de sus labios entremezclados con mil maldiciones mientras más gente huía del lugar. La pelirroja era puntos fáciles lo que no hizo más que atraer más bombas en su dirección…

"que hijo de puta eres Cartman" escuché al judío, busqué su mirada.

"oh por dios, ¿no te da ni un poco de satisfacción ver eso?" para mi sorpresa no había enojo en su rostro… algo bueno supongo. Stan había ido hacia el interior, probablemente para sacar a Wendy de ahí "¿ni un poco?" insistí, inclinó sus cejas algo rendido.

"algo… tal vez" sonreí victorioso.

…

 _I wanna thank you mom_ [te quiero agradecer madre]

 _I wanna thank you dad_ [te quiero agradecer padre]

 _for bringing this fucking world_ [por traerme a este maldito mundo]

 _to a bitter end_ [hacia un amargo final]

 _I never really hated a one true god_ [realmente nunca odié a un dios verdadero]

 _but the god of the people I hated_ [excepto el dios de la gente que odio]

…

Reanudé mi trayecto apresurado por alcanzar el interior del lugar.

"vamos, quiero ver si alguien tuvo las pelotas de lanzarle algo al PC principal, coño realmente quiero ver eso" y para mi sorpresa me siguió, aún estaba a la espera del discurso marica y la patada en el culo pero estaba tardando más de lo común…

…

 _you said you wanted evolution_ [dijiste que querías evolución]

 _the ape was a great big hit_ [el mono fue un grandioso éxito]

 _you say you want a revolution, man_ [dices que quieres revolucion, hombre]

 _and I say that you're full of shit_ [y yo digo que estas lleno de mierda]

…

"¿planeabas decirme?" preguntó.

"no"

"¿cuantos puntos me ibas a poner?" reí por lo bajo viendo a Stan salir junto a Wendy, esa golfa jodidamente histérica.

"¡¿donde coño está ese culón de mierda?!¡DIOS, voy a matarle!" gritaba, me desvié un poco para que no me viera.

"cuatrocientos puntos" silencio.

"cuatrocientos" repitió incrédulo.

"cuatrocientos" y a su vez yo repetí con total sinceridad.

…

 _we're disposable teens_ [somos adolescentes desechables]

 _we're disposable_ [somos desechables]

…

"más que al puto PC principal…" me encogí de hombros llegando a la ventana por la cual habíamos salido en un principio. La abrí para saltar al interior, me siguió.

"sip" dejó ir aire cerrando la ventana una vez más.

"¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?" ladeé la cabeza. La gente corría por todos lados y este horrible hedor llenaba el ambiente, claro que era algo apaciguado por mi bufanda, desde aquí podía escuchar los gritos, el caos, la batería resonando en medio de risas y maldiciones.

"ni idea" respondí tras un rato llegando al centro del evento, todo sumido bajo esta increíble anarquía… si, esto si que era decir adios apropiadamente al instituto, vamos, nadie puede superar esto, nadie puede superarme a mi, soy simplemente increible…

…

 _The more that you fear us_ [entre más nos temes]

 _the bigger we get_ [más crecemos]

 _and don't be surprised, don't be surprised_ [y no te sorprendas, no te sorprendas]

 _don't be surprised when we destroy all of it_ [no te sorprendas cuando lo destruyamos todo]

…

No podía contener mi sonrisa, dios, amo las despedidas. Sentí la mirada de Kahl sobre mi mientras nuestro querido director esquivaba todas las malditas bombas, noqueando a uno que otro de paso, ese hombre era un tremendo dolor en el culo.

"estas enfermo" comentó

"como sea" respondí despectivo.

"¡LA POLICÍA!" gritó alguien, grito que de inmediato corrió en forma de murmullos segundos después por todo el deshecho lugar. Y en ese momento las alarmas llenaron el polideportivo y de inmediato la música se silencio, risas y maldiciones aún fluían pero ahora a rebosar de personas gritando que era hora de correr "vamos" dije formulándome el tomarle del brazo o algo, porque con lo lento que era fijo se quedaba parado ahí como idiota. Pero no fue necesario, en cuanto las consecuencias de su 'complicidad' pasaron por su cabeza sus piernas se movieron por si solas.

"Mierda" murmuró antes de seguirme , esa ventana estaba siendo bastante útil hoy.

"¡L-LO hice!" gritó alguien en la lejanía seguido por un grito, Tweek, ese definitivamente era Tweek, ¿que había hecho? ni idea pero el grito que le siguió no fue para nada agradable.

Saltamos la ventana en un subidón de adrenalina y corrimos tan lejos que el sonido de las sirenas se perdió en la lejanía. Me cansé antes, las personas tan geniales como yo ocupan su energía en actividades más valiosas así que, obviamente, no me quedó la suficiente para correr.

"Espera…" me detuve a tomar un respiro, apoyando mis manos sobre mis piernas flexionadas. El hijo de puta ese no se detuvo "¡judío de mierda!" quité mi bufanda y la tiré fastidiado por ver mi voz ahogada por esta "¡KAHL!" y por fin escuchó. Giró sobre sí, la bufanda que le había dado Stan ya no estaba, la habrá botado en el camino o algo.

"Debería dejarte aquí, a ver si la policía te coge o algo, han pasado unos meses desde tu última visita a la comisaría ¿no?" comentó en medio de fuertes respiraciones con cierto rastro malicioso en ella, diversión de igual forma. Rodé los ojos aun tratando de recobrar el aliento, coño, cuánto odiaba correr.

"Si un judío de mierda no hubiese interferido…" esa vez estaba por superar mi record, tres meses sin pasar la noche en la comisaría. Bufó con su respiración aún agitada mirando alrededor, habíamos dejado gran parte del alboroto atrás.

"suenas…" tomó aire dejando ir una leve risa fluir "suenas como esos villanos estúpidos de… de Scooby Doo" relacione mis palabras con esas frases cliché al final de cada capítulo de esa serie y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

"pudrete" murmuré sintiendo mi celular vibrar desde algún bolsillo, lo busqué, un mensaje de Token.

" _todo despejado, ya hay un ganador_ " sonreí satisfecho buscando por Kahl.

"¿vamos?" me detalló por unos segundos en silencio…

"¿donde?" preguntó con cautela y mi sonrisa creció ante la pregunta.

"a la _real_ fiesta Kahl"

* * *

Y ahí estábamos después de escabullirnos a la camioneta de mi madre en el estacionamiento del instituto.

"¿aquí?" preguntó, no se veían más que árboles y nieve. Algo de luz, matices cálidos y humo sobresalía de las entrañas del lugar y música se escuchaba ahogada por el viento y bullicio en general.

"aquí" bajamos de la camioneta, pensé que dudaría en seguirme una vez más pero supongo que para este punto no había mucho más por lo que sentirse ofendido o indignado, el mayor daño ya estaba hecho. Suspiró siguiendome dejando el letrero de 'Stark's Pond' atrás mientras los beats y ansiedad hacían de nuestros pasos más y más constantes.

El lugar en torno a un pequeño claro cercano a la laguna estaba a rebosar en gente, una gran hoguera en el centro y un sistema de audio portátil lo suficiente grande como para sobrecoger el lugar con música hacía que el frío del lugar en general valiera una mierda, no conocía a muchas de estas personas, supongo que eso pasa cuando la fiesta es tan 'abierta'.

"tu hijo de puta" vi a Wendy avanzar en mi dirección, tomé aire preparándome para lo que vendría, Kyle guardando silencio a mi lado aún mirando alrededor…

"supongo que ire a buscar a Stan" comentó dejándome por completo solo con esta bestia furibunda de apellido Testaburger. Formó su mano en un puño y en un paso hacía adelante sus nudillos volaron hacia mi quijada… no tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar aún cuando sabía lo que venía, esta puta siempre ha sido una bestia. Nudillos endurecidos golpearon entonces contra piel dolorosamente falta de carne suficiente como para amortiguar el golpe. Odiaba los golpes en la cara, no solo duelen más, son más notorios. Por inercia mi cabeza giró bruscamente sintiendo como mi mandíbula giraba de forma algo anormal en contraste al resto de mi maldita quijada sintiendo que esa perra me la había desencajado o algo, algunas de estas imagenes de peliculas o lo que sea dond persona le desgarran por completo parte de esa zona corrieron por mi cabeza junto al dolor y una masa de rabia engulló mi pecho en cuanto me vi obligado a recuperar el equilibrio tras tambalear un poco.

"maldita puta" murmuré agradecido por no haber mordido mi lengua o algo, estuve a punto. Palpe el lugar golpeado…

"no puedo creer que hayas hecho tu fiesta de mierda el mismo puto dia del baile de graduación Cartman ¿es que no puedes ser más egocéntrico? ¡el puto mundo no gira entorno a tu gordo culo mal…"

"oh no no no no" recobré la compostura haciendo de mi alta estatura una desventaja para ella, pero no retrocedió, sus puños aún estaban cerrados, sus delgadas cejas negras juntas en ira absoluta, rara vez le enojaba a tal punto "TU decidiste hacer la fiesta de graduación el dia de MI fiesta Wendy…" su boca se abrió incrédula…

"¡ni siquiera sabía que harías una puta fiesta!" gritó, la música estaba a tal volumen que pocos la escuchaban.

"claro que haría una fiesta ¡es mi puto cumpleaños! y por regla Wendy, todos tienen que venir a mi maldita fiesta el dia de MI cumpleaños" junto sus dientes en rabia. Por un momento pensé que me daría otro maldito puño, incluso me estaba formulando el iniciar otra de nuestras tan populares peleas pero solo gruñó dejando ir aire.

"solo espero no ver tu puta cara en mi vida tras graduarnos, que puto fastidio" dijo tras dar la vuelta e irse… dejé ir aire para luego sonreír victorioso, todo había sido perfecto… lastima mi colección de consolas, pero es algo difícil motivar a gente a hacer locuras como esas sin un real incentivo, mi labia no dio para ello, igual valió la pena.

Y la noche continuó… Tweek ganó de hecho, logró darle al PC principal en el culo en medio del caos por la llegada de la policía, lastimosamente ahora mismo probablemente estaba en la comisaría junto a un ojo amoratado porque sus típicos ataques de nervios le impidieron huir apropiadamente. Luego le enviaría el premio spongo.

Alguien encontró hongos, Craig probablemente así que al menos la mitad de personas en esa fiesta estaban en cualquier lugar menos en tierra, malditos hippies… y Kyle solo se perdió por un rato entre la multitud, necesitaba orinar así que me adentre un poco más en el bosque marica ese, mientras no me saliera algún vagabundo de mierda todo estaría bien, a menudo se metían por aquí a dormir o que se yo, o esos tipos raros que se disfrazan de animales y cogen así… ugh, una vez me topé con un grupo de esos por error, dios, que mierda tan rara.

"¿que coño haces aquí?" rodé los ojos bajando mi cremallera, no le había visto.

"echar un arcoiris por la polla, ¿que crees?" chasqueó la lengua, estaba recargado a unos cuantos árboles de distancia… "¿y tu? no sabes bailar, eres diabético…" le había visto más de una vez revisar la etiqueta de cada cerveza que bebía, las fiestas nunca han sido lo suyo, judío marica "que mierda que eres, me joderia bastante ser tu" sacudí y subí mi cremallera buscando por su mirada con esta sonrisa reticente en mi rostro. Frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

"no quiero oír mierda de ese tipo de alguien cuyo mayor logro es joder la vida de otros, eso es todo lo que eres Cartman, un puto fastidio" bufé.

"claro, y cual va a ser el tuyo ¿salvar al puto mundo? al menos yo me divierto judío de mierda" dejó ir una suave sonrisa.

"da igual culón, cualquier cosa que YO haga será mil veces más productivo que lo que sea que llegues a hacer con tu vida" rió por lo bajo causando este revuelto desagradable en mi pecho por su mierda de actitud "es que incluso podría venir un maldito vagabundo a cagar aquí y eso seguiría siendo más productivo que tú Cartman" rió un poco más ¿estaba borracho?... tomé aire buscando por algo de paciencia.

"como si me importara una mierda ser productivo" comenté despectivo "es más divert…"

"¿es más divertido joder a la gente?" me interrumpió, fruncí el ceño en respuesta "y te joderia ser yo" bufó con ironía destilando de sus palabras "va en ambos lados culón, tu vida es tan patética que buscas hacer igual de mierda la de otros, vamos, ¿cuál será tu siguiente plan para llenar ese lindo vacío que la puta de tu madre y el inexistente de tu padre no pudieron llenar?" mi pecho se retorció en fastidio por la serie de mierda saliendo de la boca de ese judío, la música era aún lo suficiente alta como para perder una que otra cosa de lo que dijo, avancé hacia él, no se inmutó ni un poco como de costumbre.

"oh, ya verás Kahl" rió un poco más.

"¿ver que? ¿tu futura estancia en alguna estupida cárcel de alta seguridad?" bajó la mirada "o tal vez un manicomio" continuó pensativo, se encogió de hombros levantando la mirada una vez más "ya veremos Cartman" y se largó… "¡feliz cumpleaños culón!" gritó lo suficiente lejos mientras yo solo le observaba alejarse con esta rabia creciente en mi pecho… ¿por qué no respondí? no se, aún me preguntaba porque ni siquiera le puse los malditos cuatrocientos puntos.

Y hasta ese momento realmente me importaba una mierda esta cuestión de ser productivo, de hacer algo por el mundo o lo que sea… o de siquiera hacer algo significativo. Claro que la productividad es relativa ¿verdad? aún si era productivo para mi propia persona, lo era a fin de cuentas… una sonrisa de inmediato se formó en mi rostro, le mostraría a ese judío de lo que era capaz.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora c: como habrán notado la historia se moverá en dos lineas, una que responderá preguntas bobas, como ¿como inicio la relación de Kyle y Cartman? o ¿como se unieron Kenny, Tweek, Butters y Bebe a Cartman? o así xD y pues la normal c: ojala no sea confuso, de serlo avísenme y lo arreglaré c: hasta la próxima :D


	7. ¿aburrido?

Bueno, esta vez no me demoré tanto, gracias por entender por cierto c: y pues es porque es un poco mas corto xD personalmente me gustan largos aún que hay gente que considera que se hacen pesados al ser tan extensos, yo he leído fanfics con capitulos de hasta 40 000 palabras y no se me hacen pesados xDDD pero bue. No hay canción esta vez y espero demorarme solo una semana para el siguiente si hay suerte :c

Y en fin, gracias por los comentarios, siempre me ponen de buen humor xD y mis disculpas por errores como de costumbre :$

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **¿ABURRIDO?**

* * *

Iba en su porsche deportivo como de costumbre, dos camionetas custodiando en ambos frentes… como de costumbre. Mirada desinteresada fija en nada en particular, sus labios moviéndose de vez en cuando para dar órdenes, para hablar con la persona al otro extremo del comunicador… luego una sonrisa, ¿de satisfacción? Cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio echando su cabeza hacía atrás y entonces me fijé en que había alguien más allí. Una mujer desconocida enderezó su postura, su cabeza segundos antes entre las piernas de él…

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome entonces con el oscuro techo de mi habitación. Las luces se encendieron al compás de mis párpados subiendo y no se reflejó nada más que el vacío de siempre entorno a mi persona. Silencio absoluto… la vida demasiado fuera del alcance de este lugar.

¿Si le buscaba una vez más que vería? Probablemente más sexo sin sentido, su vida parecía una maldita película porno. Suspiré sentándome en el borde de la enorme cama, las cortinas cerradas como siempre, las vistas de mi 'hogar' no es como que fueran muy placenteras.

¿Que debía hacer? aún no entendía el por qué había rechazado mi oferta, conozco muy bien los más íntimos deseos de cada persona, es menester debido a mi posición como… como lo que sea que sea yo.

Morir… era curioso, era la primera vez, la única persona que ví desear aquello con tal desespero. Pero era contradictorio a su vez, ¿por qué seguir viviendo entonces? si le estaba ofreciendo la salida ¿por qué no tomarla?. Suspiré una segunda vez mirando desinteresado hacia el enorme candelabro dorado sobre la cama. Había intentado de igual forma leerle, tratar de buscar en medio de esa retorcida cabeza suya la razón que le mantenía viviendo aún cuando yo le ofrecía la opción de morir, pero nada, aún cuando pensé que sólo hallaría drogas, sexo y dinero solo había un caótico revoltijo de depravación y autoflagelación, como si ese algo que le mantuviese vivo a su vez fuese algo que le hiciese sentir terriblemente mal… algo complicado, algo malo y no podía inferir que era. Había pasado por tantos sucesos, emociones, experiencia, suplicios… dolor en su mayoría a cambio de pequeños lapsos de placer, que era imposible encontrar una ruta fácil a seguir en su persona. Aparentaba ser un personaje tan simple, solo guiado por deseos carnales, placer e instintos; pero todo eso no parecía ser más que una mentira ahora mismo, solo bastaba echar un vistazo a su memoria y perderse en ella para saber que Kenneth McCormick era de todo menos 'simple'.

Luego intenté hacerle hablar, que me dijese por el mismo ¿que le mantenía vivo? Pero cada maldita palabra que salió de sus labios no fue más que una reproducción de su propia locura, nadie puede inyectarse algo diferente cada maldito dia a pesar del dolor que eso conlleva, y de lo enfermo que puede ser en ocasiones y considerarse cuerdo de igual forma. Y esta palabra flotaba constantemente en medio de la conversación, 'libertad', una y otra vez… pero a diferencia de mi concepción, al parecer la suya no era la muerte como tal, ¿deseaba entonces ser libre de Cartman? No, podía huir cuando le placiera, darse un tiro cada dia, terminar en un lugar diferente cada hora, no había forma de que cualquiera le alcanzara así… entonces mentía, no era _libertad_ lo que le mantenía vivo, solo una corriente por la cual navegar en medio de un mar de sufrimiento, solo la ruta menos dolorosa y evasiva entorno a su realidad, navegando sobre este algo que evitaba se hundiera… ¿pero que era ese algo? que era, que era, que era... ¡esto me estaba empezando a molestar!.

Me puse de pie… ¿que debería hacer?. Cerré mis ojos una vez más buscando por su imagen… estaba de vuelta en su apartamento, solo aparentemente porque nunca podía decir, había putas hasta debajo de su cama. Recibió una llamada, tomó el celular de inmediato al leer el nombre, no habló de vuelta, colgó. Suspiró, buscó por algo en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche, tomó un revólver con silenciador, lo subió a su cabeza con esta aburrida expresión en su rostro, suspiró una segunda vez, murmuró algo que no pudo entender y presionó el gatillo. Sangre corrió por las paredes y su cuerpo se desplomó sin vida sobre la alfombra impulsado ligeramente por la energía de la bala. Solo había visto esto unas cuantas veces pero siempre me fascinaba la expresión que hacía en cuanto la muerte se presentaba frente a él, tan inexpresivo, monótono, insignificante… como si contemplara la repetición de algún estúpido show en la tv.

No pasó mucho antes de que el lugar se atestara de ratas, viniendo de cada esquina, cada habitación, corriendo por paredes, alfeizares y salientes hasta rodear por completo el cuerpo sin vida y sumirlo en esta enorme bola negra de roedores asquerosos… arrugué mi nariz en desagrado al ver cómo el cuerpo se reducía a nada y eventualmente los animales estos se dispersaron dejando tras de sí vacío absoluto… como si nunca hubiese muerto.

Abrí mis ojos una vez más encontrándome con la oscuridad de la noche, eran cerca de las diez… respire el aire nocturno complacido por estar de vuelta a esta tierra una vez más, contemplando la ciudad nocturna de Chicago desde la azotea de este edificio, ni idea donde estaba… pero él tardaría un rato en revivir así que esperaría.

Necesitaba aquello, necesitaba de su deseo, debía conseguir que dependiera de mí de alguna manera, que deseara algo que yo le pudiese conceder, de lo contrario no habría un trato y sin un rato no le podía usar… ¿no había nada?, aparentemente lo tenía todo pero eso no era más que una falsedad, solo creía tenerlo todo.

Mi trabajo entonces era hacerle saber que no era así, en cuanto encontrara ese algo que le mantenía con vida lo destruiría y entonces acudiría a mi. Mi cabeza siguió yendo de idea a idea, de conjetura a conjetura aún en busca de ese algo perdiéndome en el sin fin de luces de la ciudad, el viento incesante y tedioso pero nada de frío, nunca había frío.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más para buscarle, ratas corriendo por cloacas y calles aisladas en dirección a un mismo lugar, todas dispersas por avenidas, por canales subterráneos, por alcantarillado… todas corriendo a este enorme club nocturno de algún lugar a millas de Chicago, subiendo por una tubería hasta llegar al cubículo de estos baños. Suspiré abriendo mis ojos una vez más, encontrándome a mi mismo en ese mismo baño publico, la puerta cerrada, ratas llenando el lugar formando una enorme bola oscurecida que podía ver por debajo de la puerta y estos horribles chillidos por el sin fin de alimañas. Retrocedí para dar paso a esas cosas hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta. No pasó mucho antes de que esta se abriera y nuestro querido anfitrión saliera de allí, miró alrededor por unos segundos distraído

"mierda" murmuró antes de levantar la mirada y dió un leve saltó ahí mismo al verme "¡coño!, que susto, pensé que eras algún guardia o algo" miró alrededor una vez más, luego en mi dirección de nuevo "¿aburrido?" preguntó caminando por el baño, revisando los cubículos. Cerró la puerta y sacó su celular.

"aburrido" respondí recostándome contra la baldosa, observando despectivo sus movimientos. Leyó algo, y tomó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, el revólver con el cual se había volado la tapa hacía unas horas, lo volvió a guardar. Miró alrededor pensativo "¿pasa algo?" y su mirada conectó con la mía entonces.

"arriba, en el tercer piso hay una oficina a la que necesito acceder, pensé que reviviría allí pero algo falló y terminé aquí" dejó ir aire "ahora no se como entrar, darme otro tiro no es una opción, tardaría demasiado en volver" buscó por el baño una vez más, dando vueltas de un lado a otro… "y no quiero matar de más. La última vez que decidí hacer un espectáculo el FBI decidió unirse a la fiesta, en la segunda se unió la DEA y en la tercera el IA, demasiados amigos por una buena temporada creo yo"

"de ser mujer sería fácil" comenté, siendo que esto era un club nocturno una que otra mujer subida de tragos e indefensa podía acceder a cualquier lugar mientras fuese lo suficiente susceptible a abrir las piernas… elevó una ceja en mi dirección…

"seguramente, pero la ultima vez que revisé todavía tenía polla así que…" sonreí divertido.

"podría cambiar eso" y su atención pasó a estar por completo en mi, ahora ambas cejas elevadas en sorpresa.

"¿puedes?" ¿iba a preguntar eso cada vez que yo sugiriera algo?.

"pude convertirte en un ornitorrinco con ocho años, ¿por qué no podría…"

"¿qué hiciste qué?" preguntó ahora confundido… habían sido casi veinte años de ello y solo duré como tres días en ese curso de mierda, supongo que era normal que no recordase. Negué.

"puedo hacerlo" y al igual que con esta cuestión del polvillo blanco su mirada se iluminó en cuestión de segundos y algo me decía que no era precisamente por completar su 'trabajo'.

"Dios, por favor hazlo" se acercó a mi con esta excitación casi infantil en su rostro, luego cierto grado de duda creció en él de igual forma "aunque cada vez que recibo algo de ti termino muerto…" bajó la mirada y comentó algo fastidiado más para sí mismo, me encogí de hombros.

"morirás de todos modos ¿no?" y la levanto una vez más, la sonrisa volviendo.

"tienes razón" y se irguió derecho y extendió sus brazos "hazlo" rodé los ojos "¿por favor?" no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo antes de mirarle una vez más. Aún recordaba como había dicho que mi madre lucía como un maldito perro.

Dejé ir aire rendido viendo cómo sus pechos crecían, su abdomen se suavizaba y su sección media decrecía, sus caderas aumentaron al igual que su trasero y cabello lacio rubio cayó sobre su espalda, los rasgos de su rostro se volvieron menos estoicos y más finos, sus labios más gruesos, pestañas más largas, ojos más grandes, pómulos delicados y suaves, su espalda con una curva más femenina… y todo en cuestión de segundos. Su mirada estuvo fija todo el tiempo en el reflejo de sus propias tetas en el espejo del baño… "joder" su voz había cambiado también, delgada pero con esta connotación masculina aún "no me jodas, no me jodas, esta es la cosa más putamente ¡increíble DEL MALDITO MUNDO!" gritó corriendo hacia su reproducción en el espejo. Abrió su blusa de par en par en un tirón, no tenía sostén por supuesto "DIOS" viró hacia mí "¿puedes crear un clon mio o algo? porque definitivamente quiero cogerme" se miró de lado palpándose el trasero… le miré totalmente extrañado por unos segundos ¿era este el imbécil que tanto me costaba usar? Al menos siempre sobrepasaba mis expectativas, las menos sanas claro.

"no" dejó ir aire frustrado y tiró su abrigo lejos estrujando una vez más sus tetas desnudas frente al espejo, jaló las rosadas saliente de ambas y soltó un extraño quejido en respuesta. Volvió a mirar hacía mi.

"oye" elevé una ceja en respuesta, lo tomó como señal para continuar. Viró hacia mí con su blusa abierta de par en par, era algo complicado ignorar sus 'atributos' "¿quieres coger?" no supe qué expresión hacer en respuesta a eso, solo mantuve mi cara de poker por mi misma incapacidad para procesar su solicitud "¿si?" insistió con esta enorme sonrisa en sus labios, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿como pretendía que yo, el gran príncipe oscuro fornicara con una simple… dio unos cuantos saltos haciendo rebotar esas dos enormes cosas en su pecho "vamos, necesito saber que se siente, realmente necesito saberlo"

"no" respondí de inmediato y su sonrisa se fue, chasqueó la lengua.

"espera entonces" y fue hacía uno de los cubículos, se encerró allí y me quedé totalmente estupefacto, ¿no tenía un trabajo que hacer o algo así?. No pasó mucho antes de que unos cuantos gemidos empezaran a surgir del interior.

"wow, esto es increíble… dios… ¡Dios!" dejé ir aire rendido, claro que se iba a masturbar, ¿que más iba a hacer? "¿por qué no tengo dedos más largos? ¡coño!"

"¿en serio?" dije lo suficiente alto no creyendo un poco este maldito despliegue de lo que sea que fuera esto, ¿cómo podía ser tan…

"¿verdad?" concordó, no sé con qué, pero conmigo no "¡cinco minutos con vagina y ya necesito un puto dildo!" gritó desde el interior entre gemidos. Sobé mi sien estresado, era increible, simplemente increible…

"¿no tenías algo que hacer?" y los ruidos se detuvieron…

"mierda" y salió una vez más unos minutos después, su cabello deshecho, su pantalón abierto dejando ver algo del par de boxers, la blusa aún sin cerrar. Buscó entre sus bolsillos encontrando el arma, la escondió una vez más y acomodó su blusa cerrando hasta la mitad, gran parte de piel descubierta, arregló su pantalón y ni siquiera se molestó en el cabello… "¿como me veo?" preguntó con lascividad destilando de su sonrisa, no me molesté en responder. Miró hacía el espejo una vez más "cogible, no, no solo cogible, coño, estoy más buena que Beyoncé y Shakira juntas, mira que culo, que te…"

"Kenneth" por fin despegó su mirada del espejo, rodó los ojos y dejó ir aire frustrado… frustrada, lo que sea.

"bien bien" tomó aire y buscó por su celular, leyó una vez más algo de allí y seriedad sobrecogió su expresión, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y fijó su mirada en mí "gracias" dijo con total sinceridad y no pude evitar confundirme un tanto por ello, a veces no podía entrever que pasaba por la cabeza de este personaje. Suspiré en respuesta.

"por nada" sonrió.

"nos vemos en un rato, probablemente moriré pronto así que hasta la próxima Damien" guiño hacía mi y salió del baño. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta y cerré mis ojos para seguirle, se devolvió hacia los baños por alguna razón y cambió los letreros, puso el de hombres en mujeres y viceversa… soltó una suave risa y se largó. Sonreí distante viendo como se perdía entre la multitud tras ello anclando cada mirada de hombres y mujeres en él… ella, incluso dio una cachetada a uno que al parecer le toco algo… y quería un dildo unos minutos atrás, quien lo entendía.

Debía subir al tercer piso y efectivamente eso hizo, fue por las escaleras. Cerca de llegar revolvió un poco más su cabello, sacó sus zapatos que por supuesto le quedaba mucho más grandes ahora y desabotono uno o dos botones más… e increíblemente esa cosa aún seguía cubriendo algo de su pecho, claro que como no tenía sostén y la blusa era blanca y de tela delgada… si, la dejarían entrar.

Y empezó la actuación. Había un par de guardias frente a la puerta, se recargó contra la pared y caminó apoyando una de sus manos en esta fingiendo mareo, la mirada de ambos fija en su pecho en cuanto esta entró en su campo de visión. Tropezó, o fingió tropezar y se adelantaron a ayudarla como buenos 'caballeros'. Juro por mi padre que no apartaron la mirada ni por un momento del par de tetas, ¿que estaba mal con esos hombres?... habló, no tengo idea de que dijo o demás y los hombres se miraron, él… ella insistió y asintieron, en no mucho estaban ayudándole a llegar a la puerta de la oficina a la cual probablemente debía acceder.

Entró, los hombres cerraron tras ella o él, y se encontró con este hombre totalmente ensimismado en papeles, de unos cuarenta, con smoking y aspecto macizo a pesar de la edad. Subió la mirada desinteresado pero es que era como magia, veían las curvas, la blusa blanca semi abierta, y los pocos que tenían la capacidad de seguir, se encontraban entonces con hermosas facciones, ojos grandes y azules, pestañas largas, tez de un durazno dulce y suave, tersa y delicada, y lacio cabello rubio natural sobre cayendo desordenado sobre sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su espalda… el hombre continuó y su vista quedó ensimismada, se puso de pie de inmediato.

Hablaron, y hablaron, y hablaron y él… ella se acercaba para buscar apoyo en el escritorio moviéndose en no tan femeninos pasos disimulados por su exuberante belleza… y la verdad no tengo idea de que estaban diciendo, la cuestión es que Kenneth en movimientos amaestrados probablemente por su ya larga experiencia logró que el tipo cayera por completo ante él… ella, así que terminaron… ¿cogiendo?... ¿que?...

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome bastante lejos de los baños, una vez más en este edificio contemplando la noche de Chicago. Dejé ir aire con algo de tedio… le dije que no, y como le dije que no, se fue a fornicar con alguien más para sobreexplotar su cuerpo. Como esta cuestión de inyectarse, siempre buscando caer tan bajo como pudiera según sus palabras, según su concepción de 'libertad', hacer lo que se le pasase por las pelo… ovarios. Curiosamente ese algo siempre era entregarse a un placer efímero porque sabía que a continuación vendría solo mierda en consecuencia. Algo así como masturbarse antes de que te cuelguen en la horca.

* * *

Aire llenó mis pechos en mi primera respiración después de morir, los recuerdos aún corriendo por mi cabeza, el techo de este apartamento de siempre esperándome en cuanto abriera los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír, eso había sido malditamente increíble, coño. Palpé mis pechos encontrandolo plano como siempre, gemí fastidiado extrañando ya mis suaves y enormes tetas, ¿por qué lo bueno siempre tiene que durar tan poco?. Abrí mis ojos entonces, oscuridad, la puerta a la azotea abierta como de costumbre, nadie más que yo en este frío lugar… me levanté de la cama sentándome en el borde, miré hacia mi costado los papeles que había traído conmigo, información sobre un cliente bastante importante para ese club, algun estupido político…

¿Por qué la cosa con los políticos últimamente? No entendía y la verdad no quería entender. Prefería no pensar sobre lo que sea que Cartman me mandaba hacer, mientras mis víctimas no fueran inocentes, o algo cercano a eso, ni mujeres y niños, prefería simplemente dejarlo ser y ya, mientras no hiciera daño a Karen me daba realmente lo mismo lo que hiciera con su poder.

Había matado al tipo, fue algo jodido, no pude correrme… venirme, supongo. Luego mientras el tipo tenía su lindo lapso de felicidad saqué el arma en un rápido movimiento y disparé a su pecho. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, cogerme a alguien y luego matarlo, ¿era eso malo? le iba a joder de todas formas, solo lo hice más placentero, después de todo no siempre se puede estar con alguien como yo. Ya había pasado antes creo… pero no pude 'encargarme' de la persona. Era una mujer, no muy bella pero cogible, y eso mismo hice… planeaba hacerlo mientras dormia o algo pero simplemente no pude. Desde entonces Cartman ha dejado trabajos que tengan que ver con mujeres a Bebe, o a otras personas, yo termino teniendo sexo con ellas, no haciendo lo que sea que deba hacer, y al parecer eso le enojaba bastante al culón. Puto amargado.

Luego solo busque los archivos, me inyecte el SIH para dejar la jeringuilla allí, dejé este estúpido paquete que Cartman me dijo dejase y me dí un tiro, nada fuera de lo común.

¿Estaría observando? Damien. Me seguía de todas formas, tenía constantemente un ojo puesto en mi, según él, porque yo era entretenido, su lindo y sexy medio para divertirse por un pequeño lapso, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto la verdad, no podía negar que cada ocurrencia suya era jodidamente asombrosa… pero de ser así ¿vió cuando me estaba cogiendo al tipo ese?. Reí por lo bajo, vamos, que no podía ser tan pajero. Se había negado y todo y aún no entendía por qué, para vivir en el infierno no parecía pecar mucho, vaya marica.

O tal vez era gay, digo, su papá es más marica que todas las temporadas de 'Queer As Folk' y 'Glee' juntas, algo de gay debía de tener su hijo.

Dejé ir aire en cuanto un leve mareo sobrecogió mi visión, gemí por lo bajó al tanto de lo que vendría y el primer corte en mi espalda llenó mis sentidos. Tomé aire una vez más buscando algo entre los cajones de mi mesa de noche, un segundo corte y junté mis dientes con fuerza mientras el pulso de mi mano se iba a la mierda, temblores emergían desde mi pecho a mis extremidades. Abrí el cajón encontrando una serie de jeringuillas ya preparadas, tomé una y extendí mi brazo, hice fuerza para hacer sobresalir la serie de venas e inyecte. Un tercer corte me hizo temblar, hacer que la aguja se revolviera por unos segundos en mi interior, arrugué mi nariz en dolor y el teléfono empezó a sonar en la lejanía. Otro corte, eran como pequeñas líneas, una tras otra todas en perfectas filas, como una cuenta, ¿la cuenta de mis muertes tal vez? claro que nunca acababa, había muerto tantas veces que yo del bicho ese de mierda que me estuviese tajando cual cerdo optaría por escribir en números, no era muy practico lo de las liniesitas maricas. El teléfono una vez más, lo busqué con la mirada sintiendo el dolor amainar lentamente, un cuarto corte en mi espalda y lo alcancé, número desconocido, Cartman.

"¿si?"

" _¿lo hiciste?_ " un quinto corte, ¿o un sexto? ya estaba demasiado ido como para contarlos. Sonreí en medio de mi letargo.

"como siempre"

" _bien, mañana a primera hora irá alguien a recoger los documentos, no lo pierdas o juro por dios Kenny que te pateare el culo_ " y colgó.

* * *

Estoy manejando la muerte de Kenny, o tratando de manejarla como en el videojuego, the stick of truth. Cada vez que moría se lo llevaban las ratas y en lugar de resucitar en su casa gracias a su madre, resucitaba junto al protagonista del juego. Me di la libertad de inferir que en el juego podía controlar su lugar de resurrección y el tiempo, pues volvía en turnos específicos, lo cual me parecía genial xD y ya, como siempre intercalo entre las parejas así que supongo que lo siguiente será Kyman. Hasta la próxima c:


	8. Fotografía

Bueno, después de mil años... ¿dos semanas y unos tres días creo? actualicé, ya terminé el examen final y toda la cuestión, igual entro como de costumbre el lunes que viene a clases normales así que por favor no me odien :c solo quedan unos días, trataré de escribir lo que pueda en ellos xD

Para compensar mi atraso hice un fanart de este capitulo, lo pueden encontrar donde siempre, en alanciel. deviantart. com, es el ultimo que subí llamado photograph y recomiendo leer el episodio antes para evitar spoilers. La canción del final es **Corrupt** de **Depeche mode** y me disculpo por errores que no haya visto y gracias como siempre por los comentarios c: escribir no tendría el mismo sentido sin ellos :D (que gay xD) que disfruten c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **FOTOGRAFÍA**

 **...**

* * *

Recorrí por milésima vez el enorme esquema mental en mi oficina, relaciones por todos lados, fotos, información, y vacíos, reproducciones de mi incapacidad para conectar lineas de eventos.

Había llevado dos investigaciones desde que me encontré con él, la dada por Gregory, la oficial claro está, y una propia liderada por intereses personales y gestionada por mis propios recursos.

Dos meses… dos meses y esto me estaba empezando a enloquecer, no era en lo más mínimo tan fácil como lo fue cuando eramos niños, cometía tantos errores que en ocasiones por sí mismo terminaba cayendo, pero aparentemente los años trabajando como 'el tipo bueno' le ayudaron a volverse un perfeccionista, eso, o no estaba dispuesto a perder aún.

Había encontrado algo a pesar de ello. Antes de irse es verdad que sus investigaciones se centraron en este grupo de proxenetas pero recuerdo que unos meses antes de iniciar esa investigación como tal no hizo avances en ningún caso en particular, como si se hubiese estancado por un periodo de tiempo y si mal no recuerdo eso me llevó a sospechar. Varios archivos desaparecieron en ese entonces, historiales, antecedentes penales de un personaje que… no recordaba en lo absoluto pero no se quedaba simplemente quieto, movió sus esfuerzos a este criminal que seguía saliendo una y otra y otra vez de prisión. Pasó algo más de igual forma, no solo era esta persona que seguía, pero otro caso relacionado a una persona con poder, un político en particular. Recuerdo que un día el culón llegó con toda la información y pruebas necesarias para meterlo a la cárcel pero como era de esperarse de él no las había conseguido de la forma más 'legal'. Casi lo logramos, debo admitir que le ayudé a alterar las pruebas para que parecieran menos… intrusivas. Pero éramos jóvenes, para esos grandes ladrones de cuello blanco realmente no éramos nada, así que tras unos miles de dólares después el hijo de puta ese pudo simplemente caminar fuera del tribunal como si todo el evento en sí solo hubiese sido una serie de cogidas a su secretaria perdidas, o tiempo perdido, que da lo mismo.

Fue ese fallo que lo hizo cambiar de ruta y allí empezó la investigación de los proxenetas, pensé que solo apuntaba a algo menos alto para evadir un segundo fallo pero no, viendo como ha terminado algo me dice que no fue más que una despedida gloriosa para dar paso un entorno más acorde a él.

Pero era de esperarse, en investigaciones tan grandes como estas los resultados tendían a tomar tiempo, siempre se estaba a la espera de un fallo del oponente pero Cartman, o Kenneth a los ojos de Gregory, no estaba cometiendo ninguno… pero eventualmente llegaría ese momento, o lo cometía por sí mismo o le obligaríamos a cometerlo, así funcionaba este intento de juego.

Era un juego de presión por ende, él ya había lanzado los dados y movido sus fichas, yo lo haría la semana que venía y…¿como me estaba 'presionando'?. Empezó desde el maldito dia en que nos encontramos, tres fotos, tres fotos desde entonces habían sido puestas cerca a la jeringuilla con residuos de SIH y sangre tan popular en los crímenes hechos por él o su gente. 'Paquetes', 'mensajes' o como los quiera llamar el culón, cada uno de ellos dirigido exclusivamente a mi.

La primera foto fue exactamente una semana después de nuestro encuentro, no fue un suceso tan grande como el de Las Vegas, pero sí estaba esta jeringa con SIH y este ADN específico allí, era primordial para nuestro caso. Por lo general nunca me acerco a las escenas del crimen, no soy ninguna clase de forense o lo que sea, no recolecto información, la analizo, y gracias a nuestros múltiples avances tecnológicos y mierdas no hace falta presenciar algo para hacerlo verídico y empezar a trabajar. Pero Gregory insistió así que allí estaba.

No fue nada realmente diferente de lo común, no aparentemente… dos o tres muertos, no personas realmente influyentes pero al parecer con ciertos antecedentes penales que les implicaba con tráfico de drogas. ¿Probablemente algún 'escarnio' por joder con las personas incorrectas? suena a algo que Cartman mandaría a hacer.

Y me acordé de algo, tengo buena memoria cuando necesito tenerla.

Éramos nuevos en esto, Cartman y yo. Nos estaban llevando a estas escenas de crimen para 'curtirnos' un poco en lo que estaríamos trabajando por los siguientes años, no recuerdo muy bien pero aunque no nos dejaron acercar de más al cuerpo de la víctima pudimos vagar por la casa, a través de este extraño aire fatídico rondando cada esquina, cada pared, como si la muerte en sí misma hubiese estado allí desde un principio, como si te incapacitara el imaginar un cuadro mejor en ese lugar…

" _¿crees que encuentren al culpable?_ " preguntó el culón. Yo por mi parte observaba despectivo las fotografías sumidas en polvo desportilladas contra el suela y paredes, algunas salpicadas con algo de sangre. Al parecer la pelea marital que llevó a la muerte de la mujer recorrió toda la casa, todo estaba hecho un desastre.

" _¿no es obvio?_ " solo bastaba con encontrar al tipo, toda la casa en sí misma era una prueba en su contra.

" _¿por qué debería ser obvio?_ " preguntó confundido. Me detuve y le observé por unos segundos no creyendo su incapacidad para leer el lugar, me devolvió la mirada fastidiado en respuesta " _van a inculpar al esposo de la puta esta_ " bufé.

" _claro que lo van a culpar, es el puto culpable_ " y sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa entonces, luego solo dejó ir aire junto a esta tediosa sonrisa de superioridad " _¿quien si no es el culpable Sherlock?_ " se encogió de hombros.

" _ni puta idea, pero mira alrededor ¿no es todo muy forzado? tanto empeño en quebrar las fotos familiares, tanto forcejeo entre un viejo de sesenta y una vieja de cincuenta, tanta sangre y basura y…_ " suspiro " _tantas mentiras Kahl_ " ladeó la cabeza pensativo " _tal vez me equivoque, y sea el viejo ese que ni fuerzas para levantarse la polla tendrá, pero si me jodieran media red neuronal se me ocurriría un plan mejor que éste, quien sea el culpable es algo estupido, claro que los policías esos…_ " hizo una seña despectiva hacia los oficiales de South Park " _... son más estúpidos aún, así que yo le apuesto al asesino_ " viró hacía mi " _¿y tu?_ " miré alrededor una vez más procesando sus palabras. Siendo que el viejo había tomado el auto y se había largado a pesar del obvio cadáver de su esposa en la sala la verdad no parecía el más inocente del lugar, si había llegado a una conclusión así era porque él mismo sería capaz de hacer algo de ese estilo… una corriente fría bajó por mi espalda y me pregunté por milésima vez que hacía él ahí y no tras unas putas rejas…

" _al asesino_ " comenté alejándome, me siguió.

" _tal vez dejó una nota o algo_ " comentó. Rodé los ojos en respuesta.

" _¿por que coño dejaría una nota?_ "

" _que se yo, yo dejaría una nota_ " sonreí distante saliendo de la casa, el lugar estaba acordonado y aún había uno que otro chismoso parado cerca de la cinta esa.

" _claro que dejarías una nota, puto egocéntrico de mierda_ " chasqueó la lengua " _¿dónde la pondrías?¿en la cocina después de tragarte toda la alacena o en el baño después de…_ "

" _tal vez en una biblia o algo igual de aburrido_ " sonreí.

" _que cliché eres culón_ " resopló.

" _en el antiguo testamento, si, es lo más parecido a la Tora ¿no?_ " vire hacia él fastidiado.

" _¿por qué coño dejarías una nota en un…_ " sonrió en burla.

" _Técnicamente hablando no es una To…_ " Gruñí al aire siguiendo con mi camino.

" _eres un imbécil_ "

" _pondría algo como 'Kahl es un mari…_ "

" _¡callate!_ " no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante los recuerdos, siempre causaba esa reacción en mí, y a su vez gracia por el fijarme en cuanto cuidado le tendía a poner a los insultos del hijo de puta ese, supongo que era alguien difícil de ignorar.

Así que si, ese bello recuerdo vino a mi al ver esta biblia relativamente cerca de los cadáveres. Viré hacia Gregory y Christophe, la pareja bebiendo café mientras hablaban mierda sobre los tipos esos que habían matado, me les uniría después pero antes debía confirmar algo. La curiosidad me llenó, y siendo que conocía a Cartman tan bien no me extrañaba en lo absoluto el que de hecho si hubiera dejado algo ahí.

Tomé la biblia, pasé rápidamente las páginas entre mis dedos hasta que cierta quedó atascada en mi pulgar, mucho más gruesa que las demás. 'Es coincidencia' pensé, 'no puede ser tan…' pero allí estaba, la primera foto y en el reverso de la misma lo primero que vi fue efectivamente esa increíble frase digna de ilustres filósofos modernos… 'Kahl es marica'. Mi pecho dio un tenue salto ante la sorpresa, a su vez otro lado de mi conciencia decía en voz cansina 'lo sabía'.

Dejé la biblia a un lado mirando de soslayo a Chris y Greg pero nada, seguían hablando mierda. Busqué la foto y le dí la vuelta… mi aliento escapó ante la tensión acumulada viéndose desperdiciada por lo que parecía solo una estupida foto mia… ¿cuando la tomó? parecía más joven, mucho más joven… y enojado, ¿de veinte tal vez?... en ese entonces recién empezábamos a trabajar juntos. Me dio un puto fastidio que hubiese decidido seguirme, claro que desde un principio asumí que me siguió, no me tomé la molestia de considerar la posibilidad de sus actos hechos por voluntad propia; más adelante me dí cuenta de que tenía planes totalmente diferentes a los míos y a su vez en extremo ajenos. Y fué gracioso, ¿por qué siempre esperaba que cada acción de su parte buscara atentar contra mi? o girara entorno a mi. Supongo que era un reflejo natural, cuando éramos niños él… cuando éramos niños nuestro mundo era tan pequeño, el suyo más que el de todos.

Miré una vez más la foto… me veía bien, siempre había sido bueno tomando fotos pero… no miraba a la cámara pero parecía enojado, ese tipo de enojo que siempre atribuyo a ese imbecil. Suspiré metiendo la foto en un bolsillo, yendo hacia los otros dos, ¿que se suponía significaba eso?.

Pero esa solo fue la primera, luego vino una segunda, mismo contexto y esta vez decidí ir por mi cuenta y era curioso porque antes de nuestro encuentro esta organización parecía desear mantener un perfil bajo, pero dos sucesos de esta clase en un mes… un cambio de patrón bastante brusco desde esa noche ¿como no evitar pensar que yo era una de sus razones para…?. Dejé huir aire rendido, una jeringa con residuos de SIH y esta vez un libro con algunos grabados en oro en tapa gruesa negra en hebreo. Cierto resto de tedio corrió por mi al verlo y avancé hasta esta para 'verificar' su calidad de hijo de puta… si, otra foto, es que ese estado era inherente en él, no podrías hablar de Cartman sin recalcar lo…

No la reconocí tampoco, yo, joven de igual manera, no mensaje en la parte trasera esta vez, y enojo, como de costumbre en mi expresión cuando se refería a él ¿unos veintiuno tendría yo?, esta vez era una puta instantánea.

Y la tercera… mi estómago se revolvió en cuanto la vi y mi primer instinto fue alejarme del lugar. Sentí la mirada de Gregory sobre mi nuca. Christophe no había venido esta vez, para ese momento gracias a los dos anteriores 'sucesos' empezábamos a tener una mejor pista que seguir, ya había desarrollado un plan de acción para Christophe que ahora mismo estaba siguiente, este tercer caso se relacionaba de igual forma y la curiosidad por llegar al final de su pequeña serie de 'atentados' me llenaba como de costumbre.

Pase por la cinta de precaución y me alejé entre la menguante multitud curiosa de lo que había sucedido adentro, no había tanta como esperaba pero era lo normal supongo. Estábamos en algún barrio bajo aledaño al centro de la ciudad, algún par de drogadicto presos de una balacera puede que no fuese común, pero al menos algo de esperarse. Cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos levante la foto una vez más y una sensación que creía moribunda corrió por mi estómago en desagrado bajando entonces a mi vientre bajo en sentimientos a lo cuales mi orgullo me impedía nombrar… mi espalda desnuda, pequeños hematomas, mordiscos cercanos a mi nuca y suaves moretones sobresalientes en mi estúpidamente blanquecina piel, odiaba eso, cada maldita herida sobresalía como mil veces más y por tanto siempre parecían peor de lo que realmente era… todo parecía peor en mi. Sus sabanas blancas cubrían mi parte baja, probablemente dormía, rizos se deslizaban por mi nuca, mis dedos enterrados en la tela a mi alrededor, poco de mi rostro visible por el desordenado cabello y el hecho de que estaba boca abajo y su sombra sobre mi, tenue pues la única luz era la de la luna probablemente, sobra decir que era de noche y la calidad era plausible, probablemente tomada con alguna camara profesional.

Mi respiración huyó y si mal no recordaba esta tuvo que ser la primera vez, todo un caos, tan odioso y tan… me recosté contra un poste cercano cerrando mis ojos para evitar pensar sobre ello pero era jodidamente imposible, ¿si había sacado esta foto cuantas más habrá sacado sin…? ¿y qué coño hacía con ellas? probablemente pajearse ¡pero ese no era el punto coño!.

"culón de mierda" murmuré y su sonrisa de porquería llegó a mi cabeza, exactamente la misma de aquella noche durante un evento, no recordaba claramente, algo del cuerpo policial de Denver o que se yo y… y en ese entonces estaba con esta chica, más por deber pues mi querida madre parecía jodidamente empecinada en eso de una pareja para mi, y no tenía mucha idea del por qué, tendría unos veintidós, o cerca de ello, ni siquiera era una edad ideal para… como sea. No quería presentársela al culón mierda ese, sabía que algo malo haría y siendo que el lugar estaba atestado de gente, muchos desconocidos, confiaba en no toparme con él durante el transcurso de la noche. Pero yo no se que tiene el hijo de las mil putas ese que cuando huele algo para joderme el culo ahí está, es como un puto sexto sentido dedicado a metermela… no literalmente.

" _Kahl_ " el evento era en el salón de un hotel de alta rotatividad en el centro de la ciudad, de etiqueta formal y toda la cosa. En cuanto veía a alguien cercano al culón me distanciaba, pasaba más tiempo en zonas alejadas hablando con la chica; y han sido más de cinco años desde aquello, con tantas mujeres que mi madre me ha presentado realmente no recuerdo su nombre, su rostro si, por supuesto, como olvidarlo después de esa estúpida noche.

Su mierda de voz llamando mi nombre estrujó mi pecho en razón de fastidio puro, tomé la mano de ella por llano instinto virando hacia él, forzando una sonrisa por cuestiones del contexto.

" _Cartman"_ coño, ya recuerdo, le habían ascendido y ese puto evento era para él. Se había trasladado de oficinas y no le veía hacía semanas desde entonces, pero su mirada estaba lejos de mi, fija en la chica a mi lado. Dejó ir una sonrisa curtida en sorna. ¿Por que coño fuí? ah sí, porque mi jefe fue particularmente insistente y porque vaya sorpresa, nadie me dijo que era por su ascenso de m…

" _veo que le estás poniendo más esfuerzo a eso de estar en el armario, es más linda que la de hace dos meses_ " la sonrisa de la chica cedió y sus cejas se elevaron confundidas. Extendió su mano hacía ella " _Eric Cartman, siendo que tu querido judío al parecer no planeaba presentarnos lo haré por mi cuenta_ " fruncí el ceño por instinto rogando por que ella no extendiera su mano pero lo hizo. Vi como el contacto impersonal no duraba más de unos segundos antes de que él alejara su mano primero, antes de que ella siquiera terminara de decir su nombre. Miró alrededor " _bueno…_ " y volvió su mirada hacia mi " _nos vemos Kahl_ " dio la espalda sin más y algo me decía que esto no podía ser tan malditamente simple.

" _espera_ " detuvo el paso y viró por sobre su hombro hacía mi, falsa curiosidad elevando sus cejas.

" _¿pasa algo Kahl?_ " busqué por algo en su rostro… ¿estaba planeando algo?... ¿en un evento así? jodió el baile ese hace unos años, y el día de la maldita graduación un auto sin conductor y con los frenos jodidos se estrelló contra el escenario, nadie supo quién fue pero el gordo ese se partió el culo de la risa ese dia, vamos, él riendo y un suceso así no es coincidencia. Ningún herido o muerto, fue antes del evento y la graduación se tuvo que posponer, pero… pero si podía arruinar eventos así este… ¿pero con qué motivo? " _¿vas a hablar o…_ " asentí.

" _si, tengo… algo…_ " viré hacia la chica, me disculpé y me uní a él. Continuó su camino, le seguí " _no estarás planeando alguna mierda ¿o si?_ " rió por lo bajo.

" _¿eso era?_ " negó " _no, la rebeldía se va con el acné al parecer_ " bufé rodando los ojos.

" _se va y una polla_ " busqué con la mirada a la chica " _como sea, mientras te metas tus planes por el culo al menos esta noche…_ " iba a irme, continuar con esta especie de cita pero…

" _tu madre sigue tratando de convencerse de que no eres gay entonces_ " comentó con un tono casual… suspiré hastiado buscando su estúpido rostro.

" _no soy gay Cartman_ " estrechó su mirada incrédulo lo cual solo logró fastidiarme aún más.

" _tu madre cree eso también, ese es el problema_ " se encogió de hombros " _se te nota a metros lo marica Kahl_ " buscó a la chica con la mirada hasta encontrarla bebiendo en una esquina, mirando alrededor, probablemente sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar por no conocer a nadie por aquí. Tenía que ir con ella " _¿siquiera te la has cogido?_ " preguntó despectivo, luego dejó ir una estúpida risilla " _¿o siquiera se te para?_ " mordió su labio divertido mirando en mi dirección. Este hijo de puta.

" _y tú viniste solo supongo, a tu propio evento ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te ví con una chica?_ " bufé " _ow, verdad, nunca te he visto con una_ " frunció el ceño, me sentía tan inmaduro ahora mismo.

" _al menos mi culo no es multiusos Kahl_ " mordí el interior de mi mejilla para contener esta suave sensación de rabia emergiendo.

" _jódete gordo marica_ " y me largué, ese imbécil nunca atendía a razones.

Busqué por ella, no tardé mucho, estaba en la misma esquina donde la dejé. Dejó ir una suave sonrisa al verme dejando la copa en una mesa cercana.

" _parecen bastante cercanos_ " comentó en cuanto me detuve frente a ella.

" _¿ah? ¿quienes?_ " dejó ir aire.

" _tu y él… ¿Cartman era?_ " no pude evitar formar una sonrisa en gracia.

" _no, le conozco demasiado bien como para ser cercano, ya sabes, es ese tipo de personas que no quieres tener cerca_ " estrechó la mirada incrédula.

" _insinuó que eras gay_ " mierda.

" _siempre bromea con eso… no es algo…_ " sonrió divertida por mi leve nerviosismo.

" _tu madre insistió bastante ¿sabes?_ "

" _¿que?_ " tomó la copa una vez más.

" _dijo que estabas confundido o algo así, ya veo a qué se refería_ " incredulidad corrió por mi rostro.

" _no sé a qué coño te…_ " no me había fijado en ello pero la música había cesado hacía un rato… había vivido esto tantas veces para este punto que ni siquiera se porque coño me sorprendí cuando ví a ese culón hijo de puta en la zona de audio y luces, era de esperarse, tal vez era hora de su estúpido discurso o que se yo. El caso que había resuelto para llegar ahí al parecer había sido lo suficiente grande como para hacer todo este circo solo para él. Un reflector se movió hacia nosotros, había estado hablando pero en medio del ruido y las palabras de la chica no le puse cuidado o no recordaba, tal vez no quería recordar.

" … _cumplen un año…_ " ¿un año? ¿que?... vi su sarnosa sonrisa mientras hablaba " _felicitaciones, amigo, por haber encontrado a una mujer tan bella_ " hizo una señal al encargado del sonido y no se que mierda de canción empezó a sonar pero algo me decía que por alguna razón debía bailar con ella… ¿como es esto posible? ¿cómo es que es siempre tan fácil para él mover multitudes enteras con simples palabras y mentiras?. Viré hacia ella como idiota, estaba tan confundida como yo.

" _celoso, ¿eh?_ " murmuró para sí misma y extendió su mano en mi dirección " _te puedo ayudar, no estoy interesada en relaciones ahora mismo pero si quieres cubrir tu… 'confusión', no me molestaría, no durante esta canción_ " le miré estupefacto, todos mirando hacía a nosotros a la expectativa de una romántica escena o que se yo.

" _¿que coño… pero no llevamos un… no soy g…_ " miré a la mano confundido " _no necesito cubrir nada porque no estoy…_ " y la alejó.

" _bien, si no estas 'confundido' lo siento mucho pero no me interesa una relación ahora mismo_ " miro hacía Cartman por un segundo, luego en mi dirección una vez mas " _suerte_ " no recuerdo del todo su expresión, tal vez no fue algo remarcable y por tanto no lo hago, solo sé que se alejó saliendo del maldito foco de luz y…

" _vaya, ¿mal momento?_ " hizo una señal el culón mierda ese y el foco dejó de iluminarme " _eso fue bastante incomodo, supongo que no hay mucho más que decir, que tengan una agradable velada_ " ¿confundido? confundido y una mierda ¿que coño estaba mal con esa chica? y Cartman, ese hijo de puta ¡fue culpa suya y… más de uno miraba hacia mi, el culón fuera del escenario, no le veía… ¿por qué coño hacía eso? ¿por qué siempre tenía que joderme así? ¿que coño ganaba con… rabía más por el hecho de que el causante era él que por todo el suceso en sí me llenó. Respiré hondo caminando fuera del salón, no podía iniciar una estúpida pelea con él en un lugar así, y no quería ver su puta cara y esa sonrisa de mierda… sentía mi rostro arder en llamas por rabia pura.

Gruñí enfrentandome al frío de la noche, eran cerca de las doce probablemente y era otoño así que hacía un helaje de mierda… mi abrigo, no tomé mi maldito abrigo del lobby. Iba a devolverme pero recordé su sonrisa, siempre su sonrisa, siempre su maldita sonrisa. Seguramente estaría buscando por mi solo para burlarse en mi puta cara ¡¿por que coño había venido en un principio?!. Gruñí una milésima vez rendido dejando el lugar sin mi abrigo, prefería mil veces coger un resfriado que volver a ese gordo de mierda en lo que me quedaba de vida.

Tomé aire pasando la calle sin molestarme en mirar a ambos lados, la música volviéndose lejana a cada paso que daba. Vi un supermercado a unas cuadras y mi primer pensamiento fue comprar una botella de algo con no menos de veinte grados de alcohol por lo menos, no bebo casi por mis medicamentos por tanto mi resistencia es estúpidamente pobre, pero nadie bebe por el sabor ¿o si?.

Así que aquí estaba, caminando con botella en mano maldiciendo a ese gordo hijo de puta y con mi conciencia a kilómetros de distancia de un razonamiento algo decente, llenando mis pulmones de helado aire, mis oídos de música al azar en mi lista de reproducción y mi paladar de traslúcido y amargo líquido, evadiendo el frío por el alcohol en mi sistema.

¿Pero no era increible? ¿de todos los malditos trabajos en el mundo tenía que elegir precisamente el mismo que yo? y solo para joderme, aún si… daba igual, también estaba mi madre y sus 'citas' y…. ¿insistir? ¿confundido? yo puedo atraer chicas por mi mismo, todas querían ir al maldito baile de graduación conmigo. No necesito de su estúpida ayuda, simplemente no quiero estar en una relación de mierda ahora mismo.

Miré al cielo dejándome llevar por la rabia con solo recordarlo, simplemente lidiando con ella como hacía cuando era pequeño… bebí otro sorbo y lo que viene a continuación he de admitir que no lo recuerdo con claridad, estaba tan ebrio y jodido y enojado que… por cuestiones del destino, del que busca joderte, terminé peleando con un tipo super grande… gordo. ¿Por qué? creo que había golpeado a una mujer o algo así fuera de un estúpido bar, o tal vez a otro tipo más pequeño y no pude evitar recordar a… ya saben a quien. Terminé tirándolo contra el piso, dándole puño tras puño hasta sentir mis nudillos empaparse en sangre propia y ajena, gritando al aire un montón de mierda dirigida a Cartman y no a este pobre tipo que ni puta idea de quién era. La cosa es que al parecer un imbécil con bate o algo parecido estaba pasando cerca, estaba tan ido que ni lo vi venir antes de que me noqueara con lo que tenía a mano y tras un dolor punzante en mi cabeza todo cayó en simple y llana oscuridad.

¿Recuerdan eso que dije sobre el sexto sentido del culón para metermela? mira que aplicarse tan jodidamente bien justo esa noche. Dios.

Lo primero que llegó a mis sentidos antes de despertar fue este aroma, cuando visitas una casa ajena por primera vez en tu vida, esta esencia particular que con el tiempo empiezas a olvidar pero que en un principio te invade por completo… pero era familiar, en mi misma enajenación por ese lugar era familiar. Luego abrí los ojos y busqué la luz más cercana, mi cabeza dolía como un maldito demonio, sentía la parte trasera de mi cráneo palpitar a un ritmo lento y doloroso y mi entrecejo hundirse en punzadas y… náuseas. Era de noche, no luz, las cortinas abiertas, la ventana cerrada y edificios tapando la vista de las montañas de colorado… estaba en un apartamento, ¿un décimo?¿onceavo piso?. Gruñí tratando de levantarme, buscando alrededor por una pista y allí estaba, una fotografía de Liane Cartman al otro lado de la habitación en un escritorio.

" _no me jodas_ " murmuré para mi buscando por su odiosa sonrisa pero nada. Mi abrigo estaba a los pies de la cama, el que dejé en ese lugar. Salí de la cama tomándolo de paso, tenía que irme.

Avancé tan silente como me fue posible por el lugar, abrí la puerta de la habitación dando con el pasillo y cerré tras de mi topándome con un espejo en el camino a lo que parecía la sala. Ví mi reflejo y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante mi labio roto y los rastros de sangre bajo mi nariz… al menos no me había dejado algún ojo amoratado o que se yo. Tomé aire continuando. Había música, baja y venía de la sala ¿estaba despierto? ¿esperando a que yo me levantara para terminar de jo… pero la sala estaba vacía. Un portátil se encontraba reproduciendo música al azar en uno de los sofás y las cortinas estaban de igual forma semi abiertas dando vista al sin fin de edificios de Denver, ni una luz encendida más que la de la pantalla de la laptop contra la tela del sofá. Dejé ir aire aliviado buscando por la puerta, sonreí al encontrarla y caminé hacía ella. Pero no se os olvide el sexto sentido de ese hijo de puta, tenedlo en cuenta durante el resto de la historia porque vamos, sin algo así muchas de sus acciones realmente no tendrían sentido, nunca lo han tenido para mi.

" _si que te patearon el culo esta vez_ " mordí mi labio en fastidio, al parecer estaba en la cocina…pensé que la rabia por lo sucedido había menguado, pensamiento patrocinado por la paliza que le dí al gordo ese pero dios, es que con solo escuchar su voz… giré hacía él con la rabia floreciendo en cuestión de segundos como maldita magia.

" _había un imbécil con un bate, sabes muy bien que te podría patear el culo si quisiera así que no vengas con esa mierda_ " tenía una taza en mano, dio un pequeño sorbo, el aroma a cocoa caliente llegando a mi. Y sonrió, tapando su sonrisa con la taza como si fuese su deber disimular la gracia o algo así " _¿que es tan gracioso?_ "

" _Aún no me creo que estuvieras andando por ahí borracho hasta el culo y que de la nada se te ocurriera la brillante idea de empezar una pelea con un tipo dos veces tu maldito tamaño y su amiguito con bate ¿que coño pasaba por tu cabeza?_ " tomé aire buscando relajarme, dios, estaba siendo tan difícil esto de no saltarle encima y darte un puto puño en la cara… mis nudillos aún dolían y mi cabeza, dios. Lamí donde sentía mi labio doler de igual forma denotando el dejo a sangre seca.

" _tú_ " dije lo suficiente alto para ambos. Sus cejas se elevaron por un fragmento de segundo para luego fruncirlas en fastidio.

" _qué, ¿por qué era gordo el tipo ese? ¿me estás llaman…_ " rodé los ojos.

" _porque eres un hijo de puta_ " procesó mi dicción y probablemente la frialdad en mi tono por unos segundos.

" _ah, eso_ " y su sonrisa no hizo más que expandirse " _¿aún sigue enojado?_ " y curvó sus cejas en fingida lastima " _¿tan importante era esa chica para tu tapade…_ " y no pude más, lo siento mucho pero hacía tanto que no le daba un puño a este hijo de puta que la rabia me engulló como a un crío de diez años una vez más y me vi yendo hacía él para plantar un puño a su quijada previendo su pobre intento por esquivarlo. Tambaleó y el sonido de la taza rompiéndose se escuchó lejano, levantó la mirada incrédulo y me moví una vez más para empujarlo contra la pared más cercana y fue difícil, no cedió con facilidad pero sus manos aprisionaron mis muñecas y de inmediato levanté mi rodilla para chocarla contra su estómago dejándolo sin aliento alguno, viendo con diversión como abría su boca mientras sus paredes internas se encontraban entre ellas dolorosamente por mi é mis manos de las suyas en un brusco movimiento pero tardo menos de lo que pensé en recuperarse sintiendo en segundos sus manos rodear mi cuello y por instinto las mías huyeron al suyo de igual manera. Eran más grandes que las mías pero yo era lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer el mismo daño que él me podía hacer a mi… un fuego casi infantil ardiendo en whisky me detallaba salvaje aún tratando de recuperar el aliento y yo el mio por la actividad física, forcejear con alguien tan grande requiere de mucha energía.

Y fue curioso, la rabia corría entre los dos y era sumamente estúpido abrir la boca porque lo único que saldría serían insultos sin sentidos, insultos que habíamos proferido mil y un veces y que en cierto punto perdieron efecto, obligandonos entonces a aumentar la ira, la rabia, la pesadez de los actos entre los dos; vamos, que para hacerme enojar a mis veintidós bastaba con algo más que llamarme judío marica y el hijo de puta éste muy bien lo sabía, pero no iba en una sola dirección… no.

Tal vez intercambiamos más palabras, o golpes… tal vez había un escape de gas y nuestra conciencia quedó en breve adormecida, tal vez bebí alcohol adulterado o… os puedo inventar mil y un excusas pero hasta el dia de hoy no he hallado una que me complasca enteramente, mi favorita es la del bate gay, el golpe alteró algo en mi que me volvió marica… marica por Cartman… ¿qué coño estoy diciendo?.

La presión alrededor de mi garganta aumento y en consecuencia yo aumente la mía, sus dientes juntos en rabia al igual que los míos y en no se qué momento de lag mental su expresión se tornó frustrada, como si esto no fuese en absoluto parte de su estúpido juego…

" _¿por qué eres tan…?_ " gruñó fastidiado " _... tan tú?_ " escupió en rabia y sus manos dejaron mi cuello para hundirse en mi cabello y… ¿recuerdan las excusas? fue el bate, fue el puto bate gay, si.

Fue doloroso, mis labios estaban agraviados por algún golpe del gordo con el que peleé antes y para colmo el hijo de puta me mordió sobre la herida, un gemido de dolor huyó de mi garganta y mis manos bajaron a su pecho para tratar de alejarme pero por alguna razón mi fuerza parecía no desear actuar ahora, por culpa del bate gay. Y dolía tanto, y lo odiaba tanto que en mi mismo revoltijo de emociones la mejor idea que apareció en mi maldita cabeza fue devolver el dolor, mis dientes se clavaron en su carne de igual manera y una de sus manos dejó mi nuca para hundir sus dedos en mi cadera, para atraerme hacia él y calor chocó contra calor, odio contra odio, rabia y dolor contra… contra ese gordo hijo de puta y dios… esa canción, se quedó plasmada en mi cabeza desde aquella noche…

…

 _I could corrupt you_ [podría corromperte]

 _In a heartbeat_ [en un latido de corazón]

 _You think you're so special_ [ piensas que eres tan especial]

 _Think you're so sweet_ [piensas que eres tan dulce]

…

Sentía que volvía de alguna forma a esos momentos en mi vida donde la posibilidad de hacer lo incorrecto se presentaba tan tentadora y fácil… al alcance de mi maldita mano. Y mi madre siempre estaba ahí, encima corrigiéndome, llevándome por el buen camino y todas esas maricadas…

…

 _What are you trying_ [¿que estas intentando?]

 _Don't even tempt me_ [ni siquiera me tientes]

 _Soon you'll be crying_ [pronto estaras llorando]

 _And wishing you'd dreamt me_ [y deseando poder soñarme]

…

¿Pero aquí quien podía decirme que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura? ¿yo mismo? vamos, estaba a medio camino de quedar completamente desnudo y mi sangre había dejado de fluir correctamente hacia zonas inteligentes. Como si esta adicción presente en mi entrañas que ignoré por años regresara como la recaída ante una deliciosa droga, sentí mi conciencia caer en silencio absoluto.

…

 _You'll be calling out my name_ [estarás gritando mi nombre]

 _When you need someone to blame_ [cuando necesites a alguien a quien culpar]

…

Manos corrían ansiosas entre ambos sin delicadeza alguna. cada uña, cada dígito, cada beso y rose empapado en brusquedad y tosquedad y pronto nos movimos por el pasillo hasta que no tengo idea del como mi espalda desnuda terminó contra las sábanas. Hablar solo serviría para recordarnos lo mucho que nos odiabamos así que nos limitabamos a expresarlo por medio de rasguños, de halones, el hijo de puta me rompio el pantalon ¡rompió mi pantalón!.

…

 _I could corrupt you_ [podría corromperte]

 _It would be easy_ [sería fácil]

 _Watching you suffer_ [viéndote sufrir]

 _Girl, it would please me_ [ nena, eso me complacería]

 _But I wouldn't touch you_ [ pero no te tocaría]

 _With my little finger_ [con mi dedo meñique]

 _I know it would crush you_ [ se que podría aplastarte]

 _My memory would linger_ [mi memoria persistiría]

…

Todo estaba sumido en este desenfreno absoluto y sentí sus dedos acariciar mi pelvis, mi vientre bajo, la línea entre mi dignidad y mi lujuria. Mis ojos se cerraron y mis labios buscaban los suyos mientras esta extraña fascinación por el sabor de su sangre me llenaba de unas ansias increible, de una extraña sensación que colmaba mi pecho como si me completase… me sentía tan vivo, tan malditamente vivo que cuando sus manos rodearon mi miembro y mis dedos se enterraron en su nuca el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se fue a la mierda.

…

 _You'd be crying out in pain_ [estarás gritando en dolor]

 _Begging me to play my games_ [rogandome por jugar mis juegos]

…

" _solo hazlo de una maldita vez, no estoy para putos preludios Cartman_ " bufó y por primera vez en toda la maldita noche vi su mirada… el palpitar de mi pecho, era tan brutal que dolía, golpeaba una y otra vez a una velocidad, con una fuerza que si hubiese tocado mi torax en ese momento seguramente hubiese sentido mi corazón chocar contra mi mano y sus ojos… sus ojos lo detuvieron por completo… algo se atoró en mi garganta… como si algo quisiese fluir fuera de ella pero no tuve idea de que era y es que había tanto en ellos que por un momento pensé que estaba cogiendo con un extraño. Eran avellana, pequeñas estelas similares al mismo color de mis ojos partían de la dilatada pupila pero estaban encogidos en sensaciones que no pude describir…

…

 _I could corrupt you_ [podría corromperte]

 _It would be ugly_ [sería feo]

 _They could sedate you_ [ellos podrían sedarte]

 _But what good would drugs be_ [pero que bien harían las drogas]

…

" _como desees_ " apartó la poca tela entre los dos y subió mis piernas a sus hombros. Ese silencio, ese pequeño lapso sin labios rozandose donde solo me limité a observarle de la nada me hizo entrar en cuenta de la mierda que estaba haciendo y por un segundo quise huir… daba igual, esto no era una competición, correr no implicaba huir pero… pero baje la mirada a mi propia erección y dolía, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que… y no quería recordar, esto era desagradable, denigrante, ¿como pasé de darle un rodillazo en el estómago a pedirle que me cogiera? ¿que coño estaba mal conmigo?...

…

 _But I wouldn't touch you_ [pero no te tocaría]

 _Put my hands on your hips_ [ poner mis manos en tus caderas]

 _It would be too much to_ [sería demasiado para]

 _Place my lips on your lips_ [poner mis labios en tus labios]

…

No hubo amabilidad, tiempo, no hubo lubricante o consideración, solo hizo el trabajo suficiente para que no le doliese a él al 'entrar' y yo… dolió, dolió tanto que fue un suplicio en sí mismo tragarme los malditos quejidos, mordiendo mi labio para evadirme del dolor tan… hijo de…

Gotas de sudor cubrían mi frente y mis piernas se sentían tan absurdamente débiles, mis manos temblaban resentidas por la fuerza con que agarré las sábanas y las heridas causadas por la pelea de hacía unas horas no parecían nada comparado al dolor que sentía. Y no entendía porque coño quería esto, pero ese… gordo de mierda siempre buscaba llevarme la contraria y no saben cuánto hubiese adorado que no hubiese habido más que dolor allí. Luego me daría un par de duchas, me sentiría desagradable por unas semanas y me repetiría de nuevo el cuánto lo odiaba. Pero no, claro que no, él no me dejaría hacer aquello, no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

…

 _You'd be calling out my name_ [ estarás gritando mi nombre]

 _Begging me to play my games_ [rogandome por jugar mis juegos]

…

El vaivén inició y el suplicio me hizo pistola y se vistió de placer riendo en mi cara, nuestras respiraciones se acoplaron al ritmo y sus ojos me observaban sumidos en una fascinación tan enfermiza que…

"¿Kyle?" salí de mi trance encontrándome una vez más en mi aburrida oficina en Chicago, las fotos en mis manos, el enorme esquema frente a mi. Las guardé tan rapido como pude y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Gregory "¿estas bien? llevo golpeando desde…"

"estoy bien" confirme poniéndome de pie "¿pasa algo?" asintió tomando mi abrigo y tirándolo en mi dirección.

"un cuarto, ¿vienes?" un cuarto acto del culón… ¿por qué ser tan ordinario?¿tan simple? ¿solo buscaba entregarme las fotos o había algo más?. Coloqué el abrigo alrededor mío y le seguí tomando mi sombrilla, eran cerca de las once, y con lo mierda que estaba el clima últimamente seguramente llovería "fue en un club, mató al dueño, al parecer fue una mujer porque… mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ella antes de…" sonreí.

"dos muestras de ADN esta vez entonces" comenté, soltó aire rendido.

"eso parece"

En cualquier caso, de buscar mi reacción la había conseguido, en la semana que venía, gracias a sus tres anteriores actos, por fin reaccionaría a su mierda de mensajes.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, supongo que lo siguiente sera Denny... creo xD y hasta, con suerte, la otra semana c:


	9. Karen

Supongo que haré los capítulos un tanto mas cortos, entre 3000 y 4000 palabras con algo de suerte, a cambio serán mas constantes, o eso espero xD. Y pues nada, ya pasamos las 50 000 palabras :o esto lo hice en el anterior fic con 100 000 pero bue ¿por que no hacerlo con cada 50 000 palabras? así que hagamoslo :D diganme una escena a ilustrar y la ilustraré :D de este fanfic claro xD y ya, gracias por los comentarios, siempre me hacen sonreir como idiota :3 y hasta la próxima. La canción, la única, es Sarcasm de Get Scared y... no es mi estilo de música pero era la que mejor se acoplaba al personaje desde mi humilde opinión.

En fin, ya me callo y que disfruten c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **KAREN**

 **...**

* * *

"¿Dónde está?" fue lo primero que pregunté en cuanto dejé el hospital junto a Cartman… mi pecho se entretejía en temor y a su vez deseo por verla, la necesidad por ayudarla paralelo a este desasosiego que me causaba el pensamiento de haberla dejado atrás. Ella era la primera cosa en la lista a evadir por medio de mis múltiples escapes.

Bufó abriendo la puerta de su camioneta, entré.

"Ya vas a ver, por suerte estamos relativamente cerca" dijo antes de cerrar mi puerta y rodear el auto para subir al asiento de conductor, había traído ropa para mi, algo… demasiado fuera de mi estilo, demasiado elegante para mi gusto pero qué más daba, si ayudar a mi hermana implicaba vestir decentemente no me podía negar. Encendió el motor y Karen venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza, miré mi muñeca sumida en vendajes con su imagen revoloteando, con el sonido del motor encendiéndose… tenía tantas preguntas.

"¿cómo está?" y el auto empezó a moverse. Guardó silencio por unos minutos y no me molestó, realmente temía escuchar la verdad, una parte de mi no deseaba oír sobre ella porque conocía tan bien su vida, la misma mía, conocía tan bien su fragilidad, su incapacidad para ser feliz sin mi ayuda que… que sabía que lo que fuese a salir de los labios de Cartman sería doloroso. Casi esperaba que esta historia tuviese un cambio repentino de trama, un hueco sin explicación donde ella hubiese sido capaz de pelear pero…

"mal" pero esto es la vida real después de todo. Dolió, dolor posterior al miedo, y con cada semáforo que se colocaba en verde, con cada kilómetro que recorríamos, con cada giro que daba el miedo aumentaba… no quería verle, no quería… "tomó algunos de tus hábitos, los malos" dejó ir una suave sonrisa sin quitar la vista del frente y la idea de ella siguiendo mis pasos no hizo más que hacer un meollo más grande de mi pecho "no es como que tengas buenos de todas formas, aparte de morir"

"¿cuáles?" murmuré subiendo los pies al asiento, no se molestó en regañarme por ello, extraño. Rodeé mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Ella no era como yo, era frágil, solo tenía una pequeña y endeble vida en sus manos y esa idea era tan… dios "dime"

"se mueve bastante… curioso que estén en el mismo estado a la vez, siendo que ambos han tenido la boca muy ocupada viajando de un lugar a otro" ¿la boca? ¿a que se refe… dios. Levanté mi mirada y le observé escandalizado "tan puta como su hermano, quien lo diría" hombre, si ya me sentía como una mierda … "ya estamos cerca"

"no llevamos ni media hora en este maldito auto" dije incrédulo, se encogió de hombros.

"como dije, suerte" bufé.

"suerte mi culo, ¿dónde está?" dejó ir aire con prominente tedio.

"solo espera, al menos no esta chupando pollas, me aseguré de ello" mi estómago se revolvió por la imagen, no podía dejar de imaginarme a la niña de nueve años que dejé atrás cada vez que él decía algo de ese estilo, me estaba empezando a fastidiar. Pero independiente de ello, era Cartman a fin de cuentas, eso era lo jodido en todo esto.

"¿por qué estás haciendo esto?" pregunté con cierta cautela, soy lento para tomar las segundas intenciones de personas como él. Paró ante un semáforo en rojo y miró su reloj, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, las calles cerca de aquí estaban absurdamente solitarias y a medida avanzabamos todo se tornaba un tanto más dejado y decrepito, nos estábamos adentrando a la zona de la cual había salido unos dias atras directo al hospital y eso no era para nada bueno.

"ya te lo dije, necesito un rey" le miré como a un puto bicho raro, coño, estábamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿quien mierda hablaba con metáforas para este punto?. Casi quise preguntarle si era imbécil pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta quien era el perdido aquí no parecía muy acertado.

"¿traducción?" rodó los ojos avanzando una vez más.

"necesito un rostro, un icono indestructible que represente absolutamente todo lo jodido en esta sociedad Kenny, y resulta que estas lo suficiente jodido, y para mi fortuna, eres literalmente indestructible" dejó ir aire "y siempre se te ha dado bien esta cuestión de hacer lo necesario por el precio correcto…" no estaba cogiendo mucho de lo que decía… pero definitivamente no era nada bueno.

"no haré nada que tenga que ver con niños o animales… o mujeres, tal vez" sonrió.

"bien" música se acrecentaba y pronto las calles empezaron a tomar más vida, en su mayoría adolescentes, vestidos de cuero, tachas, Jeans rasgados y botas, mujeres rapadas y hombres con cabello largo… graffitis, esos nunca podían faltar en lugares de este estilo. El asfalto estaba a rebosar de porquería, el cielo se perdía entre humo de porros y cigarros y todo se acumulaba a la entrada de este enorme establecimiento consumido en carteles rasgados, letreros de neón y este tinte angustioso de la adolescencia que yo aún en mis veinte no había dejado del todo atrás… este lugar no estaba relativamente lejos de donde me recogió Cartman, o eso creía, como pasos hacia un mismo destino. Se detuvo "es aquí"

"sabes que ella solo tiene diecisiete ¿no?" pregunté abstraído por este horrible lugar, no puedo hacerme el digno e ignorar el hecho de que he estado en peores sitios, pero estábamos hablando de mi hermana ahora mismo, y la crudeza de esta clase de antros parecía más real cuando me imaginaba a alguien como ella expuesta a… esto. Rodó los ojos.

"estoy seguro de que estábas en peores lugares con solo trece Kenny" este gordo hijo de puta.

"pero ella tenía que ser diferente, ella debía…" sonrió y rabia cursó por mi pecho.

"claro, si te hubieses quedado a su lado, pero no lo hiciste" y salió del auto dejándome atrás y el miedo por verla se acrecentó en relación a las ansias por ayudarla, disminuyendo en consecuencia mi dignidad ante ese culón de mierda.

Le seguí.

Me sentía jodidamente viejo aquí, todos entre dieciséis y diecisiete… ¿tan altas eran las estadísticas de adolescentes inconformes y familias disfuncionales? o todo se acumulaba en un maldito lugar. Traspasamos el umbral con decenas de miradas sobre nosotros, probablemente nos veíamos como personas normales entorno a este hueco. Cada uno de estos angustiosos adolescentes estaban enteramente sumidos en sus mundos, buscando comprensión en un sitio a rebosar de mierda… ¿pero quién era yo para decir algo? nadie aquí caería tan bajo como yo lo he estado.

"allí" el lugar parecía pintado en su totalidad de negro, luces verdes, rojizas, azules y demás no ayudando a cambiar el decrépito ambiente, aroma a marihuana y cristal quemado flotando por el aire y píldoras moviéndosen entre manos y lenguas como dulces en halloween, personas frotando polvo mágico por sus encías y una que otra pareja cerca de coger en cada esquina del lugar, y si así era el ambiente general ya tenía una imagen de los baños. Levanté la mirada hacia donde él señaló y le ví, no le reconocí en el primer segundo…

"¿esa es Karen?" pregunté absorto en tez pálida, cabello castaño, largo y lacio y sus ojos… bastante parecidos a los míos de un tono más cercano a la plata, grises y su pequeña pupila perdida en el ambiente, maquillaje fuerte, labios rojos y sombras negras ensalzado en ropa negra, chaqueta de cuero y… ¿qué más daba? ¿qué coño le había pasado a la niña de nueve años que…?

"si, la que está frente al micrófono, esa" y abrió sus rojos labios y el público pareció enloquecer.

…

 _You've got me shaking from the way you're talking_ [me estremeces por la forma en la que estás hablando]

 _My heart is breaking but there's no use crying_ [mi corazón se está rompiendo pero de nada sirve llorar]

 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_ [qué tóxica sorpresa has dejado para mis ojos]

 _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_ [si tengo sentido común me cortare o me acurrucare y moriré]

…

Todo el lugar fue recorrido en segundos por una euforia colectiva, puños al aire y el lugar retumbaba en saltos y gritos y… y todo por su voz.

…

 _Sticks and stones could break my bones_ [palos y piedras podrán romper mis huesos]

 _But anything you say will only fuel my lungs_ [pero cualquier cosa que digas solo llenara mis pulmones]

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ [no te molestes, solo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas]

 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_ [si esto es amor no quiero ser amada]

 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_ [tú contaminas la habitación con tu sucia lengua]

 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_ [observame tragarlo para así poder vomitarlo]

…

Y en ese momento su mirada chocó contra mi… se abrieron, la plata de sus ojos emergió en sorpresa y su voz flaqueó por un segundo.

"oh, parece que ya te vió" escuché a Cartman a mi lado y sus notas se tintaron de odio a medida mi pecho se hundía en más temor.

"necesito ir al baño o al…" pero el gordo hijo de puta ese me detuvo, tomó mi muñeca de tosca forma buscando mi mirada. Entre las luces, la multitud empujandonos, el ruido casi no podía verle bien, pero le escuché, le escuché muy bien.

"ya te lo dije, no te dejaré huir, no ésta vez"

…

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ [no te molestes, solo estamos derramando nuestras entrañas]

 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_ [si esto es amor no quiero colgar del cuello]

 _Before an audience of death._ [ante una audiencia de muerte]

…

Vi sus nudillos volverse blancos contra el microfono, sus ojos empañarse en rabia, su pupila crecer en… no estaba cuerda, no estaba sobria, reconocía muy bien esa mirada, tan bien que ese revoltijo mierda en mi pecho entró en ebullición y náuseas llenaron mis entrañas… solo rogaba poder recuperar algo de ella, me importaba una mierda si tenía que chupársela a Cartman o lo que fuera pero ella, dios, ella iba a estar bien, lo estaría porque yo haría lo imposible para que eso pasara y eso era cuanto importaba.

…

 _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_ [tu podrías ser el cuerpo, y yo el asesino]

 _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner_ [yo podría ser el diablo y tu el pecador]

 _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_ [tú podrías ser las drogas y yo el traficante]

 _Everything you say is like music to my ears_ [todo lo que dices suena como música para mis oídos]

…

"Kenneth" murmuró contra el micrófono y la parte que vino fue cantado por el público mientras ella se limitaba a observarme absorta en… en algo. Sus labios se movieron, palabras diferentes de las murmuradas por la multitud y no pude leerlas, sus enormes ojos plateados rodeados de sombras negras parecían absorber el lugar en sí como si fuese la única cosa existente aquí.

…

 _Failure find me_ [fracaso, encuéntrame]

 _To tie me up now_ [para atarme ahora]

 _'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets_ [porque soy tan mala, tan mala como sea necesario]

 _Failure find me_ [fracaso, encuéntrame]

 _To hang me up now_ [para colgarme ahora]

 _By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death_ [del cuello porque soy un destino peor que la muerte]

…

La batería, guitarra, teclado siguieron con su rutina pero ella no abrió sus labios una vez más, el público continuando la melodía como si su shock en sí mismo hiciese parte del acto, sus orbes fijos en mí. Soltó el cable del micrófono mientras su expresión se deformaba en rabia absoluta, lo apretó una vez más entre sus dedos y en un fuerte movimiento lo lanzó contra mí golpeándome justo en la puta nariz.

"¡joder!" grité cubriendo mi rostro, dios. Odiaba los putos golpes en la nariz, podía tirarme de un puente, podía cogerme un puto camión, podía apuñalarme un vagabundo de mierda en alguna esquina y juro por dios que no lloraría, pero estos golpes mierdas en la nariz siempre aguaban mis putos ojos ¡DIOS!. Levanté mi mirada con dificultad buscándole entre lágrimas involuntarias, viéndole bajar del escenario mientras la música continuaba, mientras el despliegue de mierda adolescente seguía la rutina. No muchas miradas sobre mí, no muchas sobre ella, pero siempre más de las que me gustaría.

"está algo enojada" remarcó el culón mierda ese.

"¿en serio Sherlock?" murmuré entre mis manos "¡coño!" grité forzando a las lágrimas a largarse buscando por ella entre la maldita multitud.

"voy al auto, huele a mierda aquí, parece que esto imbéciles también se sienten inconformes con la puta ducha" no me molesté en verle irse aún buscando por ella, empujando a uno que otro personaje hasta encontrarla allí, cerca de la entrada a los baños vomitando… vaya reencuentro.

"Karen" hacía tanto no pronunciaba ese nombre con una razón decente, llamando a alguien real. Se tensó sosteniendo su cabello fuera del camino de… de lo que estaba desechando por la boca. Limpió sus labios de forma tosca y me dió la espalda por unos segundos, sentía mi pecho golpear contra mi tórax tan malditamente fuerte por el miedo en sí que por muy marica que suene sentía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

"Kenneth" escupió el nombre con rabia antes de virar en mi dirección. De cerca se veía tan pequeña… tan ella, con sus delgados hombros, su contextura poco desarrollada, sus rasgos casi infantiles forzándosen a lucir maduro por medio del maquillaje, como una niña tratando de huir de su condición de infante… pero era una puta adolescente, qué coño estaba pensando, si era verdad lo que Cartman decía esa boca había estado en…

"perdón" susurré sin desear apartar la mirada un segundo de su rostro… probablemente no me escuchó, había subido alguien más al escenario y el lugar era recorrido una vez más por esa musica de mierda. Se acercó empujado a un tipo fuera de su camino que al parecer buscaba entrar a los baños y jaló del cuello de mi abrigo para tenerme a su altura, acercó sus rojos labios con carmín corrido a mi oído y su airada respiración me bloqueó por completo.

"espero que la próxima puta mierda que salga de tu boca sea mejor Kenny, he visto culos más elocuentes que eso…" ¿quien coño le había enseñado a hablar así?... probablemente Stuart, y qué más daba, aquí habían suficientes malas influencias por una vida entera.

"¿entonces ahora eres un desecho de adolescente Karen? de alguna forma pensé que podrías hacer algo mejor que esto" hablé lo suficiente alto para ambos. Estaba siendo sincero, lo jodido aquí era que… sonrió con desdén.

"¿decepcionado?, porque espero sepas muy bien quién es el lamebolas de burro hijo de puta que pudo sacarme de esto" era mi culpa. Somos basura blanca después de todo. Me alejé lo suficiente para buscar su mirada, un leve destello de tristeza en ellos pero rabia en su mayoría.

"entonces déjame arreglarlo" negó.

"no hay nada que arreglar Kenny" dejé ir aire incrédulo.

"solo mira alrededor Karen, incluso yo puedo decir que hay algo realmente jodido con este lugar, ¿realmente quieres esto? entiendo que no tenías más opción, pero ahora mismo te estoy dando otra puta opción… hermana" bajó la mirada, pasó saliva y su mano tembló contra mi abrigo. Dejó ir aire rendida, soltó mi abrigo y desvió su vista hacía la multitud, pasaron varios segundos, bastante mientras la plata de sus orbes se perdía en el lugar.

"es… agradable oír eso" sonrió "los testigos de jehová no cuentan… tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor, hermano" y se movió hacia la salida, le seguí sintiendo este peso absurdo en mi pecho que había empezado a desbordarse hacía años perder su tinte amargo. Tomaría tiempo, cada maldita cosa buena en este mundo de porquería requería de tiempo , a diferencia de drogas, sexo y… y algunas cosas más que no necesitan de siquiera algo de esfuerzo, supongo que eso lo hace tan adictivo.

* * *

Un dolor tan familiar como cada maldita sensación que me bombardeaba en mi pintoresca monotonía corrió nuca abajo por mi espalda, mis ojos se abrieron casi de inmediato encontrándome con la soledad de este aburrido apartamento una vez más y mi espalda se arqueó en dolor.

"coño" soñaba con Karen, cuando por fin volví a verla tras… dejarla botada. Seguía siendo buena, tan buena como cuando tenía nueve años, nadie perdona tan fácilmente pero me quería, me quería demasiado y… yo no merecía algo as… otra corriente bajó por mi espalda y me ví forzado a mover el culo para calmar el dolor. Nuestra bella bestia estaba una vez más llevando la cuenta de mis muertes en carne viva "Dios" murmuré buscando por el cajón de mi mesa de noche, le abrí a la expectativa de mi escape de rutina pero estaba vacío… "No me jodas" me puse de pie de inmediato pero mis piernas flaquearon ante otro corte. Gruñí al aire viendo las puertas a la azotea cerradas, no le puse mayor cuidado, solo salí de mi habitación encontrándome con la gigantesca sala. Corrí hacía el pequeño bar y busqué entre los cajones de la barra pero nada, aquí tampoco "Cartman, ese gordo hijo de puta" murmuré a la expectativa de otro corte, los ya hechos ardienDo como un puto demonio… coño, coño, coño "¡Cartman!, ¡¿donde mierda…" otro corte justo sobre uno reciente. Mi respiración huyó tras convertir mis palabras en gemidos y me ví obligado a sostenerme de la barra para permanecer en pie… no, esto no podía estar pasando.

Vagué por este enorme lugar por algo, nada, no había nada, ni siquiera SIH y se suponía que yo era del dueño de toda esa mierda. No me jodas, no me… ese gordo mierda se había llevado hasta el último rastro de drogas del lugar ¿ese era su estúpido castigo por mi 'rebeldía'? ¿quitarme mi juguetes? que le dieran, no le daría el placer de enojarme de más por ello, no le daría el placer de darle una pizca de importancia.

"parece doloroso" esa voz. Busqué por su figura en medio de la oscuridad recargádome contra una pared cercana.

"para nada" murmuré deslizándome hasta sentir el suelo bajo mío rendido. Todos hacían unos comentarios tan elocuentes por aquí, estaba empezando a sentirme rodeado de alter egos de Capitan Obvio. Mordí mi labio ante otro corte conteniendo mis gemidos "¿aburrido?" deslicé mis dedos por el suelo sintiendo sudor bajar por mi frente, esto era malditamente insoportable.

"tenía curiosidad" no me molesté en detallar su figura, una sombra esbelta en medio de las enormes ventanas a la ciudad, una hilera de cristal traslucido reflejando infinidad de edificios iluminados por la cúspide de la noche. Para alguien tan fuera de contexto la verdad es que su figura siempre parecía ir muy bien con éste en particular.

"¿curiosidad?" otro… y otro. Hablar de alguna forma me ayudaba a mantener la cordura mientras en mi garganta se acumuaban las ansias por gritar.

"porque soportas esto, ¿por qué sigues viviendo?" sentí su voz alejarse. Buscaba apartar mi espalda de la pared siendo mi cabeza mi soporte contra la misma. Mi respiración huyó temblorosa y un pequeño gruñido escapó de mi garganta, reí por lo bajo entre temblores y…

"porque me encanta vivir…" busqué por el carmesí de sus iris en la oscuridad mientras mi respiración se transtornaba, no fue difícil hallarlos "¿no lo ves?" ví su ceño fruncirse irritado.

"no, no lo veo…" se movió unos pasos por el lugar guardando silencio, le observé entretenido, fascinado por la elegancia en sus movimientos, cada paso que daba reflejaba su misma inhumanidad por su misma perfección. Se detuvo y buscó mis ojos una vez más, estos preciosos rubíes brillando en la oscuridad como los de alguna clase de felino al acecho "¿por qué… fornicaste con ese hombre?" ¿cuál homb… ow, cuando me puso tetas, si, eso había sucedido hacía una semana si mal no recuerdo, no le había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Respiré hondo haciendo lo imposible por buscar una respuesta en medio del suplicio, bastante difícil concentrarse en una conversación mientras sientes que te parten en miles de pedazos desde tu puta espalda.

"¿por qué no?, tú pudiste estar en su lugar Damien, pudiste usarme, poner tu grande y caliente po…" otro corte interrumpió mi dicción obligandome a callar la puta boca, me obligué a sonreír ante su aparente disgusto "hubiese preferido la tuya" mordí mi labio entretenido al ver su enojo ceder ante confusión.

"pensé que no te iban las pollas" reprodujo mis palabras. Las groserías que salían de sus labios siempre sonaban poco naturales, era gracioso.

"no, no me van, pero tenía coño ¿así que por qué no?" bufó desviando la mirada lejos de mí "deberías pecar un poco más, señor anticristo" frunció sus espesas cejas una vez más… debía admitir que era divertido molestarle, él era divertido, bastante.

"no estoy hecho para pecar, estoy hecho para hacer a la gente pecar" no pude evitar reír ante ello, los cortes había cesado y ahora sólo permanecía el dolor en sí mismo, nada nuevo.

"oh vamos, no seas dramático, la última vez que visite a tu padre éste todavía seguía cogiendo con saddam hussein" Dejó ir una suave sonrisa por ello… bueno, eso era raro.

"la última vez que yo le ví estaba tratando de meter un dildo de cuarenta centímetros por su garganta" reí por lo bajo ante la imagen.

"si, tu padre es divertido"

"¿lo es?" comentó despectivo. Luego silencio y la curiosidad por la naturaleza de sus visitas me llenó. Él podía detener esto pero no lo deseaba, ¿realmente podía matarme? ¿realmente solo el 'aburrimiento' guiaba sus pasos en mi dirección? No soy tan estúpido como para creerme esa mierda, o tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no es como que hayan muchos inmortales por aquí, era normal, siendo alguien como yo, atraer alguien como él.

"ese mordisco… cuando inyectaste algo en mí con tus dientes… duró un rato en mi cuello, incluso después de mi muerte" volvió su mirada en mi dirección, se recargó contra el cristal de la ventana ladeando su cabeza curioso por mi afirmación… esperando por la pregunta, pregunta que no me interesaba hacer. Guardó silencio por unos segundos y tomó aire al ver que no hablaría más.

"cada cosa que yo haga sobre tu cuerpo es permanente McCormick, somos bestias a fin de cuentas, bestias perennes que se mueven por terrenos diferentes a cualquier ser transitorio y endeble en este hueco llamado tierra, así que como criaturas que danzan en el mismo salón, podemos tomarnos de las manos, podemos hacernos daño" oh, que poético, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a su forma de hablar.

"¿entonces yo también puedo herirte?" sonrió.

"¿quieres probar?" estreché la mirada ante lo que parecía una oferta.

"no quiero tentar a la suerte" apoyé mi mano en la pared para ponerme de pie sintiendo mi espalda flexionarse. Dios, dolía.

"inteligente" y ya de pie busqué una vez más por él. Me observaba con este curioso tinte que no podía describir.

"¿tan interesante soy?" volví a preguntar, asintió.

"lo eres" y mi teléfono empezó a sonar desde algún lugar desconocido, su mirada corrió hacía el celular en uno de los enormes sofás, chasqueó la lengua con tedio "buena suerte" y se desvaneció en la sombra que era desde un principio, el carmesí de su mirada perdiéndose entre las luces de la ciudad, reduciéndose a nada.

Me moví con dificultad hacía mi celular, número desconocido, Cartman. Lo tomé.

" _¿cómo llevas tus horas de abstinencia?_ "

"yo no sufro de abstinencia" murmuré con tedio. Rió al otro lado de la puta línea, este gordo de mi…

" _como sea, te irán a recoger en media hora, ¿recuerdas a Kahl?_ " ¿como olvidarlo?.

"que con él"

" _decidirá actuar hoy, en unas horas, irá tras la pequeña red de traficantes que nos estaba tocando las pelotas, harás su trabajo_ "

"¿qué?" eso no tenía mucho sentido, ¿desde cuanto ayudabamos a…

" _para cuando sus hombres lleguen, los hombres de Kahl, todo debe estar limpio ¿bien?_ "

"¿por qué?" pregunté aún no entendiendo el punto de todo aquello.

" _irá alguien de interés para nosotros, su nombre es Christophe, le entregarás unos documentos y te darás un tiro frente a él, eso es todo_ " y colgó. Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero si eso era lo que Cartman deseaba entonces yo lo haría, siempre se me ha dado bien hacer lo necesario por el precio correcto, y mi hermana siempre lo valdría.

Era hora de jugar al títere.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta semana, no se si la actitud de Karen fue la ideal pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado :$ y ya :o eso es todo, hasta la proxima semana :)


	10. Plan

Dibujaré Kyman entonces c: si tienen alguna idea en particular entonces háganme saber. Respecto a Karen, tal vez fue un movimiento algo brusco, pero lo trataré mejor mas adelante, explicando mas a fondo su actitud o eso espero xD

En fin, no hay canciones esta vez, me disculpo como de costumbres por errores lo suficiente inteligentes como para pasar de MÍ xD y hasta la próxima semana :)

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTU** **LO** **10**

 **PLAN**

...

* * *

Mordí mi labio con tedio repasando por milésima vez la fotografía. Su espalda desnuda, moretones, su pelo rojizo desordenado contra mi almohada… y era gracioso porque en unos minutos Kenny iniciaría la operación. Había saboteado desde adentro el siguiente movimiento de Kahl para permitir a Kenneth hacer cuanto deseara dentro de la zona 'vigilada' durante dos horas.

Ansiaba ver su expresión, su tedio para cuando todo se viese reducido a nada. Era un perfeccionista, y yo adoraba mancillar su tan cuidadosa perfección de tantas formas como fuese posible, haciéndole mio, marcando su piel, desfigurando su rostro en lágrimas y limitar a su labia a reproducir mi nombre entre gemidos una y otra vez… arruinando su planeación en este caso, no de mis favoritos definitivamente.

Lo mierda era que no sentía la gratificación que debería. Era molesto, realmente molesto sentir que eso no bastaba y lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza eran sus preciosos hematomas, su tez pálida tan frágil, tan… tan fácil de profanar y romper y… pasé saliva sintiendo mi pecho encenderse en emoción recordando de igual forma su miedo aquella noche cuando decidí quemar el prostíbulo, el temblor en sus manos al levantar el arma, la presión de sus dedos y esta leve tela de decepción en su mirada.

"Kahl" murmuré su nombre buscando evocar la excitación, esa sensación absurda que él causaba en mí, esas ansias y deseo que corrían vertiginosos por mi torrente sanguíneo hasta golpear mi conciencia, cuando su dignidad se quebraba ante mí y sus piernas se abrían, su pelvis temblaban en espasmos de placer, su cabello, dios, sus rizos desordenados sobre tela blanca…

Luego abrí mis ojos encontrándome una vez más con la fotografía y la soledad de este lugar en medio del sinónimo físico de pecado, pecado en el paraíso como el hotel decía. Caminé hacía la azotea contemplando la infinidad de edificios a la distancia, viento nocturno obligandome a meter la fotografía en mi bolsillo. Y se sentía vacío, dos meses y esa pequeña dosis de tacto que había tenido de él me estaba consumiendo, necesitaba más pero entre mis planes no entraba nada íntimo en los siguientes días, o semanas… dios, meses. ¡coño!

Estaba siguiendo el juego, y él bien sabía que lo hacía. Danzabamos a un ritmo en común hasta que uno de los dos pisara al otro, o hasta que uno de los dos cayera y de momento… de momento solo bailaríamos como lo habíamos hecho desde pequeños. Oh deliciosos fallos los que nos llevaban al caos, a la cama en nuestros veintidós y veintitrés, y con suerte, esta vez tendría el mismo resultado… y aún así algo me molestaba y no tenía idea de que era, algo faltaba y algo faltó entonces y creo que ese algo era la ausencia de… ¿poder? no lo se, tal vez fuí muy suave y cuando miro a ese entonces siento su mano manipularme, siento moverme a su compás y era tan molesto aquello. No, no, esta vez él caería ante mi.

En ese entonces me limité porque éramos iguales a fin de cuentas, ¿pero por qué hacerlo ahora cuando bajo mi mando está un imperio entero? soy el puto amo señores y señoras, y si me quiero coger a un judío, me cogeré a un puto judío.

"Eric" viré hacia el pequeño rubio por sobre mi hombro, ese manojo de inseguridad y ropa de diseñador parado indeciso en la puerta.

"Stotch"

"es Bebe, Kenneth ya se encuentra en el lugar de acción" asentí sintiendo excitación emanar.

"empecemos entonces"

* * *

Respiré hondo como era de costumbre y encendí el micrófono mordiendo mi labio en ansiedad, obligandome a disfrutar lo que vendría a continuación porque de lo contrario la cagaría y solo tenía dos horas, no hay tiempo para cagarla con sólo dos putas horas, porque vamos, me encanta joder a Cartman y hacer una que otra estupidez por aquí siempre le jodía, pero esta vez el culón había decidido poner cronograma a su paciencia y no convenía incumplirlo.

"Bebe, cuánto tiempo" un gruñido atravesó la llamada y no pude evitar sonreír mirando el lugar desde la lejanía, caminando en dirección a la hilera de bodegas conectadas de forma sistemática para el proceso de extracción y distribución de un enorme cargamento de… polvos mágicos.

" _Kenneth_ " no teníamos una misión tan formal desde la de la esposa del político en Las Vegas, menos esta cuestión de informarnos hasta a quien nos cogíamos por el micrófono " _son cinco bodegas, hay un camión al final de la línea esperando por cargamento, hay otros cuatro esperándole cerca de la carretera principal pero de esos ya se encargará alguién más. Están cargando así que mueve el culo_ " aceleré el paso acomodando mi mochila una vez más, ahí tenía lo que usaría. Cargué un pequeño revólver y lo guardé a un costado de mi cinturón, miré alrededor " _hay entre quince y veinte hombres por bodega, no se como coño lo harás, no se porque coño Cartman cree que lo harás, pero no lo haces y todo se va a la mierda, solo dos horas, recuerda_ " sonreí por su tono.

"dios, me encanta cuando tomas el control" murmuré divisando la entrada a la primera bodega a la vista desolada. No iban a distribuir a sus hombres en el exterior haciendo obvia la intención de sus actividades ilícitas, pero debían de haber camaras o algo, tal vez ya sabían que estaba aquí "mato a cinco de corrido y…"

" _cariño, logras esto y estaré a mitad de camino de un puto orgasmo_ " reí por lo bajo esperando por información " _¿puerta principal?_ " rodé los ojos.

"¿no es obvio?" suspiró.

" _avanza a la primera bodega. No hay cámaras en el interior así que ten cuidado, si puedes forzarlos a salir o a acercarse a ventanas del lado oeste te ayudaré_ " asentí al tanto de que me observaba desde algún lugar alto y alejado como de costumbre. Y Por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo la ida de Damien cerca me pareció tan fascinante ¿estaría observando desde algún lugar? ¿podía hacer de este evento de rutina, moderadamente más difícil de lo normal, algo un poco más interesante?. Apague el micrófono por un segundo. Tomé aire.

"¡DAMIEN!" grité con toda la fuerza que pude y ruido empezó a correr por la primera bodega. El lugar era sumamente aislado, no habían muchas estructuras de igual forma así que esta cuestión de cubrirse no era muy posible aquí… "¡DAMIEN, VAMOS A JUGAR!" insistí y de por estúpido que suene me sentí de vuelta a mis nueve años cuando gritaba a la ventana del culón para que saliera conmigo, Stan y Kyle a jugar baloncesto, claro que casi siempre se negaba porque por lo general perdía. Pero nada, dejé ir aire de alguna forma decepcionado y encendí el comunicador una vez más.

" _¿qué coño hacías?_ " preguntó fastidiada, la distancia con la bodega ahora reducida a unos cuantos metros.

"ni puta idea" murmuré tomando el revólver y elevandolo al aire, dejando escapar el primer sonido que irrumpió el silencio de la noche, esa primera bala, heraldo de caos.

* * *

"no se han reportado cambios, la operación se llevará a cabo a las cuatro de la mañana si, repito, no se presentan novedades" en dos horas. Señalé hacia la proyección del videobeam. Solo hacíamos un repaso de los datos recolectados para dar inicio a lo que sucedería en dos horas y asegurarnos de que todos estuvieran en la misma página.

Christophe dejó ir aire con tedio, siempre tan jodido por este tipo de protocolos según él innecesarios, o más coloquialmente, 'sesión para rascarse las pelotas'. Gregory por otro lado repasaba los informes por milésima vez junto a uno que otro personaje de importancia en la sala de conferencias. Tomé aire para continuar hablando.

"En estos momentos, siguiendo su itinerario deben estar cargando un camión con contenido ilícito, le deben estar esperando cuatro camiones exactamente iguales que resguardaran la carga como distribuidores de comida enlatada" señalé la compañía que gracias a todo este suceso, habíamos descubierto servía como distribuidor de la mercancía y lavador de activos; pero claro estaba que necesitábamos las pruebas evidentes, entre más poderío tuviese el personaje al que íbamos a acusar ante el tribunal, mayor debía ser el precio de las pruebas para asegurarnos de que su gran fortuna las pudiese comprar.

"¿y si nos saltamos toda esa mierda y vamos directo al desarrollo de la operación? desarrollo que por supuesto dudo nadie de aquí haya leído al menos dos veces" comentó con apatía en su característico acento francés "esto parece una puta misa" rodé lo ojos.

"Christophe" habló Gregory, yo solo me limité a repasar el informe mientras esos dos se callaban.

"Gregory" respondió con tedio.

"¿puedes por favor callarte? y con lo… poco ameno que eres con las temáticas de Dios dudo que hayas ido en tu vida a una misa así que te recomendaría…" gruñó.

"bien bien, ya cierro la puta boca, dios, no tienes que hacer un maldito discurso" no pude evitar sonreír. Siempre eran así, ese era su comportamiento por default, discutían pero se hacían caso de igual forma, aunque no lo parecieran eran muy buenos amigos.

"bueno, como seguía diciendo…" continué mirando las diapositivas "habrán dos grupos de acción paralelos, Christophe liderará el principal que se centrará en las cinco bodegas donde presuponemos podría haber alguien de SIH, o bien solo más cebos, independiente de ello obtendre…"

"osea que podría ser una pérdida de tiempo"

"y recursos" comentaron dos de los personajes 'importantes' de la sala. Christophe frunció el ceño casi por instinto conteniendo sus insultos y Gregory suspiró deslizando una carpeta hacía ambos hombres por la larga mesa.

"pueden verificar órdenes, presupuesto, incluso el historial de cada hombre que participará en la operación. Si planeaban interferir en este procedimiento de casi un mes de planeación en dos horas, entonces estaríamos hablando de pérdida de tiempo y pérdida de recursos ya predispuestos" elevé mis cejas sorprendido por su labia. Él era básicamente el que lidiaba con la burocracia y casi no le veía hacerlo, supongo que este era un despliegue menor puesto que su finalidad solo era callar a los tipos de ser fascinante verle haciendo más que eso. Dijeron unas cuantas palabras en señal de disculpa y Gregory me instó a continuar. Hoy las interrupciones estaban a la orden del dia.

"Incluso si solo es un cebo es fiable la información sobre el cargamento, será un gran golpe para este grupo que bien ya tiene años de antecedentes y no había sido detenido hasta el momento, también obtendremos las pruebas para hacer caer la serie de fábricas de comida enlatada que respalda esta actividad ilegal…"

"y por supuesto esos activos caeran a manos de ustedes señores, no somos imbeciles" comentó Christophe sin mirar directamente a los que habían interrumpido antes aún cuando obviamente el comentario iba dirigido a ellos. Se ganó un ceño fruncido de ambos. No era tan simple como él lo ponía pero si… si esa compañía caía, el dinero pasaba a ser de alguien arriba y… en fin, temas fuera de nuestro interés ahora mismo.

"Chris…" habló el inglés y en respuesta su querido amigo solo rodo los ojos al tanto de que debía callarse.

"El segundo grupo irá tras los camiones. En sus informes encontrarán más detalles sobre el procedimiento de ambas operaciones y tanto Gregory aquí presente como yo coordinaremos el desarrollo desde aquí" saqué mi celular para mirar la hora "la operación iniciará en hora y media, recomiendo…"

"por fin, coño" se levantó Christophe de su asiento "pensé que esta cochinada duraría para siempre" miró en mi dirección "hablas mucha mierda Kyel, deberías regularte más, no querrás terminar como algunos presentes" fruncí el ceño en respuesta, de hecho media sala lo hizo, Gregory le observó irse con este tedio en su rostro similar al mío, probablemente preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiese congeniar con alguien tan putamente tosco.

Dejó ir aire despidiendo a los hombres esos con estos protocolos de cortesía que solo parecían naturales en alguien como él mientras yo le observaba divertido. Miré mis informes una vez más, si no habían llegado más informes de la vigilancia era porque todo debía estar yendo según el itinerario que el grupo tendía a seguir, es decir, no sospechaban nada. Tomé aire.

"¿vamos?" levanté la mirada hacía Greg, sonreí.

"vamos"

* * *

" _¡¿Por qué coño disparaste?!_ " no pude evitar arrugar mi nariz ante el grito por el auricular, había disparado al aire a ver si salían o algo pero nada…

"¡¿no querías que salieran?!" pregunté fastidiado de repente, esto estaba sumamente lento.

" _no así imbécil_ " gruñí llegando a la puerta de la primera bodega que conectaba con las otras cuatro. Ni un ruido surgía del interior.

"¿segura de que es aquí? porque a menos que todos se estén haciendo la paja al tiempo no cr…"

" _es aquí Kenny_ " continuó con tedio. Para este punto ya habría recibido una que otra bala, esto me estaba jodiendo un poco. Miré la cerradura, estaba abierto. Empujé.

"¿sorpresa?" murmuré entrando, buscando alrededor por alguna señal de vida y… una familiar figura en medio de la habitación rodeada de cargamento y… cuerpos respondió a todas mis preguntas de inmediato.

"juguemos" dijo con esta leve sonrisa, probablement orgullo por su cometido y mi mandíbula cayó ante los diez o once hombres inconscientes en el suelo. No tenían ni una sola herida así que… apagué el comunicador.

"esto-es-PUTAMENTE-INCREÍBLE" grité al aire mientras este dejaba ir una suave sonrisa por mi puta emoción. ¿Podían creerlo? ¡probablemente ni los habría tocado! ¡y si podía hacer esto sin tocarlos imaginense las putas posibilidades! "¿puedes hacer eso contigo mismo?" su sonrisa cedió ante confusión.

"¿qué?" dejé ir un suspiro de deleite por las ideas que corrieron casi por instinto a través de mi conciencia.

"digo, si quieres algo así como un super orgasmo ¿solo lo piensas y ya?" elevó sus cejas sorprendido por unos segundos para luego dejar ir aire rendido.

"no puedo creer que aún me sorprenda esto, ¿cada cosa que yo haga va a girar entorno a algo sexual?"

"¿y si te quieres colocar con… no sé, con algo, simplemente lo piensas y…"

"Kenneth" rodé los ojos, cuántas posibilidades y el hijo de puta no las aprovechaba, claro que la eternidad era larga, el aburrimiento vendría y en ese momento mi ingenio le sería útil. Ahora mismo al parecer le asustaba hasta mirarse la polla o algo, coño. Encendí el comunicador una vez más.

" _me está empezando a joder un po…_ "

"primera bodega limpia" guardó silencio por unos segundos y tuve que morder mi labio para contener la sonrisa. Cuánto hubiese adorado ver su expresión.

" _¿que coño… ¿seguro?_ " miré hacía Damien.

"¿seguro?" asintió "seguro" confirmé.

" _a la siguiente_ " Avanzamos juntos entonces, él siguiendo mis pasos, yo liderando el camino. Esto de no hacer solo las cosas era más divertido, como cuando alguien más te masturba, es la misma mierda, pero es otra mano y eso es lo que importa ¿no?.

* * *

Todo el edificio estaba Inmerso este caos precedente un evento grande. Esta comisaría en la cual nos habíamos establecido Greg, Chris y yo no era precisamente muy activa en cuanto situaciones de este estilo. Miré mi reloj, veinte minutos para el inicio, caminaba apresurado por el pasillo en dirección a la sala donde junto a Gregory y un pequeño equipo de diez hombres coordinaríamos todo. Me acerqué a una oficial familiar.

"el informe de vigilancia, no he recibido uno en más de una hora, espero que eso sea buena señal" la mujer me siguió hasta la sala de Análisis.

"verá…" iba a hablar.

"¿el informe? debo dar un panorama rápido a Christophe" Se acercó Greg, miré a la mujer. Se encogió de hombros mientras su mirada corría por el suelo indecisa… eso no era bueno.

"hubo un fallo en las vigilancias, aparentemente se alteraron los turnos y hubo un hueco de dos horas desde… desde las dos de la mañana" las cejas de Gregory se elevaron a medida la mujer hablaba, por mi parte juro por mi puta madre que sentí se me paraba el pecho por…

"no me jodas" murmuré viendo pasar la planeación de un mes entero por mis ojos…

"no podemos cancelar" miré incrédulo hacía Gregory.

"¡no podemos enviarles a ese lugar sin saber que coño podrí…"

"no sabíamos desde un inicio con exactitud que podría haber dentro de las bodegas, no podemos hacer nada Kyle, un mes de planeación no se van a ir a la basura por un hueco de dos horas…"

"pero podría ser una tram…"

"he trabajado años junto a Christoph Kyle, no es el primer caso al cual nos enfrentamos juntos, confía en nosotros" no me estaba creyendo una mierda esto, como pod… "Kyle, Chris es bueno en lo que hace"

"comunicanos con él, tal vez tenga una mejor opinión al respecto" ordené. Me detalló por unos segundos indeciso mientras la mujer se alejaba apresurada "llámalo" dejó ir aire rendido. Entramos juntos a la sala donde esperaba el resto del equipo, dió unas cuantas órdenes y en minutos la comunicación inició.

" _en posición, y estaremos en posición como media hora más, ya se como va esta mierda_ " dejé ir aire.

"hubo un fallo" comenté.

"hay un vacío de dos horas en la vigilancia, no te podemos dar un informe confiable así que deberás ir a ciegas… algo" hubo un largo silencio después de la breve explicación de Greg.

"¿Christophe?"

" _pero no hay perros ¿no? odio a esos chuchos de porquería_ " suspiré… ¿es que aquí nadie se tomaba en serio una mierda?.

"no perros Chris" comentó Gregory con cierta gracia en su tono "sabes que nunca te enviaría a una misión con perros"

" _joder, eres mi puto heroe Greg_ "

"dios, consigan una habitación, coño" gruñí con tedio, esto iba a salir mal, mal de cojones.

* * *

"quinta bodega limpia" dije a través del comunicador y silencio llenó la línea. Este frenesí ocasionado por bodega tras bodega de caos corrió apresurado por mi sistema como adrenalina inyectada. Había menguado eventualmente resultando en éste sentimiento de éxtasis reticente en mi conciencia.

" _... ¿hay algo que no sepa?_ " preguntó incrédula. Me encogí de hombros mirando hacia Demian quien recorría el lugar examinando curioso algunas de las mercancías, paso tras paso en finos movimientos casi felinos y correcta postura, este tinte despectivo rondando su expresión con casi imperceptibles cambios a otros matices menos aburridos. Tocaba con cautela algunas cosas, como si en su vida hubiese visitado un lugar de esta índole gestando en sus labios algo de desagrado a medida avanzaba, con este aire tan fuera de este mundo entorno a su estoica figura, tan ajeno a todo lo que yo alguna vez he conocido y a su vez tan malditamente familiar que… que el lugar, la acción de estas dos horas de momento estaban ahogando mi pecho en esta curiosa sensación de calidez casi infantil.

"¿que estas a medio camino de un puto orgasmo?" el comentario atrajo su atención. Miró en mi dirección confundido por mis palabras y sonreí en respuesta, me sentía más al tanto por las reacciones de él que por las de Bebe… extraño.

"… _supongo que te debo un favor… oral. ¿Qué tal un intercambio de favores la próxima vez que nos veamos?_ " mis cejas se elevaron en sorpresa casi inmediatamente, vamos, conocía a Bebe desde siempre y esta era la primera vez que…

"suena interesante" vi la mirada de Damien estrecharse ante mi emoción, probablemente entreviendo el tinte obsceno de la conversación. Guiñé en su dirección e inmediatamente frunció el ceño a la defensiva… me estaba empezando a preguntar si en su vida había cogido con alguien.

" _espera por la llamada de Cartman, pronto llegará el equipo de la DEA, hasta la próxima_ " y colgó. Dejé ir aire satisfecho, por fin algo me salía bien para variar. Damien tenía este don para hacer que las cosas de alguna forma me salieran bien, ¿esto se sentía vender el alma al diablo o algo así? porque era de puta madre.

"supongo que tu… miembro, consiguió otro fan"

"¿celoso?" ladeó su cabeza sin interés absoluto de reaccionar a mi comentario.

"¿debería?" rodé los ojos acercándome a él, debía esperar aquí.

"ni idea, pero si tuviese que cogerme a un hombre serías el primero en mi lista" dejó ir aire.

"a veces me pregunto si en esa cabecita tuya todo gira entorno a tu miembro, ¿es eso lo que te mantiene con vida? ¿debería cortarlo?" bufé.

"nah, no es mi polla"

Tal vez era por los meses que habían pasado desde que le conocí en ese bar, o el montón de aventuras patrocinadas por sus dedos mágicos, o este lugar totalmente bajo nuestro control y su capacidad para hacer de las cosas más tediosas situaciones increíbles, simplemente increíbles, pero sentí por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo, el suficiente tiempo, que podía dejar salir algo de mí a alguien diferente de mi propia soledad, soledad que marcaba cada paso de mi día a día desde que Karen se había ido, y por razones mencionadas, ese único alguien parecía ser él, el puto bicho raro vestido de negro que me seguía constantemente.

"es mi hermana" no pude evitar sonar tan melancólico, simplemente salía cuando me refería a ella. Guardó silencio por unos segundos. Busqué su mirada algo desorientado por el súbito cambio de ambiente, algo demasiado personal para mi gusto. Su expresión se encontraba aparentemente en blanco probablemente procesando la veracidad de mis palabras, como si buscase en alguna clase de base de datos si existía la posibilidad de mí mintiendo respecto a ello.

"hermana" repitió con cierto grado de incredulidad. Asentí divertido por su reacción, ¿tan inescrupuloso me veía que la cuestión de reducirme a un títere por alguien diferente de mí parecía tan imposible?.

"hermana, menor, su nombre es Karen, Karen McCormick y…" pero siempre que hablaba de ella me era imposible mantener cualquier rastro de gracia en mis conversaciones… dios. Suspiré haciendo lo posible por no dejarme llevar por esa serie de sensaciones tediosas "tal vez te hable sobre ella después, ahora mismo…" busqué su mirada forzándome a restablecer mi sonrisa de rutina "... hay unos soldaditos que espe…" pero ya no estaba… se había ido.

Dejé ir aire rendido tomando una silla de algún rincón, arrastrandola hasta el centro de la habitación para tomar asiento y esperar, solo esperar. No le dí muchas vueltas a su desaparición, hacía eso todo el maldito tiempo, venía, hacía su magia y luego se iba a la puta. Luego de eso por lo general moría yo, fuera por su mano o porque debía hacerlo… igual, ¿cuando no debía hacerlo?.

Tomé mis celular y puse algo de musica poniéndome entonces solo un puto audifono porque en cualquier momento Cartman empezaría a hablar desde el otro.

Y pasó más o menos media hora.

Miré alrededor buscando por algo de interés, divagando de tetas en tetas en el álbum de mi memoria, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de los beats. Subí el volumen al escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los uniformados… bostecé aburrido, hacía un tiempo no tenía que lidiar cara a cara con gente de este tipo, pero de momento solo me debía limitar a esperar. Bebe se encargaría de aislar el grupo de asalto del líder, no tenía ni puta idea de como lo haría pero que más me daba, yo no era el único hombre bajo el mando de Cartman, tenía más gente, mucha más gente haciendo muchas más cosas ahora mismo en diferentes partes del país, probablemente los mismos que se encargaron del cargamento y los mismos que se encargarían de esos hombres.

Tomé aire echando la cabeza hacía atrás, alcancé mi mochila con pereza y saqué un sobre que Cartman me había dado sintiendo el suelo vibrar por pasos prominentes, sintiendo puerta tras puerta ser derribada. Luego disparos desde el exterior, y no me asomé, mi suerte es tan mierda que fijo me daban a mi. Gruñí con tedio, así no se podía escuchar musica, coño.

Observé el cadáver del jefe de zona. Este tipo de redes tendían a ser muy extensas, y esta era la quinta con la que acabábamos, si reducíamos la competencia se reducía la producción de mercancía, por consecuencia la demanda superaría a la oferta y los precios se elevarían. Esto no era una forma de ayudar a nuestros queridos enemigos, el FBI, la DEA y la IA, Cartman buscaba monopolizar el mercado, al menos en la zona norte, Illinois, Luisiana, New York… Y podía seguir, pero algo me decía que nuestro querido jefe usaría eso a su favor… aún más, coloreando sus intenciones, creo, no se me va muy bien analizarlo, ya he dicho eso multiples veces ¿no?. A pesar de ello creo que soy lo más cercano a… 'alguien que le conoce' a su alrededor, casi diez años siendo su títere implicaba experiencia en sus métodos.

La puerta entonces se abrió, apagué la música y encendí el auricular para escuchar su voz, la que en unos segundos se reproduciría por medio de mi. Solo era él, hombre castaño, fornido… blablabla, nada de mi interes si no habían tetas de por medio.

"Kenneth McCormick, mucho gusto" este era Christophe había de suponer.

"de pie, manos cont…" sonreí escuchando interferencia de fondo, empezaría a hablar pronto. Tomé los documentos y obedecí a medias, no pondría mis manos contra nada ahora mismo.

"no no no, yo estoy aquí para negociar _Chris_ " estrechó la mirada con tedio pronunciando sus dedos sobre el seguro y gatillo. Vamos, no me mataría, y de hacerlo ¿qué más daba?, y allí estaba Cartman.

" _¿cuánto tiempo llevabas tras estas personas? tienen múltiples puntos de soporte a lo largo de la zona norte del país, ¿no era esta la investigación a la cual te dedicabas antes de entrar al grupo encargado del SIH?_ " reproducí sus palabras, no teníamos demasiado tiempo, o al menos eso sentía.

"suelta el arma" dejé ir aire ante su acento francés e insistencia alejándome a cada paso que daba, estaba buscando la oportunidad para inmovilizarme y no queríamos eso ¿verdad?.

"hemos acabado con al menos seis puntos de estos, su red está cayendo, hemos saboteado cargas provenientes del sur, y jodido sus medios de distribución, se están quedando sin producción y por tanto sin compradores" me encogí de hombros "ahora su fachada ha quedado al descubierto ¿sigo?" habían mil y un preguntas en su rostro. Estreché mis manos alrededor del sobre con documentos que se me había dado y en otra el arma que me daría mi huida de aquí. Frunció el ceño en precaución "no pueden oírnos, vernos, estás aislado de tu equipo y de quien sea que sea tu jefe, vamos, habla, preguntame cosas, sé que tienes dudas" sonreí al ver frustración en él.

"¿qué intentas?"

"ayudar"

"¿a mi?"

"¿ves a alguien más aquí?" bufó.

"ni siquiera se si eres McCormick, _el_ McCormick" mordí mi labio divertido por la importancia que se me daba.

"lo soy, y te ofrezco un trato" frunció el ceño.

"no hago tratos con futuros presos, no es muy rentable"

"diez años Christophe, diez años y estoy en la cima. Creo haber demostrado mi pericia para este punto ¿así que por qué no me dejas ayudarte? ¿o estás en la DEA solo para seguir órdenes? ¿no buscas cambiar al mundo? ¿hacerlo un mejor lugar? eres un estratega brillante a fin de cuentas, tú y este otro… ¿Gregory? ¿no jugaban a ser revolucionarios de niños?…" el nombre hizo click en algun lugar de su cabeza, era casi obvio en su rostro, era bastante expresivo "no debes responder ahora mismo, pero si te interesa un contrato siempre es de ayuda para conocer los términos" sonreí "los camiones ya no están por cierto, pero soy bueno así que todas las pruebas necesarias para hacer caer a la empresa que auspicia este…" miré alrededor "... negocio también están aquí" agité el sobre para luego tirarlo en su dirección. Cayó a sus pies pero su mirada nunca se alejó de mí. Subí el revólver a mi sien.

"¿que coñ…"

"nos vemos Christophe" y apreté el gatillo.

* * *

Releí por milésima vez los testimonios. En cuanto llegó Christophe al lugar se encontró con gente de SIH y como era de esperarse hubo un enfrentamiento… los camiones ya no estaban, la mercancía por supuesto tampoco y hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo donde se perdió total comunicación con el equipo de Christophe.

No hubo muertes, heridos por supuesto y logramos arrestar a varios hombres, todos dando exactamente la misma declaración. Kenneth McCormick les había contratado y no tenían relación alguna con la distribución o producción de SIH ¿Por qué estaban ahí? porque les dijeron que fueran ahí, porque les pagaron para ir allí, solo eran simples peones sin una real razón de ser.

Kenny… básicamente era una figura pública, hacía cuanto se le diera la gana y todo imbécil que cogiera un periódico de vez en cuando había escuchado alguna vez su nombre. El asesinato de la esposa de este tipo de las vegas obviamente se debía atribuir a alguien y no había nadie más obvio que él, todos sabían quién era, qué hacía… nadie conocía su rostro, su posición.

Por otro lado estaba SIH, este conglomerado bajo el nombre de Leopold Stotch y era obvio que ese lugar era el lugar más grande y vistoso que en mi vida he visto para lavar dinero, esconder activos, multiplicar capital misteriosamente por la droga distribuida exclusivamente en sus establecimientos, llevar a cabo reuniones de líderes del mercado ilícito con el cual estábamos lidiando y mucho, mucho mas… estaban ante los ojos del mundo presumiendo de su crimen al tanto de que nadie les podía tocar, de que nadie _le_ podía tocar. Kenneth McCormick y Leopold Stotch no eran más que las dos caras de una sola moneda de uso exclusivo de Cartman, la parte legal y la parte ilegal de su imperio.

Lo que había sucedido esta noche debía tener un motivo ulterior porque a simple vista era demasiado simple, no podía evitar esta sensación de que algo estaba faltando pero simplemente no venía a mi la respuesta, algo debió suceder en ese lapso de incomunicación... ¿pero que era?.

Dos fallos en una noche de forma absolutamente oportuna… eso también era malo ¿tenía gente en mi equipo? podía ser ¿pero quién? ¿cómo podía lidiar con es…

"Kyle" miré hacía la entrada de mi oficina, Gregory estaba de pie en la puerta.

"¿algo?" suspiró. Había hablado con Christophe precisamente sobre ese vacío, dejé que el se encargara de ello por su cercanía, probablemente obtendría mejores resultados.

"vió a Kenneth" elevé mis cejas en auténtica sorpresa, ¿Kenny estaba aquí en Chicago? "pero no recuerda su rostro, ni palabras o cualquier cosa de él, como si hubiesen… alterado por completo sus recuerdos o alguna mierda así, suena absurdo pero es…"

"exactamente lo mismo con ese político en Las Vegas y los guardias que vieron a la mujer entrar a la oficina de su jefe, no recuerdan nada antes de que se diera un tiro" nunca había cadáver por supuesto.

"antes de un tiro" repitió mirando una carpeta que llevaba consigo "ya salieron los exámenes, está limpio como siempre" chasqueé la lengua, muchas de esas cosas no tenían sentido en absoluto.

"¿qué es eso?" pregunté mirando en dirección a lo que traía consigo, levantó lo que parecían documentos y dudó por un momento.

"Chris también tenía esto consigo, sin el cargamento no tenemos forma de argumentar la relación entre la compañía esa de comida enlatada y los narcotraficantes" un fallo relevante en la operación. Caminó en mi dirección dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa "pero aquí está toda la información que necesitamos, incluso más" busqué su mirada, si dudaba era precisamente por lo que yo estaba a punto de decir.

"que conveniente" dejó ir aire.

"la suerte existe"

"¿había algo más ahí?" negó.

"sólo información" lo miré una vez más.

"no s…"

"una cosa más" tomó los documentos. Los usaría al parecer, confiaría en Christophe, ¿y como no? si desde pequeños, o al menos eso decía Chris, eran solo ellos dos contra el mundo.

"¿si?"

"Wendy Testaburger, senadora y candidata a gobernadora de Illinois solicitó una reunión contigo"

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta semana, con suerte lograré cumplir para la siguiente xD Hasta la próxima semana :D


	11. New Orleans

Sip, hoy actualizo xD ojala mi imaginación siga siendo igual de productiva hasta el final c:

No se que dibujar de Kyman, tal vez espere a una escena en particular o que se sho y como siempre gracias por los comentarios c: últimamente todo me está saliendo al revés así que me animan de verdad :3

En fin, me disculpo por errores que hayan escapado por ahí y hasta la siguiente semana :)

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **NEW ORLEANS**

 **...**

* * *

Observé el lugar desde la ventana del auto, la bajé para poder sacar la cabeza en busca de sus límites. En su momento pensé que no diferiría demasiado del SIH de Chicago pero este era al menos tres veces más grande a simple vista. Las calles eran recorridas por Porsches, Lamborghinis, Mercedes… los edificios eran sumamente altos no distando demasiado del edificio emblemático en el centro de la pequeña ciudad el cual supuse era el hotel, perdiéndose entre nubes y miles de miles de luces, reflectores, neón y espectáculos. Entre más cercano al mismo los edificios eran de mayor longitud, como una enorme escalera de rascacielos en torno a ese edificio que parecía ser un dedo extendido buscando rozar el cielo.

Por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo la idea de Cartman manejando todo ésto me congeló, la idea de que éste no era el único, ni el de Chicago hizo mi aliento escapar porque aún cuando se podía ver este lugar desde el maldito aeropuerto, tenerlo frente a mí era una experiencia totalmente diferente. Por primera vez desde que todo este maldito juego había empezado era consciente del verdadero significado de 'imperio' y de lo que implicaba que todo esto estuviese al mando de un solo hombre, y no solo uno, Eric Theodore Cartman.

Tomé aire buscando por mi máscara, a diferencia de Chicago, aquí en el SIH de New Orleans no había ni una persona sin ella, eso implicaba el grado de ilegalidad del lugar supongo.

" _Wendy Testaburger" murmuré sorprendido por el aviso de Gregory, ¿ahora era senadora? no había estado realmente muy al tanto de la política de Illinois, por tanto era indiferente a ese hecho que parecía debería ser bastante obvio para mi. La puerta de mi oficina se abrió, unos hombres, probablemente sus guardaespaldas se quedaron en la puerta mientras esta mujer que no reconocí en primera instancia avanzaba hasta sentarse frente a mi con un ímpetu sólo propio de ella, como si el lugar entero fuese de su propiedad y por tanto tuviese derecho absoluto de hacer cuando desease aquí, había cambiado demasiado._

" _Kyle" miró alrededor fascinada por el lugar, luego buscó mi mirada formando esta sonrisa meramente formal. Le observé cauteloso sin idea alguna de que clase de protocolos debía seguir aquí "el centro de atención de Cartman" mis cejas se elevaron al oír ese nombre, esta mujer siempre iba directo al grano, al menos eso no había cambiado "pedí una orden para que te encargaras de un caso personal, ahora trabajas para mí"_

" _¿perdón?" dejó ir un suave suspiro de gracia cruzando sus piernas, conservando su recta postura, mentón en alto, cuello delgado y recto al igual que sus finos hombros._

" _dejarás este caso" bueno, siendo que no se me había avisado de esto, y que claramente eso era un abuso de poder no pude evitar enojarme, es algo natural en mí._

" _¿que coñ…"_

" _no tienes ni idea ¿verdad?" ¿por qué nunca una conversación podía iniciar de forma normal? ¿era mucho pedir un puto hola al menos? "no difiere mucho de tu misión actual, solo que dejarás de enfocarte en McCormick e irás por el real titiritero" Suspiré, ¿por qué coño hablaba de Cartman? lo más probable es que supiera sobre…_

" _¿aún resentida porque arruinó tu baile de graduación? ¿quieres ir contra su negocio actual en respuesta?" frunció el ceño._

" _esto no es acerca de viejos resentimientos, de pequeños Cartman conseguía cosas increíbles en cuestión de días, semanas, meses, imagínate lo que ha hecho en cinco, ocho años" ¿ocho años?. Pero había un patrón, el negocio de Butters tomó un repentino cambio hace ocho años cuando no había ido muy bien los dos años anteriores, lo mismo pasó con los cafés de los Tweak, ahora tenían varias sucursales alrededor del país, no dentro de SIH, el padre de Tweek aún seguía en cargo, su hijo trabajaba para Butters… Cartman empezó a moverse tres años antes de dejar el cuerpo policial de Denver y cuando empecé a sospechar empezó este caso contra los proxenetas para desviar la atención general._

" _ya me estoy encargando de eso" sonrió divertida por mi dicción. Había algo en ella que me recordaba de sobremanera a él y por tanto me jodía un poco. Aún no entendía como una mujer tan inteligente pudo llegar a encontrar algo de atractivo en alguien como Stan._

" _solo estas jugando con él, ni siquiera pareciera que lo estes intentando" fruncí el ceño con hastío, me jodía que la gente considerara que esto podía llegar a ser simple._

" _tu misma lo dijiste, duró ocho años, yo no puedo hacer caer esa mierda en unos meses, no funciona así y para este punto, teniendo en cuenta carteles como el de Sinaloa deberías de saberlo. Desafortunadamente no sabemos la extensión de SIH por tanto no saben cuántos recursos disponer a la operación" formó su labio en una delgada línea de insatisfacción._

" _verdad que ustedes no relacionan Sin In Heaven y la droga como tal, pensé que sería lo suficiente obvio para este punto siendo Butters y Kenny parte importante de ambos negocios"_

" _no podemos hacer inferencias de tal magnitud si hay un conglomerado tan grande en juego, ni siquiera podemos entrar a buscar pruebas para establecer una relación de ambos por alguna mierda respecto a la privacidad de sus clientes, cada maldita orden para llevar a cabo una investigación formal es pasada respectivamente por el culo de cada maldito político que la lee"_

" _yo podría ayudarte con la orden del SIH de Chicago"_

" _¿segura?" frunció el ceño frustrada, eso era un no._

" _Kyle, tienes que hacer algo, él… está planeando algo grande, tengo una idea del que es en base a los últimos movimientos que ha hecho y algunos rumores que corren por las altas esferas" había preocupación en su rostro, no se molestó en disimularla. Mordió su labio frustrada sin alterar su labial y dejó ir aire… "y tu… ha habido mucho movimiento aquí en Chicago por parte de ese culón mierda, pero resulta que es porque tú estás aquí" se recostó dejando algo de su gracia de lado "o eso creo, ese imbécil, sigue siendo un niño después de todo"_

" _está yendo por políticos, estás asustada" frunció el ceño a la defensiva._

" _el candidato a gobernador que murió hace poco… era mis ex esposo" elevé mis cejas incrédulo, chasqueó la lengua… "creo que él tuvo algo que ver con eso" desvió la mirada con este dejó de derrota "una… amiga relacionada con Cartman me ha ayudado a conseguir información" y volvió su mirada en mi dirección " está actuando fuera de sí, no se porque coño va a hacer lo que va a hacer Kyle, pero aunque a la vista sea algo bueno debe haber algo sumamente retorcido tras ello" me sentía algo descontextualizado aquí, no sé si no lo notaba o…_

" _no tengo ni la más remota idea de que estas hablando" buscó mi mirada._

" _está yendo por políticos, o personas relacionadas con ellos, no solo aquí en Chicago, no solo en Las Vegas o New Orleans, New York… a través de todo el país de forma sutil… tienes razón, tu gente no conoce la extensión de SIH y se les pasa por debajo todo lo que hacen a sus espaldas haciéndoles creer que los únicos crímenes relacionados con su gran Kenneth McCormick son aquellos con una jeringa usada" bufó "no son el único grupo de investigación trabajando en este caso, solo que cada grupo está tras aparentemente otro grupo diferente, pero todos van por rastros dejados por ese enorme monstruo llamado Sin In Heaven" se puso de pie "pero no hay pruebas, conexiones, Cartman es inteligente, más de lo que recordaba y se está burlando en sus caras… pero hubo un cambio de patrones aquí en Chicago y es por ti, no estaría aquí de otra forma" se recargó en la silla, yo aún seguía procesando toda la información que de alguna forma ya conocía pero aquí , sin argumentos que respaldaran nada de eso, no servía de nada… y no, no había nada "Kenny… él ha estado en Chicago alrededor de tres meses, es mucho más de lo que dura en un lugar, o al menos eso dijo …" omitió el nombre, suspiró "por lo general no dura más de dos semanas antes de ir a otra zona cercana a algún SIH, pero esta vez se volverá a mover" sacó un estuche de cuero y metal de elegante manufactura de su bolsillo, la abrió para tomar un encendedor y un cigarro del mismo estuche para encenderlo._

" _a New Orleans" murmuré, sonrió complacida tras encender el cigarro y guardar su estuche en su lugar._

" _veo que no estás muy lejos de sus pasos" dejó ir humo tras aspirar. Había estado muy al tanto de los movimientos del conglomerado de Butters, hace poco me enteré que aún cuando no habían SIH formales fuera del país, si habían hoteles fuera así que al parecer era una multinacional. Ahora mismo se estaba hablando por revistas de economía de las negociaciones realizadas por Leopold Stotch para la construcción de otro SIH. Las negociaciones se realizarán en New Orleans y Butters no movería un dedo sin instrucciones de Cartman, y movimientos tan grandes no se podían hacer a larga distancia "irás a New Orleans entonces" se alejó hacia la puerta, me puse de pie fastidiado, yo no estaba aquí para seguir las órdenes de… "financiaré tu investigación allí, irás solo" bufé._

" _¿solo?" eso era aún más ridículo. Viró hacia mí antes de salir._

" _escuché que tu última misión tuvo varios fallos internos, prefiero prevenir que lamentar"_

" _¿como pretendes que haré algo solo? es impo…" sonrió divertida._

" _Cartman tiene una debilidad Kyle, me sorprende que no la hayas visto para este punto, toda la mierda que he hablado es sobre eso" fruncí el ceño, esta mujer estaba algo safada si de verdad creía que… "su debilidad eres tú, y tú evitarás que se cague en todos nosotros acercándote a él, porque cariño, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Podrías seguir con tu juego aquí pero solo te está manejando para que no veas el real problema. Sabe que si no decides dejar el protocolo de lado, el cual él puede manejar a la perfección como ya habrás visto para este punto, no avanzarás nada, estas en su tablero de juego Kyle, y te estoy dando la opción para salir de él" dió unos pasos en mi dirección "y sólo puedes salir si rompes relación con sus otras fichas, y aquí…" miró alrededor haciendo referencia a la comisaría "hay muchas fichas en juego, algunas tuyas, muchas de él" se encogió de hombros "pero como no sabemos qué fichas juegan en tu favor es mejor simplemente alejarse" recordé la noche de la operación, había sido un puto caos, y si, solo estaba siguiendo los pasos preestablecidos por ese culón… sabía que tenía razón._

" _hay dos personas confiables, Christophe y Gregory, ellos…" estrechó la mirada._

" _solo, Kyle" advirtió, dejé ir aire rendido._

" _no he dicho si, estoy casi seguro de que no tienes siquiera un plan formal"_

" _no puedes decir no Kyle, esto es un claro abuso de poder y no me gusta recurrir a eso, pero tenemos poco tiempo y no puedo tomar un no como respuesta" suspiró " confío en tu inteligencia, y confío en la inmadurez de Cartman" dejó ir una suave sonrisa "y en su naturaleza de hombre" esa última parte, creo que no la escuché bien._

" _¿qué?" negó saliendo._

" _nos vemos, ya te llamaré para confirmar la hora del vuelo y demás, entre menos nos demoremos mejor" y cerró tras de sí ¿qué coño significaba esa última parte? como sea._

Financiar mi investigación… hacerme encajar en este lugar, eso era financiar la puta investigación. Gruñí fastidiado mientras el chofer mostraba los permisos para ingresar a este SIH, al parecer era más complicado que ingresar al de Chicago, pero qué más daba, no me agradaba en lo absoluto estar aquí, pero… si cortabamos el torso habría un desmembramiento de entidades y sería más fácil hacerlas caer al verse desconectadas de su punto de comunicación y Cartman era el torso de todo este sistema. No me gustaba improvisar, pero Wendy tenía razón, Cartman era inteligente, y actuar de acuerdo a su esquema era equivoco, tendría que romper un poco la regla si esperaba llegar a él.

El auto avanzó adentrándose al corazón de esta enorme pirámide de rascacielos cuya cúspide era el hotel de Stotch, Cartman estaba en algún lugar de esta 'pequeña' metrópolis de placer y de alguna forma tenía que atraerlo en mi dirección ¿por donde empezar?.

* * *

Tambalee en el antebrazo de la azotea, daba pequeños pasos haciendo equilibrio entre el vacío y mi apartamento, disfrutando la fuerte briza y los impulsos que me daba hacia la nada como si deseara que yo cayese, como si deseara mi muerte al igual que cada maldita cosa en torno a mi. Elevaba mis brazos buscando por balance, cerraría los ojos pero duraría demasiado poco, una vez lo intenté y caí a los dos pasos.

Me detuve, saboree la música reproduciendo desde el interior del apartamento y baje mis parpados solo limitandome a sentir la brisa contra mi rostro, el sonido lejano de la carretera a decenas de pisos abajo, ese aroma a humo de autos mezclado con el no muy lejano tono del mar, la luz artificial atravesando tenue la delgada tela entre mis ojos y la realidad…

"Damien" murmuré como alguna clase de llamado perdido en el aire, ahogado por murmullos plenamente urbanos, incluso un puto avión pasó, no me escuché ni a mi mismo "avión de mierda" dije con tedio viendo mi… lo que sea que estuviese tratando de hacer interrumpido abriendo mis ojos para continuar con mi proeza de hacer equilibrio. Una vez alguien me vió y empezó a gritar desde el edificio del frente, tuve que bajarme y esconderme en mi apartamento de la mirada de esa chismosa por un rato esperando que no llamase a la policía por un un posible suicidio.

"¿que haces?" no pude evitar sonreír complacido al verle a unos metros lejos de mí, al otro lado del antebrazo, sus pies puestos gracilmente sobre la delgada superficie de mármol observándome como de costumbre curioso por mis ocurrencias, no muy sanas por supuesto, y de sobremanera infantiles.

"viajar, esto es… la sala de espera antes del vuelo o algo así" elevó una ceja curioso. Empecé a acercarme en su dirección, lento, haciendo lo posible por no caer, intercalando mi mirada entre el carmín de la suya y mis propios pies.

"¿viajar?"

"a New Orleans, si mi titiritero se mueve, tengo que moverme con él" tambaleé un poco, se mantuvo estático no moviendo un paso, solo detallandome, guardando más silencio del normal, incluso para él, y recordé las últimas palabras que hacía algunos días le había dicho respecto a mi hermana si mal no recordaba. La siguiente canción continuó en la lista de reproducción y el claxon de decenas de autos sonaron casi simultáneos por un accidente de tránsito que hacía el tráfico aún más lento la opacaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado solo? la persona más cercana después de Cartman al que duras penas veía era Bebe, pero debido a mi naturaleza como malo de la historia ser relacionado con cualquier cosa diferente de putas al azar y drogas era riesgoso ¿le estaba dejando entrar muy fácil? ¿estaba bajando demasiado mis barreras? había cometido tantos errores en mi vida para este punto que sentía que vivir era como caminar por este pequeño espacio entre el todo y la nada.

"olvida lo que dije la otra vez" y mostrar algo diferente de mí al mundo era una decisión que no me atrevía a tomar.

Sonreí en su dirección extendiendo mi mano hacia él, manteniendo la otra aún elevada al aire por equilibrio, la observo por unos segundos.

"quién lo diría, Kenneth McCormick tiene miedo…"

"no me hables de miedo cuando estamos al borde del vacío Damien" sonrió tomándola.

"miedo a ser" palpó mi piel sin apartar la vista de mis dígitos, se sentían sumamente heladas, claro que a ésta altura casi todo se sentía así. Por otro lado mis orbes solo estaban centrados en los suyos… nunca me acostumbraría a ellos, casi parecían brillar en medio de la noche… como fuego ardiendo en la penumbra incapaces de disiparla del todo.

"¿miedo a ser? ¿que coño significa eso?" no escondí la burla en mi tono, tuve que gritar casi por el puto viento entre nosotros. Levantó la mirada entonces, una comisura elevada en gracia, como si viese a través de mí con solo parpadear, mi pecho se hundió en una extraña sensación en respuesta, ni plácida ni desagradable…

"dímelo tú" avanzó en mi dirección sin tambalear siquiera un poco. Agarró mi muñeca con fuerza cuando el viento me hizo inclinar peligrosamente hacia la nada manteniéndome en mi lugar. Dejé ir aire aliviado retomando mi postura, aunque tenía que morir pronto o el culón mierda ese se enojaría.

Deslicé mi mano fuera de la suya y me moví para quedar de frente hacia la vista y el abismo bajo ella… sentía su mirada sobre mí, su atención y… ¿hablar sobre Karen? esto debía ser sumamente aburrido para él, estos estupidos dramas no son de interés para nadie, a veces quisiera que tampoco lo fueran para mí.

¿Por que se acercó? cada persona que se acercaba solo buscaba usarme de una forma u otra, y yo era su entretenimiento… yo solo era un lindo muñeco de fina costura, con delgados hilos moviendo hasta el más minúsculo de mis dedos en torno a algo muy similar a un dueño, ¿él deseaba ser mi dueño?. Le observé de reojo, su vista fijada con particular atención en mis pies y el precipicio frente a ellos como si esperara mi salto, luego la subió hacia mi al tanto de que le observaba. Iba a abrir sus labios para hablar o algo pero en un movimiento entorpecido por mi necesidad de estabilidad en el antebrazo me incliné hacia él buscando sus hombros para no caer, dejando un pie al aire por el cambio de posición… y no me atreví a mirar a sus ojos porque ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba haciendo, y probablemente lo único que vería en él sería confusión. Así que solo me fijé en sus labios y los uní a los míos sin demasiados pensamientos.

¿Esto es lo que buscas de mi? el Kenneth altruista es aburrido, ¿el impredecible es al que deseas?... y no entendía del todo mi línea de pensamientos, pero al sentir el frío de sus labios esas ideas que al ser puestas en palabras probablemente no tendrían sentido alguno se silenciaron.

Y todo se congeló por un segundo, cerré mis ojos y sus labios se estancaron en el tiempo junto a los míos como si necesitaramos de una eternidad para entender esto… pero nuestra necesidad solo requirió de un segundo para darle sentido a todo en medio de esta incoherencia hecha acción. El primer movimiento, lento y curioso se deslizó entre nosotros… encajando como piezas, tanteando labios ajenos por medio de lentos vaivenes , el viento intercalando algunos hilos de cabello entre nuestros labios cosa que ignoramos mientras las manos que en un principio se sostuvieron de sus hombros rodeaban su cuello, las suyas bajaron a mis caderas.

A diferencia de cualquier intercambio este se sentía tan frio… pero frio no era necesariamente malo, al contrario, se sentía tan… mordí su labio inferior, lamiéndole entre mis dientes para alejarme y encajarlos una vez más en él intercalando lentos movimientos de lengua, tan malditamente lentos, fríos, delicados y gráciles, como una danza enteramente premeditada entre dos maestros del pecado y la lujuria. Se separó por un segundo.

"soy el anticristo, hijo del querubín Luzbel proscrito de los siet…" no me molesté en ponerle mayor cuidado, interrumpiendo sus palabras con besos intercalados.

"lo sé" hundí mi mano entre su cabello negro poniendo un pie frente al otro, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones danzar al ritmo de nuestras lenguas, entre nuestros pechos, entre hálitos fluyendo entre el contacto.

"algún día… emergeré de las tinieblas y engañaré al mundo" y una de mis manos dejó su cabello para buscar piel bajo el cuello de su buzo negro, fría, siempre malditamente fría "les haré creer que soy su salvador, algún día traeré la paz precedente al infierno terrenal y…" enterró sus dedos en mi cadera y los míos se hundieron entre la piel de su espalda, suave, tersa… tan irreal, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer de mi tacto.

"¿y…?"

"tentaré naciones enteras pero…" y se alejó… ambos buscando por aire, juntando nuestras frentes, mis ojos aún cerrados procesando sus palabras, sintiendo su aliento rozar contra mis labios y entonces los abrí y encontré los suyos fijos en mí. Sonreí victorioso al ver ese vacío en sus pupilas absorber el carmín de sus orbes hambriento de algo…

"¿pero…?" murmuré. Esas pupilas terminaron de consumir los rubíes como una bestia preparándose para saltar sobre su presa y me alejé… me siguió con precisa atención sin molestarse en retenerme, tambaleé pero no me importó "deberías pecar un poco más Damien" necesitaría cogerme algo después de despertar… necesitaba quitarme esta maldita sensación …

Y salté. Y fué tan rápido como el movimiento de mi pecho, como un parpadeo en la oscuridad absoluta, como este momento en la historia de cualquier criatura perenne, un fragmento de tiempo infinitamente pequeño… Tomó mi mano y sentí mi pecho aumentar el ritmo, mis oídos sumirse en un vacío absoluto por la velocidad de la caída y el viento pasando brusco a mi alrededor, mi estómago reproducir este vacío de rutina mientras mis entrañas se llenaban de miedo irracional y no pude procesar nada, mi cabeza corría a cien en medio de preguntas sin respuestas y lo absurdo e irreal de este momento, él caía junto a mi y en medio del aire buscó mis labios y mi pecho, mi mente, mi ser se calmó y por un segundo pude oír cada pequeño ruido en el ambiente, cada murmullo, grito, claxon, el latido de mi pecho permaneció estático y mi respiración dejó de fluir y una vez más enterré mis dedos en él, dejando el salvajismo del momento fluir en rasguños y mordiscos y miedo y gritos contenidos y adrenalina y…

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con este familiar techo, alto con vigas de fina madera atravesándolo y luces, luces encendidas. Mi pecho aún palpitaba a una velocidad absurda, aún sentía su humedad en mis labios y sus dedos entrelazados en los míos y… pasé saliva sintiéndome de la nada absurdamente débil, como si todas mis energías hubiesen sido drenadas en un simple beso y mi mente estaba totalmente vacía… no podía pensar en nada más que en las sensaciones plasmadas como fuego en carne viva en cada milímetro de mi tez… de mi pecho, de mi respiración, de mi…

Miré alrededor… había sido un tiempo desde la última vez que había estado aquí. New Orleans.

Recordé algo y me levanté lo suficiente para pasar mi mano por debajo de la almohada, todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado y… sonreí victorioso sacando una pequeña bolsa con un generoso número de píldoras, la sacudí frente a mí…

"olvidaste estas Cartman" murmuré y abrí la bolsa ¿estarían caducadas? ¿caducaban? ni puta idea, pero necesitaba olvidar lo que sea que había pasado en Chicago y nada más fácil que esto. La levanté y abrí mis labios para dar paso a al menos diez píldoras de diferentes colores y diseños, las pasé con dificultad y mordí mi labio satisfecho poniéndome de pie, el SIH de New Orleans siempre me gustó más que el de Chicago y alguien tenía una deuda que pagar. Corrí hacia la habitación contigua a rebosar de trajes de marca y mierdas caras que nunca sabía combinar correctamente, ni podía pronunciar el nombre de esas marcas maricas. Tomé el primer traje que ví ¿Bebe estaría cerca? porque de verdad necesitaba coger.

* * *

Yeiiiii por fin un beso de Kenny y Damien, después de once capítulos y casi sesenta mil palabras :D Espero que no sientan que excluí a Chris y a Greg porque no es así, mas adelante aparecerán y creo que eso esta implícito en el final del capitulo diez y... no sé si hacer un capítulo de ellos dos, solo para ver que hacen mientras Kyle esta en New Orleans, pero bueno, ya veré, hasta la próxima semana :)


	12. Adrenaline Room

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **ADRENALINE ROOM**

 **...**

* * *

Observé mi reflejo por milésima vez antes de salir de la habitación, un smoking de ni puta idea dónde hecho a medida… el antifaz de costumbre cubriendo la parte superior de mi rostro y estos tediosos rizos pelirrojos sobre cayendo desordenados por todos lados. Suspiré tomando parte de mi cabello y amarrandolo en una coleta. Realmente no sentía que fuese yo, parecía bastante fuera de sí, tan… elegante y, simplemente no yo… aunque esa era la idea ¿no?.

Mordí mi labio poniéndome de lado, palpando mi trasero… viendo mi figura en este costoso trajecito recordandome lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él sabía jugar muy bien mi juego, no me podía mover libremente junto a Chris y Greg, no podía actuar como lo había hecho desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, me conocía tan bien, tan malditamente bien que sabía que maldito paso daría yo a continuación.

Dí media vuelta para revisar mi otro costado y es que no podía dejar de sentir que me veía… bien, muy bien de hecho, ¿estaba imbécil? no, así debía ser… jugar algo que solo los dos conocíamos, algo en lo cual nadie más podía interferir porque vamos, a menos que Cartman quisiera un puto trío esto era una ecuación de solo dos variables.

Me recorrí de arriba a abajo una última vez, suspiré y me alejé por mucho que me costara del espejo. Ahora entendía un poco porque las mujeres se quedaba como imbéciles viendo su propio reflejo antes de salir del baño de chicas, o al menos eso suponía yo que hacían, ¿que más podrían hacer ahí adentro?.

Observé una vez a través de las cortinas traslúcidas que daban a enormes ventanas y al resto de SIH, una mezcla curiosa de excitación y a su vez tedio corrió por mi vientre y no pude evitar imaginarme a través de la noche. Vamos, actuaría como una puta, eso debía tener algún efecto negativo en mi pero… pero la recompensa lo valía, y no soy una blanca paloma obviamente, vamos, no voy a dejar de coger por cinco años solo porque Cartman no estaba alrededor, tengo necesidades… dejé ir aire, necesidades que no eran mi prioridad pero que de vez en cuando simplemente surgían. Algún romance fortuito en una noche de copas con algún desconocido en bares aleatorios, al parecer debía apelar a esos breves momentos de libertinaje, y con máscaras y trajes caros supongo que las cosas se daban más fácilmente, y más en un lugar como Adrenaline Room. Si buscaba llamar su atención, debía al menos seguir un leve patrón.

Mordí mi labio divertido yendo hacía la puerta, ojala Wendy tuviese razón… y algo en mi lo creía de igual forma, de lo contrario esto saldría muy, muy mal.

* * *

Y como de costumbre estos gorilas hijos de puta estaban esperando a la entrada del edificio… dejé ir aire viendo cómo abrían la puerta del auto, esta vez un porsche de solo dos puestos delanteros, sonreí divertido ¿donde iría el otro gori… y una camioneta negra llegó, suspiré, supongo que ahí.

Caminé con este dejo de resignación hacia el asiento del copiloto, porque por supuesto no me dejaban conducir los… tomé aire buscando por calma, tomando la máscara que uno de los tipos pasó en mi dirección sobre una especie de estuche y toda la cosa. La observé despectivo, era diferente de la de Chicago pero tenía exactamente la misma implicación que allí.

"¿Bebe Stevens está aquí?" pregunté poniendo el accesorio que implicaba todo en su lugar antes de subir al auto, un sobre se me pasó, ni una palabra como si mis captores tuviesen la obligación de ignorarme a menos de que fuese absolutamente necesario. Mi puerta fue cerrada mientras el gorilita iba al asiento del conductor, casi quise correrme y encender esta porquería y simplemente largarme pero había otra camioneta adelante limitando el movimiento del auto, no van a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Abrí el sobre, una reunión en la sala de conferencias principal en el hotel de Stotch, suspiré, al menos encontraría a Bebe allí, hacía un rato que no veía a Tweek o a Butters tampoco.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que les ví después de tanto tiempo, algunos encuentros fueron graciosos… otros no tanto.

La primera fue Bebe, no recuerdo en qué puto estado o ciudad estaba, fue hace demasiado y he estado en tantos lugares que a fin de cuentas se te olvida.

Así que allí estaba, de pie frente a esta puerta en un edificio cualquiera, no muy cuidado realmente. Siento que según lo dicho por Cartman estaba teniendo una fructífera carrera en la armada me parecía curioso que eso no se reflejara en su casa… apartamento, lo que fuera esa cosa. Golpeé un par de veces y esperé. Había sido algo así como suspendida por un corto plazo, no tengo puta idea de cual sea el término correcto pero el punto es que estaba bajo investigación por la desaparición de un dinero o algo así en una de sus tantas misiones en Irak.

Tardó bastante, escuché más de una cosa romperse tras esa puerta y casi temí que Cartman me hubiese mandado a un lugar de mierda solo para joderme el culo o algo así. La puerta se abrió entonces y retrocedí unos pasos por cuestión de integridad física… cuando una figura desconocida me sacó de mi línea de pensamientos.

" _¿si? no le he dicho a nadie que estoy aquí, no se quien coño eres así que yo de tí me ir…"_

" _¿Bebe?_ " dije sorprendido. Estaba en ropa interior, una holgada blusa de blanca seda translúcida tratando de cubrir su parte superior, dejando ver por encima el rojo de su sostén, cabello revuelto y maquillaje desvanecido por el tiempo, y si ¿que coño me importaba la ropa y el maquillaje con ese par de… cubrió su pecho señalando su rostro.

" _no es como que me importe que me miren las tetas ¿sabes? pero estoy tratando de ser seria aquí_ " levanté la mirada entonces, dejó ir una suave sonrisa recorriéndome de arriba a abajo entonces " _aunque no estas mal… nada mal_ " no pude evitar reír por lo bajo por el comentario, se le notaba lo puta desde que éramos pequeños, pero no sabía que había evolucionado hasta este punto.

" _gracias, pero más…_ " abrió la puerta en su totalidad y avanzó hacia el interior.

" _¿tienes condones?_ " preguntó desde la lejanía y no pude evitar sorprenderme por ello ¿esto en serio estaba pasando?. Seguí sus pasos adentrandome en este lugar hecho un desastre, latas de cerveza por el suelo, tarros de helado de fresa vacíos, un par de mancuernas y más… cerré tras de mí, Cartman me había repetido mil y un veces que no cogiera con ella pero… pero vamos, no pensé que la situación se fuera a presentartan… fácil.

" _vamos, ¿que subnormal con pene no tendría condones?_ " le escuché reír desde el interior y me formule el decirle quién era primero, ni siquiera había preguntado mi nombre ¿eso tenía algún sentido?... pero entonces salió de lo que supuse era la cocina o algo sin esa estúpida blusa de seda ¿y saben cuánto importa el sentido común para un hombre cuando hay un par de tetas tan… dios, tan Bebe frente a él? vamos, que podía irse a tomar por culo a la puta china si quería.

Podemos saltarnos algunas cosas aquí, no es de mi interés recordar ahora mismo esa situación tan incómoda y humillante, aún se me oprimen las bolas con solo pensar en ese momento… el punto es que terminé semidesnudo, atado, y con uno de esos cositos con los que cortan el prepucio o algo así peligrosamente cerca de mi pene, aún hoy me pregunto porque coño Bebe tenía uno de esos, peor aún ¿lo habrá usado?. Mientras tanto en mi cabeza la gorda de Cartman meneaba su gigantesco culo con su odiosa sonrisa de 'te lo dije' … joder.

" _esto esta un poco fuera de tu rol como… soldado o lo que seas, estaré imbécil pero creo que algo de ilegal esto debe de tener_ " y por supuesto ella estaba frente a mi con esa cosa del demonio en sus manos y una curiosa sonrisa cruzando su rostro, casi parecía acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

" _¿hablas del tipo que entró a mi casa para abusar sexualmente de mí?_ " dejé ir aire.

" _bueno, si lo pones así…_ " sonrió satisfecha por mi 'obligada' sumisión.

" _ahora vamos a hablar_ "

" _claro, lo que quieras_ " con cada puto milímetro cerca a mi polla mi pecho parecía iniciar una puta carrera de cien metros, rara vez moría por algo que tuviese que ver con mi miembro, pero cuando lo hacía era un real fastidio, y a real me refieron con… lo acercó y me tensé como el demonio " _Cartman, Eric Cartman, imposible que no recuerdes a ese culo gordo con problemas mentales_ " hablé tan rápido como mi lengua me lo permitió y sus cejas se elevaron.

" _¿el que se cargó el baile y la graduación?_ " ¿hizo eso? no sonaba poco credible teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de Eric Cartman.

" _supongo_ " y alejó esa cosa, dejé ir aire sintiendo un peso de mil años dejar mi pecho.

" _¿y tu eres?_ "

" _Kenneth McCormick, Kenny, el niño rarito que se cubría siempre la cara con una capucha… naranja_ " sus labios se entreabrieron en sorpresa mientras me detallaba cuidadosamente.

" _vaya, habrá que rehacer la lista de chicos lindos del cuarto grado_ " y por fin la alejó del todo. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás contra el espaldar de la silla sintiendo el alma volver a mi cuerpo " _hubieras empezado por tu nombre_ " y por fin empezó a desatarme.

" _no estoy acostumbrado a dar mi nombre antes de coger, o a siquiera darlo_ " bufó por lo bajo. Ahora con mis manos libres empecé a acomodar mi pantalón.

" _si, se a que te refieres_ " y tomó asiento frente a mi.

Supongo que ahora tendríamos una conversación, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado y no me molestaba en absoluto, creo que incluso le agradecí mentalmente por ello. Tomé mi chaqueta que estaba en algún lugar de ese estúpido sillón y saqué un cheque, lo pasé en su dirección. Cierto rastro de duda guió sus movimientos mientras tomaba el papel, sus cejas se elevaron al leer la suma escrita.

" _ese sería tu primer pago, no se si es más de lo que sea que te paguen ahora mismo, pero de serlo solo dilo y duplicaré el número_ " empecé a colocar mi camisa " _solo tienes que … hacer cuanto Cartman diga_ " estrechó la mirada.

" _hay putas lo suficiente buenas a una décima de esto así que dudo que sea por algo sexual…_ " levantó la mirada " _del uno al diez, ¿que tan ilegal es lo que debo hacer?_ " malditas corbatas, nunca podía atar esta porquería. La dejé ser buscando por la mirada de ella.

" _no lo sé, ¿un siete?_ " elevó sus cejas poniendo el cheque en la mesa como si se tratara de fuego.

" _lo siento, niños no entran en mi campo de ilegalidad así qu…"_ negué de inmediato.

" _¡¿que?!_ _no niños, ni tráfico de personas o…_ " dejó ir aire con cierto alivio volviendo a tomar el cheque

" _entonces es un cinco_ "

" _¿si eso es cinco que se supone que es diez?_ " pregunté incrédulo, se encogió de hombros mientras cruzaba sus piernas con esta gracia solo digna de ella.

" _no quieres saber cariño_ " miré alrededor.

" _entonces… ¿eso es todo? ¿no vas a preguntar más? te convertirás en una criminal y…_ " bufó.

" _¿has visto mis expedientes? por un puto malentendido en mi última misión ahora soy algo muy parecido a un criminal, me metí con ladrones de cuello blanco y en diez dias tengo un juicio que obviamente terminará en mi contra, tienen que culpar a alguien por las cagadas de los hijos de puta regordetes que se atascan en petróleo extranjero_ " levantó su pierna y la movió cerca mío, había un grueso brazalete de arresto domiciliario alrededor de su tobillo. Había visto varios de esos, bastante complicados de quitar… " _si me dan mi libertad y dinero, mucho dinero, ¿por qué no tomarlo?_ " bajó su pierna y revolvió su cabello dejando ir una sonrisa de diversión " _y Prada no es barato cariño_ "

* * *

El auto estacionó frente al enorme edificio, mi puerta fue abierta unos segundos después y salí de allí siendo escoltado por 'la camarilla de gorilas engalanados'… dejé ir una suave sonrisa, sonaba a título de cuento infantil, así de maricas eran.

Como de costumbre en cuanto la máscara era reconocida se formaba una especie de hilera de personas apartándose de mi camino y se sentía tan estúpido e irreal que no podía evitar simplemente acelerar el paso para evitar este tipo de reacciones, y no es como que mi lado 'humilde' me guiara o alguna mierda de esas, simplemente era demasiado gay para mi gusto.

Y avancé con este séquito de gorilas, pensar que aquí lo era todo y fuera de las puertas de SIH era… algo así como un tipo sumamente buscado, era una locura; luego pensar en el hecho de que esto había tomado ocho años, que yo no era más que una ilusión, que Butters no era más que una ilusión… dios mio.

Avancé hacia el elevador, la sala de conferencias principal se encontraba en los últimos pisos así que esa cosa tardaba una eternidad en subir. Había un ascensor en particular para el uso exclusivo de las directivas, era el que yo usaba, o Bebe, o Tweak, por supuesto Butters y Cartman también. El elevador se abrió y no pasó mucho antes de que me siguiera alguien.

"hey" y no pude evitar sonreír complacido al verle, había sido meses desde la Última vez que le ví. Los gorilas no entraron para mi fortuna, al menos respetaban este pequeño espacio.

"Butters" fruNció el ceño mientras las puertas eran cerradas, la pequeña cabina de cristal empezó a ascender por este tubo translúcido dejando a la vista la pequeña metrópolis.

"es Leopold, no somos niños Kenneth" reí por lo bajo rodeándolo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia mi.

"da igual, llamame Kenny si quieres, no se porque seguimos teniendo esta conversación después de tantos años" él a diferencia de la mayoría no usaba máscara, a ojos de todos era el dueño del lugar, su rostro en sí mismo era un símbolo de imponencia.

El fué antes que Bebe y Tweek, incluso antes que yo. Estaba en Hawaii y fue Cartman quien le 'reclutó', no se mucho como fue. Tengo entendido que se resistió así que Cartman apeló a sus padres… y Butters nunca desobedecía a sus padres, curioso que a pesar de los años conservara esa fijación. Pero bueno, nada puede ser peor que terminar con un algo punzante demasiado cerca de tu polla. Puto Cartman, seguro sabía lo que Bebe haría.

"lo hiciste bien en el último… ah, 'trabajo'" dudó al decir la palabra, como si no tuviese idea de ese tipo de cosas, y por lo general no la tenía, era raro que se involucrara con esa área, él no tenía mucho que ver ahí.

"ya sabes, soy increíble, y hago cosas increíbles" recoste mi cabeza contra la suya, era más pequeño que yo por supuesto, así que era fácil. Se tensó y empezó a chocar sus nudillos con insistencia.

"otros familiares de un político desaparecieron… crees que…" me encogí de hombros, era normal hablar de este tipo de cosas en este elevador, por algo era de uso exclusivo de las 'directivas'.

"ni puta idea Butters, no me enteré de que la cabeza que le lleve a ese político en Las Vegas era de su esposa sino hasta cuando cogí el periódico y se me atribuyó su muerte, sabes que el culón mueve muchas piezas a la vez, así que si, tal vez, pero no lo sabremos sino hasta cuando nos necesite"

"... _te_ necesite" corrigió. Sonreí viendo los números subir, ignorando el paisaje a mi espalda porque la verdad estaba tan acostumbrado a él que ni siquiera valía la pena verlo una vez más.

"si, bueno, un repartidor más sexy y ávido no se puede pedir" dejó ir aire con cierto temblor subyacente "no te preocupes Butters, rara vez este tipo de cosas llegan a ti ¿no? si te enteras es por medio de los periódicos o…"

"pero sé que están sucediendo, eso me hace un cómplice y…"

"siempre puedes decir que eras extorsionado o que se yo"

"no es tan simple" nunca lo era. Para mi si, podía darme un tiro y estar al otro lado del país en cuestión de horas… pero luego estaba Butters, Bebe, Tweak… "y… antes eran eventos aislados, siempre estuvo tras politicos pero ultimamente solo se ha centrado en eso, como si quisiera algo en particular, algo más grande"

"¿algo más grande que esto?" dije señalando hacia el cristal que daba a Sin In Heaven.

"lo sé, suena ridículo" sonrió con duda "tal vez estoy pensando demasiado, o…" y por fin la cosa esa se detuvo. Butters sacó una tarjeta y la introdujo, las puertas se abrieron entonces y tomé mi distancia mientras más gorilas empezaban a seguirnos una vez más escoltándonos a la sala de conferencias, las puertas fueron abiertas para nosotros y allí estaban el resto, Cartman aún no llegaba.

Y esto era el corazón de Sin In Heaven, Butters se encargaba de la parte administrativa, no solo era un rostro, también tenía cierta independencia para tomar decisiones respecto a la 'compañía' ajena a las actividades ilegales. Ciertas decisiones debía comunicarlas a Cartman claro estaba, como la de construir un nuevo SIH pues los intereses legales debían congruir con los ilegales, pero en general era el jefe de la parte íntegra de esta cosa.

Tomó asiento al lado de Tweek quien como siempre tenía una enorme taza de cafe en manos, miraba distraído hacia la ventana con sus dedos tamborileando en la gruesa porcelana… él era inteligente, jodidamente inteligente creo yo, era el hombre de los números, el que se encargaba de mantener los libros contables con cifras reales y presentables a entidades económicas que se suponía nos regían, mostrar a los auditores como nuestros ingresos eran perfectamente justificables. Se encargaba entonces de los movimientos de dinero por el mundo, paraísos fiscales en Suiza, en varios estados de nuestro bello país, algunas islas de España etcetera, etcetera, lugares con impuestos casi nulos y pocas preguntas sobre la procedencia del capital… y luego estaba Bebe. Pintaba sus uñas totalmente desinteresada de cualquier cosa a su alrededor, incluyéndome…

Así como Butters y Tweek se encargaban de mostrar nuestra cara buena al público, nosotros dos éramos parte del 'lado oscuro' o alguna mierda así. No tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía Bebe, así como ella tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía yo cuando no teníamos operaciones en conjunto, pero así funcionaba nuestro lado de SIH, partes aisladas donde unos no sabían qué hacían los otros, cada uno ejerciendo solo un pequeño pedazo de acción en este enorme monstruo llamado Sin In Heaven. Era una forma de control de parte de Cartman, la mano izquierda no sabía que hacía la derecha y viceversa, era más fácil controlar la información de esa manera. No confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo.

Y yo… yo era el rostro indestructible e inalcanzable del lado ilegal de toda esta mierda, se me intentó asesinar más de una vez, habían sido meses desde el último intento, algo debía estar haciendo bien. Así mismo ejercía presión en otros grupos e incluso autoridades al mostrarle lo imposible que era llegar a mi, varias veces llegaron pero como dije, era simplemente inútil.

"Bebe, Tweek" sopló unos cuantos rizos de su rostro antes de levantar la mirada en mi dirección, dejó ir una suave y casi lasciva sonrisa y temí por la seguridad de mi polla… pero una apuesta era una apuesta, coño.

"Kenny" Saludo sin molestarse en ponerse de pie volviendo su vista a las uñas "aún me pregunto como coño lo hiciste el otro día" y me miró una vez más con este toque divertido en su mirada "espero seas igual de bueno en la cama" y guiñó… directo al grano, sip, adoraba a esta mujer.

Caminé hacia mi asiento en esa larga mesa de madera clara, cuadros probablemente cien veces más costosos que la casa de mis padres colgados sistemáticamente en las paredes y enormes ventanas de forma cóncava hacia el exterior, dos puertas a los costados que daban a una amplia terraza con más mierdas elegantes allá afuera, en fin, nada realmente interesante.

"no puedo creer que siquiera lo dudes" Tweek sonrió distraído en mi dirección. El fué el siguiente después de Butters, antes que yo… y Cartman no fué por él realmente, fué por su padre quien tenía un buen conocimiento respecto a esa cuestión de… cosas. Luego descubrió potencial en Tweek quien aún cuando luce tan malditamente nervioso todo el tiempo es increíblemente bueno actuando y mintiendo bajo presión ¿quien lo diría?. Agacho la cabeza por un pequeño tic bebiendo de su café antes de responder.

"hola Kenneth" levantó la mirada "escuché lo del FBI y la DEA, cada vez se está involucrando más el gobierno" soltó una extraña mezcla entre gemido y grito, ese raro sonido que siempre hacía mientras el temblor de sus manos se tornaba algo incontrolado. las alejó de la taza por precaución.

"siempre han estado ahí Tweek, deja que el culón lidie con eso" comentó Bebe despectiva comprobando sus uñas.

"pero me hizo abrir cuentas con fondos de respaldo para todos nosotros como si…" y las puertas se abrieron cortando su oración, se encogió en su silla y miró en dirección a la nueva figura en el lugar con temerosa precaución.

"mucha información por hoy Tweek, gracias" su voz atravesó la sala y todos mantuvieron la postura, incluso Bebe detuvo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo con sus uñas mientras el hombre que nos había traído hasta aquí en un transcurso de ocho años cruzaba por el lugar que él mismo había erigido. Estas reuniones tendían a ser raras, porque eso implicaba que lo que sea que fuese a decir era de suma importancia para ambos lados de SIH y eso rara vez sucedía, si a veces las acciones dentro de la misma parte ilegal no congruían en absoluto y cuando lo hacían era sumamente raro, imaginaros que absolutamente toda la organización lo haga.

"¿que hay culón?" dije y Bebe dejó ir una suave sonrisa por la palabra, Tweek solo suspiró relajado como si eso hubiese profanado de alguna manera el aire tan tenso que había, Butters solo guardó silencio poco acostumbrado a que alguien se dirigiera a Cartman así pero a su vez familiarizado con ello, al menos en este contexto. Recibí una mirada de tedio de nuestro 'jefe' mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la enorme mesa, justo frente a mi.

"Cartman" corrigió. Me encogí de hombros.

"es básicamente lo mismo" dejó ir aire en fastidio.

"no lo es pobre de mierda" fruncí el ceño casi por instinto.

"no soy pobre hijo de puta" bufó.

"eso es inherente a ti Kenny, si te soltara la correa terminarías inyectandote reemplazos baratos de heroína en algun hueco de New Jersey, deberías agradecerme que controle esa… peste que llevas encima llamada 'pobreza mental'" oh este hijo de…

"bueno, no vine aquí para escucharos hablar mierda, así que cuanto antes empecemos mejor para mí" interrumpió Bebe.

"supongo que es importante" comentó Butters nervioso desde su asiento relativamente cerca a Cartman.

"lo es"

"solo acabemos con esto de una puta vez" murmuré.

* * *

Observé la cerradura por unos segundos, deslicé mis dedos por la misma y se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, la puerta se abrió por su sola y avance mientras esta se cerraba de igual forma sin ayuda alguna. Miré alrededor, vacio aparentemente… pero estaba aquí, en algún lugar.

Me moví de forma precavida, lluvia golpeando contra ventanas, el cielo cubierto de tonalidades poco acordes a la hora del dia, un clima muy común aquí, por eso odiaba Londres. Música sonaba desde algún lugar en particular, beats suaves y lentos flotando en el ambiente como ecos de vida. Observé alrededor, varias fotos de Kenneth, Kenneth McCormick. Cerré mi ojos buscándole, estaba en New Orleans, lo suficiente lejos.

"¿Kenny?" la voz me sacó de mi letargo, los abrí ences encontrando a esta mujer, cabello largo castaño, ojos sumamente similares a los de su hermano y la tonalidad de tez como una reproducción casi perfecta de la de él, de hecho era bastante similar a la versión femenina de su hermano, solo que sin lo voluptuoso. Sonreí al verla mientras avanzaba en mi dirección a paso lento, tenía ropa sumamente holgada y maquillaje suave corrido, su cabello desorganizado y era tan pequeña y delgada que parecía de mucho menos edad de la que probablemente era, probablemente no medía más de metro sesenta.

"Karen" frunció su ceño pero entonces un curioso puchero se formó en sus labios y pronto estaba corriendo en mi dirección, extendí mis brazos y en segundos me estaba rodeando, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y aún cuando estaba esperando esto el contacto físico al que no estaba acostumbrado me sorprendió.

"seis meses Ken, seis meses desde la última vez que viniste" murmuró contra mi pecho en un lastimero tono, algo de rabia y rendición filtrándose en el.

"lo siento, sabes cómo es ese hijo de puta, desafortunadamente para mi el mundo si parece girar alrededor de su enorme culo" rió contra mi pecho.

"¿como no? si lo tiene tan grande que hasta debe tener centro gravitacional y todo" deje ir una suave risa como probablemente Kenny hubiese hecho, sentí su vaho cálido golpear contra mi y correspondí el abrazo con fuerza hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello… olía raro, ¿hace cuanto no se había bañado?... "dios, te extrañé tanto" me apretó con suma fuerza.

"y yo a ti hermanita"

* * *

"Bebe por el amor de dios, ¿puedes dejar de una vez esa mierda con tus uñas?" habló el culón, la mencionada levantó la mirada incrédula.

"¿sabes cuándo fue la última vez que fuí a hacerme el puto manicure culón? un mes, un puto mes, ¿y sabes por qué? porque no puedo mantener una maldita conversación con esas manicuristas de mierda porque mis noches de viernes no son precisamente salidas al club" dios, estas estúpidas reuniones siempre se tornaban así, al final durábamos más del doble porque aún cuando los temas tratados eran de suma importancia todos parecíamos volver a los putos diez años en cuanto nos encontrábamos en solitario, sin miradas que engañar o máscaras que usar.

"Bebe, me importa un culo si puedes o no hablar con una manicurista de mierda, ¡estamos en medio de una puta reunión!" casi gritó el culón, por suerte la acústica de la sala impedía que ruidos salieran de aquí.

"¿y si contratas a una que no hable?" comentó Butters. La rubia rodó los ojos en respuesta.

"aburrido" Tweek continuaba temblando en su lugar, una tercera taza de café cargado en sus manos.

"¿estas bien Tweek?" pregunté mientras la discusión continuaba.

"¡¿AH?! S-si, Butters me trajo café de Hawaii… es increíble, ¿quieres probar?" negué.

"deberías ponerle algo de maría también, ya sabes, de Hawaii, a ver si se…"

"N-no, e-eso es ilegal Kenny" reí por lo bajo.

"¿en serio te preocupa la marihuana cuando tras vestidores manejas dinero sucio?"

"es diferente"

"si, uno requiere más bolas, el otro menos neuronas supongo" comenté divertido.

"¿por qué no acabas la reunión de una puta vez y vas a besarle el culo a Kyle?" miré a Bebe por esa última oración, ¿en serio había dicho eso?. Luego miré hacía el culón en busca de su expresión pero estaba totalmente en blanco.

"¿perdón?" oh, ese tono.

"le atrajiste aquí ¿no? le ví abajo, en el lobby, dijo algo sobre Adrenaline Room" elevó sus cejas y el enojo pareció menguar.

"¿que?" sonrió.

"se está quedando en el hotel por lo visto ¿no sabías?" frunció el ceño casi de inmediato. Adrenaline Room… ese lugar absurdamente oscuro donde iba la gente a…

"el está en Chicago, es imposi…"

"nope"

"¿Kyle? ¿el del instituto?" preguntó Butters de la nada.

"al parecer es agente de la IA ahora" respondí.

"¡¿L-la IA?!"

"bueno, supongo que la reunión acaba aquí" ¿como que acababa aquí? si no había dicho la parte importante aún, no aparentemente. Tomó sus papeles y empezó a caminar hacía la salida, Tweek murmuró unas cosas y la sonrisa de Bebe se extendió.

"yo de tí no iría por él"

"no iré por él" dijo de inmediato dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"bien, pero… _suponiendo_ que fueras por él dudo que…"

"¿puedes cerrar la puta boca?" estaba a punto de salir cuando Bebe habló una vez más.

"no iba a Adrenaline Room, venía de Adrenaline Room… con otro hombre" y el gordo paró en seco… todos guardaron silencio como si esa implicación fuera de suma importancia.

"basura"

"no, sabes que mis chismes casi siempre son de primera mano, y este en particular lo es" había tanta gracia en su voz que no me hubiese extrañado que mintiera solo para joder al culón, pero algo me decía que era verdad. Dejó ir aire con tedio saliendo del lugar, cerrando con una fuerza brutal las enormes puertas antes de escuchar sus pisadas fuertes perderse en el pasillo. En cuanto se sintió lo suficiente lejos nuestra querida rubia soltó la carcajada.

"dios, no pensé que le fuera a afectar tanto" murmuró entre risas.

"eres una perra bebe" su risa era contagiosa, que podía decir. Tweek y Butters por otro lado guardaban silencio sin mucha idea del cómo reaccionar.

"lo sé, lo sé" se puso de pie caminando en mi dirección "ven, la habitación presidencial está libre esta noche" guiñó hacia mí y continuó hacia la salida "Butters"

"¿si?"

"¿me abres la puerta?" sacudió sus uñas mostrando el esmalte fresco.

"ah, claro" y se puso de pie para seguir las órdenes de la única mujer en el lugar. Salió dando pasos firmes en sus tacones rojos, anclando la mirada de cada gorila en su culo, ese era el efecto de Bebe Stevens, y esta noche me regodearía en él… y con algo de suerte no perdería mi polla en el proceso.

"bueno, Tweek, Butters" me puse de pie yendo hacia la puerta "suerte" y salí de allí siguiendo ese familiar aroma a perfume femenino, viéndole esperar en el ascensor con su dedo índice puesto cuidadosamente en el botón de espera, casi estaba convencido de que lo cerraría en cuanto estuviese al frente pero mantuvo las puertas abiertas. Avancé al interior y en cuanto estas se cerraron recargó su espalda contra el grueso cristal del elevador, todo Sin In Heaven a su espalda desde la cima de este enorme edificio. Mordió su labio en una especie de gesto lascivo y movió con cuidado unos cuanto rizos de su rostro.

"que, ¿no darás el primer paso?" sonreí.

"no, creo en la igualdad de género, las mujeres también debería intentarlo alguna vez ¿sa…"

"agh, por dios" y se adelantó… y digamos que eso dio paso a la noche y por un fragmento de tiempo me pregunté donde estaba Damien… antes de cerrar los ojos ante el contacto mi vista se fijó en el sin fin de luces en concreto y rascacielos danzando entre cables y calles y gente y… esa caída, ese beso… era la primera vez que experimentaba algo de ese estilo en mis maldito treinta años casi, y creanme, había dejado de usar la expresión 'primera vez' desde hacía más de una década. Y el descenso del ascensor me recordó aquello y mi pecho entró una vez más en esta corrida de adrenalina por esa maldita caída, enterré mis manos en su delgada cadera, sus dedos en mi nuca y mordí tan fuerte como le hubiese mordido a él… se alejó de inmediato en un suave quejido, le miré confundido "se que me quieres comer pero coño, no seas tan malditamente literal" sentí mi palpitar descender como si la fantasía se hiciese añicos, me force a sonreir.

"que puedo decir, me encanta el sabor de tu labial" rió por lo bajo, las puertas se abrieron y en fin… se suponía que esto era para sacar esa experiencia de porquería de mi cabeza, no para reproducirla, ¿qué coño estaba mal conmigo?.

* * *

Bueno, por fin real Kyman la semana que viene xDDD creo c: y hasta la próxima :D


	13. Emperor's Room

Esta vez me demoré bastante xD me disculpo por eso, Universidad y blablabla, de hecho debería estar estudiando, tengo un parcial el martes :c pero bueno, aquí estoy c:

Espero lo disfruten y me disculpo por errores que hayan pasado desapercibidos para mi.

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **EMPEROR'S ROOM**

 **...**

* * *

Me detuve frente a esta puerta de fina caoba, rabia corría por mi cien lenta y en ocasiones sinuosa, más sensaciones flotando en la parte trasera de mi cabeza e ideas inconclusas que desechaba antes de seguir a por otra menos absurda aparentemente… puta Bebe, más le valía que no fuera una broma de mierda…

"desocupen todas las habitaciones contiguas a esta, vigilen la puerta, no dejen salir a nadie diferente de mi" ordené pasando la tarjeta por el lector antes de empujar la puerta "no quiero interrupciones…" apoyé la mano en fría superficie y tomé aire "… aún si escuchan… cosas desagradables" aclaré mi garganta antes de decir aquello y empujé por fin la única barrera que según esa puta rubia me separaba de él…

No había mucho más que completa oscuridad, una larga reflexión de las luces del exterior extendida por el suelo por cortinas abiertas que daban al panorama urbano, desfigurándose en el recorrido por objetos en su camino, una pequeña sala, una chimenea eléctrica a un costado recorriendo la pared de piedra caliza oscura y cuadros decorando paredes vacías, un comedor más adelante y salidas a un amplio balcón, puertas abiertas, viento corriendo silbante y esta penumbra de alguna manera me recordó a la primera noche que todo este… cambio de planes surgió. Mi pecho se redujo en tedio y fascinación mientras recordaba el sin fin de heridas de aquella noche, esa fotografía y entre más cerca le tenía más hastío me producía esta necesidad y a su vez mi incapacidad para…

"Cartman" su voz me abstrajo de mi recorrido buscando su figura en medio de la oscuridad. No había nadie más que esta delgada figura sentada de forma grácil en uno de los sillones de la alcoba, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, esta personita que tanto odiaba en su perfecto traje y esa máscara… un conejo negro, no encontraba relación alguna con él, y aún así sentía que era muy adecuada para su persona, puto judío.

"Kahl" sus blancos dientes se expandieron en la oscuridad en una curiosa sonrisa mientras orbes jade relucían en completa lascividad, pupilas dilatadas creciendo constantes, cuero negro cubriendo tez pálida, facciones reducidas a nada tras la máscara. Y de alguna forma, todo el enojo y rabia y… pareció menguar, mi mirada quedó anclada en él, su postura, su docilidad y predisposición a algo… el hecho de que al parecer no había nadie más aquí en lo que había visto.

"vamos a coger" dijo… sonó casi como una maldita orden y mis labios se entreabrieron en incredulidad…

"¿que?" mi pecho pareció menguar su palpitar como si mi cuerpo en sí mismo necesitara silencio absoluto para analizar esta situación, pero más que todo, para escuchar lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir. Soltó una pequeña risilla de completa diversión poniéndose de pie en masculinos pero suaves movimientos.

"quiero probar algo, pero para hacerlo necesito tu polla"

"esto es alguna clase de trampa o mierda ¿no? voy a terminar con el culo abierto si acep…" mordió su labio con tentativa lentitud encogiéndose de hombros.

"tal vez, ¿pero no vale la pena?" y sus manos se movieron a su corbata, delgados dedos empezando a desatar el nudo mientras extendía su cuello y ladeaba su cabeza conservando sus ojos fijos en mí…

Debo admitir que la naturaleza de Kenny me parece de lo más irreal posible, ¿como alguien puede caer por un simple par de tetas? A veces considero que su cerebro es del tamaño de su polla, por eso basta con que se le levante para que toda la sangre necesaria para que el primero funcione se vaya a la otra 'cabeza'... incluso he llegado a sentir que es alguna clase de mono o perro que sacrificó sus neuronas en favor a un estado de inmortalidad o alguna mierda de esas porque bueno, en mi caso no recuerdo nunca haber sentido esa clase de… embrutecimiento guiado por simple y llano deseo sexual. No, nunca, el problema es que cuando ésta concepción de 'nunca' aparecía en mi cabeza, su judía sonrisa corría por mi memoria como si se burlara de mis propias creencias, este judío de mierda.

"eres un hijo de puta Kahl" avancé en su dirección a paso lento con cierta cautela, su sonrisa descendió y un tinte calculador corrió rápido por su mirada y me detuve en seco… las habitaciones contiguas debían de estar desocupadas para este punto y habían al menos ocho hombres en la entrada, la seguridad del hotel era lo suficiente rigurosa como para impedir que se instalaran dispositivos de audio o grabación en habitaciones, la privacidad de SIH era uno de sus mayores rasgos positivos… a veces.

"¿por qué dudas? ¿no ves que estoy en una clara desventaja?" el hijo de puta parecía leer mi mente… dios, cuánto lo odiaba, entre más lejos estaba de alguna forma ciertas sensaciones reemplazaban el sentimiento inicial con ansiedad o deseo pero en cuanto estaba cerca de él simplemente… le odiaba, demasiado.

"tienes este don increíble para joderme Kahl, siempre, siempre tienes algo para joderme" sonrió dejando la corbata de lado, tirándola sin cuidado contra el sillón en el que minutos antes estaba sentado y no se movió ni un milímetro en mi dirección, solo esperaba ¿donde estaba el otro hombre del que habló Bebe? "como una segunda naturaleza o algo así" reanudé mis pasos… mi pecho golpeando ante la expectativa de algo malo y no había traído armas conmigo por el simple hecho de lo que implicaría un agente de alto rango de la IA, herido, muerto o desaparecido en las entrañas de SIH, y era obvio que él no vendría sin ningún testigo de su entrada… cada uno estaba atado de manos a su manera.

Me detuve frente a él, centímetros de distancia separandonos mientras él desabotonaba el chaleco tras haberse quitado el abrigo, yo como siempre más alto que él. Los judíos no crecen mucho, son como los roedores y los roedores son por lo general pequeños… es simple logica.

"es algo mutuo" murmuró, el ambiente en sí mismo estaba tan sumergido en silencio que no hacía falta hablar demasiado alto para ser escuchado… sonreí divertido.

"mi don es más literal" elevó una ceja terminando con el último botón "ya sabes, joderte… literalmente" y frunció el ceño entonces y dios, cuánto amaba ver su ceño fruncido y esta pequeña línea que formaba con su labio en tedio. Le recorrí una vez más con la mirada manteniendo mis manos en mi abrigo. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de esto, me la iba a meter… no literalmente, pero me iba a joder de lo lindo si aceptaba y lo sabía, realmente lo sabía pero… pero vamos, está atrapado, no puede escapar y si tiene algún brillante plan antes de largarse tendría que pasar por al menos un punto de chequeo, el ingreso al SIH de New Orleans era más quisquilloso que la mayoría, y así mismo la salida… de todos modos ya me había encargado de hacerlo aún más complicado, de no ser autorizada su salida por mí mismo, este judío no dejaría SIH en un muy buen rato… vamos, esta era mi jaula y él acababa de entrar por voluntad propia a ella.

"tu…" contuvo el insulto y tomó aire, no pude evitar morder mi labio en diversión y la duda volvió a mi cabeza.

"quien era el hombre con el que venías" su expresión se relajó mientras deslizaba el chaleco por sus brazos, detallé sus movimientos con sumo cuidado "te ves bien por cierto" cierto rastro de sorpresa cubrió su rostro y sonrió satisfecho.

"lo sé" tomó aire "nadie en particular, solo necesitaba llamar tu atención" sonrió divertido "fue bastante predecible de tu parte venir" y se detuvo sin intención de deshacer ningún botón más. Apartó la máscara y rizos se deslizaron por su rostro mientras la alejaba en un suave movimiento.

"bueno, quería verificar que tan puta eras Kahl" se encogió de hombros no importándole demasiado el insulto.

"tengo polla Cartman…" extendió sus brazos "¿no la quitarás?" miré hacía su blusa de azul marino, le iba bien ese color.

¿En serio me estaba formulando el hacer esto? ¿no estaba enojado hacía como…

"¿que tanto la usaste en los últimos cinco años?" no pude evitar preguntar, dios, a mi que coño me importaba con quien hubiese estado… una sonrisa casi victoriosa corrió por la comisura de sus labios y recordé una vez más lo mucho que odiaba a este hijo de puta. Si, estaba enojado, pero vamos, ya no era un puto crío de diez años, tenía que hacer mucho más que eso para enojarme.

"no lo sé, perdí la cuenta hace un tiempo" un destello de rabia corrió por mi pecho por el tono tan soberbio que usó para decir aquello y mis manos casi por instinto corrieron al primer botón de su blusa, lo desabotoné de forma tosca "¿te molesta?"

"no" luego el segundo, el tercero con bruscos movimientos hasta que ninguno retenía los extremos de la tela, la deslicé sin cuidado por sus brazos dejando su lampiño pecho descubierto, este aire de superioridad que salía a flote cuando estaba cerca mío danzó en su sonrisa como si de alguna forma se sintiera en completo control aquí… "¿por qué estás aquí?"

"porque quiero" no dudó. Sus manos se movieron a mi abrigo deslizándolo fuera.

"mientes" luego a los botones de mi blusa. Dejó ir aire de forma suave, sus orbes fijos en sus propias manos sobre botones.

"tal vez" subió sus manos al cuello de mi blusa y me atrajo en su dirección, tuve que encorvarme un poco antes de sentir sus labios sumamente fríos contra los mios y no pude cerrar los putos ojos, me quedé viendo como idiota como sus pestañas se recargaban en sus mejillas, como jade quedaba sepultado bajo pálida tez y entonces se alejó solo lo suficiente para no sentir más el contacto pero si las respiraciones, el calor entre pieles y los abrió una vez más "¿no parpadearás siquiera?" y no me creía que estuviese aquí, era tan obvio, tan malditamente obvio que había algo detrás y aún así …

"estas planeando algo, tienes que estar planeando algo" murmuré, solo ví su mirada intercalar entre mis orbes.

"me sobreestimas"

"no, no lo hago" su mirada permanecía estática e ilegible.

"entonces… ¿no quieres jugar?" dejé ir un gruñido de frustración antes de tomar sus hombros y moverlo hasta le cristal de la ventana. Su espalda desnuda se estrelló contra este e hizo una curiosa expresión por el frío contra la misma "coño" murmuró agachando la cabeza. Levantó la mirada con cierto grado de ira, buscando por todos los medios esconderlo en su bien, hasta ahora, levantada fachada y mordió su labio para contener los insultos.

"juguemos" rodeé su mentón obligándole a levantarlo, presionando con pulgar e índice con deliberada fuerza para dañarle "dije que no sería tan amable la siguiente vez que nos viéramos si mal no recuerdo" y me adelante para morder su labio con tal fuerza suscitada por la rabia de su propia presencia que un gemido cruzó endulzado con sangre pero no me alejó… no. Rodeó mi cuello y enterró sus dedos con una fuerza brutal curvando su columna para aumentar el contacto entre nosotros, mi mano rodeó por instinto su cadera atrayéndole aún más, piel desnuda rozando y liberé su labio solo para intercalar entre movimientos, continuos intercambios de dientes y piel mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra mi con esta maestría impropia de él… supongo que esto era lo que conllevaba cinco años de práctica… y tedio corrió por ese pensamiento obligandome a enterrar mis dedos en su pelvis, me alejé para voltearle contra el cristal, no amabilidad alguna mientras su mejilla se recargaba contra frío vidrio, sus caderas eran elevadas por mi mano, la otra hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello para mantenerle en su lugar. Me incliné en busca de su oído "espero que tu plan sea bueno Kahl, porque si me jodes en grande me veré obligado a no dejarte salir de SIH en un muy, muy buen rato" Rió por lo bajo empañando el vidrio frente a él con su aliento, difuminando infinidad de luces a la distancia con su misma respiración.

"vamos, sabes que no me gustan los preámbulos" movió su cadera una vez más contra mi erección y tomé aire para contener estas repentinas ansias que no recordaba tener desde hacía años… putos años.

* * *

Arrugué mi nariz por el dolor en mi cadera y espalda extendiendo mi cuello mientras respiraba hondo la fuerte sustancia con la cual había humedecido un pañuelo para evitar no dormirme. Contuve las náuseas causadas por esa cosa dejando mi vista correr entre los tejados de edificios aledaños mientras trataba de retraerme a mi mismo de toda esta amalgama de sensaciones que bailaban por mi vientre y pecho porque eso no hacía más que nublar mi raciocinio, de igual forma del dolor en mis labios, mis muñecas, mi pelvis, este hijo de puta tenía un don increíble para… simplemente destrozarme y…

Le observé de soslayo, estaba completamente rendido. Tenía una pequeña cápsula en mis molares de somníferos, tardaron en hacer efecto para mi… infortunio supongo.

Estaba consciente de lo que haría y aún así aceptó, de alguna forma Wendy tenía razón y no podía evitar sentirme algo curioso al respecto, preguntarme cuáles serían los límites de esa fijación por mí… y antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer al tanto de que había sido drogado solo rió el muy hijo de puta. Dijo algo antes de caer dormido, algo sobre lo que pasaría en cuanto despertara y no pude evitar sentirme algo enfermo al respecto, maldito psicópata de mierda.

Aún me sorprendía que hubiese sido tan fácil, pero si se había permitido el caer así era porque sentía que tenía la situación bajo control, lo mierda era que yo no tenía puta idea de que tan bajo control estaba, eso era lo malo aquí.

Respiré hondo poniéndome de pie, sintiendo mi piel resentida mientras vagaba por el lugar recogiendo mi ropa. Ví sombras bajo la puerta turnándose entre pedazos de luz. Claro que tendría hombres en la entrada, no podía salir por ahí. Puse mi ropa interior, pantalones y blusa intercalando mi mirada entre él, la ventana, la puerta y el balcón… podría vivir sin tomar este tipo de decisiones, no son realmente de mis favoritas.

Le miré una última vez antes de salir hacía el balcón, viento golpeó violento y mi pecho empezó este delicioso ritmo que no hacía más que joderme, golpeando fuerte y rápido y caminé hacía la baranda más cercana al balcón de la habitación contigua midiendo la longitud… no, saltar no era una opción, debería ir por las salientes… de verdad… miré hacía abajo y mi estómago se revolcó como si quisiera salir huyendo de mi cuerpo para no partirse el alma con la caída de decenas de pisos que le esperaba si mis piernas decidían darme por culo.

"tu puedes Kyle, has pasado tu vida entera metido en una puta oficina pero tu puedes" murmuré subiendo mi primera pierna al antepecho del balcón, tomé aire una vez más centrando mi vista en la saliente ignorando tanto como podía los… no se realmente cuanta distancia había entre mi culo y el pavimento, pero algo me decía que era mejor no saberlo.

Paso tras paso el viento parecía reírse entre mis oidos por cada ventisca que parecía empujarme a la nada y mi pecho emprendía esta carrera que también parecía querer empujarme al puto vacio ¡todo parecía querer tirarme al puto vacío! Casi sentía que Cartman se levantaría solo para eso ¿saben? vendría y me pondría su gorda mano en mi espalda y… tomé aire vaciando mi cabeza, paso a paso y por fin casi salte al otro como si todo lo demás estuviese compuesto por lava.

Abrí la puerta del balcón al interior y nada… no había nadie, absolutamente nadie en el lugar. Me acerqué a los baños y armarios pero al parecer no había nadie hospedado aquí ¿y si también vigilaban esta entrada?. Viré hacia el balcón y mi estómago se revolvió, no, no iría por ahí una vez más, guardias o no saldría por esa puta puerta.

Y salí pero por alguna razón la puerta de mi habitación estaba vacía, ¿dónde coño había ido los… como sea, probablemente me los encontraría más adelante, este no era el puto plan pero debía intentarlo, las probabilidades estaban por completo en mi contra pero de no salir solo iría por el plan B, el plan original de Wendy el cual no me convencía en lo absoluto.

Avancé por el pasillo hasta los ascensores, seguí de corrido al ascensor ejecutivo y saqué la tarjeta que había tomado del abrigo de Cartman para entrar, presioné el último piso y las puertas se cerraron mientras mi cabeza aún corría a mil con todas las posibilidades esperándome en la cima de la torre.

Las habitaciones llegaban hasta unos tres o cuatro pisos abajo de la sima, las reuniones con ejecutivos y accionistas se llevaban a cabo por lo general en las penúltimas dos o tres plantas y al primero no había acceso alguno, debía haber algo ahí y si estaba en lo correcto… el ascensor se detuvo entonces en la última y solicitó una segunda tarjeta, dejé ir aire introduciendo la segunda y las puertas se abrieron para mí, un largo pasillo se encendió por sí solo, probablemente tendría alguna clase de sensor o que se yo y el celular de él, el cual también había tomado vibró, una notificación de que alguien había entrado este lugar, lastima que no la vería. Avancé a paso lento, un largo pasillo de cristal con un extenso acuario en el techo e iluminación desde el suelo, New Orleans era el más grande, el primero y por tanto debía ser el corazón de su imperio, y ésta por tanto la habitación del emperador.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola y una fuerte alarma empezó a sonar, mi pecho se exaltó pero esta se silencio por de forma automática en cuestión de segundos como si algo ajeno a mi la hubiese desactivado.

Y allí estaba, una enorme habitación a rebosar de pantallas, cámaras en hileras e hileras cada una bajo el nombre de alguien en específico… Kenneth McCormick, ¡¿Bebe Stevens?! , Leopold Stotch, Tweak Tweek eran las más extensas, pero habían más y más y más y de la nada me sentí sobrepasado, incluso había una con mi nombre pero estaban apagadas por alguna razón. Busqué algo en las de Kenny, una larga lista de ciudades y… Karen McCormick, Londres, esa solo tenía dos o tres y no había movimiento alguno en ellas… ¿y si él hacía todo esto por su hermana? ¿y si les extorsionaba? ¡¿y si…

"Kyle" mi pecho bajó a mi estómago al oír la voz, busqué entre la oscuridad la figura no entendiendo como alguien que bien sabía mi nombre y tenía acceso a este lugar diferente de Cartman podía estar aquí… y ojos carmesí brillaron en medio de plena oscuridad en una especie de surreal presencia "tu plan… es bueno" dejé ir aire y busqué por el pequeño revólver que había llevado conmigo, lo levanté en su dirección y no dudé demasiado antes de presionar el gatillo pero un sonido de metal contra metal fue lo único que llegó a mi… "y eres rápido" sentó aliento ajeno contra mi cuello y me tensé virando hacía esa cosa.

"alejate, quien coño eres, como sabes mi…" su sonrisa se extendió, me obligué a no oprimir el gatillo una vez más y la primera cosa que se me vino a la cabeza es que estaba usando alguna clase de sistema de hologramas o que se yo, nadie podía moverse a esa velocidad.

"te ayudaré" disparé una segunda vez y su figura de nuevo pareció desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad, chasqueé la lengua buscandole.

"anda a la mierda, si trabajas para Cartman solo avisale a sus gorilas de una puta vez" dije a la nada mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la consola de mandos… Bebe Stevens trabajaba para él, su centro operacional estaba en el último piso del SIH de New Orleans y no me extrañaría que tuviese uno en cada maldito hotel, Kenny tenía lugares fijos de estadía en al menos veinte ciudades en el país, entre ellas Chicago, New Orleans, Manhattan, Las Vegas… memoricé tanta información como pude en cuestión de segundos.

Que puto fastidio, demasiado perfecto había parecido ser, y Cartman no se podía permitir el lujo de un agente de la IA desaparecido, claro que se me pondría una infracción por esta invasión pero podría darle la información a Chris y Greg…

"como dije, tu plan es bueno Kyle Broflovski, te ayudaré" repitió sus palabras y no creí una mierda, ¿donde coño estaba?.

"¿por qué me ayudarías?"

"¿qué más da? para este contexto no se puede actuar sin total transparencia, estás ante la parte más desnuda de _su_ red, _casi todo_ está aquí"

"¿casi todo?" una sonrisa corrió por el aire.

"no puedes acceder a lo que deseas a menos que alguien más te ayude, jugar a improvisar es algo arriesgado pero debes saber sobrellevar esos riesgos, déjame ayudarte a desaparecer esos riesgos" su forma de hablar de alguna forma me recordaba a Cartman, buscando endulzar el oído, escondiendo intenciones egoísta tras cada palabra.

"¿cómo te beneficiará esto?"

"¿yo? de ninguna forma, no ahora mismo, tal vez a largo plazo pero es un riesgo que puedo tomar, porque _tu_ lo tomarás por mi"

"no me gusta ser utilizado" otra risa suave.

"dependiendo de cómo lo veas, serías tu quien me estaría usando a mi, Broflovski, elige la que más te apetezca, después de todo lo único importante es bajar a Eric T. Cartman de su pedestal ¿no?"

"no estoy haciendo esto solo por él" bufó al aire.

"si eso quieres creer" chasqueé la lengua con tedio, parecía alguien que nos conocía… ¿Kenny? no, su titiritero no estaba por aquí y él no actuaba sin Cartman, Butters menos, Tweek tampoco.

"¿como sabes que haré? no he hablado con nadie al respecto"

"solo lo sé, nadie se adentra a un lugar como éste sin algo… lo suficiente bueno para respaldarlo, eres inteligente, le conoces bien y… bueno, yo lo sé todo" aclaró su garganta " _casi_ todo" bufé "¿que más da si nuestras finalidades son diferentes si nuestros medios congruen?" no pude evitar sentir que tenía razón de alguna forma… tomé aire, esto era definitivamente muy raro pero en una situación como esta realmente no tenía muchas opciones.

"bien" una pantalla central empezó a funcionar como monitor, una serie de usuarios y contraseñas fueron introducidas de forma sistemática mientras me acercaba a éste "¿como tienes acceso a todo esto?"

"puedo acceder a cuanto lugar que desee, esto no es más que un juego de niños para mi, reproducciones sintéticas de la mente humana la cual es mucho más difícil de entender y romper porque cada persona en sí misma es una percepción hecha cuerpo de la realidad, hay tantas realidades como personas, pero sistemas como estos son sólo esquemas que buscan un mismo objetivo, eficiencia, simple" en lo que hablaba el listado de personas al mando del culón se hizo presente frente a mi, el listado de operaciones en proceso, de futuras operaciones, de suborganizaciones, de…

"¿por qué no lo haces tu mismo?"

"Kenneth McCormick, él hará lo que necesitas" ignoró mi pregunta. Tomé aire poniéndome manos a la obra, esto tomaría un rato.

* * *

"Maldita sea" murmuré enterrando mis dígitos en cabello, laceraciones corriendo por mi espalda… ¿es que tenía que suceder precisamente hoy? ¿precisamente cuando me iba a coger a Bebe Stevens? vamos, esto tiene que ser una puta broma. Me eché sobre la enorme cama boca abajo, su perfume aún entre las sábanas… cinco años, cinco putos años para que dijera que sí y… "¡coño!" ni siquiera se me paró por el puto dolor.

Y algún hijo de puta empezó a golpear.

"¡no hay nadie!" grité fastidiado buscando por cobijas para solo taparme hasta que los recuerdos de Bebe saliendo por esa puerta se fueran a la puta, pero no, claro que no. La puerta se abrió y un grupo de gorilas entró con una serie de elementos "¡hey!" se me pasó un celular… Cartman. Iba a llamar o algo pero un mensaje llegó.

" _debes grabar algo, vístete, ellos ya te dirán que hacer y qué decir_ "

"¿qué?" pregunté viendo como alistaban una serie de trípodes y cámaras y mierdas alrededor de la ventana principal del lugar, un traje fue lanzado en mi dirección y lo agarré en el aire. Estos eran los de Cartman y no tenían una mínima de respeto por mi, si los míos propios no la tenían ¿como estos hijos de puta si la iban a… uno de los títeres de Cartman señaló hacía un mueble que habían movido al centro de la enorme ventana "¿va a ser ahí?" pregunté incrédulo, no habían cerrado las cortinas siquiera. Asintió sin mayor explicación, dejé ir aire frustrado tomando el celular una vez más "¿por qué con todo el puto SIH a la vista?" escribí buscando por la blusa, esperé mientras la colocaba.

" _y mostrarás tu rostro también, espero no te moleste_ " elevé una ceja… ¿se le había ido la puta olla? ¿ocho años de prudencia y quería que de la nada me grabase sin máscara alguna con todo el puto SIH de New Orleans a mi espalda?.

"eso no tiene sentido en lo absoluto Cartman, y a menos que me des una explicación decente juro que me daré un puto tiro ahora mismo y que le den a esto" mostrar mi rostro podía llevar a una serie de cadena de eventos para nada en mi favor, no soy el más brillante ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco soy imbécil.

" _estoy más que seguro de que te he mandado a hacer peores cosas pobre de porquería, un puto mensaje no hará la diferencia entre el pedazo de mierda que eres ahora y el pedazo de mierda que serás después así que mueve el culo_ " este gordo hijo de puta. Gruñí con tedio.

"¿contraseña?" escribí, rara vez la pedía, era solo mi forma para preguntar si toda esta mierda iba en serio… tardó un poco.

" _tuamaslastetas_ " sonreí divertido.

"bien, lo haré, pero más te vale que tengas una idea sobre lo que estás haciendo y que yo o Karen no salgamos afectados con esto, en especial Karen"

" _solo hazlo_ "

* * *

Mi pecho aún corría a mil mientras los vídeos eran subidos con total éxito a Internet… con eso y las otras tareas paralelas que había hecho ese vídeo estaría pululando por cada maldita red social y servidor en cuestión de horas y puede que Cartman pueda controlar esta mierda, pero Internet nunca.

Había estado alrededor de tres horas en este lugar monitoreando que todo fuese correctamente, los hombres de Cartman se movían sumamente rápido, lo ordenado se hacía aún cuando esto implicara conseguir cosas complicadas.

" _cargamento en posición_ " llegó un mensaje desde una de las tantas comunicaciones abiertas.

"activalo, asegurate de que no haya personas cerca, programala para que realice su tarea en diez minutos" respondí.

" _cargamento en posición_ " respondió un segundo y un tercero, sólo reproduje las órdenes y…

"está hecho, admirable para una improvisación de tres horas" aún seguía sin saber donde coño estaba metido el tipo ese.

"está hecho" respondí retrocediendo unos pasos, observé la hora en la pantalla, cinco minutos. Las cámaras puestas cerca del lugar fueron encendidas, entradas a múltiples bancos menores vacíos por la hora a la vista. Tomé aire y la cuenta llegó a cero, explosiones simultáneas relativamente cerca se llevaron consigo parte de la estructura de algunos, sonando estridentes incluso a través de la graduación, algunas de ellas se cortaron por escombros volando en su dirección, otras se sumieron en humo y fuego… no había sido lo suficiente cerca como para alertar a alguien, ni lo suficiente lejos como para no parecer el banco el objetivo, y la falta de público y la hora facilitaba todo, así mismo había elegido bancos en zonas lejanas a residenciales, solo industriales. Todo solo una forma de que los vídeos subidos a internet se tomaran en serio y se volvieran virales al verse relacionados con esto.

Di media vuelta, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que Cartman despertarse. Empecé a caminar a paso rápido hacia el ascensor dejando atrás a quien sea que fuera ese personaje, si había caído en alguna clase trampa o no daba igual, mientras esos videos empezaran a circular y a causar revuelo empezaría un efecto dominó contra Cartman, esto se saldría de su control y eso era cuanto importaba.

Sonreí satisfecho introduciendo la tarjeta, marcando el primer piso mientras excitación corría por mi pecho, tomé mi celular, busqué por un número en particular y esperé y esperé y esperé… volví a llamar, coño ¿no planeaba contestar?.

"¿Chris?" hablé en cuanto alguien pareció contestar.

" _Kyel, son como las cuatro ¿que…_ "

"entra a internet, algo grande está sucediendo"

" _¿de qué mierda estás hablando?_ " sonreí ante su tono adormilado viendo los números descender, sintiendo ésta justificada ansiedad por lo que me estaría esperando abajo, esto no podía ser tan malditamente fácil.

"estoy en el SIH de New Orleans ahora mismo, llámame mañana a esta misma hora, si no salgo de este lugar antes de ese momento o no contesto lo más probable es que algo malo me haya pasado ¿bien?" pronto el número del elevador llegó a uno.

"¿ _por qué me estás…_ "

"tengo que colgar, espero que presiones lo suficiente para que sirva de algo lo que hice, nos vemos Chris" y salí del elevador, el lobby con gente yendo y viniendo como si nada nunca hubiese pasado. Respiré hondo dando paso tras paso sin mirar a nadie en particular, algunos hombres vestidos de negro relativamente cerca al elevador ejecutivo… ¿eran de Cartman o… como sea, algo me decía que no saldría de aquí, dos errores en una noche, no, el culón no era tan imbécil.

Salí, mi auto fue traido y subí tan rápido como pude. No me molesté en poner el cinturón antes de avanzar a una velocidad no recomendada mientras tomaba las calles menos congestionadas… miré el celular, varias llamadas entrantes de Chris, de nada servía contestar, no había mucho que aclarar, lo único que importaba ahora mismo era salir de aquí. Observé por el espejo retrovisor un par de camionetas negras que minutos atrás se habían unido a mi recorrido…

Tomé el siguiente desvío, éste lugar era absurdamente grande. Giré girar por tantos lugares como pude para perderles pero una camioneta negra me flanqueó por un callejón delantero, traté de desviarme pero una de las que me venía siguiendo se adelantó a mi costado cortando mi movimiento y de nada servía retroceder por la tercera que me seguía atrás, me estaban esperando… Cartman estaba esperando esto, hijo de puta.

"mierda" murmuré mientras unos hombres sumamente altos empezaban a salir de sus autos… no, vamos ¿que podía hacer en un momento así? trabajo en una puta oficina, no soy un maldito Christophe o… o que se yo, dios mío. Uno se acercó a mi puerta, fue abierta sin mi consentimiento por supuesto.

"necesitamos que nos acompañe" sonreí buscando por la mirada del tipo.

"puedes decirle a quien sea que te haya enviado que me puede besar el culo primero" salí del auto, el tipo ese me dio paso, por muy absurdo que suene no parecían tener la intención de usar violencia, supongo que nadie más que Cartman podía sentirse con el derecho de hacerme daño o alguna mierda enfermiza como esa.

No podía huir… no, aún seguía adolorido y… y mi desaparición en SIH solo se uniría al escándalo y crearía peso en su contra y a las amenazas dadas en ese video, "agente de alto rango de la IA encargado del caso relacionado a Kenneth McCormick desaparece la noche en la que las amenazas contra las directivas de la Reserva Federal de los Estados Unidos y el banco Central Europeo son liberadas en redes sociales, simultáneo a una serie de explosiones en sucursales de estos" dije al aire sabiendo que me escuchaba desde algún lugar, había visto ese lugar, tenía ojos en todos lados "suena bien Cartman, supongo que sabrás cómo lidiar con eso" fué lo último que dije antes de entrar a una de las camionetas.

Supongo que ahora mismo estaba realmente jodido, sonreí mientras era escoltado en este auto con vidrios polarizados, porque después de todo había valido la pena ¿y que haría Cartman en respuesta? ¿cogerme hasta la muerte? bufé por lo bajo, algo igual de mierda tal vez, ahora estaba a su completa disposición y… bueno, eso no sonaba muy bien.

Mierda.

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy, me preocupa un poco que debido a mi poco tiempo la calidad de la historia se vea afectada pero bueno, me gusta hasta ahora como va creo y... me disculpo por la falta de la escena pero quiero centrar mis esfuerzos en las que vienen :D

En fin, hasta la próxima c:


	14. Castigo

Bueno, esta vez me demoré bastante, pero realmente no deseo dejar ninguna historia inconclusa xD en fin, había prometido unos dibujos de Kyman de este fanfic así que como siempre los pueden encontrar en mi deviantart, (alanciel. deviantart. com) se llaman let's play a game y son sobre el ultimo capitulo que escribí c:

En fin, me disculpo por errores que no haya visto y espero disfruten c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **CASTIGO**

 **...**

* * *

Una presión subyacente a terror cubría mi pecho en forma de fuego casi corrosivo, sintiendo mis venas palpitar al compás de un corazón a punto de desbordarse en sensaciones impensables, profanas, horribles, tan desastrosas y…

"malo Kahl, malo" su voz bajó por mi nuca como miel diluida en agua hirviente, quemaba, y el dulce me embriagaba como una bestia dócil ante el roce de lo desconocido, mi piel ardía, mis brazos dolían, mi vientre sentía hervir en emociones sin nombre, porque de tener uno serían aborrecidas, porque yo me encargaría de que fuesen aborrecidas. Mis labios estaban sellados, mis ojos vagaban en la oscuridad como mariposas sin rumbo y adrenalina movía mis piernas, mi pelvis buscando por ese placer y… una lengua rozó mi mejilla, líquido salado siendo apartado de ellas, lagrimas mias…

"E… Eric" murmuré en un gemido tan roto que me pregunté qué coño estaba pasando, mi mente vacía de memorias como si mi tiempo de vida hubiese empezado a correr desde el momento en que le sentí entrar en mí, desde el momento en que el ritmo aceleró y su orgasmo se desbordó en mis entrañas…

"eres completamente mío ahora Kahl"

Me había drogado.

"no hay vuelta atrás esta vez judío"

* * *

"deberías irte, pronto llegarán" bufé por su voz en la nada, mirando el enorme lugar sin entender muy bien qué coño había sucedido. Para el momento alrededor de cinco de las residencias donde había estado viviendo en los últimos años habían sido confiscadas y estaban bajo investigación y mierdas; bueno, no encontrarían más que sangre y esperma con suerte, más ADN del ya recolectado, nada nuevo. Solo quedaban unas pocas, tiro tras tiro estaba siendo acorralado como una puta rata todo por mostrar mi rostro, y no solo eso, información se filtró de alguna forma y ya habían pasado tres putos días y Cartman no respondía un puto mensaje, los gorilas no estaban a la vista y ni hablar de los otros tres, era como si de la nada me hubiesen desconectado por completo de SIH.

"da igual Damien, sabes muy bien que da igual" miraba a la nada desde este último piso, esta enorme cama y las puertas de la azotea abiertas frente a ella, Chicago en todo su esplendor al exterior. Eran cerca de las cinco y este tono rojizo corría por los cielos trayendo luces artificiales consigo, y hacía como de costumbre un frio de mierda. Se sentó a mi lado, no me molesté en mirarle.

"¿por qué haces todo esto?" dejé ir aire.

"creí haber respondido eso ya" le miré de reojo solo para verle esbozar una suave sonrisa.

"¿Karen? tiene el suficiente dinero para vivir bastante bien por el resto de su vida, podrías solo… irte" me encogí de hombros.

"bueno, tampoco es como que coja con modelos y me inyecte por ella… soy una mierda, ¿recuerdas?"

"te gusta" mordí mi labio divertido, soy inmortal, pero mi naturaleza es cien por ciento humana, esperar algo más de mí aparte de vacíos deseos mundanos es solo… demasiado.

"me gusta" busqué por mis manos "pero… soy tan desagradable, ella está tan… rota por mi culpa, por la ausencia de alguien y en respuesta le tiro un montón de dinero y la dejo a su suerte, a veces pienso que mi cerebro simplemente confunde lo correcto e incorrecto… como Cartman, pero con retraso mental" me burlé de mis propias palabras sin intención de sentir algo al respecto, solo mirando a la nada, atento al sonido de la puerta siendo tumbada o alguna mierda de esas. El último mensaje de Cartman antes de que simplemente cortara contacto fue ese, esperar y darme un tiro frente a ellos, ejercer mi estatus de inmortal, inalcanzable y esas mierdas frente al mundo.

"aún no entiendo"

"¿que no entiendes?"

"¿por que sigues a Cartman? todo esto se sostiene gracias a su incapacidad por alcanzarte, sin ti esto… no funcionaría, y realmente no necesitas una cuerda para coger o… lo que sea que quieras hacer" pensé por un momento… realmente no tenía una razón aparte de Karen y el cambio de ambiente, claramente era lo mismo, sexo, drogas, puedes conseguir eso independiente de tu estatus y aún así aquí estaba.

"salvó a Karen, y por consiguiente a mi… aunque no es como que pueda ser salvado pero, es complicado supongo… es mi amigo" guardó silencio "realmente no me entiendo, he vivido treinta años conmigo mismo y aún siento como si… solo actuara acorde a un estereotipo que trato de romper desesperadamente" sonreí sintiéndome de la nada estúpido "todo es tan aburrido Damien, es como si el mundo estuviera compuesto por patrones a seguir y quiero… quiero solo rasgarlos, quiero ir hasta el fondo, quiero caer y caer y hundirme y…" mordí mi labio con tedio mirando alrededor, un cigarro no iría para nada mal ahora mismo.

"no te entiendo" sonreí ante la confusión en su voz.

"bienvenido al club"

"no eres tan simple como pareces" reí por lo bajo.

"soy simple Damien, muéstrame un par de tetas y me tendrás a tus pies" bufó.

"no de la forma en la que quiero" dijo con esta suave sonrisa, sonrisa que no pude leer del todo así que le miré como idiota por unos segundos y de la nada el recuerdo de esa estúpida caída volvió a mí provocando esta horrible corriente en mi espalda hasta… partes innombrables… mi polla, casi todo va a mi polla, es como magia.

"¿que?" pero un fuerte golpe a la puerta y voces violentas haciendo eco hicieron su figura desvanecerse, alguien exigiendo que la puerta se abriera me hizo buscar el arma con la mirada, suspiré poniéndome de pie solo esperando para que llegaran a la habitación principal, repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto no era más que un acto de rutina.

* * *

Respiré hondo sintiendo mi aliento huir con cada segundo que pasaba, ningún intento por tomar aire parecía suficiente para llenar mis pulmones y la velocidad de mis inútiles tentativas aumentaba así como el dolor en mi pecho…

"para" murmuré en plena oscuridad.

"no" respondió casi de inmediato con diversión vistiendo la dicción y mi columna pareció temblar.

"dios"

"te superaste esta vez Kahl, ¿sabes lo mucho que me está costando limpiar lo que hiciste?"

"pudrete" para este punto poco podría discernir entre realidad o algo más, mi conciencia se perdía entre pequeñas lagunas intermitentes de dolor, placer y lapsos de orbes ante plena oscuridad, no tenía puta idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me… había encerrado… "¿que hiciste para mantenerme aquí?" piel desnuda y ropa rozaban y mis manos solo podían agarrar aire, un mínimo movimiento y cuero ejercía dolorosa presión contra ya para este punto herida piel…

"ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego de 'información errónea' Kahl" cada vez que abría mis párpados sobre mi encontraba algo impidiéndome ver. Dolía, marcaba mi tabique y pómulos con deliberada fuerza, solo bastaba con moverse un milímetro en la dirección errónea y sentía mis tobillos, muñecas, cuello arder como el puto demonio… "según las noticias nacionales eres el héroe que filtró los videos, no muy diferente de la realidad" eso no parecía muy inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que más importante parecería mi desaparición en SIH.

"brillante" murmuré a media respiración, este collar me estaba jodiendo bastante.

"oh, ya verás Kahl"

* * *

Contuve la respiración por un momento como si el lugar despidiera alguna clase de horrible hedor y mordí mi labio en frustración por encontrarme aquí… avancé a paso lento no teniendo idea del porqué había venido aquí, tantas posibilidades y como si fuese el perpetrador de un crimen atado al lugar del suceso simplemente volvía sobre mis pasos… tan desagradable.

Observé los restos de esa vieja camioneta de Stuart, algunas llantas, la misma vieja basura de siempre y la pintura de la fachada deshecha… ratas y mierdas por ahí botadas… nada fuera de lo común.

Este era el quinto día y para este punto cada maldito apartamento, casa o lugar en el que llegué a estar había sido llenado con policías y… en fin, Cartman no había llamado ni una sola vez y para este punto no podía ir de un lugar a otro sin darme un maldito tiro, este definitivamente no era mi último refugio pero… pero por alguna razón lo sentía lo suficiente ideal para mi ahora mismo.

Subí esos estúpidos tres escalones con los que llegué a tropezar alguna vez y toqué a la puerta, nadie abrió y lo supuse, solo lo había hecho como alguna clase de formalidad porque algo ya me decía que no habría nadie. El lugar parecía tan muerto como probablemente sus dueños, habían pasado ya veinte años después de todo y con la mierda de vida que tenían… o tal vez se fueron, sin hijos que sostener supongo que salir a flote era un poco más fácil, que se yo. Empujé la puerta, no estaba cerrada y que más daba, no es como que hubiese mucho aquí que saquear y al igual que cuando crucé las vías del tren contuve la respiración por lo desagradable del lugar sintiendo mi corazón contraerse en desagrado y una clase de nostalgia que realmente no deseaba sentir. Avancé , aparté con mi bota algunas botellas de cerveza del lugar viendo vidrios moribundos por el suelo, cenizas de porros o cigarros, que se yo, graffitis en cada esquina y… en fin, parecía el nuevo lugar de diversión de los adolescentes mierda del lugar, no había mucho más. Tomé asiento en ese enorme sillón verde con rasgaduras, partes quemadas, extrañas sustancia derramadas… no soy muy quisquilloso, he estado en lugares peores.

"estoy en casa" murmuré como si alguien fuese a responder.

Aún no entendía por qué continuaba esperando por ese culón de mierda, de momento no parecía haber cuerda que me atase a él pero sabía muy bien que ahí estaba, por eso estaba yendo a lugares como estos, para que fuese fácil para él encontrarme porque al parecer me había domesticado.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos por milésima vez encontrándome por milésima vez consecutiva con no más que oscuridad, no sé cuántos días habían pasado realmente, estaba exhausto, mental… física… y el sonido que me había despertado inicialmente cobró sentido, una puerta abriéndose y un pequeño destello de luz se filtró por la parte inferior del artilugio de cuero que cubría mi rostro, pasos suaves y meticulosos vinieron en mi dirección, un ritmo más apacible y lento, más suave… no era Cartman.

Guardé silencio, de nada servía decir o hacer algo más en este lugar, donde sea que estuviese, cada cosa, lugar y persona pertenecía a él.

Las ataduras estaban siendo quitadas, sentía que se me quitaba de mi propia piel en cuanto apartaba el cuero adherido a mi tez por sudor y demás fluidos corporales. Mordí mi labio para contener cualquier tipo de sonido mientras se me liberaba de todo excepto del que contenía mi cuello. La extraña máscara o venda o lo que fuera la mierda en mi rostro fue quitada de igual forma y la luz del lugar me cegó por completo por unos segundos, murmuré alguna maldición mientras me acostumbraba al ambiente hasta encontrar lo que parecía una sirvienta o algo por el estilo…

"¿que haces?" murmuré no esperando una real respuesta, una máscara cubría su rostro como a cada maldita persona en este lugar a excepción de Butters y Cartman, y no… no respondió por supuesto.

Tras terminar con su tarea salió del lugar, cerró las puertas tras de sí y una vez más no hubo más que oscuridad, la diferencia es que esta no provenía de mis ataduras. Dejé ir aire rendido mirando alrededor como podía, subiendo mis manos al collar, buscando por algo que me ayudase a liberar algo de presión o a quitarmelo pero nada.

"hijo de puta" murmuré por lo bajo rendido, mirando al techo y luego a enormes cortinas cubriendo las ventanas que daban al exterior, no entraba sonido alguno y tal vez no salía de igual forma "dios" no tenía conexión alguna con el mundo exterior, no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba pasando y ni siquiera sabía realmente cuántos días exactamente habían sido desde entonces, esto me estaba empezando a joder bastante… y sabía que no me haría daño, y era increíble, aún recordaba las pesadillas que tenía antes de reencontrarnos hace unos meses en Chicago y el terror que sentí en el momento en que ese prostíbulo se encendió en llamas… le había visto hacer cosas tan terribles a personas por solo llamarle 'gordo' cuando éramos niños, la carga de los muertos a su espalda era inversamente proporcional a la carga de su conciencia, como una bestia influenciada por múltiples factores para ser calculadora, cruel, cruda… no tenía límites pero al parecer esos límites se generaban bajo contextos específicos, y de momento el único contexto que había encontrado era… yo, yo ponía líneas, límites a su comportamiento y era una idea realmente fascinante debía admitir.

La puerta se abrió una vez más , esta vez tres mujeres, mismo uniforme, mismas máscaras. Una se acercó a quitar el collar.

"se le recomienda no intentar salir por la puerta, no es una opción saludable" comentó la mujer de voz joven, tal vez unos veinticinco, treinta… diciendome que no intentara huir, genial. Bufé.

"si, justo como mi madre solía decir" bromeé en desganada voz, aunque no sonó mucho como una broma con esta voz agrietada y cansina. Las luces fueron encendidas y me instó a sentarme, el mundo pareció girar en cuanto lo hice y lo primero que ví fueron las marcas de agujas en mi brazo… puto Cartman.

"por aquí" caminó y mis piernas flaquearon al intentar ponerme de pie, tomé aire buscando por algo de fuerzas y lo intenté una segunda vez. Una de las mujeres se acercó para ayudarme y me sentí tan malditamente patético, dios.

"puedo solo, gracias" y me guiaron a lo que parecía un baño, una enorme tina donde bien podrían caber al menos cuatro personas, una enorme ventana cubierta en persianas que daba a la ciudad y luces por doquier, era de noche entonces… "¿qué día es hoy?" pregunté y se me respondió… seis días, seis días habían pasado y un aroma me llenó, habían añadido algo al agua ya lista en la enorme tina.

"entre por favor" si, estaba desnudo y la verdad había estado tan acostumbrado al sentimiento que no me había fijado enteramente en ello… sin contar los alucinógenos, el dolor…

"bien" pero para este punto supongo que ya importaba una mierda.

* * *

"Kenneth" escuché mi nombre a la lejanía y la extrañamente familiar voz, no me molesté en abrir los ojos, a pesar de ello tras varios días de completa soledad algo de compañía era más que grata, aún más la de él.

"¿aburrido?" sentí el respaldo del sucio sillón bajo mi cuello, lo primero que vería al abrir los ojos probablemente sería ese asqueroso techo así que no lo haría… no me gustaba en lo absoluto este lugar.

"no lo estaré por mucho" sentí algo caer sobre mi regazo, dejé ir aire resignado abriendo los ojos, un celular.

"¿que con esto?"

"estaba en la puerta" ¿en la puerta?.

"¿hace cuanto?"

"ni idea" contestó mirando con disgusto el lugar, su mirada recorriendo paredes y suelo mientras sus labios se formaban en una delgada línea de desagrado, no pude evitar sonreír ante ese curioso despliegue "y yo que pensé que no podrías superar ese asqueroso lugar donde aparcamos la camioneta esa vez… y aún me debes dos…"

"bien" interrumpí encendiendolo, una foto mía saltó como protector de pantalla y mi pecho bajó a mi estomago al ver a Karen acompañándome en ella… "¿por que coño estaría esto en…"

"mientras haya una dirección seguirá llegando correo supongo, no es muy difícil de entender" bufé.

"como sea" suspiró, reí por lo bajo buscando tranquilizarme, busqué entre los documentos, nada… " ¿no venía con alguna carta? ¿paquete?"

"no" se mantenía de pie en medio del lugar, al parecer su culo era demasiado refinado como para sentarse en un sillón como este… no le culpaba, yo me sentía sucio con solo estar aquí.

Continué mi búsqueda hasta que por fin en uno de los correos abiertos uno sin leer con el titulo 'Para mi hermano mayor' apareció. Dentro había un video…

" _hey_ " y en el video ella, sentada en un enorme sillón, la ventana de su apartamento a su espalda, este aire nublado traspasando las traslúcidas cortinas blancas, algo del ruido de lluvia filtrándose en la grabación " _¿como estas?_ " tenía un enorme sweater, cabello desordenado, no maquillaje alguno, envolviendo sus pies descalzos entre sus manos " _supongo que bien… tu solo sigues viviendo, es tu… truco o algo_ " rió por lo bajo de forma torpe, mitad de su rostro siendo cubierto por sus rodillas, la otra parte por cabello desordenado " _el mensaje… está programado para enviarse en tres días, así si… no soy capaz supongo que solo lo cancelaré tras mi fallido intento, lo enviaré a casa de mis… de Stuart, teniendo en cuenta como está la situación tal vez tenga algo de suerte y termine allí, de lo contrario lo encontrará algún curioso de mierda y con algo de suerte el video se filtrará en internet, con algo de suerte lo verás_ " ¿intento? " _yo… estoy cansada, he tratado, realmente he tratado de olvidar, de suplir esta serie de vacíos que de alguna forma no han hecho más que crecer con el paso de los años Kenny, yo solo te quería a ti, y esos primeros meses tras reencontrarnos fueron… lo ideal supongo, pero entonces me enviaste lejos y ahora ni siquiera se si el número al que siempre marco es el real, supongo que no, siempre llamas de uno diferente y ví las noticias, está por todos lados, tu rostro está por todos lados incluso aquí al otro puto lado del atlantico o pacifico o lo que sea… el punto es que…_ " suspiró, no tenía ni puta idea de a qué venía esto pero no se sentía bien, para nada bien " _no puedo más… realmente traté, hubo este chico, bastante… interesante pero nunca funcionó, y luego este otro y otro y tú seguías enviando dinero y yo seguía intentando vivir pero me siento tan vacía, solo basta con despertarme cada mañana al tanto de que no hay nada esperando ahí ¿sabes? nunca hay nada esperando por mí, no hay un motivo, una razón, ni siquiera problemas que enfrentar ya, todo es tan calmo, todo es tan sinsentido y estás tan lejos y cuando me siento como la mierda pienso en tí pero eso no hace más que hundirme aún más, cada pequeño pensamiento solo parece hundirme más y más y estoy cansada, así que el video más que una despedida es una disculpa, porque sé que esto te dolerá demasiado… perdón_ " ¿que?... no pasó mucho entre su última palabra y esta figura negra que de la nada sacó de debajo de una de las almohadas a su costado, la seguí con la mirada sintiendo mi ritmo cardiaco aumentar con cada milímetro de cercanía entre sus manos y su cabeza y luego sentí como se detenía en el momento en que el gatillo de esa bestia negra entre sus manos era apretado dejando tras de sí una estela carmesí desplegada en cortinas blancas y… el video se cortó.

* * *

"¡coño!" murmuré por lo bajo en cuanto sentí ese tedioso y punzante dolor en mi oreja, una de esas estúpidas sirvientas limpiaba la sangre deslizándose por el lóbulo para poner un extraño pendiente a continuación… "¿que se supone que es eso?" pregunté observando mi reflejo con claro tedio en ese enorme espejo, aún no dejabamos el baño y ya me habían metido en este costoso traje, zapatos, perfumes y mierdas…

"una marca" comentó con completa ausencia de emoción o cualquier otro indicio que pudiese completar la respuesta. Busqué por sus orejas pero no habían pendientes en ellas…

"¿como las de las vacas o algo así?" no, Cartman no podía ser tan hijo de puta ¿o si? ¿me llevaría a algún lado y me expondría como algo de su pertenencia como esas prostitutas en… no respondió.

En cuanto terminó se alejó, mis ojos fijos en la serie de joyas que componían el largo pendiente. Otra de las mujeres se acercó entonces con mi máscara.

"debe usar esto" la observé por unos segundos, era otra pero el diseño era el mismo… suspiré tomándola, bajo estas condiciones de nada servía pelear, y si segun el exterior mi ultima vez de ser visto antes de sacar a la luz esos videos fue el SIH de New Orleans, entonces solo era cuestión de tiempo que me sacaran de aquí… a menos que Cartman se deshiciera por sí mismo de mí pero eso no iba a pasar, no mientras su polla siguiera poniendo líneas en lo que respectaba a mi.

Tras ponerla la mujer se adelantó para arreglar mi cabello, buscando exponer el pendiente, haciendo tan visible como fuese posible la marca de mi… 'dueño' si es que a eso se refería. Aún tenía algo de fe de que no fuese así, pero conociendo a Cartman lo dudaba.

Terminaron, dejaron la habitación arreglando todo en su proceso como alguna clase de rito cotidiano y salí del baño al encontrarme solo, la puerta de la habitación al exterior cerradas como de costumbre, suspiré sin intención de intentar abrirlas, no valía la pena. No pasaron más de tres o cuatro minutos antes de que un par de hombres entraran, los gorilas de Cartman supongo, máscaras similares a las de las sirvientas.

"acompáñenos, por favor" muy amable de su parte pedirlo, claro estaba que una negativa no sería aceptada, amenazas vestidas de cortesía, supongo que así funcionaba este lugar. Suspiré en resignación siguiendo sus pasos. El pasillo se abrió ante mí, ventanas, cada cortina cerrada así que poco podía ver del exterior, cuando fui traído aquí mis ojos estaban vendados así que no ví nada. Me sorprendía que me estuviese dando esta clase de libertades, algo de control debía sentir que tenía sobre mi, control no físico…

Luego un enorme Lobby, la puerta principal, una serie de jardines, un estacionamiento a un costado con varios autos a la vista exuberantes, todo esto parte de un mismo lugar, una mansión o algo así, seguramente su casa, que se yo, me daba igual, no podía ver mas allá de un estupido niño de diez años presumiendo de sus juguetes, era Cartman por el amor de dios, era obvio lo que intentaba hacer.

Las puertas de la portería se abrieron, dos camionetas adelante y atrás de otro exuberante auto. La puerta se me fué abierta para que entrara, rodé los ojos siguiendo las 'obligadas solicitudes' para encontrarme por fin con el culón mierda ese…

"pensé que no te vería en toda la puta noche, me estaba empezando a poner de buen humor y todo" comenté en cuanto mi puerta fue cerrada, bufó.

"y yo me estaba preguntando si saldría mierda de tu boca en cuanto entraras al auto, estaba en lo correcto al parecer" la camioneta del frente arrancó, el auto le siguió y luego la trasera, dejé ir aire.

"Cartman, tu cerebro procesa todo como mierda a menos de que se trate de tu gordo culo" sentí la sorprendida mirada del chofer a través del retrovisor por mi comentario, no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo por su reacción. Palpé el pendiente, iba a quitarlo pero habló.

"no" ordenó. Le observé de soslayo.

"no soy tu puta Cartman, no usaré esta mierda" estrechó la mirada, de momento no usaba máscara.

"lucir como mi puta será lo único que mantendrá tu culo a salvo de ahora en adelante Kahl, el rostro de Kenny es el aviso de caza para cualquiera que clame seguir la ley, pero tu rostro en las pantallas nacionales es un aviso de caza para cualquiera que se vio afectado por tus acciones contra SIH judío, y creeme, ni son pocos, ni son amables como yo" sonrió "me importa una mierda si no hice más que agravar el problema anunciando la clara conexión entre los videos y tu desaparición" no pude evitar sentir que la sorpresa tomaba poder de mi rostro, agradecí a la máscara mientras mi mano se deslizaba fuera del pendiente "si eso implica que dependerás de mí para… vivir, no me importa"

"no puedes…" negó.

"no, tienes razón… por alguna razón no puedo deshacerme de tí Kahl, pero puedo dejarte ir y… desafortunadamente tus acciones afectaron a demasiados, demasiados que con gusto te meterían una puta esvástica por el culo" se encogió de hombros, mi estomago de alguna forma se revolvió por los hechos… ¿tan grande era su necesidad por mi? o tanto me odiaba… "así que bien, o serás mi puta, o puedes caminar fuera de SIH cuanto te plazca, pero mi protección se habrá ido entonces"

"¿a dónde vamos?" pregunté viendo la respuesta venir.

"a un lugar a rebosar de gente que amaría meterte una esvástica por el culo Kahl, ¿a donde más?" se inclinó en mi dirección divertido, tomó la máscara y la apartó para detallar la sorpresa en mi rostro y soltó una suave risa por ella "yo de ti mantendría la máscara y el colgante" dejó su lengua correr delicada por mis labios entreabiertos antes de alejarse y dejar el artilugio de cuero en su lugar "agradece que no encontré la correa ideal para ese delgado cuello tuyo"

* * *

Y eso fue todo para hoy, no me siento muy segura sobre esta historia, ya lo dije antes creo, me alegra que les guste como se está desarrollando y la verdad ya tengo todos los hechos ordenados y todo pero escribirlos es demasiado complicado, y me gusta, pero nunca parece ir como deberían ir, maldita sea xD

En fin, hasta la próxima, espero les haya gustado c:


	15. Pecado I

Hola una vez mas :D y gracias por el apoyo, tienes razón vanchan, considerar el escribir como una obligación es algo cansino, me alegra que entiendan el porqué me tomo mi tiempo. Me alegra también que les hayan gustado los dibujos :D

En fin, este capitulo e bastante musical, hay dos canciones seguidas, **hurts like hell** de **fleurie** y **touch** de **daughter** y debo admitir que me costó bastante escribirlo, muchas emociones. Es algo mas corto de lo común pero trataré de subir el siguiente pronto, me disculpo por errores como de costumbre y espero lo disfruten c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **PEGADO** **1**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _How can I say this without breaking_ [como puedo decir esto sin romperme]

 _How can I say this without taking over_ [como puedo decir esto sin tomar el control]

 _How can I put it down into words_ [como puedo poner esto en palabras]

 _When it's almost too much for my soul alone_ [cuando es casi demasiado para mi solitaria alma]

…

No podía… no podía, no podía… realmente no podía siquiera respirar sin sentir mi pecho encogerse en espasmos de dolor… no pasaba un segundo, cada pensamiento que corría parecía desbordarse por mi sien hasta saturar mis orbes en ríos de… de dolor.

…

 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_ [amé y amé y te perdí]

 _And it hurts like hell_ [y duele como el infierno]

 _Yeah it hurts like hell_ [si, duele como el infierno]

…

Dolía, dolía tanto y en mi vida… en mis treinta años de sufrimiento, puro y físico y mental y tantos tipos de dolor que corrió por los poros de mi piel, por mis venas hasta engullir mi pecho y mi conciencia, tantos suplicios… habría imaginado, realmente nunca hubiese concebido uno martirio peor que este…

…

 _I don't want them to know the secrets_ [no quiero que conozcan los secretos]

 _I don't want them to know the way I loved you_ [no quiero que conozcan la forma en que te amé]

 _I don't think they'd understand it, no_ [no creo que lo entiendan, no]

 _I don't think they would accept me, no_ [no creo que me acepten, no]

…

Sentía que me habían desgarrado desde adentro, un daño irrevocable que no sería capaz de irse por más veces que me diera un tiro a la cabeza, y lo había hecho, dios sabe que lo había hecho tantas tantas veces, y en cuanto abría los ojos tras buscar por su delicada figura en cielo e infierno mi pecho se desgarraba una vez más, como si ese pedazo que representaba ella, ahora inexistente, se me fuese arrancado cruda y cruelmente, sin anestesia alguna o preludio, justo en el momento en que mis pulmones se llenaban de aire por primera vez reproduciendo el sufrimiento en una segunda y una tercera y… no acababa, como un infierno perenne en mi psiquis no acababa, no tenía fin y el simple pensamiento de no ser capaz de huir a sus brazos, a los brazos de la única persona que parecía importarle una mierda mi existencia me enloquecía…

No sabía… realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora.

…

 _Dreams fight with machines_ [sueños pelean con máquinas]

 _Inside my head like adversaries_ [dentro de mi cabeza como adversarios]

 _Come wrestle me free_ [vamos, lucha mi libertad]

 _Clean from the war_ [limpia de la guerra]

…

Caminaba desorbitado por calles vacías, no sabía exactamente qué hora era pero estrellas en lo alto y la luna ocultándose me decían que tarde… y paso a paso, respiración tras respiración, parpadeo tras parpadeo solo contaba cada pequeño movimiento con mi cabeza vacía de cualquier cosa ajeno a ella. No sabía qué sentir, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar… estaba tan perdido y mi conciencia en sí misma estaba tan lejos que ahora mismo en medio de los números que corrían por mi cabeza por cada paso que daba, solo se hallaban pensamientos mortificantes sobre sangre en cortinas blancas, imagen grabada como una herida sin cicatrizar, una dolorosa llaga que se reabría en cuanto cerraba los ojos… mil preguntas corrían, mil posibilidades, ¿y si hubiese ido? ¿y si la hubiese visitado más a menudo? ¿y si hubiese rechazado la ayuda de Cartman para solo largarme con ella? ¿y si… y si… y si… pero al final de cada posibilidad la misma respuesta aparecía trayendo aún más tortura consigo 'da igual, ya da igual'...

…

 _Your heart fits like a key_ [tu corazón encaja como una llave]

 _Into the lock on the wall_ [dentro del cerrojo en la pared]

 _I turn it over, I turn it over_ [lo he girado, lo he girado]

 _But I can't escape_ [pero no puedo escapar]

…

Mi pequeño ángel, mi esperanza hecha tez pálida, cabello castaño y ojos tan dolorosamente similares a los mio, mi soga, la que sobresalía desde el borde de ese hondo poso y ahora la que colgaba del techo con un nudo hecho… esa pequeña niña que alguna vez me hizo sentir un héroe, esa simple sonrisa que alguna vez me hizo hacer lo imposible por una simple muñeca, por quien lucharía hasta perder cuantas veces fueran necesarias para dejar de existir… pero por la cual no huiría de Cartman… estaba muerta.

…

 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_ [amé y amé y te perdí]

 _And it hurts like hell_ [y duele como el infierno]

 _Yeah it hurts like hell_ [si, duele como el infierno]

…

Miré entre mis manos… y por pequeños fragmentos de tiempo no podía discernir entre mis más constantes pesadillas y esta horrible realidad. Tenía su celular, observé la pantalla de inicio y la música suya reproduciéndose… no había vuelto a ver ese video, no era capaz y este pequeño rastro de esperanza que para este punto ya era casi moribundo después de tantos años me incitaba a verlo, esperando que al final fuera una broma, que hubiese algún mensaje solo para mí diciendo que todo había sido una cruel actuación, que estaba esperando por mí en algún hueco de este asqueroso mundo… pero no puedo, duele, duele demasiado y sé… realmente sé que algo así no podría sucederme a _mi_.

Nieve humedecía en pequeñas dosis la delgada camisa que llevaba conmigo, sentía el viento… la nieve bajo mis botas, mi rostro descubierto ante el invierno de South Park pero no podía sentir nada más que su música, que su celular, que su ausencia y recordé esa horrible chaqueta que me ponía a mis diez años por el frío tan hijo de puta de este pueblucho de mierda y el helaje golpeó entonces, mis sentidos parecieron despertar súbitamente, frío bajó por mi espalda junto a la humedad haciéndose cada vez más real, dolor corriendo desde la punta de mis dedos hacia mi pecho y una enorme cruz en la altura de este nostálgico edificio dió vida al paisaje entero… la iglesia de South Park y…

Su cuerpo ¿donde estaba su cuerpo ahora mismo? ¿la habrán encontrado? ¿su cadáver seguía allí estático entre muebles manchados en sangre ya oscurecida por los días? ¿quien haría un funeral por ella cuando no podía ir hasta allí? y lo había intentado, darme un tiro y… pero no funcionaba, nunca funcionó, necesitaba un vuelo o un barco pero con mi maldito rostro en cada maldita pantalla de este maldito país era simplemente imposible moverse. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba en alguna estupida morgue esperando por… no sé, no quería pensar en ello, pero aún así… pero aún así sentía la necesidad de esto.

Mordí mi labio en frustración dando paso tras paso hasta descansar mi mano en la enorme puerta, tomé aire sintiendo mi pecho contraerse en más preguntas horribles, en más imágenes dolorosas entorno a un entierro que tal vez nunca se podría llevar a cabo y… empujé la puerta que por alguna razón estaba abierta para mi. Respiré profundo sintiendo líquido cálido deslizarse por mi mejilla mientras reflexiones de luz exterior traspasaba los vitrales centrales en lo alto de la catedral remodelada con los años, la hilera de sillas de madera a los costados bañándose en luz nocturna y cuadros, imágenes de un cristo en medio de su martirio corriendo por paredes como un enfermizo recordatorio de… lo que fuera eso, nunca puse real atención a ese cura mierda. Avancé, este absurdo silencio que siempre parecía llenar esta clase de lugares cubría el lugar y enormes figuras de proclamados santos rodeados en velas encendidas se levantaban en uno que otro costado del sitio… ¿qué hacía aquí?.

Y aquí estaba, frente al pedestal mirando esa enorme ruz… ¿Dónde estaba Karen? ¿servía de algo pedir que… que su destino fuese el menos cruel posible? porque cuando has vivido el infierno en carne propia la simple imagen de ella bajo tales condiciones me infestaban de terror y…

Tomé asiento en una de las bancas del frente y solo observé a la nada, la posibilidad de pedir por algo mejor para ella me daba un fragmento casi inexistente de esperanza, pero suficiente de algo para mantenerme en pie… así que solo me quedé allí, pidiendo por un destino tan bueno como lo fue ella y en cierto punto… exhausto por mi incapacidad de haber podido dormir desde que ví ese video me ví obligado a cerrar los ojos.

"no está allí…" su voz… no la escuchaba desde hacía días, probablemente el mismo día del video. Elevé mis párpados encontrando su estoica y serena figura a mi lado, sus orbes carmesí fijos en este enorme vitral cuya finalidad era plasmar el castigo eterno…

"no la puedo encontrar" mi voz sonó horrible, sentía mi garganta arder con el simple hecho de respirar…

"te llevaré con ella" le miré no sabiendo si dejarme engullir por la esperanza que podía conllevar esas palabras o simplemente evitarlo por el miedo ya latente de ser defraudado…

No respondí, no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada más que pensar en ella. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, recargando su cabeza contra el espaldar de la incómoda silla de madera…

"tienes que morir, yo puedo… ayudarte a morir" y de la nada recordé esas palabras de mierda… 'solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal' y técnicamente él cumplía esa condición pero ¿qué más daba? si tenía suerte ella estaría allí arriba, tal vez en un mejor lugar pero yo… yo estaba tan deshecho, tan curtido en mierda y porquería que nunca llegaría a donde sea que estuviese ella, de nada servía morir si no podía estar a su lado.

Más silencio. Se puso de pie.

"bueno, supongo que volveré cuando reconsideres tus opciones, este no parece el mejor lugar para tratar de… hacer un trato" y sus largas pestañas oscuras se elevaron para dar paso a rubíes fijos en mí, vestidos de un asfixiante aire de diversión, como una bestia tanteando su presa en territorios de su propiedad, un juego que sabía perfectamente cómo jugar "supongo que tienes más razones para vivir aparte de ella, que cruel… su hermano no renunciaría a esta patética vida por la oportunidad de estar a su lado, no renunció a Eric Cartman después de todo"

"¿jugando al hijo del diablo?" murmuré cansado… sabía como iba esto, exactamente igual que Cartman, siempre había algo detrás. No respondió, solo empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y… qué más daba, ¿qué más podía perder?.

"¿que quieres?" suspiró con este dejo de satisfacción y solo me dejé ir por sus palabras, estaba tan exhausto de sufrir para este punto que si alguien me ofrecía una salida fácil no podía simplemente decir no y caminar lejos… no era tan fuerte, nunca he sido tan fuerte.

"quitaras ese horrible collar que Cartman tiene sobre ti y… dejaras que yo te ponga uno más… adecuado" volvió sobre sus pasos para detenerse frente a mí, su sombra extendiéndose por el lugar, el vitral del castigo perenne a su espalda como si hubiese sido hecho solo para que él se pusiese de pie frente a el. No pude evitar estrechar la mirada por la curiosa selección de palabras, vaya forma de decir que ahora quería ser él mi… dueño, dios, eso sonaba tan terrible.

"bien" no pregunté, no tenía intención de cuestionar nada porque de nada servía, nunca cuestioné a Cartman y más estúpido aún parecía cuestionar a alguien como él. Dejé ir aire rendido, firmando un contrato con alguien como Damien en una maldita iglesia, vamos, esto tenía que estar mal de alguna forma.

Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos considerándolo todo, aún viendo cortinas blancas y sangre fresca deslizándose entre ellas al reverso de mis párpados, aún sintiéndome terrible.

"algo más" y abrí mis ojos de nuevo encontrándome por milésima vez con ese tortuoso vitral que él había señalado antes deslicé mi mirada al suelo "dije que no haría nada respecto a esa cosa en tu espalda" dejé ir aire sintiendo eso tan insignificante en comparación a toda la mierda que me rodeaba.

"ha estado bastante inactiva estos días, se estará haciendo la paja mientras me ve … así"

"puedo detenerlo"

"ah ¿si?"

"mirame" suspiré… ¿ahora que coño quería?. Elevé la mirada, le observé inclinarse y sus labios se entreabrieron como si fuese a decir algo pero los cerró casi de inmediato. De alguna forma todo el maldito ambiente pareció cambiar en cuestión de segundos y consideré el alejarme pero…

Recorrió mis facciones con cierta gracia antes de deslizar su mano por mi cuello y enterrar sus pulgar entre mi tráquea y yugular, rodeando mi nuca para tomar aire en suaves y controlados movimientos… y realmente no sé quien tomó el impulso, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas no sabiendo cual encajó primero en la otra, realmente no tenía mucho sentido, esto no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Me sentía tan perdido ahora mismo, sin Karen, sintiendo el mundo en el cual había vivido por aproximadamente cinco o ocho, no se cuantos años, desmoronarse a mi alrededor con tal fragilidad que me sorprendía. No había tenido contacto alguno con Cartman hacía semanas pero sabía que no podía desechar a su rey tan fácilmente, sabía que eventualmente me buscaría y aún así me sentía tan desorbitado, como un perro al que de la nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le quitaron sus pesadas cadenas... no había consumido drogas, no había ido en busca de sexo fortuito como de costumbre, buscando cubrir la herida con suciedad y deseos carnales, no sentía que mereciese huir, merecía sentirme así, merecía el dolor, las lágrimas, la soledad, la desesperación pero… pero necesitaba esto, realmente necesitaba esto… y no saben, no tienen puta idea de cuanto me despreciaba a mi mismo por esta necesidad...

Su música aún sonaba desde algún lugar, los audífonos perdidos entre los pliegues de mi ropa y un cristo crucificado de mirada vacía eran los únicos testigos de este pecado en proceso.

…

 _Love hunt me down_ [amor, dame caza]

 _I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes_ [no puedo soportar estar tan muerta tras los ojos]

 _And feed me, spark me up_ [y me alimenta, me da chispas]

 _A creature in my blood stream chews me up_ [una criatura en mi torrente sanguíneo me carcome]

 _So I can feel something_ [para poder sentir algo]

…

Y el contacto era tan suave y tierno que parecía completamente ajeno a toda la experiencia de este estilo que había tenido en mi vida. Sentía un fuego engullirme desde lo más profundo de mi pecho en busca de una pronta ebullición, un desenfreno, explotación de los sentidos y frenesí de placer pero estaba tan exhausto que mis movimientos solo eran reflexiones de mi deshecha persona. El fuego pareció transmutar en líquido que subió dolorosamente por mi garganta, nariz hasta llegar a mis orbes, lágrimas fluyeron mientras buscaba distraerme en sus helados labios pero dolía tanto… todo dolía tanto.

Enterré mis manos en su espalda, me puse de pie para quedar a su altura y le abracé tan fuerte como pude. Le besé torpe y estúpidamente, cada recuerdo de cómo besar, de como coger parecía haberse borrado por completo para ser reemplazado por vacía necesidad y dolor y no se iba… no podía…

…

 _Give me touch_ [dame tacto]

 _'Cause I've been missing it_ [porque lo he estado extrañando]

 _I'm dreaming of_ [estoy soñando con…]

 _Strangers_ [desconocidos]

 _Kissing me in the night_ [besándome en la noche]

 _Just so I_ [solo para que yo…]

 _Just so I_ [solo para que yo…]

 _Can feel something_ [pueda sentir algo]

…

Y a pesar de ello mi necesidad me empujaba a buscar más de su tacto, sus manos posadas en mis caderas con esta paciencia inhumana y solo recargué mi frente contra su hombro y mordí mi labio buscando contener algo pero no podía… dios…

"¿cuánto tiempo?" no quería vivir más, realmente no quería…

"solo unas semanas… todo terminará en unas semanas" murmuró contra mi cuello para luego plantar un suave beso…

"¿puedes hacer algo? ¿puedes… hacerme sentir mejor? no puedo más, quiero que pare, duele tanto" sentía mi voz quebrarse, sentía mis dedos hundirse en su espalda con la misma fuerza con la que la inexistencia de ella se clavaba en mi pecho…

Guardó silencio y me vi obligado a alejarme para buscar su mirada, su figura ensombrecida por la luz natural a su espalda, sus rojos orbes observándome en completo silencio propiciado por pura fascinación mientras una de sus manos subía delicada hasta mi nuca…

"es la primera vez que te veo llorar" una curiosa sonrisa se elevó en una de sus comisuras y no supe como reaccionar a ello antes de volver a este suave ritmo entre labios.

…

 _You steal me away_ [llevame lejos]

 _With your eyes and with your mouth_ [con tus ojos y con tu boca]

 _And just take me back to a room in your house_ [ y solo llevame de vuelta a una habitación en tu casa]

 _And stare at me with the lights off_ [y mírame con las luces apagadas]

 _To feel something_ [para sentir algo]

…

"¿quieres que se detenga?" preguntó tras separarse solo unos cuantos milímetros. Respiré profundo sientiéndome vacío ante la pérdida del contacto y observé por sobre su hombro ese enorme vitral una vez más.

"por favor"

…

 _In the night_ [en la noche]

 _When we touch_ [cuando nos tocamos]

 _In the night_ [en la noche]

 _'Cause I've been lusting it_ [porque lo he estado deseando]

…

* * *

Debo de admitir que aunque fue corto fue complicado de escribir, muchas emociones xD y subiré la continuación tan pronto como pueda, y haré lo posible para hacer mas explicitas las escenas de lemon, solo es cuestión de encontrar la inspiración xDD y bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima c:


	16. Pecado II

Yeiiii, estoy de vuelta xD me disculpo por la tardanza y bueno... si, estaba en final de semestre y se me dañó el portátil, dos sucesos para nada agradables a la vez xD pero ya estoy en condiciones de escribir :)

No hay canciones esta vez y por donde voy creo a la historia no le falta mucho para acabar, tal vez alcancemos las cien mil palabras, tal vez no.

En fin, me disculpo por errores y demás y espero que les agrade :)

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **PECADO II**

 **...**

* * *

"¿cuánto tiempo más planeas dormir?" habló algo después a lo lejos aún sin parar de tipear… lo ignoré, o el sueño lo ignoró, que se yo "Kenny" sonreí por la forma en que me llamaba, era algo estúpido siendo que ya iba para los treinta, él era de los pocos que continuaba diciéndome de esa manera…

No respondí, solo dormí por un tanto más hasta que esta estupida idea me obligo a abrir la boca.

"dime…" murmuré en un hilo deshecho de voz, aclaré mi garganta hundiéndome con más insistencia en el enorme sofá de su estudio… "¿que harías sin mi?" silencio "¿si no pudiese volver más? ¿si alguien… algo pudiera matarme?"

"no lo se" ni siquiera lo pensó, tal vez no quería, tal vez tenía una respuesta pero nada de lejos agradable. Me moví sobre mi espalda, abrí mis ojos por primera vez fijando la vista en el techo, luces apagadas; la única iluminación de la habitación provenía de la pantalla de su computador, cada cortina estaba cerrada.

"¿y Karen? ¿qué crees que pasaría con ella?"

"seguiría viviendo supongo, tiene el suficiente dinero para no depender más de ti, si le sigues pasando es por simple capricho" bufé por lo frío de su respuesta.

"¿qué más puedo hacer? soy un nombre sin rostro, no puedo ser nadie diferente de Kenneth McCormick, pero a la vez no puedo ser Kenneth McCormick…" suspiré "es imposible tener una vida normal bajo esas condiciones y el único contacto que mantengo con un mundo meramente decente es ella… "

"en Sin In Heaven ser Kenneth McCormick implica todo, ¿no te basta con ello?" sonreí sintiéndome algo idiota recordando mi pequeño paraiso.

"mentiría si dijera que no supongo" me senté encontrando su rostro iluminado por la pantallita esa marica, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro probablemente leyendo algo, los observé por un breve momento, dos extraños orbes de tonalidad avellana vestidos en sombras y pensamientos siempre ajenos a mí…

Y no tenía idea del porqué recordaba aquello, tal vez porque ambos egercían esta misma sensación en mí, un desconocimiento parcial de algo que me instigaba siempre curiosidad, sus intenciones, sus límites, fronteras entre necesidad y… realmente no sabría decir si había algo más en este tipo de relaciones. Cartman, Damien… mi dueño solo cambió de nombre.

"¿quieres que se detenga?"

"por favor" dejó ir una sonrisa de victoria, y respiró profundo, tal vez saboreándola, que se yo.

"las amenazas que… Cartman te ordenó hacer hace unas semanas a esos viejos de los bancos, vamos a cumplirlas" elevó su muñeca para mirar la hora y ladeó la cabeza como si tratase de recordar algo "solo tenemos unas horas "

* * *

Aire nocturno invadió el auto en cuanto la puerta fue abierta por el chofer, respiré hondo conteniendo esta extraña sensación en mi vientre bajo mientras miraba la máscara, este tedioso conejo negro en el reflector del auto por milésima vez…

"sigo sin entender porque me has traído"

"solo quiero que veas la clase de personas con la que te estas metiendo Kahl" el culón salió del auto y dude en seguirle, giró sobre sí para inclinarse y buscar mi rostro en el interior, ambar atravesando divertido el antifaz "como ya te dije, no soy el único que depende de SIH" estreché la mirada con tedio, dejó ir aire alejándose, le seguí resignado mientras el chofer sostenía la puerta, cerró tras de mí.

"¿que ganas exhibiendome?" pregunté mientras le seguía. Un enorme jardín nos rodeaba mientras múltiples personajes con antifaces avanzaban por el sendero principal a las puertas que daban a esta enorme mansión. Al parecer ya no estábamos cerca de SIH o New Orleans siquiera.

"no te estoy exhibiendo, así que te recomiendo no alejarte, quitarte la máscara, el colgante o hablar, ¿recuerdas la esvástica por el culo? estas personas tienden a tener un humor muy negro en cuanto a 'dar lecciones', y si se enteran de que eres Kahl Broflovski, bueno… no puedo garantizar que algo diferente de mi polla entre en tu…"

"entiendo" interrumpí con tedio escuchando una risilla fluir de sus labios "así que hay alguien sobre ti" bufó.

"no realmente"

"lo hay" dejó ir aire con tedio.

"no es 'uno', no se trata de unidad Kahl… son solo un monton de idiotas burocráticos que se restriegan la polla entre ellos creyendo ser amos del mundo o que se yo. Hay esta absurda regla dentro de este tan odiado sistema neoliberal que dicta que nadie puede interferir en el mercado en cuanto a precios, demanda y oferta se refiere, ni siquiera el estado…" elevó sus manos en dirección a la mansión "bien Kahl, digamos que estás frente al mercado" le observé tratando de poner sentido a sus palabras, viendo como su miraba se encontraba con la de esta mujer elegantemente vestida, como todos a nuestro alrededor. Asintió y levantó su mano en señal de saludo, solo veía su espalda moverse con cierta gracia mientras su voz vestida en formalidad y palabras amenas sonaban tan contrarias a la forma en la que estaba hablando hacía unos segundos. La mujer se alejó seguida por un hombre unos cuantos pasos atrás, tenía este colgante similar al mío danzando con cada paso en su oreja "nunca te liberas de esta mierda, dios"

"¿qué?" pregunté volviendo a sus palabras.

"como ese imbecil, cuando trabajabamos juntos en el caso del político mierda ese y me ayudaste, pero salió libre por… ya sabes, dinero y eso. Son ineludibles por muy alto que vayas, parece simplemente imposible este ideal de control"

"¿estas diciendo que no tienes control?" pregunté vislumbrando la entrada, sirvientas y hombres en smoking recibiendo a los invitados, tomando abrigos y sombreros, yendo de un lugar a otro con bandejas a rebosar de aperitivos y cristalino líquido, alcohol de algún costoso tipo contenido en copas de grueso cristal. Suspiró.

"no sé" observé su amplia espalda por unos segundos vislumbrando la posibilidad de alguien sobre él, manejándole como él lo hacía con Butters, Kenny, Tweek… incluso Bebe, ¿que clase de lugar era este?. Pero para cuando las preguntas empezaron a surgir personas avanzaban hacía Cartman, o él hacía ellos. Yo solo le seguía tratando de no poner mayor cuidado a este lugar, porque independiente del culón, esta era la primera vez que estaba al aire libre después de no sé cuánto… y aún así la posibilidad de escapar parecía nula, el lugar, las condici…

"Así que McCormick decidió enviarte a ti, ¿algún avance?" preguntó uno de los hombres. Elevé la mirada hacía máscaras de estilo victorianas y voces camufladas entre el cuarteto de cuerdas y el piano en la sala cercana, y el material de su anonimidad; busqué por algo de familiaridad en sus ojos pero aparté la mirada al no encontrar nada.

"más específico por favor, hay muchas cosas con las que avanzar" habló Cartman. Solo miré alrededor, nervios meciéndose desde el momento en que pasé el vestíbulo por este intoxicante aire a algo que realmente no podía poner en palabras, como si estas paredes pudieran ser testigo de cualquier horror y a su vez contenerlo del mundo exterior, como si cada persona aquí fuese inalcanzable por cualquier percepción de justicia o ética, alguna clase de retorcida anarquía solo presente en altas esferas.

"¿Kyle Broflovski? siendo que están revolcando de arriba a abajo el pequeño parque de diversiones de McCormick en New Orleans pensé que ya habrían hecho algo al respecto, tener a un agente de la IA desaparecido en sus establecimientos no suena muy… conveniente" evité elevar la mirada hacía el otro hombre contemplando sin real interés la serie de pinturas expuestas por el lugar.

"no lo es, se está haciendo todo lo posible ahora mismo pero bueno… es judío" dijo con cierta burla, dejé ir aire con tedio ignorando lo que sea que quisiera decir.

"no parece 'todo lo posible' siendo que ya han sido varias semanas desde entonces, y Kenneth McCormick…"

"está bien" comentó de inmediato, ¿cuánto sabían estas personas?... al menos por lo visto creían que Cartman era alguna clase de subordinado "no quiero adelantar nada antes de la reunión"

"ya veo" y era curioso, porque sus voces parecían agradables, como viejos amigos hablando tras un largo tiempo de no verse, y aún así, al reverso de sus máscaras sus lenguas parecían sisear "me pregunto si tu labia te sacará de esta Theodore" al parecer no mentía… ¿me estaba protegiendo? tal vez, y por mierda que sea, no me sorprendía, porque este tipo de protección no era para nada sana para mi, pero si beneficiosa de alguna retorcida y enfermiza forma para él.

* * *

Contemplé el cadáver con cierto grado de desdén, habíamos entrado sumamente fácil a este lugar a pesar de toda la vigilancia y demás en el exterior… teniendo en cuenta que realmente no necesitábamos una puerta para acceder supongo que era de esperarse que algo como esto sucediera.

"ya está" dije mirando en dirección a una de las tantas cámaras de la extravagante oficina.

"toma entonces" busqué por su voz en medio del caos; puesto que en temblores el hombre antes de resignarse a morir intentó dispararme, varia parte de la iluminación había sido destrozada al igual que las enormes ventanas, las alarmas habían empezado a sonar hacía unos cuantos segundos, incluso uno de los aspersores anti incendios se activó de alguna forma. Encontré una jeringa realmente familiar entre sus largos dedos, humedad de los aspersores recorriendo el traslúcido material, contorneando el líquido en su interior.

"¿SIH?" asintió.

"necesitan saber que fuiste tú" miró una vez más su reloj mientras yo tomaba la jeringa. Rara vez hacía preguntas respecto a mi 'trabajo' pero…

"¿cual es el punto de todo esto?" pregunté esperando por la respuesta antes de usar esta cosa, quería tener cierto grado de conciencia si iba a responder. Se encogió de hombro moviendo sus dedos con cierta gracia, palpando una segunda jeringa.

"diría que estoy jugando pero…" suspiró "... no se siente adecuado decirle 'juego' a algo que no puedes perder" bufé observando mi propia dosis, iba a ser la primera desde…

No servía de mucho pensar, solo empuñé el cilindro y la enterré en esta zona superior del muslo mientras me recargaba en el desordenado escritorio para sentir el repetitivo pero no cansino proceso de ebullición en mi vientre y conciencia, mordiendo mi labio para contener la adrenalina.

"solo basta con que sea divertido" murmuré extrayendo la aguja, fascinado en el delgado hilo de sangre en la punta de la misma. La levanté a la altura de mi rostro para observar mi ya conocida firma, viendo el hilo rojo ser borrado por agua cayendo y la lancé en dirección al cadáver de la esquina dejando ir una suave risa en el proceso "dios, extrañaba esto"

"llegarán pronto" dijo… creo. Le miré, luego a la dosis sin usar en su mano. La tomé "¿que haces?" deje ir una risa por su pregunta deslizando mi lengua por la aguja para luego dejar el líquido caer en mi boca sin pasarlo, la boté lejos y me adelante en su dirección rodeando su cuello, sintiendo mi pecho y sien hervir en excitación… estaba completamente perdido.

Impulsé mis labios contra los suyos y no tardó en responder, dejé fluir el líquido hacia él entre movimiento de lenguas olvidándome de cualquier existencia ajena a mi y a mi polla… y a él… y el agua que de alguna forma parecía perforar. Respiré el constante tono a pólvora y sangre mientras enterraba mis dedos en su ya húmedo cabello, todo parecía realzarse, todo se sentía tan bien cuando podías simplemente huir y no mirar atrás… pero siempre me sumergía en soledad al abismo de la autosatisfacción mundana, ser acompañado en el proceso de perdición se sentía tan… bien.

"vamos a jugar" murmuré entre apresurados movimientos apartando mi chaqueta, sintiendo sus dedos hundirse en mis caderas.

"no tenemos tiempo" murmuró, no sé si le afectaba el SIH tal como a mi pero esa pérdida de aliento en su tono y la dilatación de pupilas, la pronta reacción… no pude sentirme más satisfecho. Sonreí divertido.

"pues danos tiempo, oh gran anticristo" mordí su labio inferior casi desgarrando el cuello de esta estúpida camisa, no tenía la paciencia como para deshacer boton por boton. Sentí su sonrisa contra mis dientes escuchando gritos desde alguna dirección, vi sus párpados descender mientras sus manos me levantaban hacia el escritorio ya anteriormente barrido y mi vista se cubrió en negro limitandome al tacto, fríos dedos deslizándose bajo negra tela por los costados de mi abdomen mientras mis manos desataban ese estúpido cinturón…

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no podía discernir apropiadamente entre sensaciones, solo quería sumergirme en ellas, solo quería morir en vano placer y… mordía, rasgaba, besaba con tanto desenfreno que todo parecía irreal, cada parpadeo parecía durar años, el más mínimo movimiento de mi iris parecía desaparecer entre el un segundo y otro y todo era tan… saturado en bajezas tan indecibles y profanas que me sentía completo, de vuelta a ese enfermizo lugar al que pertenecía alguien tan deshecho e inhumano como yo.

Y nos separamos, me recoste en la mesa y rodeé su cuello con mis piernas divertido, había visto tantas posiciones y piernas abiertas ante mí que aún cuando rara vez lo hice antes se sentía demasiado natural. Se inclinó, tela siendo movida solo lo suficiente.

"¿seguro?" dejé ir una suave sonrisa.

"vamos, no cortes el momento con preguntas maricas, solo hazlo" dije, tanto ruido en el exterior, aquí, y el agua aún caía. Limpié algo de mi cara antes de impulsar mis caderas contra él mientras gotas se deslizaban de su lacio cabello negro contra mi cuello…

"dolerá" rodé los ojos.

"no me vengas a hablar de 'dolor' a mi, no tenemos tiempo ¿recuerdas?" dejó ir un último respiro antes iniciar el camino…

Enterré mis dedos a cada extremos de la mesa echando mi cabeza hacía atrás, mordiendo mi labio, sintiendo agua caer contra mi rostro mientras dolor, lento y fascinante invadía mis entrañas… dolía pero aún cuando el placer parecía tardar la adrenalina hacía del sufrimiento una cuestión embriagadora, dolía pero se sentía tan correcto el dolor en sí mismo que algo en mi deseaba que doliese más y más y más y se detuvo…

Respiré profundo abriendo mis ojos en busca de los suyos, un brillo en los mismos que nunca había visto, rastros de curiosidad, excitación, esta sensación de perplejidad formando una curiosa forma en sus labios entreabiertos como si…

"esto es lo más raro que he hecho en mi puta vida, y he hecho mucho" murmuré acostumbrandome a la sensación mientras el ruido del exterior volvía a tomar forma, pasos corrían por los pasillos apresurados y vi su mirada dirigirse con tedio a la entrada y los sonidos cesaron.

"puedo decir lo mismo" sonreí.

"¿debería sentirme honrado?" no parecía algo de todos los días el causarle una nueva experiencia al 'anticristo'. Miró en mi dirección.

"deberías" y la primera embestida llegó sin previo aviso, una corriente avanzó vertiginosa por mi sistema flexionando mi espalda en sorpresa mientras sentía mis dedos doler por la presión contra la madera, no pude evitar el sonido que surgió de imprevisto de mi garganta y no me molestó en absoluto.

"vamos, no te contengas, no tenemos toda la puta noche" mi conciencia estaba tan ida que aún cuando mi voz parecía quebrarse no lo noté, pero qué más daba mientras el vaivén continuara.

El dolor nunca desapareció por completo, permaneció constante y calido mientras rafagas de placer obligaban a mi cuerpo a reaccionar con completo desenfreno. Agarré su cuello y le empujé hacia mi buscando sus labios mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mis piernas, ruido a nuestro alrededor, caos que instigaba adrenalina adicional a la dosis ya tomada y era tan asfixiante y adictivo que esta enfermiza parte de mi quería permanecer en este estado de completa inconsciencia durante todo el tiempo posible, embriagandome en cada segundo como si fuese a ser el último.

"... tiempo" no escuché lo que dijo, lo ignoré sólo centrándome en lo bien que se sentía todo a mi alrededor pero un seguro siento quitado alertó mis instintos, abrí mis ojos buscando por el sonido para luego sentir un cañón frío contra mis labios "continuemos en otro lugar" y todo se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos, los sonidos, el placer, el éxtasis, la adrenalina se vieron apagadas en un segundo y…

Este hijo de puta, dios, cuánto odiaba que me dispararan por sorpresa, y más cuando trataba de tener un puto orgasmo.

* * *

Respiré profundo balanceando el líquido de la copa, observé el pasillo con hastío para luego fijar mi mirada en las puertas minutos antes cerradas frente a mi, donde Cartman junto a gran parte de personas entraron a lo que supuse era esa estúpida reunión de la que habían hablado hacía unas horas. Debía confiar bastante en su poder sobre mí como para dejarme a mi suerte mientras él… bueno, hacía lo que sea que hicieran ahí.

De alguna forma Cartman tenía que responder ante otras personas por sus fallos, dijo que no solo él dependía de SIH lo que implicaba que la anonimidad que se practicaba dentro de las paredes de ese lugar era de ayuda para muchas otras cosas… teniendo eso en cuenta supongo que debía responder ante los que invertían en esa anonimidad, por ende alguien como yo desaparecido en ese lugar ponía en riesgo sus inversiones y privacidad. Bajo esas condiciones no sonaba muy inteligente mantenerme a su lado, el costo era demasiado grande y los beneficios no sexuales aparentemente nulos.

Salir a la calle y continuar viviendo como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido no era tampoco una opción, algo me decía que los que invertían en la privacidad de SIH no eran precisamente personas muy cercanas a lo legal, ni mucho menos difíciles de evadir. Suspiré analizando la situación, de cierta manera estaba acorralado pero entre más tiempo Cartman me retuviera más afectado saldría por hacerlo, y no podía mentir, me agradaba bastante la idea de ello.

De repente este hombre en traje se adelantó apresurado hacia la puerta que aún se mantenía cerrada, cierto nerviosismo cubriendo su expresión mientras trataba de controlar la fuerza con la cual golpeaba. Observé curioso como se abría lo suficiente para que el hombre hablara…

"¿que?" respondió alguien al otro lado en tono alarmado y mi curiosidad aumentó. Murmullos empezaron a penetrar las puerta y celulares empezaron a vibrar, miré alrededor, quienes se habían mantenido afuera tenían en su mayoría colgantes… y teléfonos móvil, ¿que estaba pasando?.

"¡¿qué significa esto?!" me tensé ante el repentino grito...

"el actual presidente de la reserva federal de los Estados Unidos ha sido aparentemente asesinado en su oficina…" alguien encendió las noticias desde algún lugar y la voz corrió por las habitaciones como fuego "... se han encontrado dos jeringas usadas en la escena del crimen con lo que se presume podría ser ADN del buscado nacionalmente Kenneth McCormick…" mi pecho pareció detenerse por un momento al escuchar ese nombre… eso definitivamente no hacía parte de los planes de Cartman, y de hacerlo… bueno, no se encontraba en el mejor lugar para alardear de ello.

La puerta se cerró y el hombre se devolvió sobre sus pasos, la observé no teniendo ni puta idea de que estaba pasando mientras murmullos seguían corriendo entre las personas que no habían entrado a esa habitación… la puerta se abrió una vez más y gente empezó a salir con esta graciosa desorientación en su rostro, algunos murmurando sobre el culón o Kenny… Cartman fue el último.

Me observó en silencio por unos segundos, se veía tan calmo a pesar de lo sucedido que … bueno, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

"así que el presidente de la reserva federal está muerto" comenté no sabiendo siquiera con qué tono hacerlo, sonó forzado, ni siquiera sabía qué más decir aparte de ello. Estrechó la mirada con cierto grado de duda antes de dejar ir por un momento un rastro de odio en ella.

"tenemos mucho de qué hablar judío" dijo lo suficiente alto para ambos, una corriente bajó por mi espalda ante el tono… esto era malo.

* * *

No sé realmente si la escena de Damien y Kenny fue buena, pero estoy tratando, es difícil recuperar el ritmo después de haber dejado de escribir por tanto tiempo xD

Bueno, eso fue todo, hasta la próxima semana :)


	17. Cayendo

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **CAYENDO**

 **...**

* * *

Todo empezó con este hijo de puta con corbata interrumpiendo la reunión, algun comentario marica al oído de otro cabecilla de mierda y las noticias empezaron a sonar en cuestión de segundos… nadie tenía su celular encendido, era de esperarse que la información llegará antes al amarillista de turno que a nosotros. El momento había sido el justo para joderme el culo.

El presidente de la reserva federal aparentemente había sido asesinado por Kenny.

"¡¿qué significa esto?!" el grito llegó antes que la irrealidad del suceso a mi cabeza y por tanto la respuesta a esa pregunta salió por sí sola.

"no fuí informado al respecto" ¿Kenny hizo que? ¿bajo qué instrucciones? ¿bajo que supervision?. Aún cuando era inmortal y podía, en teoría, hacer cuanto se le pasara por las pelotas, llegar a ese lugar reforzado por las amenazas recientes no parecía algo posible sin al menos un arma, y teniendo en cuenta que no hubo comunicación alguna entre él o alguien de SIH, dudaba que tuviese las herramientas para siquiera dar unos cuantos pasos por el lugar.

"¿no fue informado, y aún así está aquí tratando de darnos un informe respecto a la seguridad de las acciones mientras el dólar empieza a desplomarse por la fuga de capital que habrá para mañana?" era de esperarse, la muerte del personaje como tal no importaba, pero la agresión como tal y lo que implicaba en términos de economía sí que lo hacía…

"tal vez no es tan importante para él el informarles a ustedes" pero vamos, me importaba un culo si estos imbéciles tenían perdidas, yo las tendría por supuesto, pero a diferencia de algunas personas en esta sala podía permitirmelas.

"no es un buen momento para respuestas irreverentes" casi gritó otro, tomé aire buscando por paciencia, odiaba estas putas reuniones.

"ni el momento ideal para perder el tiempo" por suerte no tuve que abrir la boca, alguien más habló. Celulares encendiéndose y murmullos venían incluso desde el exterior… Kahl, ¿tenía él algo que ver con esto? ¿habría dado una segunda orden sin que yo me enterara? no… el momento del suceso coordinó demasiado bien con esta reunión, ¿cuál era el punto de esperar hasta este momento si no hacer congruír ambos eventos? Y Kahl no tenía conocimiento de esto hasta donde yo sabía… dios, que tedioso.

Las puertas se abrieron y gran parte de personas salió, mantuve mi postura esperando… nunca te libras de esta mierda, ya lo he dicho.

"Cartman" elevé la mirada con cierto tedio, uno de los mayores accionistas en cuanto a su privacidad en SIH se refería y la filial más grande con la cual manejaba negocios estaba siendo representada por el presidente de la misma.

Desafortunadamente no puedes llegar demasiado alto sin depender de otros, y siendo que los monopolios parecen ser algo cada vez más natural en este sistema de mierda, la competencia perfecta a la cual el sistema se refiere realmente no existe. No hay forma de ser un líder independiente, no hay forma de no ser la propiedad de alguien o de no ser propietario de alguien en un juego de esta magnitud.

"no tengo una respuesta decente ahora mismo, ni siquiera yo se que coño está pasando" ví su mirada estrecharse a través del antifaz pero no iba a apartar la mirada como un puto perro regañado.

"¿donde está McCormick?" claro, no hablaría con un simple 'subordinado'... esas eran las desventajas de usar a alguien más supongo, si se iba… bueno, sin titere las cuerdas no son más que hilos sin un real fin.

Tomé aire poniéndome de pie.

"probablemente cogiendo, lo que sí es seguro es que parece no importarle una mierda su opinión" arreglé mi corbata viendo enojo irradiar del hombre. No soy un niño ya, sé que abrir de más la boca en contextos como estos conllevan consecuencias, en este caso tal vez un contrato revocado y una multa millonaria por violarlo pero… soy una mierda en esto de lamer culos. No era mi culpa a fin de cuentas, era de Kenny por hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

El hombre dijo unas cuantas cosas más antes de salir, del como él no sería el único en darle la espalda a Kenneth McCormick debido a su comportamiento y no se que mierdas más. Tendría que solucionar esto de alguna manera.

Salí un tanto después, orbes jade curiosos buscando por mi y tal vez una explicación, aunque dudaba que no supiera para este punto que estaba sucediendo.

"así que el presidente de la reserva federal está muerto" gracias Kahl, por recalcar lo obvio. Dios.

"tenemos mucho de qué hablar judío"

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la entrada, me siguió a unos cuantos pasos de distancia guardando silencio.

Kenny… hacía semanas le había perdido el rastro, no podía encontrarlo por ningun lado y a pesar de que sus asesinatos habían sido públicos en cuanto los lugares a donde huir se acabaron le perdí por completo. Era una persona simple, del tipo que se devuelve sobre sus pasos en lugar de buscar algo nuevo, era un cliché de libertinaje atrapado en su propia inmortalidad; así que opté por los sitios donde le encontré originalmente, incluso envié a personas a South Park pero su casa estaba completamente vacía; y era extraño, nunca me había costado tanto encontrarlo antes, pero esta vez incluso parecía que estuviese huyendo de mi ¿pero por qué?.

La serie de autos avanzaron, señalé a los escoltas para que llevaran a Kahl en uno diferente al mío, necesitaba pensar.

El celular empezó a sonar, Butters.

"¿sí?" respondí subiendo al auto.

" _e-escuché sobre lo de la Reserva Federal, ¿está todo bien? la bolsa no esta siendo muy manejable ahora mismo según Tweek, y no solo eso, la policía ha empezado a llamar de igual forma, al parecer somos su único rastro, estan pidiendo permiso para registrar el SIH de Chicago y de negarnos entrarán en términos legales, lo cual no es muy conveniente para nuestra imagen_ " tomé aire, hablaba sumamente rápido.

"dales permiso, supuse que podría empeorar así que hice algunos cambios, no hay mucho de qué preocuparse"

" _¿seguro?_ "

"y revisa las filiales que podrían salir más afectadas por esto, cancela esos contratos y paga las multas necesarias, no necesitamos de ellos"

" _p-pero las pérdidas…_ "

"si tenemos acciones en estas filiales vendelas a la mitad del precio actual, da igual qué tan bajo sea… "

" _pero eso causará un cierto grado de pánico en la bolsa_ " dijo, nerviosismo pululando de su voz, incluso podía imaginarme su rostro y todo "¿eso no es malo?" sonreí por su brillante inferencia.

"lo es, pero no seré el unico imbecil afectado por esto, ademas, ¿desde cuando he sido bueno?" colgué, el auto arrancó. Otra llamada, Bebe.

"¿algo?"

" _no. Entraron llamadas a la policía de Denver y South Park afirmando haberle visto hace unas horas en ciertas zonas de South Park pero nada, y… respecto a Karen, recién llegó el informe, no había nadie en el apartamento pero la sala estaba hecha un desastre…_ "

"¿desastre?"

" _si…_ " aclaró su garganta " _al parecer puf, se voló la tapa_ " comentó disimulando su propia sorpresa… y yo, bueno, si eso había llegado a Kenny de alguna forma no me extrañaba el no poder encontrarlo ¿estaba haciendo esto por ella?.Pero esa no parecía su forma de actuar, vamos, la dejó botada por no sé cuántos años mientras cogía y se metía cualquier cosa que le hiciese olvidar, ese parecía su comportamiento predeterminado cuando algo malo sucedía, no asesinar a un puto vejete.

"¿dejó algo?"

" _aparentemente no, pero estaba mirando los registros de la cámara que dejamos hace unos meses en su apartamento, no hay grabaciones desde el día de nuestra reunión, al parecer hubo un fallo en el sistema de almacenamiento_ "

"¿no lo arreglaron?"

" _no, el daño nunca fue reportado_ " sobé mi entrecejo con tedio. De alguna forma todo parecía estar sucediendo a la vez, tendría que empezar a contar cuantas veces me la iban a meter hoy aparentemente.

"¿y por qué no sería reportado el puto daño?"

" _ni idea culón, al parecer seguía grabando o algo así, pero sin memoria las grabaciones no se almacenaban. No hay nada y hace unos días se supo al respecto pero bueno, supongo que fue demasiado tarde"_

"¿y porque toda la información parece estar retrasada mil años?"

" _bueno… no soy tu puta secretaria, perdón_ "

"Bebe…" suspiró.

" _un virus o algo, los correos, informes y demás tienen retrasos de varios días, no sé que está pasando… y escuché lo de Kenny, descarté que estuviese en South Park, no puede estar en dos estados a la vez ¿no? lo cual es curioso porque hay algo en las grabaciones_ "

"¿quedaron grabaciones?"

" _no realmente, pero quedaron unos segundos de audio antes de que muriera la memoria que las almacenaba. Como te dije, la noche de la reunión… mientras cogías con Ky…_ "

"no se te escapa una ¿verdad?" rió por lo bajo al otro lado, por mi parte, yo realmente estaba a punto de coger al primer imbécil que se me cruzara y darle un tiro.

" _nop, como sea, ¿te la envio?_ "

"después, ¿que hay en ella?" suspiró.

" _es Karen, llama a Kenny y éste responde, aparentemente están en la misma habitación, lo cual es imposible, esa noche él estaba con… bueno, conmigo_ "

"¿seguro que es su voz?"

" _he llevado a cabo misiones enteras con él solo hablando por un puto micrófono, creo que puedo reconocer su voz a través de una grabación_ "

"eso es raro"

" _lo es_ " confirmó.

"¿algo más?"

" _había algo más. Cuando revisé las grabaciones de tu oficina, la noche en que Kyle estuvo allí, se podía ver una sombra cercana a él. No le tomé demasiada atención porque no habían registros de entradas o salidas diferentes de la suya… pero en algún momento Kyle dispara a la misma, pensé que apuntaba a la alarma o a algo diferente puesto que no había nadie en la dirección a la cual él mira, hasta hace poco la noté… pensé que te interesaría. No he podido encontrar nada más al respecto, te llamaré si algo nuevo ocurre_ "

"bien" colgó. Observé fuera de la ventana contemplando las posibilidades. Tomé mi celular, audífonos y recosté mi cabeza sobre el espaldar cerrando mis ojos en busca de respuestas a lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo pero nada venía. Abrí mis ojos solo lo suficiente para ver el auto que nos seguía por el retrovisor, Kahl estaba en él después de todo.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño recordando una vez más la primera vez, esa estúpida fotografía y el hecho de que en teoría él era mío ahora. Una propiedad con un costo cada vez mayor con cada maldito segundo que pasaba.

Esa noche, cuando le ví con esa mujer no pude simplemente ignorarlo. La satisfacción que me dió su expresión cuando ella le dejó en medio del salón fue incalculable; ese enojo que corrió por su ceño fruncido y sus labios era simplemente hilarante. Luego simplemente se fue y por alguna razón fue decepcionante, pensé que vendría en mi búsqueda para reprocharme y llamarme gordo hijo de puta o algo pero no… solo se fué.

No pasó mucho antes de que me aburriera, fuí a la zona del lobby y allí estaba su abrigo sobre uno de los sillones, lo habría dejado en medio de su rabieta o que se yo. Así que en lo personal consideré más entretenido el seguirle que quedarme aquí, estúpidas fiestas con puros viejos en ellas, nadie realmente interesante alrededor.

Suspiré tomándolo, dejando el lugar dando como excusa… realmente no recuerdo qué excusa dí, que más daba. Y salí en su búsqueda.

Dudaba que fuese a encontrarle, se había ido hacía ya demasiado tiempo, ya estaría lo suficiente lejos de mí problemente. A pesar de ello continué mi camino.

Hacía un frío de mierda como era costumbre por aquí, irse sin su abrigo realmente no era muy inteligente en Denver, y menos a mitad de la noche. Lo observé por unos segundos siguiendo mi camino, tal vez si iba en dirección a zonas más concurridas tendría una posibilidad más alta de verle, que se yo.

No pasó mucho entre mi desvío y una cierta multitud más adelante, pretendía ignorar lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo ahí pero…

" _¡gordo hijo de puta!_ " pero esa voz… Miré alrededor buscando, expectante por su furibunda mirada posada en mí " _¡dios, te odio tanto!_ " pero vaya sorpresa, la voz venía del interior de la multitud.

" _no me jodas_ " murmuré apartando a varias personas de mi camino, escuchando murmullos de sorpresa y demás, viendo uno que otro celular elevado grabando lo que sea que… una pelea, el judío estaba partiendole el culo a un tipo dos veces su tamaño… o algo asi, mientras esta mujer gritaba que dejara de golpear a… ¿su esposo?.

No le detuve, quería ver como continuaba la cosa, era algo… gracioso. El problema fue cuando este otro tipo avanzó, no sé de dónde coño salió, y había tanta gente que no tuve el tiempo para alcanzarlo. En fin, el hombre se sacó un bate del culo creo yo porque antes de elevarlo realmente no lo ví y…

" _¡Hey!_ " busqué por mi placa pero para cuando terminé de sacarla había noqueado al judío desde la espalda " _policía de Denver_ " hablé mostrando la placa al imbecil ese… aunque realmente ya no era 'policía' como tal, era una vieja que cargaba por simple capricho.

Tras hacer valer mi autoridad logre echar a la mayoría de multitud, y con algo de ayuda de algunas personas subimos a un taxi. Decidí no llevarlo al hospital, no parecía grave y… supongo que me daba pereza.

Empezó a nevar si mal no recuerdo, tiré el abrigo sobre él viendo por encima su labio roto, cabello deshecho y más. Olía a licor, el taxista incluso dudó en dejarnos entrar. Dejé ir aire exhausto preguntándome porque había hecho aquello, me encantaba jugarle bromas de mierda y esta fue en particular graciosa, pero realmente no había un motivo mayor que simple diversión, o eso creía.

Fue por ese entonces cuando encontré a Kenny, no recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre ello y el incendio pero no fue mucho. Para ese punto ya tenía una idea de lo que haría a continuación, recolectar información, borrar registros e irme.

Gimió por lo bajo girando en su asiento en busca de una mejor posición. Le observé de soslayo formulándome el dejarlo tirado afuera de mi edificio, porque fijo en cuanto se despertara la primera mierda que haría sería cogerla contra mi; y no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo recordando el batazo, dios, tuve que contenerme mientras le hablaba al tipo ese y todo.

No tardó demasiado el taxi, dejé ir aire con tedio rodeando el auto para tomar al judío, si, le tuve que alzar hasta mi puto apartamento; por suerte el edificio tenía elevador.

Abrí con algo de dificultad y cerré empujando la puerta con una torpe patada. Avancé por el largo pasillo hasta mi habitación y lo tiré sobre la cama con tedio como si se tratara de una muñeca.

Estaba investigando a Bebe en ese entonces, el juicio suyo por lo que sea que hubiese hecho en Irak iba a ser aquí en Denver en unas cuantas semanas, y con algo de suerte podría evitarlo.

Si mal no recuerdo me levanté por un momento del sofá para ir por algo de cocoa caliente, pensé que dormiría toda la noche de corrido, lo ideal para mi. Pero no, el judío siempre tiene que joderme de alguna u otra forma. Salía de la cocina cuando le ví tratar de escabullirse en dirección a la puerta… debí haberle dejado ir pero no, en su lugar tenía que abrir mi maldita boca.

" _si que te patearon el culo esta vez_ " sus hombros se tensaron de inmediato deteniendo el paso, ví sus puños cerrarse completamente expectante por su expresión… dios, soy un enfermo, a veces no entiendo porque me divierte tanto el verlo enojado. Giró sobre sí, cejas fruncidas, odio irradiando de su labio fruncido y sus ojos… se sentía tan bien.

" _había un imbécil con un bate, sabes muy bien que te podría patear el culo si quisiera así que no vengas con esa mierda_ " recordé el batazo y juro por dios que hice lo posible por contener la risa, subí la taza para cubrir mis labios " _¿que es tan gracioso?_ " estaba tratando de ser educado aquí y de no reírme en su puta cara y el judío mierda este se enojaba… como sea.

" _Aún no me creo que estuvieras andando por ahí borracho hasta el culo y que de la nada se te ocurriera la brillante idea de empezar una pelea con un tipo dos veces tu maldito tamaño y su amiguito con bate ¿que coño pasaba por tu cabeza?_ " realmente quería saber ello, probablemente fue producto del enojo por su reciente perdida… la puta de la fiesta esa. Vi sus manos formarse en puño mientras lamía de forma tosca la sangre de su labio recientemente roto.

" _tu_ " puto judío.

" _qué, ¿por qué era gordo el tipo ese? ¿ me estás llaman…_ "

" _porque eres un hijo de puta_ " interrumpió mi pregunta y todo volvió a cobrar sentido una vez más, si, estaba enojado por la puta esa.

" _ah, eso_ " y probablemente meter los dedos en la herida no era lo ideal, pero a mi que coño me importaba " _¿aún sigues enojado?_ " dejé sorna correr por mi sonrisa deliberadamente, fingiendo lastima mientras veía aún más tedio irradiar de él " _¿tan importante era esa chica para tu tapade…_ "no me agrada recordar esta parte, ni mucho menos el revoltijo que por un fragmento de tiempo corrió por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Pronto, de un momento a otro nos encontramos contra esa maldita pared, sangre danzando en mi paladar con odio arremolinándose en la base de mi estómago por el puño de este hijo de puta… no recuerdo que dije, y no recuerdo quien empezó con ese extraño despliegue… tal vez no quiero recordar.

Dolía, pero era necesario que doliese, dientes contra labios.

Le mordí con tal fuerza que ya no podía distinguir de donde provenía el metálico y desagradable sabor en medio de ese extraño intercambio, si de sus labios o los míos. Forcejeó, sentí sus manos contra mi pecho tratando de alejarme y aún así se sentía tan falto de voluntad que me llenó esta necesidad de engullirme en satisfacción, un deseo absurdo por sentirle se apresuró divertida por mi psiquis y un desenfreno de emociones bajó por mi columna moviendo mis manos a su cadera.

Recuerdo atraerle contra mi, recuerdo esa terquedad fingida y esa docilidad que parecía odiar… pero ahí estaba. Caliente, duro, le sentí contra mi y no tenía puta idea de que estaba pasando, sintiendo su aliento aún bañado en alcohol corriendo entre ese doloroso beso.

Abrí mis ojos por un momento y me alejé lo suficiente para verle, los mantuvo cerrados por unos segundos como si tratara de dar forma a la situación, respirando agitado mientras sus dedos se enterraban frustrados en mi blusa. No los abrió, no quería abrirlos y no me importó.

Mis labios se movieron a su cuello y su barbilla se elevó en una lenta y odiada aceptación, le mordí y un gemido cursó la sala mientras desabotonaba los ya medio deshechos botones de su camisa; no recuerdo la canción que sonaba y me importaba un culo, ahora mismo solo quería destrozarle.

Me separé para ver como él mismo bajaba la única tela que protegía su agraviada tez por sus brazos, mirando lejos de mí con su ceño fruncido casi como algo innato de él… le observé en silencio guardando cualquier comentario, esto se sentía tan irreal en sí mismo que algo me decía que si abría la boca algo igual de irreal y mierda saldría de ella.

Mordió su labio dejando la camisa caer buscando mi mirada pero desviandola frustrado casi de inmediato, jade brillando en odio vestido de orgullo y… no sabría como describirlo, se veía demasiado bien, demasiado.

En un rápido movimiento agarré su cadera y le elevé, sus piernas rodearon por instinto mi cintura… no bastaba con cargarlo hasta el apartamento, también le cargué hasta mi habitación.

Recuerdo tirarle a la cama con la misma delicadeza con la que lo hice más temprano esa noche. Subí sobre él, su pecho desnudo moviéndose agitado mientras su mirada parecía tan confundida y perdida como la mía. Busqué por la cremallera de su pantalón, no sé qué pasó o como coño lo hice pero al intentar separar los botones esa porquería se rompió… guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

" _¿¡lo rompis…_ "

" _te compraré otro_ " dije terminando lo que había iniciado, quitando esa estúpida tela de mi camino mientras buscaba una vez más por esa adictiva sensación, sus labios.

Y respondió de inmediato a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, como si se hubiese rendido ya para este punto a lo que sea que fuera a suceder a continuación y eso se sentía tan… dios. Palpé sus piernas desnudas saboreando sus labios, sintiendo como sus caderas se movían al compás de lenguas danzando, ambas necesidades frotándose entre sí a su ritmo… y yo que pensé que los judíos no tenían.

Besé su labio inferior, bajé a su mentón y me dediqué a deleitar su cuello recorriendo deleitado la roja marca que nuestro forcejeó anterior dejó, deslizando mi lengua a lo largo de la línea que mis dedos habían dejado en su blanca piel mientras sentía su miembro palpitar contra el mío en una casi animal excitación, sus manos enterrarse en mi espalda y nuca; y bajé a su clavícula mordiendo, escuchando satisfecho el suave gimoteo que dejó ir.

Me alejé para contemplar la resentida tez, marcas corriendo por cada fragmento de piel no hechas por mi y mis manos se movieron por instinto, mis dedos palparon su abdomen mientras leves temblores corrían por las zonas que entraba en contacto con mi piel. Lágrimas se mecían en lo bajo de se sus párpados retenidas por llano orgullo mientras mordía su labio tratando de contenerse… ¿contener que?. Y continué mi camino a la parte baja de su ombligo, un par de boxers naranjas intactos en su lugar, esta suave marca de humedad atravesando la tela por su palpitante necesidad y se estremecía, y me encantaba ese hecho, reaccionando tan fácil a mí, abriéndose de esta forma y era imposible, simplemente imposible que alguien hubiese estado en esta exacta situación frente a él… no, muy sensible, muy dócil como para no ser su primera vez…

Palpé la cintilla viendo divertido como su pelvis se elevaba en busca de mi tacto, como su autocontrol parecía haberse ido a la mierda hacía un muy buen rato. Y la elevé viendo como parte de su erección sobresalía, observando fascinado como sus hombros y abdomen se tensaban, queriendo salir a correr desesperadamente, pero atado a la cama por cadenas compuestas de pura necesidad carnal, cadenas que parecían consumirle en su afán por más tacto.

" _solo hazlo de una maldita vez, no estoy para putos preludios Cartman_ " ¿esto era lo correcto? debo admitir que rara vez me preguntaba aquello, sopesar consecuencias no era por lo general una de mis prioridades… pero en ese momento, cuando sus ojos me observaban expectantes, cuando estaba planeando largarme en un par de meses y alejarme de él por completo…

No soy imbécil, sabía que tenía algún tipo de fijación por él. En aquel entonces apelé a la explicación más fácil y aparentemente 'obvia': algún tipo de obsesión. Pero algo no funcionaba en esa teoría, y es que había estado obsesionado con tantas cosas y personas en mi vida que podía reconocer el sentimiento… a veces trataba de conservarlo porque se sentía bien y… en otras ocasiones cuando mi objeto de capricho desaparecía lo dejaba ser, ni siquiera dolía pero… pero Kahl era una constante que no parecía menguar por más que el tiempo pasara, por más que me separara de él. Para este punto donde ya han pasado más de ocho años, cinco de los cuales no le ví ni una maldita vez, ver esa necesidad renovarse e incluso crecer cada vez que estaba dentro de él me decía que esto definitivamente no era una simple fascinación momentánea impulsada por caprichos en ocasiones infantiles.

Lastimosamente en ese entonces lo contemplé como tal, una simple fijación que se iría en cuanto pudiera hacerle mío por completo. Dios, cuanta inocencia.

" _como desees_ " así que en cuanto la pregunta fluyó: ¿esto es lo correcto?, mi polla respondió que no era lo correcto, pero si lo necesario para dejar de sentirme de esa forma respecto a él; y no voy a mentir, el dolor patrocinado por mi erección también tuvo voto en esa decisión.

Aparté esos estúpidos boxers y moví mi ropa solo lo suficiente para dejar salir mi miembro, y me importaba tan poco él en ese momento que solo me limité a escupir en mi mano para lubricarme un poco e iniciar el camino.

No le importó, o su orgullo decidió que no debía importarle… y lo sentí, sabía que hacía exactamente lo mismo que yo, como si esto fuese a librarnos de esa horrorosa maldición que nos habíamos impuesto el uno sobre el otro, este odio que había permanecido ya por años y que parecía estar jodiendonos bastante la vida… así que decidimos jodernos en el más literal sentido de la palabra para poner un fin a esto.

Dolió aún cuando me moví lento. Había cierta lubricación natural pero no la suficiente, por tanto quemaba un poco, pero me importaba tanto como ese judío de porquería; porque para ese punto nuestra mutua necesidad había tomado una forma específica y perfectamente funcional, la de acabar con esto tan rápido como fuese posible y cada uno tomar su camino.

Sus dientes se presionaban juntos tratando de tragarse el dolor mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, sus dedos se enterraban en mis sabanas y sudor bajaba por su frente corriendo entre hilos de rojizo cabello. Absorbí cada fragmento de la imagen retomando su miembro medio erecto para este punto. Esta definitivamente debía ser su primera vez.

Enterré mi mano libre en su cadera y me moví tan despacio como su entrada me lo permitía… dolía, y si a mi me dolía a él probablemente mucho más, pero sabía sobrellevarlo, ni un quejido salió de su garganta en las primeras estocadas.

Pero con cada movimiento humedad parecía rodear el contacto, la temperatura cobraba sentido, calor, hacía tanto calor y se sentía tan caliente que parecía quemar. Se sentía bien… Dios, muy muy bien.

Aumente el ritmo limitandome a sentir, cerrando mis ojos para embriagarme en placer físico mientras el mundo parecía enmudecerse, mientras todo a mi alrededor parecía desaparecer en medio de hálitos apresurados y gemidos… ¿gemidos?.

Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba él, su erección a tope, gotas de presemen deslizandosén por la misma, sus dedos aún enterrados en sábanas pero por razones completamente contrarias mientras gemidos fluían de su garganta como la representación física de sus afloradas desinhibiciones.

" _dios_ " murmuró moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, impulsandose contra mi polla en desenfrenados movimientos inundados de placer, de ansias, de…

" _¿te gusta?_ " murmuré disminuyendo el ritmo, casi deteniendolo. Frunció sus cejas por instinto abriendo sus ojos, esmeralda brillando por una suave capa de lágrimas nunca derramadas, vestidas de la luz que se filtraba por la iluminación nocturna de Denver…

" _no_ " y me pregunté cómo tenía los huevos para negarlo. Me formulé el retirarme, dejarle a mitad de camino pero… " _te detienes y juro por dios que te haré tragar tus propias bolas hijo de puta_ " reí por lo bajo por su amenaza continuando con lo que fuera esto.

Caímos rendidos tras terminar… el judío fue lo suficiente decente como para irse a dormir a la sala tras ello, probablemente se hubiese ido a su casa pero era demasiado tarde para ese punto.

La segunda vez no fué tan violenta y… digamos que tampoco tan explosiva. Fue algo incómoda, probablemente por el hecho de darnos cuenta de que, desafortunadamente, lo que sea que se había iniciado esa noche no se iba a terminar con una simple cogida, ni con una segunda… ni una tercera.

"ya llegamos señor" la voz me despertó, estaba durmiendo al parecer… quité los audífonos, la lista de reproducción ya se había terminado hacía un par de minutos.

"bien" uno de los guardias abrió mi puerta y salí, Kahl saliendo del auto contiguo a la vez y… aun me parecía curioso que después de tanto no pudiese simplemente olvidarme de él. Era tan tedioso.

Me observó en silencio, se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo iniciando su camino por voluntad propia al interior del jardín que llevaba a la entrada principal, claro, no sin antes levantarme el dedo medio el hijo de puta. Dejé ir aire fastidiado.

* * *

Miré mi reloj segundos antes de contemplar la amplia puerta de madera oscura, la empujé con cierto rastro de ansias por un descanso de toda la mierda que estaba pasando hoy, y aún así al tanto de que debía continuar con ella. No me molesté en encender luces de más, avanzando a paso lento en dirección a la enorme cama y a la figura sobre ella.

No le habían atado aún, solo estaba allí, sentado en silencio. Levantó la mirada, el juego tenue de luces sobre la cama le alumbraba sólo lo suficiente como para detallar ciertos aspectos inherentes a él, como esos tediosos rizos rojizos en su frente, ojos jade observando desafiantes y despectivos a su vez mientras guardaba completo silencio expectante.

"¿quién más estaba contigo esa noche?" la tensión se fue de su rostro por un segundo bajando su mirada al colgante que descansaba a su lado.

"ni idea" dejé ir aire rendido.

"Kahl, entiendo que tienes el culo mas roto que nunca, y que tu judía cabeza no concibe peor castigo que ser mi puta, pero creeme que tengo la suficiente imaginación como para denigrar más tu cuerpo de lo que he hecho hasta ahora" dejó ir aire con tedio.

"no necesitas interrogarme, no tengo información. Yo inicié todo y… los asesinatos no son algo de lo cual estuviese al tanto, así que coge tus amenazas y pasatelas por las bolas si quieres, porque no vas a conseguir mucho de mi"

"había alguien más en MI oficina en New Orleans junto a ti…" guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de dejar ir aire.

"había, sí, pero no sé quien era" según Bebe le disparó, rara vez Kahl siquiera sacaba su puta pistola así que amigo definitivamente no parecía ser.

"¿trató de detenerte?" bufó levantando la mirada una vez más .

"al contrario, me ayudó"

"¿por qué?" suspiró dejando ir una leve mueca de dolor al tratar de mover su cabeza por el collar que le retenía en su lugar.

"que se yo, me dió acceso a tu sistema y… la seguridad era casi inexistente, supuse que fue obra suya también" si Kahl decía la verdad, ¿era alguien de adentro entonces? Tweek y Butters eran incapaces de tal cosa, y Bebe y Kenny estaban juntos en ese momento… creo, Kenny de alguna forma estaba en Inglaterra junto a Karen a su vez cosa que tampoco tenía sentido alguno "¿por qué haces esto?" preguntó de la nada sacándome de mi línea de pensamientos "retenerme… se te quitaría un gran peso de encima si tan solo me dejaras ir"

"¿cual crees tu que sea mi razón?" avancé en su dirección curioso por su respuesta. Dejó ir una suave sonrisa.

"estas obsesionado… conmigo, ¿es eso?" y me detuve frente a él, su mirada elevada en mi dirección sin intención de moverse de su posición.

"¿por qué dudas?"

"si me entregaras e hicieras eso que siempre haces cuando hablas… usar, manipular masas, podrías desligar a Kenny de tu parte legal y tu parte financiera dejaría de sangrar tanto como lo debe de estar haciendo ahora mismo…yo de ti haría lo posible por mitigar los daños, no entregarme solo hará que tengas que guardar tu espalda por dos frentes…" me observó en silencio para luego bajar la mirada, dejando fluir tras de sí una sonrisa de aparente derrota "Wendy temía algo… quería que cayeras tan pronto como fuera posible porque…"

"Oh, eso… mandó a matar a su esposo, un contrato entre ella y SIH que ya no conservo" elevó su mirada en sorpresa "se lo devolví a cambio de ignorar tu estadía aquí"

"ella mandó a…" parecía sorprendido… supongo que esa era una de sus tantas falencias como judío, confiaba demasiado fácil.

"y Christophe y Gregory" sus ojos se abrieron al oír los nombres "aceptaron un contrato conmigo de igual forma, ¿quien crees que jodió tu última operación desde adentro y se encargó de que las fotos llegaran a ti?" sorpresa transformó su expresión con cada palabra de mi parte… era algo gracioso incluso. Moví unos cuantos rizos de su frente para recargar mi frente contra la suya.

"¿a cambio de qué?" preguntó tal vez formulándose que el costo lo valía.

"a cambio del precio ideal por tu libertad Kahl" rocé sus labios… y los recuerdos volvieron, y la idea de él como un simple capricho también lo hizo.

Cuánto desearía que la explicación a esta necesidad se redujera a eso. Sonrió contra mis labios y me separé lo suficiente para sentir aún su respiración contra mi.

"cuando dejaba SIH llamé a Chris y le dije que mirara internet, le envié información, no sólo los sitios donde vivía o había vivido Kenny, también información general que… teniendo en cuenta que no pareces afectado por la misma, supongo que nunca llegó al público"

"no, no llegó al público Kahl, solo los paraderos de Kenny, nada realmente importante" y el suave contacto entre labios continuo mientras escuchaba como apartaba su abrigo, mis manos fueron a su corbata.

"¿qué harás?" aflojé el nudo, sus dedos empezaron a desabotonar la camisa negra que tenía puesta.

"ni idea, ya se me ocurrirá algo" bufó terminando con el último botón.

"Kenny ya no sigue tus órdenes" recalcó lo obvio retrocediendo, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. Le seguí con la mirada atento.

"no"

"vi tus cámaras, habían de Karen… ¿pasó algo con ella?" quité mi corbata viendo como él deslizaba su camisa fuera con una fluidez generada por la costumbre.

"se suicidó" sus manos se detuvieron por unos segundos y sorpresa corrió por su rostro. Recobró la compostura terminando su acción.

"¿fue… porque mostró su rostro?" me encogí de hombros tirando la corbata lejos.

"tal vez, pero no creo…" bajó la cabeza, después de todo Kenny había mostrado su rostro bajo órdenes de él.¿Se sentía culpable?. Bufé "pero que marica eres"

"cállate" murmuró poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama para empezar a quitar su cinturón.

"no fue por tu culpa judío, no todo gira entorno a tu circundada polla" tomé su mentón y lo levanté buscando por algo en su mirada, fastidio, tedio… nada fuera de lo normal "de verdad odias esto ¿no?" no se movió.

"¿acaso tengo que disfrutarlo?" bufé.

"no"

"¡culón, hay algo nue…" ví al judío tensarse y luz del pasillo correr contra la pared "oh, mierda" y la voz femenina… suspiré "¡hola Kyle…"

"¿hola?" respondió cubriéndose con la camisa que segundos antes se había quitado, alejándose de mi mano.

"mal momento, lo s…"

"¿que coño haces aquí Bebe?" no me molesté en girar.

"siendo que estabas aquí… y que no contestas el celular, supuse que no habías visto las últimas noticias"

"estoy tratando de no hacerlo" dije lo suficiente alto con fastidio que no intentaba contener brotando de mi voz.

"hubo un segundo atentado"

"¿y quien fue la víctima?¿algún directivo del banco central europeo?" pregunté con cierto grado de ironía.

"coño, pensé que no lo sabías…" vi su sombra retroceder "... mi error entonc…"

"espera, ¿que?" viré por sobre mi hombro hacia ella. Se detuvo.

"¿no la habías visto?"

"ver que"

"lo que dijiste" denotó con obviedad.

Eso era absurdo, más que absurdo, era más probable que Kahl rogara por chuparmela que eso…

"no estoy para bromas maricas aho…"

"habían jeringas con SIH y… grabaciones…" no me jodas.

"imposible" salir del país a estas alturas e ir al otro lado del puto océano no sonaba muy… factible, y por alguna razón aún dándose un tiro le era imposible ir a sitios tan lejanos. Alguien o algo le tenía que estar ayudando, y no una ayuda cualquiera, una lo suficientemente buena como para sacar del país a un tipo cuyo rostro se encontraba en cada maldita pantalla para este punto.

"pensé que podrían haber llevado las jeringas y dejarlas en el lugar pero el de las cámaras de seguridad definitivamente es él" respiré profundo "y algo más"

"qué" pregunté sobando mi cien.

"la DEA tenía información de tu oficina en New Orleans, no se como coño o quien coño les dió esa información pero Butters envió la orden de cerrar las puertas de todos los establecimientos del SIH de New Orleans, y siendo que el de Chicago está bajo investigación también ha sido acordonado"

"¿que tipo de información?"

"información que relaciona explícitamente a Kenny con… con SIH. Ahora mismo Tweek está lidiando con varios contadores fiscales enviados por el estado en una auditoría 'sorpresa' o algo así, no han encontrado nada raro en los reportes financieros pero… no creo que tarden mucho" viré hacia Kyle, sonrió completamente fascinado por la escena.

"si, eso suena como a Chris" dejé ir aire fastidiado. Bajé la mirada con tedio.

"¿que harás Bebe? no eres de las que se quedan cuando el barco se está hundiendo"

"contacté con Christophe, el agente que tenía la información"

"¿qué dijo?"

"algo relacionado con lo correcto a hacer con una biblia o que se yo, la información no ha sido liberada al público, solo se le ha notificado a Butters"

"¿alguna orden de arresto?"

"no"

"no cierres el SIH de New Orleans, Butters y sus decisiones maricas"

"bien"

"y llama al agente del FBI" ví el ceño de Kahl fruncirse "tal vez logre convencer a su amigo de la infancia de usar las putas neuronas de vez en cuando"

"¿algo más?" tomé aire contemplando las posibilidades. Tal vez si devolvía a Kahl con ellos pero… no, devolverle era una clara derrota, sin contar que muy probablemente eso significaría su muerte. El soldadito francés debía decir de dónde había sacado la información para darle veracidad, tendría que nombrar a Kahl, con algo de suerte eso no saldría a los medios pero los recursos informativos de las personas que le estaban dando caza ahora mismo no se reducían a las putas noticias de las siete.

"en mi oficina en el SIH de New York hay una lista de todos mis clientes, creo tener uno que otro archivo de alguien arriba de ese tal Christophe, busca puntos de presión, llamales y diles que obliguen a su subordinado a retirarse de la investigación, o lo que sea que hicieron en nuestros establecimientos saldrá a la luz" vi sorpresa correr por el rostro de Kahl "y llama a el último grupo que integramos a nuestra red de tráfico en Colorado, diles que busquen por Sheila, Gerald y Ike Broflovski…" me observó incrédulo, como si tratase de averiguar si había escuchado mal o… "tu mismo le dirás a Christophe que la información es errada si alguna de las dos anteriores opciones falla"

"no metas a mi familia en esto culón de mierda" murmuró, ira haciéndose prominente en su tono.

"oh, lo haré. Y tras… 'escoltar' a la familia de Kahl a un lugar seguro dile a Butters que convoque una prensa afirmando que encontraron al agente de la IA perdido" frunció en ceño en rabia.

"¿qué intentas?"

"¿y respecto a Kenny?" preguntó Bebe.

"volaré esta noche a inglaterra, si está cerca tendrá que ir a ver el apartamento de su hermana al menos, con algo de suerte le encontraré" y me dirigí a la salida dando una última sonrisa al judío mientras veía rabía mecerse entre sus labios y orbes jade.

"¡Cartman!" le ignoré.

"¿ves? este barco está lejos de hundirse cariño" comentó siguiendome "nos vemos Kyle" y cerró tras de sí.

"eso espero"


	18. Confianza

Feliz año nuevo :D otro capitulo mas, y menos mal les está gustando porque he estado muy insegura sobre el como escribir estas ultimas partes.

En fin, me disculpo por lo corto y por errores que seguramente notaran a pesar de que yo no lo hice tras leer las mismas partes mil veces. Espero les agrade c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **CONFIANZA**

 **...**

* * *

En cuanto abrí la puerta este ambiente mortecino y decrépito corrió mortificante por mi pecho. Podía vivir una vida entera sin estas sensaciones, desafortunadamente a esta mierda se estaba reduciendo mi dia a dia ultimamente. Pasé saliva dando el primer paso al interior de este apartamento, paredes blancas, fotos mías en algunos estantes cubiertas de polvo y… fotos de ella.

"debí venir antes, perdón" murmuré como si pudiese escucharme, sabía que no podía, sabía que ya no estaba aquí y aún así… soy imbécil, no puedo evitar tener esperanzas aún cuando es obvio que ya todo está perdido para este punto.

Cubrí mis ojos sintiendo este familiar dolor subiendo por el puente de mi nariz "coño" y él dijo que me haría olvidar, y así lo hizo; la noche anterior se sentía tan nublada, no recordaba al cien por ciento que había hecho, solo que me dolía el culo a más no poder desde que había despertado esta mañana… por alguna razón las heridas que él me causaba no sanaban aún cuando revivía, ¿pero entonces porqué cuando me disparó reviví?; tal vez solo funcionaba con una serie específica de heridas, que se yo.

Tomé aire buscando calmarme, suprimiendo como me fuera posible esta horrible sensación en mi pecho. Llovía afuera, siempre parecía llover cada vez que venía a este sitio, dios. Y avancé sin realmente querer hacerlo, recordando por milésima vez las cortinas recorridas por hileras de líquido carmín… probablemente seco para este punto.

Suspiré resignado dando el último paso que separaba el pasillo de la sala donde ella… gemí con tedio no atreviéndome a mirar el lugar, solo fijando mi vista en la puerta que probablemente daba a su habitación; soy un cobarde de mierda.

El umbral de su habitación se mostró reconfortante. Cerré tras de mí, respirando el aroma suyo que para este punto no se sentía para nada familiar… Dios, estaba tan exhausto de esto, no había dormido hacía días, mi estómago probablemente me aborrecía para este punto por no haber tocado nada decente desde… no sé, me sentía una mierda y para colmo me dolía el… como sea.

Observé su pequeña cama en silencio, destendida, almohadas tiradas por el suelo, rayones hechos con marcador y aerosol negro corriendo por toda la habitación en movimientos aburridos y en ocasiones caóticos, algunas groserías… algunos dibujos sin una real forma. Fotografías pegadas aquí y allá, de ella, de nuestros padres, mías, incluso de Kevin ¿como era posible que aún conservara eso?. Avancé tropezando con uno de sus zapatos, recuperando el equilibrio al momento para luego tomar asiento en su cama, demasiado asustado de sentir como para intentar siquiera pensar en algo, así que simplemente pensaba en nada.

"perdón" murmuré una vez más recostandome contra esas fría sábanas a medio tender, sintiendo mi conciencia aún perdida en la noche anterior como una neblina que no terminaba de disiparse… sintiéndome mal por escapar de ella pero aún así necesitandolo. Así que decidí descansar, y no, no es tan fácil como suena, la simple palabra me hacía sentir mal, culpable, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Su aroma me cobijó mientras buscaba algo de calma ausente desde hacía días, me permití olvidar por unos segundos al mundo, y solo eso bastó para caer rendido ante el sueño. Pero a pesar de ello los pensamientos mierda son una constante en mi vida, algo ineludibles aun cuando trato de simplemente ignorarlos.

Ese sueño, en ese bar, bastante similar al de Bebe… y su mirada al otro extremo de la multitud danzando despectiva entre personas, pero a su vez expectante por encontrar la mía. Damien.

Y me gustaba esto, la sensación de ser requerido, necesitado; me gustaba que Cartman dependiera de mí en cierto grado, y que por tanto, así como él estaba en una posición de poder respecto a mí, yo también lo estuviese respecto a él. Damien era similar, y no entendía realmente por qué. Era un ser bastante irreal, capaz de tantas cosas por sí mismo, y a pesar de ello requería de mi ayuda. Si necesitaba mi rostro, mi sangre y mis manos bien podía encerrarme, extraerlo y hacer él mismo cuanto quisiera bajo mi nombre… pero hablaba de un 'juego', uno que no podía perder. Tal vez usar piezas en lugar de ser él el autor directo de todo hacía del juego un acto más entretenido. Tal vez algo le limitaba.

Cartman me usaba, Damien me usaba… supongo que esa fue la única razón por la cual ambos se acercaron a mí.

* * *

"está abierta" dijo alguien a mi lado.

"si, ya veo" contesté con tedio empujando la puerta, avanzando en dirección a la sala que Bebe había descrito como 'un desastre'. Observé el lugar, había enviado órdenes a nuestra querida rubia para que investigara el paradero del cuerpo de Karen, pero en la zona solo se había registrado un suicidio en la última semana, y no era este. Había algo mal aquí.

Sangre cursaba la sala, un revólver usado descansaba inerte sobre el sofá y si, se habían hecho muestras de sangre, era de la hermana de Kenny.

"tomen el arma, asegurense de que no haya nada lo suficientemente peligroso como para matar a alguien" no estaba alrededor aparentemente. Avancé hacia la última habitación cercana a la sala, abrí la puerta expectante preguntándome si sería lo suficientemente idiota como para quedarse ahí el tiempo necesario para que yo le encontrara y si… si era lo suficiente idiota para mi fortuna.

La habitación fue limpiada mientras dormía, las ventanas cerradas, cualquier objeto cortopunzante alejado de su alcance y más cosas que sabía muy bien él podía usar. Parecía exhausto, y como no estarlo, la noche anterior el muy hijo de puta se cansó de metermela.

Suspiré tomando asiento en un mueble cercano a la cama mientras estos hombres en traje salían del lugar para dejarnos solos. Me tomé unos minutos antes de despertarlo, ¿volvería conmigo?, lo dudaba, más por el control que quien sea que le hubiese ayudado ejercía sobre él, que por lo que sea que Kenny estuviese pensando en el momento en que decidió joderme.

"Kenny" gimió por lo bajo rodando en la cama. Suspiré "¡Kenny!"

"ya va" murmuró sin la intención de siquiera hacerlo. Tomé un zapato que había cerca del asiento, probablemente de su hermana, y lo lancé contra él. Se retorció fastidiado "¿que coño…" y en medio de su despliegue de fastidio su mirada por fin chocó contra mí, y sus putas neuronas con retraso reaccionaron, se sentó en segundos y retrocedió con un revoltijo de emociones cursando por su rostro "¿qué haces aquí?" había sorpresa en su tono, así mismo cansancio, era ronca, dolorosa… como si no la hubiese usado en días; sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y horribles ojeras bajaban por los costados de su nariz como moldeadas por lágrimas recientes.

"y yo que pensaba preguntarte exactamente lo mismo" ví su mirada vagar por el lugar, exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hizo la primera vez que nos encontramos en el hospital. Dios, era tan fácil de leer.

Recuerdo que aquella vez dejé el cuchillo allí deliberadamente para comprobar si intentaría quitarse la vida para escapar o no, debía confirmar mi teoría; y ni se le pasó por la cabeza lo raro que era que esa cosa estuviera ahí después de que él se hubiese intentado suicidar. Así que no solo era fácil de leer, también era una mierda analizando su contexto y las reales intenciones de la gente entorno a él; y de descubrirlas, por lo general lo hacía demasiado tarde.

"no Kenny, no hay ninguna 'huida' a la mano, así que que deja de buscar de una puta vez" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado fijando la vista en mí, cierto grado de rabía cursando lejano en pupilas sorprendentemente sobrias "¿donde está el cuerpo de tu hermana?" su rabia amainó para dejar completa amargura tras de sí, bajó la mirada con esta expresión torturada probablemente buscando por respuestas.

"no sé"

"es tu hermana Kenny. Dios, pero qué desastre eres" mordió su labio conteniendo ira creciente.

"si no fuera por ti…" su ceño se frunció y recordé la expresión de Kahl cuando le dije que Karen se había suicidado… supongo que le echaría la culpa a las grabaciones, no es una línea inferencial muy compleja "... da igual, estoy cansado de buscar posibilidades que ya no…" dejó ir aire rendido volviéndose a acostar.

"Kahl fue quien envió esa orden, por si aún te interesa echarle la culpa a alguien" sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa. No me tomé la molestia de decirle antes porque la verdad no lo tomé como una prioridad, en ese momento lo único importante era que él no cayera en manos de ningún agente o policía.

"¿que?" se volvió a sentar, bufó incrédulo "no, la orden fue enviada desde tu oficina, tienes más guardias en esa porquería que encima de mi culo, es impos…"

"alguien le ayudó" vaya, sabía razonar, sorprendente "no sé aún quién es, Kahl tampoco, pero pudo incapacitar mi sistema de vigilancia y darle acceso a Kahl a gran parte de mi información, y en esas grabaciones de mierda no se ve más que una sombra imposible de discernir pero…"

"¿pero?"

"¿quién te ayudó a venir hasta aquí Kenny? porque aparte de Kahl, quien sea ese hijo de puta, es el único que se me ocurre que pueda llegar a 'usarte' de esa manera" se tensó.

"hacer lo mismo que tu haces, ¿a eso te refieres?" sonreí divertido.

"¿el día de la reunión donde estabas?" me observó inseguro de qué responder, como si fuese una pregunta capciosa o que se yo.

"con Bebe" aclaró su garganta desviando la mirada.

"hay un audio de este apartamento donde Karen saluda a Kenny, no eres tu, pero la voz es la tuya, y aparentemente ella reconoció a la figura como su hermano de igual forma" y aún más sorpresa.

"eso no es…"

"si, el que llegaras aquí también era algo muy poco factible ayer a esta misma hora, pero aquí estás. Parece que lo 'imposible' se está volviendo posible últimamente" parecía estar pensando en algo, tal vez conectando cabos… y con algo de suerte a mi favor "¿quien te está ayudando Kenny? estoy curioso por saber el nombre de este hombre capaz de lo imposible"

"¿estas insinuando que fue él quien…" me encogí de hombros.

"puede ser, pero ahora mismo solo necesito su nombre" me puse de pie, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, no podía ver del todo su expresión.

"es D…" lo siguiente fue un fuerte sonido que no distinguí del todo hasta sentir una estela de líquido carmín caer sobre todo mi maldito traje. Me tensé en mi posición virando de inmediato a la ventana recientemente rota y luego al cadáver que unos segundos atrás estaba a punto de decirme el nombre del responsable de todo esto.

"coño" murmuré fastidiado, alguien había disparado desde el exterior, ¿pero con qué visión o… "que puto fastidio" espeté viendo cómo los guardias que esperaban afuera entraban para guardar silencio ante la imagen "traigan la caja, y un puto traje nuevo, dios" ¿esa persona sabía que Kenny podía morir? seguramente, no haría tanto por él de no saberlo.

Trajeron una caja negra, tomaron el cadáver para acomodarla en la misma. No lo había hecho antes, esto era más un experimento que un acto planeado, y es que cuando moría nunca quedaban restos de cuerpos anteriores al nuevo; tal vez si impedía que el cadáver desapareciera, como fuera que lo hiciese, no se podría ir a ningún lado, tal vez tampoco revivir. No tenía nada que perder ¿así que por qué no intentarlo?.

Mi celular vibró, Bebe.

"¿si?"

" _el tipo del FBI quiere verte_ "

"bien, estaré para mañana en New York ¿algo con el de la DEA?" salí de la habitación dejandoles hacer su trabajo.

" _le destituyeron de su cargo, tuve la oportunidad de…_ " dejó ir aire " _… 'hablar' con un superior y logré que se tergiversara la información un poco, no nos afectará con la magnitud que Kyle esperaba que hiciera y…_ "

"¿y Kahl?"

" _dios, me tienes hasta el coño con estos putos informes culón_ "

"podrías escribirlos y enviarlos como una persona norm…"

" _ya aseguramos a su familia… no veo porque los metes en esto la verdad, ni que función tiene pero allá tú. Y respecto a Kahl… no sé, dímelo tú, ¿le digo a Butters que haga público su paradero o…_ "

"espera hasta mañana, primero tengo que hablar con ese tal Gregory"

" _como quieras…_ " iba a colgar " _y Tweek está al borde de un ataque de pánico. Deberías hacer algo para mitigar la presión en el área financiera, dijo algo así como que el mercado estaba nervioso o que se yo, que el valor general de las acciones en la bolsa estaban yéndose a pique, al parecer la gente está vendiendo su capital financiero, y cito 'es un círculo de estupidez, venden por miedo a la baja en el dólar, provocan una caída en los precios de la bolsa y esto a su vez afecta el precio en el dólar lo cual genera más pánico en la bolsa, lo cual hace que vendan acelerados a menor precio y…' en fin, siguió repitiendo lo mismo por un rato"_ suspiré.

"esperemos que solo sea algo momentáneo, dile que todo va a salir bien"

" _¿y de no hacerlo?_ "

"al menos no seremos los únicos afectados" sonreí por lo bajo.

" _ja ja, pero que hijo de puta eres_ " murmuró fastidiada antes de colgar.

Dios, que tedioso estaba siendo todo ultimamente.

* * *

Seguro ya lo habrán notado pero tiendo a jugar mucho con la muerte de Kenny, considero muchas teorías y demás, y me salgo por completo de lo canónico. Aunque recuerdo un capitulo, no se cual exactamente, en el cual su cadaver anda con los otros 3 durante todo el capitulo. No revive ni desaparece, y es porque las ratas están contenidas en su interior así que no se lo llevan (aunque no debería darle mayor importancia a esto, ni los creadores se la dan).

En fin, también me salgo un poco de carácter, y es que el Cartman de la ultima temporada difiere mucho del Cartman del que escribo, el cuál creo yo es bastante sociópata: el que envenena a un niño y lo esposa a un poste solo por llamarle gordo xD

El punto es que me dejo llevar demasiado por mi imaginación y descuido la esencia de los personajes y el contexto como tal, y si, decir que Kyle o Cartman son homosexuales es un headcanon, y escribir sobre él ya sale de la realidad de la serie; pero aún hay cosas que quisiera conservar.


	19. Intenciones

Aww c: gracias por sus comentarios, me animan bastante c:

Y una vez mas el episodio es algo corto pero bueno; y la primera parte ya la había escrito antes, creo que en el capitulo 12, pero la volví a poner para contextualizar y redimir un poco la mala redacción que tuvo esa parte cuando la escribí la primera vez xD. Es que me duele el pecho cada vez que encuentro un error demasiado estúpido y esa parte me dolió demasiado. El problema es que soy muy perezosa como para corregirlo.

En fin, eso es todo, me disculpo de antemano por errores y espero les agrade c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **INTENCIONES**

 **...**

* * *

Observé la cerradura por unos segundos, deslicé mis dedos por la misma y se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, la puerta cedió por sí sola y avance. Miré alrededor, vacio aparentemente… pero estaba aquí, en algún lugar.

Me moví de forma precavida, llovizna golpeando contra ventanas, el cielo cubierto de tonalidades poco acordes a la hora del dia. Música sonaba desde algún lugar en particular, beats suaves y lentos flotando en el ambiente como ecos de vida. Observé alrededor, varias fotos de Kenneth, Kenneth McCormick. Cerré mi ojos buscándole, estaba en New Orleans, lo suficiente lejos.

"¿Kenny?" la voz me sacó de mi letargo y los abrí para encontrar a esta mujer… niña desde la perspectiva de su hermano; cabello largo castaño, ojos sumamente similares a los de él así como su tonalidad de piel, palidecida por su propia reclusión en este lugar.

Sonreí al verla mientras avanzaba en mi dirección a paso lento, tenía ropa sumamente holgada y maquillaje suave corrido por múltiples factores visibles, decadentes; su cabello desorganizado, y era tan pequeña y delgada que parecía de mucho menos edad de la que probablemente era; seguramente no medía más de metro sesenta.

"Karen" frunció su ceño, muestra física de algún tipo de conflicto interno del cual su hermano hacía parte. Un pie frente al otro, sus pasos aceleraron hasta que me ví obligado a extender mis brazos para que los suyos me rodearan. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a este tipo de contacto, así que solo guardé silencio mientras su rostro se hundía contra mi abrigo en movimientos liderados por enojo y cariño a su vez.

"seis meses Ken, seis meses desde la última vez que viniste" sentí su cálido aliento atravesar la tela resignado, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mi espalda con tedio.

"lo siento, sabes cómo es ese hijo de puta, desafortunadamente para mi el mundo si parece girar alrededor de su enorme culo" rió contra mi pecho.

"¿como no? si lo tiene tan grande que hasta debe tener centro gravitacional y todo" deje ir una suave risa como probablemente Kenny hubiese hecho. Su vaho cálido golpeó contra mí y correspondí el abrazo con fuerza hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello "dios, te extrañé tanto"

"y yo a ti hermanita" le alejé, sostuve sus hombros para buscar su mirada. Hizo un curioso sonido con su nariz "algo malo pasará esta noche Karen" elevó una ceja curiosa.

"¿por eso estás aquí?" se alejó por completo iniciando su camino hacía la cocina.

"sí" respondí siguiéndole.

"vaya mierda" abrió la nevera tomando una cerveza "¿que es?"

"¿no es muy temprano para beber?" me observó en silencio por sobre su hombro, incrédula por mi comentario.

"Kenny, te has metido a la boca pollas más grandes que esta cerveza a las seis de la mañana"

"¿lo he hecho?" pregunté algo sorprendido, idiotizado por el momento y la imagen. Elevó una ceja aún más abstraída por mi respuesta.

"no se si lo has hecho ¿qué coño te pasa hoy?" dejé ir aire. Soy imbécil.

"mira, Karen…"

"deja la expresión seria, no te va" tomó un sorbo recargándose en la alacena "¿que es?¿vas a morir?" había ironía en su tono.

"haré un video donde mostraré mi rostro… y supongo que si, me mataran un buen número de veces" dejó la cerveza a un lado procesando la frase, sus labios medio abiertos como si alguna grosería se hubiese quedado atascada en ellos. Trató de proferir algo pero seguramente ni ella misma sabía que era lo correcto a gritar en este momento "pero está bien"

"¿bien?" incredulidad rebosó su tono.

"Cartman va a caer, y cuando lo haga podremos estar juntos, ya no estarás sola ¿no es eso lo que quieres?" con algo de suerte no sería tan complicada como lo era su hermano.

"¿tan simple es?" no pude leer del todo su tono, ella misma se esforzaba por esconder lo que hubiese tras él. Traté de elegir con cuidado mis palabras.

"no, necesito que hagas algo por mi antes" frunció su ceño a la defensiva.

"no entiendo, ¿Cartman quiere que hagas eso o… mostrar tu rostro no es idea suya?"

"no pienses demasiado al respecto" sonreí por lo bajo "Dios sabe que yo no lo estoy haciendo. Solo necesito librarme, y darle por culo a Cartman parece la forma más rápida; pero sabe donde estás y puede usarte en mi contra así que…" tomé un revólver que había guardado antes, lo saqué. Iris de plata le siguieron con curiosidad "necesito que uses esto contigo" su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la cerveza.

"sabes que no soy como tu, yo no puedo… volver" dejó ir una suave sonrisa "y a pesar de que parezco una emo de mierda, no estoy muy interesada en el suicidio" me acerqué a paso lento.

"no va a ser real, todo estará bien" lo observé en mi palma deteniéndome a unos pasos de distancia de ella "nadie sabe que estoy aquí, así que deberás grabar un video y enviarmelo como una nota de despedida" busqué su mirada una vez más. Deslizó saliva por su garganta alejando la cerveza.

"parece bastante real para mi"

"¿no confías en mí?" frunció su ceño.

"no me hagas responder esa pregunta Ken" dejé ir aire acortando los pasos que nos separaban.

"si no haces esto… de nada servirá que me arriesgue" dejé el revólver sobre la alacena a su costado, siguió el movimiento de mi mano "tengo que volver rápido así que…" giré sobre mí para ir en dirección a la puerta. Di unos cuantos pasos esperando por su respuesta, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"¿estás seguro de que estaremos juntos, en paz?" sonreí aliviado virando hacia ella.

"lo suficiente" estrechó la mirada con tedio, luego dejó ir aire rendida tomando el arma.

Sacó el tambor y lo giró con su pulgar confirmando que había al menos una bala dentro.

"confía en mí"

"bien" tomó un último sorbo a su cerveza antes de ir a la sala "te tienes que ir ¿no? hagámoslo rápido"

"fue una visita un tanto mierda, perdón"

"y todavía no termina" comentó con gracia entrando a la habitación donde supuse grabariamos, le seguí "¿sabes por qué hago esto?" se detuvo. Guardé silencio "estoy cansada"

"lo sé"

"no" tomó asiento en un enorme sillón, cortinas blancas a su espalda "no entiendes, toda nuestra vida ha sido tan mierda, desde que éramos pequeños… Stuart y su porquería y nuestra madre tan… tan ella. Eras como… no sé, no quiero sonar muy marica pero eras esa figura estable y cálida y fuerte y… te fuiste" le escuché, realmente yo no era la persona indicada para escuchar esto, ¿que puta cara debía poner?.

Cabello cubrió su rostro mientras sus dedos tanteaban el mango de madera del arma que usaría.

"no tienes puta idea de la decepción tan hija de puta que tuve cuando había pasado una semana y tu habitación seguía desocupada, cuando estas mierdas de mocosas destrozaron la muñeca que me regalaste y nadie vino a defenderme, cuando intenté defenderme y terminé con el labio roto y sin un puto diente, cuando nadie en casa pusó atención a la sangre y raspones y el puto hueco en mi boca, cuando probé licor por primera vez y nadie me corrigió y puedo seguir Kenny… y no sabes cuanta rabia me daba pensar en tu paradero, o en tí. Solo, intocable, capaz de simplemente resetearte y yo… tan rota y deshecha y…" cubrió su rostro.

"yo…" no sabía qué decir, realmente no sabía qué decir ahora mismo, en mi vida alguien había…

" entonces pensé que yo no valía la pena, ni siquiera para que tu te quedaras… tenía esta concepción de tí, te había puesto en un altar con una placa de héroe y te odiaba por… por considerar que yo no era lo suficiente buena como para ser salvada pero a su vez te agradecía porque los únicos momentos no mierda de mi niñez fueron en los que estabas presente" lágrimas se filtraron bajo la palma de su mano, su sonrisa rota cruzó la habitación como un sutil lamento "y entonces crecí y… y te odiaba tanto para el momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar… pero en cuanto te ví sentí que podía ser salvada de alguna forma ¿sabes?, realmente creí que podías hacer algo para… para repararme después de tanta porquería porque me sentía tan fuera de mí, tan fuera de esa niña de diez años que dejaste atrás que… me odiaba más a mi misma de lo que te odiaba a ti" no me miraba, solo se cubría.

Metió el arma a tientas bajo una almohada dejándola ahí, como si no quisiera tenerla cerca.

"y me volviste a dejar con un montón de dinero al otro lado del puto océano… y realmente me pregunté dónde estaba mi salvador. Y cada vez que venías te veías tan culpable, tan… no sé, no sé realmente, solo sé que estás tan destrozado como yo y que… y que estoy cansada de que todo nos vaya mal, estoy exhausta" por fin apartó su mano "así que más te vale no cagarla esta vez, no sé si podré soportar otro fallo en… lo que sea que sea esta porquería que estamos viviendo" limpió sus lágrimas de forma tosca "en mi habitación está mi portatil, grabaremos desde ahí" señalo la puerta cercana a la sala.

"bien" y empecé mi camino pero…

"¿no vas a decir nada?" le miré.

"¿sobre qué?" frunció el ceño fastidiada limpiando su nariz con la ancha camiseta que llevaba consigo.

"no sé…" bajó la mirada "da igual" ¿en serio debía decir algo?. Suspiré fastidiado recordando las múltiples conversaciones que tuve con Kenny.

"soy una mierda Karen, no un héroe, pero esta vez intentaré hacer lo correcto ¿bien?" asintió desviando la mirada. Busqué por el portatil y volví a la sala "¿alguna idea de como enviarlo sin que parezca que alguien más lo hizo?" se encogió de hombros palpando el arma bajo la almohada, nerviosismo andando vertiginoso por sus dígitos.

"¿qué harás? ¿tengo que dispararme? porque si usaras trucos y demás necesitarás de algún programa de edición y…"

"dispara, yo haré el resto" respiró hondo e inicie la grabación "ya miraré que hacer, piensa en qué decirme si realmente fueras a hacerlo, si estas fuesen a ser tus últimas palabras; también a donde enviarías la grabación, cuando la enviarías, y ten en cuenta que para cuando esto llegue a mí mi rostro estará en cada pantalla a nivel nacional" asintió, le tiré un sweater que había traído de su habitación junto al portátil "pontelo y limpia tu maquillaje" obedeció, encendí la cámara del computador.

Tomó aire.

"¿ya?" asentí y cerró sus ojos buscando por tranquilidad, probablemente reconsiderando las posibilidades. Había movido el tambor así que la única bala no sería disparada "¿tengo que actuar en plan… no sé, tirarme hacia atrás?"

"si quieres"

"esto es tan estúpido" murmuró por lo bajo.

Empezó a hablar. Miraba en mi dirección recitando palabras similares a las anteriores, con nuevos datos, reales o no pero lo suficiente convincentes como para ir en la grabación. Tembló cuando el momento llegó, duda moviendo su mano de forma lenta bajo la almohada; la levantó en un rápido movimiento y cuando iba a apretar el gatillo moví el tambor, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera ante el sonido pero ya era demasiado tarde, su dedo sostenía el gatillo y líquido carmín había emprendido su carrera por la sala. Sonreí satisfecho, me moví frente al computador revisando la grabación. Perfecta.

Busqué por su cuerpo, debía enviar el video mañana, donde se suponía se había grabado esto… en fin, me importaban poco los tiempos, qué más daba, Kenny era demasiado idiota como para notarlo, y si alguien más lo hacía realmente no importaba.

Observé la herida, la había hecho bajo su mandíbula. Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y palpe esa tez helada alrededor del desagradable agujero con rastros de quemaduras provocadas por la cercanía del cañón cuando disparó, sangre aún brotaba, el líquido pintaba mis dedos. La bala ya no estaba, había atravesado y roto el cristal a su espalda.

La herida empezó a cerrarse, la sangre y restos aún seguirían contra las cortinas para cuando ella despertara, pero realmente no importaba. Cerré mis ojos, Kyle estaba dejando la habitación de Cartman, debía ir.

Una respiración llena de necesidad y fuerza me obligó a abrir los ojos.

"¿que coño fue eso?" observaba atónita su entorno… "puedo…"

"no, no puedes volver así que no lo intentes" me puse de pie, me observó completamente abstraída por la situación.

"¿que hiciste?" me encogí de hombros.

"ser yo" frunció el ceño con tedio casi instantáneamente.

"eso no explica una mierda, ¿que coño hici…" saqué unos documentos de mi abrigo mientras hablaba, los extendí hacia ella.

"es un pasaje, a un sitio lejano y seguro, tienes la dirección y… en fin, ve y no lleves nada contigo" observó confusa los papeles tomandolos con manos aún bañadas en su propia sangre, observó sus dedos.

"¿esa sangre es mía?"

"si. Te buscaré en unas semanas cuando todo haya pasado" levantó la mirada, realmente confusa por mil y un pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta corriendo por ella.

"¿puedes revivir personas?" suspiré.

"cuando nos volvamos a ver Karen, ahora mismo tengo que irme" me incliné para abrazarla, supongo que eso es lo que Kenny haría. Devolvió el abrazo con duda, ahora no solo mis manos pero mi abrigo tenían sangre, genial.

"bien… ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?" me alejé sonriendo.

"no mucho" e inicié mi camino hacía la entrada "el vuelo es esta noche, yo de tí llamaría un taxi o algo" y salí de allí.

* * *

Observé la habitación, oscuridad proveniente de cada esquina, cada cortina cerrada y unos cuantos focos encendidos en el centro sobre una enorme cama recubierta de seda roja y él.

"Kyle Broflovski" elevó su mentón, sentado sobre el borde con esta aburrida expresión y este traje de diseño.

"tu otra vez" asentí avanzando, sus ojos me detallaron.

"no me presenté, mi nombre es Damien Thorn" estrechó la mirada, ¿recordaría? después de todo no era tan imbécil como Kenny.

"el niño que…" sonreí satisfecho.

"sí" frunció el ceño.

"¿que quieres?"

"te sacaré de aquí" bufó.

"¿me quieres usar de nuevo?"

"no considero que te haya usado, era tu plan después de todo" no me miró a pesar de mis palabras, seguía despectivo ante la situación como si de nada sirviera poner algo de emoción a este contexto.

"matar no hacía parte de mi plan"

"y es por eso que necesitabas ayuda" dejó ir aire rendido buscando mi mirada de nuevo.

"¿que quieres?"

"te entregaré a Kenneth McCormick, el confesará que fue Cartman quien estuvo tras este… imperio todo este tiempo y habrás ganado" frunció el ceño.

"¿por qué Kenny haría eso?"

"porque tenemos un contrato" guardó silencio por unos segundos analizando mis palabras.

"desde la muerte de Karen supongo, su conveniente suicidio"

"¿no deseas salir de aquí?" desvié el tema, de nada servía enfrascarse en teorías estúpidas sin resolver.

"¿por qué haces eso?" me encogí de hombros.

"ya te dije, ¿si nuestros pasos congruen en el camino a nuestros fines por qué no trabajar juntos?"

"porque pareces un hijo de puta de cuidado, si no me dices que coño quieres, me importa un culo si eres capaz de traerme hasta tu puta madre" chasqueé la lengua, dios.

"quiero exactamente lo mismo que uno de tus amigos, ¿Gregory era su nombre?" cobró interés en la conversación.

"¿y qué quiere él?" suspiré, esto iba a tomar algo más de lo esperado.

* * *

Empujé la puerta que separaba mi oficina del resto del edificio, viendo a alguien sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio, esperando paciente por mi llegada.

"Gregory" no me molesté en cerrar.

"Cartman" se puso de pie para recibirme, ingleses y sus modales. Le hice una señal para que me siguiera y así lo hizo, salimos de la oficina en dirección al elevador "acerca de Christophe"

"no podía dejarle seguir" entramos, ingresé la tarjeta para ir al último piso.

"así que fue usted"

"entregaré a Kahl" guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"pensé que él estaba escondido o…"

"estaba conmigo"

"¿por que?" controlaba su tono a la perfección, solo denotando su acento inglés y su amplia habilidad para manejar este tipo de conversaciones.

"por su seguridad, claro"

"¿y por que le protegería?"

"porque se me pasa por las pelotas" faltaba poco, bufó por lo bajo.

"claro, ¿y le liberara por la misma razón?" había gracia en su voz, dejé ir aire con tedio.

"tal vez así dejen de tener una maldita excusa para andarme tocando la polla" guardó silencio, las puertas se abrieron "quiero que te asegures de que…" suspiré "ciertas personas no lleguen a él"

"que le proteja" inserte una segunda tarjeta, la puerta se abrió y avanzamos.

"da igual, mientras siga vivo para cuando toda esta porquería termine" y allí estaba, hileras e hileras de estantes con carpetas y archivos.

"¿qué es esto?"

"la razón por la cual decidiste ayudarme, ¿no?" vi satisfecho como sorpresa hacía caer su máscara mientras avanzaba y tomaba una de las tantas carpetas a mano, la abrió y revisó confirmando "listas de clientes, fotografías, audios, videos, pruebas físicas de cada acto corrupto llevado a cabo dentro de nuestros establecimientos y… algunos exclusivos que Kenny por sí mismo adquirió. Contratos por nuestros servicios, sobornos realizados… en fin, podrías hacer caer a cualquier persona con poder y una mínima de malicia con la información indicada"

"¿aquí está todo?"

"no, solo una parte, esto es más grande de lo que crees"

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta semana, hasta la próxima c:


	20. Revolución

Bueno, han sido un poco mas de dos meses desde la última actualización... perdón por eso, pero a pesar de haber planeado de antemano el final escribirlo es otra cuestión completamente diferente. Fue difícil y no puedo decir que haya quedado cien por ciento complacida, pero créanme, hice mi mejor intento. Es por lejos el capitulo mas extenso que he hecho en cualquier historia hasta ahora, y hubieron escenas que reescribí al menos unas 3 veces; me daban ganas de llorar por mi incapacidad por emular las sensaciones que quería (soy muy sensible respecto a mis historias xD).

Otros factores afectaron mi constancia como la universidad y una historia propia en la que estoy trabajando, así que me disculpo con los que aún siguen este FF xD.

Las canciones son Wish y The perfect Drug de Nine Inch Nails y espero lo disfruten c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **REVOLUCIÓN.**

 **...**

* * *

Una cuenta regresiva, a eso se resumía este día, tiempo corriendo contrarreloj solo para este momento, para pisar una vez más el lugar en el cual todo empezó…

Observé el edificio y recuerdos corrieron como una droga a través de adoloridas entrañas, un vacío jugueteaba en la parte baja de mi vientre mientras daba el primer paso al interior de la estructura. Podía escuchar las sirenas, tanto bullicio a la distancia, el cielo entintado en matices cálidos a pesar de la noche prominente y caos… caos bajo su firma como si cada pequeña gota de sangre derramada durante esta noche fueran de su autoría y por lo tanto de su propiedad y… ¿había hecho lo correcto? no tenía ni puta idea pero tampoco parecía lo incorrecto, ¿que podía hacer en una situación así? dios… él me volvía loco, él y su facilidad para alterar esas líneas de lo correcto e incorrecto en personas tan racionales como Gregory… incluso yo. Pero aún cuando dudaba sabía que esto era malo, tenía que ser malo de alguna forma, no hay revolución sin sangre, no hay cambio sin sacrificio y algo tan grande como esto requeriría bastante de ambos.

El ascensor finalizó su trayectoria, piso quince y palpé familiarizado el cuero del mango del revolver, el tambor vacío excepto por una bala y mi pecho moviéndose lento y calmo, expectante por el momento en el cual empezaría a saltar apresurado.

Esa familiar canción sonaba opacando el bullicio del exterior, disposable teens, la misma que sonaba ese día en el baile de graduación. Pasé saliva dando un paso frente a otro, viendo su sombra frente a la ventana y me preguntaba si sonreía de igual forma, esto no se trataba de unos cuantos meses de investigación y su expulsión del trabajo al cual le había dedicado un par de años… esta era la caída de su imperio, imperio que le tomó más de cinco años levantar y aquí estaba, observando las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

 **… 5…**

" _no está"_ la hora de metermela al parecer no había acabado aún, y ya habían pasado varios días. Suspiré contra el telefono observando las calles pasar a través del vidrio polarizado, alejándonos del edificio que contenía la información, y de momento a Kenny.

"como que no está" pregunté fastidiado ordenando al chofer por medio del retrovisor que diera la vuelta, si había liberado a Kyle su siguiente objetivo debía ser Kenny, no tenía ni puta idea de si podía estar en New Orleans y aquí a la vez pero no deseaba arriesgarme tanto.

"pues eso, no está, no tenemos información, simplemente desapareció de su habitación…" ¿Debía recalcar lo poco probable que era eso?.

"Bebe…"

"si, he de parecer una puta inepta ahora mismo, pero creeme, no hay nada" colgué; estábamos en el puto show de Houdini aparentemente.

* * *

"¿satisfecho?" estaba realmente curioso al respecto.

"Kahl" no se molestó en verme, respiró hondo, sus manos en bolsillos, ¿tendría algo ahí? "¿esta vez si apretarás el gatillo?" preguntó despectivo y… "esto era… todo lo que quería desde un principio"

"no parece" bufó.

"no, me olvidé en el camino, ¿por qué crees que tenía esa información? no podría recolectar todo eso en unos cuantos días, había empezado hacía años… desde antes del incendio del prostíbulo, desde que trabajaba a tu lado"

"¿y que te hizo olvidar?" se encogió de hombros.

"tantos factores, soy muy fácil de 'desviar' y… bueno, SIH tiene esa capacidad de hacer a cualquiera cuestionarse ¿sabes? incluso a mi"

"¿y por qué seguiste?"

"porque información implica control, Las personas solo ven un pequeño fragmento de la realidad, eso no es sorpresa para nadie, pero yo, yo veo todo el panorama, y cuando lo puedes ver, cuando puedes verlo todo Kahl… es cuando puedes empezar a mover las piezas" guardé silencio "y mover las piezas se siente tan bien" rió por lo bajo "casi tan bien como coger contigo" chasqueé la lengua.

* * *

 **… _4 …_**

"está aquí" le observé incrédulo, el lugar atestado en ratas rondando por cada esquina, acechando esta caja de grueso material en el centro de la habitación… esto era sumamente desagradable.

"¿y que esperas que haga?" suspiró adelantándose para abrirla, no importándole en absoluto los roedores a su alrededor… yo por mi parte guardaba la distancia tanto como podía viendo su figura avanzar con cierta gracia poco común en este contexto.

La abrió y retrocedió unos pasos, las figuras negras que corrían por suelo y paredes se apresuraron entonces al interior de esa cosa entre chillidos y tediosos sonidos de pequeñas pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol. No pude evitar arrugar mi nariz en asco por toda esta situación viendo como una bola negra se formaba en su interior.

"¿qué es eso?" pregunté no pudiendo esconder el disgusto en mi voz, casi podía escuchar la voz de Cartman diciéndome que me encontraba en familia o alguna mierda antisemita como esa… dios.

"solo espera" tal vez fue la oscuridad del lugar, pero no pude detallar del todo bien a dónde fueron todos los animaluchos esos, para cuando la última desapareció una figura descansaba en el interior "Kenny" Damien pateó la caja y elevé mis cejas en sorpresa… ¿qué coño había sido todo eso?.

"¿qué?" preguntó desorientado, acurrucado en su lugar mientras parecía recobrar la conciencia…

"¿Kenny?" pregunté incrédulo avanzando, de estar ahí esta sería la primera vez que le vería en persona desde… no lo sé. Se sentó en su lugar aún inconsciente de su entorno, su mirada chocó con la mía y sus ojos se abrieron casi de inmediato, luego volaron en dirección a Damien, solo bastó con verte para que en cuestión de segundos sus facciones se deformaran en odio y desagrado, sus orbes fijos en él como los de alguna clase de bestia furibunda.

"tu" Damien retrocedió.

"lo que sea que te haya dicho Cartman, es falso" Kenny bufó poniéndose de pie, saliendo de la caja.

"no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido de creer que alguien como tu…" cubrió su rostro frustrado, gruñó por lo bajo "dios" me sentía algo fuera de lugar aquí.

"Kenny, aún tenemos cosas por hacer, si te puedes guardar tus quejas para el final estaría muy ag…"

"y una mierda que te voy a seguir ayudando, tu le hiciste eso a Karen, ¿como esperas que yo te…"

"¿hacerle qué exactamente?" bien, no tenía ni puta idea si debía estar escuchando esta conversación…

"bueno" murmuré por lo bajo retrocediendo en dirección a la puerta.

"¡matarle!" gritó frustrado formando sus manos en puños, ví una sonrisa caer sobre los labios de Damien.

"pero qué fácil puede jugar Cartman contigo, ya veo como te mantuvo de perro faldero por tantos años" lo siguiente fue tan rápido que no lo ví del todo bien, Kenneth se adelantó unos cuantos pasos en sumamente ágiles movimientos y nudillos volaron al estómago del otro a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, alcanzó a esquivar el golpe para mi sorpresa…

"no me vengas con esa mierda" gritó enfurecido, intentó asestar otro puño, irá destacando las venas en su brazo flexionado, una fuerza brutal a la vista cargando un siguiente impacto pero su muñeca fue rodeada por la mano de Damien con algo de dificultad, luego la otra "primero tendrás que matarme antes que hacerme seguir jugando tu estúpido juego" habló entre dientes por rabia saliendo a flote, la tensión era casi palpable en el aire. Miré una cámara en la esquina superior, habíamos estado el suficiente tiempo aquí como para…

La puerta fue abierta en un instante, no había escuchado pasos o algo por el estilo así que creí que aún tardarían un poco pero… un fuerte sonido me tensó en segundos, una bala había atravesado el silencio y el sonido de un cuerpo sin vida contra el suelo me sacó de mi línea, esto era malo.

"eres tu entonces, el hijo de puta que me esta cagando cada puto segundo del día" Cartman, le miré sorprendido, luego al cuerpo en el suelo, Kenny…

"qué…" murmuré.

"ven" escuché a Damien, su mano extendida en mi dirección, nos iba a sacar de aquí pero…

"¿y Kenny?"

"estará bi…" otra bala justo a la frente de él pero atravesó como si se tratase de una sombra en el aire, ya sabía de lo que era capaz y aún así cada intento de poner algo de coherencia a esta situación parecía sobrepasarme.

"no vayas con él Kahl, solo te está usando tal como lo hizo con Kenny" movió la mirilla de su glock en dirección a mis piernas.

"vamos" iba a disparar.

"¿en serio crees que tiene buenas intenciones?" tomé la mano de Damien.

"mejores que las tuyas, hasta donde sé, eres peor que el mismísimo diablo" y salimos de allí.

Y desaparecieron… como por arte de magia.

"hijos de puta" y el cuerpo de Kenny ya no estaba, genial. Tomé mi celular "vuelvan a su lugar" ordené, ahora estaba solo. Marqué.

" _supongo que tienes ordenes, yo tengo malas noticias… ¿quién va primero?_ " suspiré.

"ya no importa, ¿recuerdas el día de la reunión? Tweek habló sobre unas cuentas en Europa con fondos de reserva para todos ustedes"

" _si, recuerdo"_ ignoré el interés en su voz.

"es hora de usarlo, y siendo que Wendy nos debe un grande favor, dile que encuentre la forma de sacarte a ti, Tweek y Butters del país y llama a Gregory"

"oh vamos Cartman, no es el fin"

"puede ser, pero me importa una mierda, llámalo" suspiró.

"bien" salí de allí, la llamada se cortó y en segundos estaba entrando otra.

" _¿pasa algo?"_

"consigue a tu amigo Christophe, te llevaré donde está el resto de la información"

" _¿que?"_ todo se estaba yendo un poquito a la mierda, y no me gustaba que las cosas fuesen tan… no mi. Si planeaban hundirme, bueno, me llevaría a cuantos pudiera conmigo.

"liberaré toda la información, y necesito nombres para respaldarla, haré que devuelvan su cargo a Christophe y… bueno" me encogí de hombros "le daré su revolución a tu francesito" eso iba a hacer de SIH una aguja entre el pajar, el tráfico de una droga más consumida en altas esferas iba a quedar en nada al lado de los nombres de los consumidores. Y eso solo era un fragmento.

" _bien_ "

* * *

"¿no era eso siempre lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños? empezar algo grande, para al momento todo volvía a la normalidad. Siempre que me encontraba en lo alto todo caía como por arte de magia, porque al parecer mi lugar no estaba en la cima, y mucho menos contigo cerca, puto judío" suspiró "pero SIH fue un añadido, no podía obtener toda esa información sin financiamiento y la capacidad de acceder a la misma, con Kenny podía obtenerla de alguna forma pero no era suficiente, algunos estaban limpios y eso tampoco era lo ideal. Pensé en SIH como una forma de generar esa información, y de no generarla al menos de tener los recursos para saber donde se encontraba… lo de la droga fue idea del padre de Tweek, los agregados que decidieron ayudarnos fueron gestionados por Bebe, Tweek era un genio actuando y mintiendo, y eso es algo sumamente importante si se desea mantener a flote los balances y Butters… bueno, Butters es Butters" tomé el revólver "no creo haber hecho nada incorrecto realmente"

"pero lo hiciste" y lo elevé a la altura de su nuca.

"ya sabes lo que dicen Kahl, detrás de un gran capital siempre hay un gran crimen" dejó ir una suave sonrisa.

"que hijo de puta que eres"

"y tu un idealista" ladeó la cabeza "no hubo revolución industrial sin esclavos disfrazados de trabajadores, ni una solución práctica a la crisis de los años treinta sin una segunda guerra mundial"

"no me vengas con esa mierda, no haces esto por un bien mayor"

"¿y por qué no?" dijo con clara gracia en su voz.

* * *

… _3 …_

Esto estaba un poco fuera del cronograma, a veces me infectaba de ciertos comportamientos no propios de mi clase y… decidía entrar en juegos de mortales.

Toqué el timbre. No tiendo a esperar a que se me abra, solo entro, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Esperé unos cuantos segundos, no pasó mucho antes de que las cortinas de una de las ventanas se movieran un poco, suspiré en desdén y timbré una segunda vez. Esperar que le abriera a alguien diferente a su hermano en un contexto como este parecía un tanto idealista, pero jugar la carta del hermano falso una segunda vez no parecía muy divertido.

La puerta se abrió unos cuantos milímetros, con una pequeña cadena de cobre de seguro entre el marco y la puerta, no pude evitar sonreír ante el inocente pensamiento de que algo tan simple como eso podría llegar a contenerme.

"¿sí?" preguntó asomando uno de sus orbes plata entre la pequeña apertura.

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Damien Thorn, tu eres Karen McCormick ¿verdad?" frunció el ceño defensiva.

"puede ser" rocé mi mentón en algún tipo de gesto y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, cabello rubio y orbes azules cubrían mi rostro y eventualmente horror cubrió el suyo "¿que coñ…"

"¿recuerdas a quien grabó tu suicidio?" frunció el ceño, como si de la nada algo hubiese empezado a tener sentido una vez más.

"no me…" la pequeña cadena de bronce cedió por sí sola y se tensó alejándose de la puerta que segundos después se abrió para mí. Mi rostro volvió a su normalidad pero el suyo por otro lado… parecía que fuese a caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

"no tenía malas intenciones en ese momento"

"tu…"

"traeré a Kenny, solo quiero que le hagas entender que te llevé lejos del peligro" confusión ahora deformaba su expresión, hundió sus dedos en el enorme buzo que llevaba y sus labios se abrieron y cerraron como si intentara decir algo pero… no encontrando la forma correcta para hacerlo probablemente.

"¿l-le traerás?" asentí.

"Tu hermano hizo algo realmente malo, como probablemente ya has visto en las noticias, personas terribles pudieron encontrarte y…" sonreí "… ni mis siervos son tan prodigiosos en cuanto a tortura, el ser humano puede llegar a ser sumamente aterrador" ironía destiló de mis palabras, a pesar de ello había cierto grado de verdad en ellas. Horror ahora se movía por sus labios, cuántas emociones en solo unos cuantos minutos.

"y tu me… salvaste" asentí.

"no hablé con tu hermano al respecto, cree que estas muerta pero… veras, tu eras su ancla y yo necesitaba que zarpara, contigo cerca no se movería del lado de Cartman pero… ahora que le traicionó y que tu vas a estar a su lado no dudará en tener una familia normal… tal vez" escuchó en silencio.

"¿y por qué harías eso por él… por nosotros?" me encogí de hombros.

"porque es mi amigo ¿por qué más?" había inseguridad en su mirada "por ende quiero que le hagas entender que… mis intenciones nunca fueron malas, solo deseaba cumplir mi contrato y a su vez mantener su amistad"

"¿y por que haría eso yo?" dejé ir aire.

"porque Cartman jugó con su percepción, cree que te asesine para… desligarlo de su anterior dueño, pero como puedes ver ese no era mi fin" y la duda pareció ceder de forma lenta pero segura ante mi tono.

"así que mi hermano tiene una amigo" sonrió intentando calmar el tenso ambiente, aun guardando la distancia como si eso sirviese de algo "y uno decente para variar"

"me alegra que hayas entendido" y ratas empezaron a entrar por la puerta principal, corriendo desde alcantarillas y demás conductos de la solitaria calle. Dió un pequeño grito en su lugar corriendo al lugar alto más cercano y sonreí divertido por su reacción mientras estas empezaban a formar esta figura de rutina en medio de la sala "me iré entonces, cuento contigo" me observó absorta en la situación.

"¡espe…" pero dejé el lugar antes de verle emerger de sus restos.

* * *

Vi su sonrisa crecer ante mi duda.

"deberías apretar el gatillo Kahl, de lo contrario podría malinterpretarse" malinterpretar mi duda… tomé aire y elevó sus manos al aire en señal de rendición "fue realmente divertido, deberíamos jugar más a menudo, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos"

"no va a existir una siguiente vez cul…" y en cuanto mi índice presionó el frío metal un dolor corrió por mi nuca penetrante, sentí mi lengua caer en un extraño adormecimiento mientras una suave carcajada brotaba casi en un ronroneo gutural de su garganta, el whisky de su mirada danzaba satisfecho.

"¿seguro?" y oscuridad llenó mis sentidos segundos después de perder incluso el más mínimo fragmento de voluntad y fuerza, pero no antes de centrar hasta mi último recurso en pulsar el gatillo, el sonido atravesó mi escucha, aún en completa oscuridad pude oirle gritar.

* * *

… _2…_

"dos lugares" hable lo suficiente alto para los tres, el francesito escuchando con claro tedio corriendo por su expresión, maldiciendo mentalmente a su mejor amigo por haberle metido en esta situación "la información se encuentra en dos lugares diferentes, Gregory conoce uno, el otro se encuentra en Chicago, toda la información está en físico y no hay un respaldo virtual así que …"

"bastante inteligente, un incendio y todo se iría a la mierda" Christophe escupió.

"suponiendo que alguien conociera de su existencia" bufó.

"si un agente del FBI y un _ex…_ " odio desbordó de la última declaración "... agente de la DEA están enterados de ambos, la verdad no sé como alguien más cercano a tí no podría conocer nada…"

"tomarás un vuelo…" le interrumpí, chasqueó la lengua mientras Gregory se limitaba a escuchar, y aparentemente a analizar. Miré la hora "deberías irte en unos minutos, te daré la dirección y…"

"¿y por qué coño seguiría sus ordenes?" tomé aire buscando por paciencia para responder pero…

"está entre la espada y la pared, no tiene muchas opciones" comentó su amigo.

"¿y su imperio? ¿por que no está usando sus peones de porquería para limpiarse el culo como de cost…"

"los dos asesinatos de hace unos días debilitaron de sobremanera su número de contactos poderosos, tiene peones, pero los únicos de confianza deben estar saliendo del país para este punto con el fin de proteger su identidad. La información solo puede ser confiada a personas que realmente se benefician al liberarla, y siendo que estamos rodeados de… personas guiadas por instintos egoístas, nosotros dos parecemos los únicos lo suficiente limpios como para no vernos afectados por esa información" sonreí.

"exácto, ahora…"

"¿y cómo se beneficia el gordo?" sobé mi cien hastiado por la situación.

"no basta con liberar la información" ignoré la pregunta.

"¿hay más?" preguntó Gregory, el francés de porquería por fin había cerrado la puta boca.

"si quieren que la gente se mueva tienen que ser afectados de forma directa, gran parte de políticos y empresarios de renombre en el país serán expuestos, habrán protestas, destituciones de algunas personas…" suspiré " si no sienten que su realidad cambia en absoluto no moverán un puto dedo. Se los estan cogiendo de forma disimulada, revelar la información sería mostrarles en qué posiciones se los tienden a coger generalmente, pero no sentirán el cambio; y la indignación en esta era de imbéciles no representa más que un comentario en facebook" sonreí "atentados, movilizaciones, una que otra muerte… muchas muertes en zonas pobladas tras la revelación de la información y tal vez, tan solo tal vez las personas sientan la polla que le vienen metiendo por el culo desde hace… no sé, mucho" a medida hablaba el ceño de Gregory se fruncía, Christophe por otro lado no parecía demasiado impresionado.

"no…"

"antes de argumentar en contra recordemos que muchos cambios fueron engendrados bajo contextos violentos, es una bola de nieve Gregory, sin al menos un copo, una muerte, no se puede generar la avalancha que deseas" la mirada del inglés corrió en dirección a la de su amigo.

"¿que?"

"¿no vas a decir nada?" se encogió de hombros sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo.

"¿que puedo decir? el gordo tiene razón, digo, hay una película sobre la decapitación de la perra Antonieta por los franceses durante la revolución" chasqueó la lengua volviendo su vista en mi dirección una vez más, arrugando su nariz en disgusto por el recién encendido cigarro.

"debe haber alguna otra forma"

"tal vez, pero no tengo el tiempo, la paciencia o una idea de moralidad y ética lo suficiente sólida como para querer hacerlo" estrechó la mirada "les daré la información, pero la usaran bajo mis términos, esa es la condición"

"no parece muy razonable"

"es lo suficiente razonable"

"aun no entiendo que ganas con esto" cambió de tema el francés dejando ir una bola de humo, tomé aire.

"no gano nada, realmente pierdo en términos económicos, y si las cosas salen como deberían, probablemente en términos políticos también"

"¿entonces?" dejé ir una suave sonrisa recordando la última oración de Kyle hacía unas horas, ¿peor que el mismísimo diablo?…

"solo quiero demostrar mi punto" confusión corrió por su rostro. Me puse de pie "no tenemos mucho tiempo" si no me apresuraba quien sabe que mierda haria Kenny, Kyle y el otro rarito de mierda. Si no hacía caer todo antes de que ellos se movieran el que caería sería yo y no me interesaba mucho de momento ese final. Viré hacia Gregory, coordinaría todo "pideme cuantos recursos necesites" me encogí de hombros "escuché una vez decir que para este tipo de cosas se requerían revolucionarios profesionales y suficientes recursos como para 'motivar' en nuestro favor a las ideologías en poder"

"y tienes ambas" dejó ir una voluta de humo entre sus palabras dando la vuelta para salir seguido por Gregory.

* * *

A veces no entiendo de dónde saca fuerzas el hijo de puta para hacer lo que hace.

Dolió, coño si que dolió incluso antes de que la bala atravesara. Su mano aún levantada a la altura correcta, y el gatillo presionándose… no requirió de mucho tiempo para saber que me daría, y mucho menos para saber que no me alcanzaría a mover siquiera un milímetro antes de que me diera debido a la cercanía… judío de mierda.

El dolor se expandió por todo mi pecho de forma casi instantánea, como si hubiese golpeado de forma generalizada… tan rápido que no pude identificar concretamente donde había dado la bala. Un alarido que salió de mi control escapó desgarrador de mi garganta, y el frío suelo golpeó contra mis rodillas, el mundo parecía moverse en torno a mi, y no yo entorno a él, así que cuando caí contra lo primero que me sostuvo, y mi vista se encontró con las luces sin encender del techo, era como si el mundo hubiese girado completamente. Me sentía desorbitado y perdido en el mismo dolor, dejando de lado los rizos rubios que se apresuraron contra mi rostro.

"¡Cartman!" el suplicio pareció crecer en cuanto sentí algo presionar contra la herida, y mi primer instinto fue buscar por ese judío de mierda… cabello rojizo… despeinado por razones que no tenía el tiempo de buscar, su rostro tan pálido y débil y su mano aún sosteniendo el arma que esperaba no fuese a disparar… "¡coño!"

"judío mierda" murmuré para subir la mirada en dirección a Bebe. Se sacó alguna de sus tantas prendas y la amarró tan rápido como pudo contra mi hombro.

"dios, no reaccioné lo suficiente rápido, perdón" murmuró buscando por algo en su bolsillo.

"da igual, el judío de mierda tiene un talento especial para sacarse molestias del culo" hablé con dificultad debido al dolor. Tomó su celular y marcó rápido.

"¿Tweek?" respire profundo tratando de ignorar el suplicio, es que el hijo de puta se las arreglaba para… dios, puto judío "si, ya lo tenemos pero le disparó al gordo, estaremos en una hora, condiciona todo lo necesario para partir" examinó la herida sin tacto alguno.

"¿podrías… no enterrar tus putas uñas?" gruñí, sonrió.

"no seas marica, he tenido heridas peores que esta y he gritado la mitad que tu" alejó el teléfono para decir aquello, dejé ir un fuerte suspiro de fastidio "en el hombro… no, no atravesó" asintió "gracias" y colgó.

Me ayudó a poner de pie con la delicadeza de… de ella supongo.

"iré solo, llévale" murmuré señalándole a Kyle, asintió.

* * *

 _...1..._

Tomé su mano… porque la espada de Cartman parecía más afilada y dolorosa que la de esta criatura de sangre en su mirada.

A veces el deseo de ganar me desborda… y siendo que mi cabeza parece conformarse de mil partes racionales, unas más crudas que otras, el ideal que persigo se sobrepone al punto de distorsionar mis actos… al punto de borrar, al menos de forma momentánea, mis límites entre lo correcto e incorrecto. No siempre el fin justifica los medios pero… pero el ámbar en su mirada, y esa sonrisa de Cheshire satura mi mente, y solo esta racionalidad cruda y en ocasiones incluso insana guia mis pasos en dirección a su caída. Porque verle caer, después de todo, es el placer más grande que puedo concebir… y esta vez se ha superado a sí mismo, ha llegado tan alto que hacerle tocar fondo era simplemente demasiado irresistible.

"Kyle" humo, este poco común olor a violencia, fuego consumiendo ciudades a su paso, el suelo vibrando ante el desesperado correr de multitudes y adrenalina ebullendo por el ruido del entorno… abrí mis ojos buscando por respuesta encontrando la mano que había tomado para huir de un infierno, para aparentemente caer en otro…

"¿donde estamos?" dejó ir mis dedos sonriendo ante el paisaje que nos rodeaba, paisaje difuminado entre humo y fuego, vestido de caos y danzando en sufrimiento.

"en la primera noche de muchas" buscó mi mirada "y todo gracias a ti" no entendí sus palabras, ni el lugar… no entendía nada y… traté de razonar, el quería la información, liberarla y explotarla como probablemente haría Gregory… un cambio y…

"no, aún no hemos ganado" le busqué, ladeó la cabeza.

"le arrinconamos y decidió actuar por sí mismo antes que nosotros, prefirió apuñalarse antes de que nosotros lo hiciéramos" soltó aire "y resultó que la mejor forma de arrinconarlo era usandote, error tras error solo para mantenerte a su lado unos cuantos días" mordió su labio respirando profundo para luego buscar mi mirada, fuego reflejándose en carmín de la misma forma en la que alguna vez lo hizo cuando éramos niños, cuando por fin pudo hacer parte de nuestro infantil juego "gracias" miré a mi alrededor, el caos en sí mismo encogiendo mi pecho, como si todas las líneas que había olvidado a lo largo de mi caza recobraran sentido, y la sangre en el suelo recobrara su rojizo color…

"cállate, yo no hice esto… Cartman…" bufó.

"no, él fue el gatillo, tu el dedo que lo presionó. Me impresiona tu influencia sobre él, es fascinante" le observé incrédulo, había escuchado tantas veces aquello de múltiples formas que de alguna forma lo había asimilado, pero a pesar de ello, frente a las consecuencias de lo que esa idea implicaba…

"sabías que esto pasaría entonces" asintió "esto no puede suceder en solo unas cuantas horas, es verdad que la información sería liberada pero…"

"Cartman no solo liberó la información, es conciente de lo que implica un cambio, y que éste solo es el prólogo de un proceso que durará meses, probablemente años. Pero entre más fuerte sea el primer paso, menos probabilidad habrá de que se borre su huella" sonrió "y yo estoy aportando de igual forma mi pizca de caos"

"¿por que?" levantó la mirada "si Gregory y Christophe están en favor de este cambio es porque el mismo debe traer consigo cosas buenas, ¿por que tu querrías eso?" y dejó ir aire como si buscase la forma más simple de explicarlo.

"y adoraron al dragón, y adoraron a la bestia. Se le dio boca que hablaba grandes cosas, y se le dio autoridad para actuar, para hacer guerra contra los santos y vencer, autoridad sobre toda tribu, pueblo, lengua y nación" suspiró mirando en dirección al caos una vez más "la bestia de siete cabezas desea emerger de las profundidades del mar… judío"

* * *

Un sonido intermitente y monótono sonaba de forma distante mientras el dolor en mi sien parecía tornarse real… sonido que con cada pitido parecía empujarme en dirección a recuerdos y por tanto a la realidad. Le había disparado, ¿le había disparado?; y mi pecho saltó a la par de la apertura de mis párpados, miré alrededor desorbitado, luces encendidas y este sonido acompañado de otro constante… aparte de ello no más que silencio entre lo que parecía un largo pasillo de pequeñas ventanas. Busqué por la más cercana pero en cuanto intenté levantarme de donde sea que estuviese sentí mis piernas flaquear, me sostuve de la pared más cercana y con dificultad asomé mi mirada por la pequeña división de cristal para encontrarme con el paisaje lejano de una metrópolis en caos y densas nubes estáticas sobre la misma…

"despertaste" me tensé buscando por la voz femenina, una cortina que dividía varias secciones del avión se corrió para dar paso a este familiar personaje. Traté de calmarme, organizar lo ocurrido en una especie de línea temporal coherente pero…

"le disparé" asintió tomando asiento frente a mi.

"lo hiciste" sonrió ladeando la cabeza como si aquello no importase nada, pasando con cierta gracia algunos rizos rubios tras su oreja "no murió" pareció ver la duda en mi rostro.

"¿dónde está?" elevó sus cejas en curiosidad.

"¿tanto le quieres muerto?" me encogí en mi asiento desviando mi vista en dirección a la ventana.

"no sé" la vista, las palabras de Damien, las consecuencias, las palabras de Cartman… a veces necesitas ver una ciudad arder para hacer dudar tus convicciones "no tengo ni puta idea"

"parecías bastante convencido cuando le disparaste" así que ella estaba ahí… le salvó y probablemente fue quien me inmovilizó.

"no realmente, la razón humana ante el miedo a la muerte prominente funciona de forma curiosa"

"como apretando un gatillo" asentí sin mirarle.

"como apretando un gatillo" suspiró.

"Cartman no es tan malo como parece ¿sabes? hay peores personas en el mundo, y creeme, los clientes de SIH y los chupapollas que llegué a matar en lo que duró esta… aventura lo demuestran" añadir la posibilidad de una obra por un bien mayor por parte de Cartman a la confusión que tenía ahora mismo no parecía servir de mucho… no parecía muy buena idea pero… pero vamos, este parecía el maldito fin del mundo.

"¿ves como esa ciudad se está yendo a la mierda?" mis manos tenían esposas así que no me molesté en señalar la ventana.

"a veces la gente necesita que le pellizquen para despertar" echó su cabeza contra su asiento "a veces leía la información que Cartman me mandaba a recolectar… ingresos por sobornos provenientes de narcotráfico, contratos para explotar zonas por medio de métodos perjudiciales para los habitantes del lugar y para el medio ambiente, propagando cáncer y deformaciones a diestra y siniestra, venta de armas a países tercermundistas en guerra, sobornos a estos mismos países para explotar zonas de sus tierras mientras estos se sumergían en batallas sin sentido auspiciadas por ciertas autoridades de mierda que se beneficiaban por los recursos extraídos, asesinato a líderes de izquierda, justificación de contratos perjudiciales para la sociedad, usando impuestos diminutos como forma de 'castigo' … tantas cosas" y por fin observó el paisaje "la sociedad está demasiado cómoda, y de no ser porque he estado de cara a la realidad estaría enojada ahora mismo porque cancelaron la venta de la colección de otoño en Prada para mañana por disturbios" suspiró.

"así que estás a favor de la muerte de miles de inocentes por un posible cambio, cambio que tomará bastante"

"nunca estaría de acuerdo con la muerte de miles Kyle…" y buscó mi mirada "pero estamos en la era del mercado, la era de del rey Midas, donde cualquier cosa que toca el sistema puede ser reducido a un producto en venta al mejor postor, la sanidad, educación, la vida… el futuro, el dolor… incluso personas aparentemente tan superficiales como yo pueden ver que el mundo está realmente jodido"

"bastante fácil hablar si el precio no implica tu propia vida" sonrió como si esperara esa respuesta. En un rápido movimiento sacó su blusa dejando a la vista tersa piel blanca y un sostén negro con encaje, se puso de pie para exponer varias cicatrices en su abdomen.

"he estado en la guerra cariño, se lo que se siente que un gordo seboso considere mi vida no más que un número mientras se folla a su secretaria al otro lado del mundo en su lujosa oficina, enviando cada tanto una misiva sobre el cómo peleamos por un bien mayor cuando realmente estamos solo siguiendo los intereses personales del mismo" su cara se deformaba en disgusto en cuanto hablaba "al menos ellos van a pelear por algo que valga la pena" y la colocó una vez más, sentándose en su lugar. Bajo sus cejas en lástima "aunque si me duele un poco no poder comprar ese vestido" murmuró más para sí misma.

"sabes que esto no es un acto altruista de parte de él" salió de lo que parecía alguna clase de dilema.

"lo sé, siempre ha sido así, pero he hecho más a su lado de lo que hice en mis no sé cuántos años de servicio"

"¿me estas diciendo que nunca te mandó a hacer nada propiamente inmoral?" se encogió de hombros.

"no todo es perfecto, pero mi balanza moral, como dice Tweek, está en superávit, así que qué más dá" dejé ir aire "para nuestra suerte sus fines no eran realmente perjudiciales"

"¿y si lo hubieran sido?"

"ni puta idea, pero no sería nada bueno" esto tampoco era bueno…

"¿dónde está mi familia?"

"probablemente fuera del país para este punto" dejé ir aire con cierto grado de alivio, al menos algo bueno entre tanta mierda, claro que no ayudaba de mucho que el autor hubiese sido Cartman.

"¿y a donde vamos nosotros?"

"¿no es obvio? lejos de este maldito hueco hasta que se calme todo"

"¿crees que se calme?"

"espero que no, estaría muy decepcionada de mi país si lo hiciera"

"supongo que Butters y Tweek ya están fuera" señaló a la cortina por la cual pasó.

"están allí" elevé mis cejas en sorpresa "Wendy igualmente, no es muy fácil salir ahora mismo del país, sin ella no lo habríamos hecho" sonrió con alegría casi infantil…

"¿por qué me trajiste?"

"órdenes de Cartman"

"¿por que me trajo?" elevó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

"no lo sé, le gusta mucho cogerte supongo" chasqueé la lengua en fastidio "me da bastante curiosidad qué clase de enferma y retorcida relación tienen ustedes dos. Siempre he creído que es algo de una sola dirección ¿sabes?"

"¿una sola dirección?"

"si, Cartman es… un imbécil, pero es un real imbécil contigo, y a pesar de ello hace más por tí de lo que hace por cualquiera, incluso desde antes del baile de graduación… incluso ahora. Diría que me conmueve el 'amor' que te tiene pero… es un poco raro" no pude evitar reír por lo bajo por la palabra usada.

"amor" me hacía falta esto.

"¿que más piensas que es?" preguntó con cierto fastidio en su tono, como si mi imbécil culo no tuviese la sabiduría para cuestionar sus tips de revista de adolescentes.

"no lo sé Bebe, pero nada sano de seguro"

"el amor no es sano" reprochó. Dejé ir aire con tedio.

"¿dónde está?"

"no cambies de tema" esta conversación era estúpida, realmente estúpida "¿una obsesión? ¿es eso?" rodé los ojos "porque él dijo que no lo era"

"¿que?" chasqueó la lengua, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que su alterego de adolescente chismosa dejó deslizar algo impropio.

"deberías recordarlo, te lo dijo a ti después de todo"

"recordar que" dejó ir aire frustrada.

"cuando te retuvo en su mansión…" guardó silencio por unos segundos "aunque seguramente estabas demasiado volado como para recordar algo"

"¿como coño sabes lo que él me dijo?" elevó sus cejas en sorpresa ante la pregunta.

"bueno, soy quien lidera su vigilancia, tengo que saberlo todo"

"¿incluso si él y yo cogemos?" mordió su labio con tedio.

"mira, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Cartman siendo sincero ¿bien? tenía que… registrarlo"

"registrarlo" gimió por lo bajo.

"pensé que… si necesitaba dinero…"

"¿le ibas a extorsionar?" gruñó.

"tal vez, pero más importante aún…" sacó su celular "...lo debo tener en algún lugar"

"¿dónde está?"

"pero que pesado" murmuró buscando. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras reproducía lo que parecía un audio.

"aquí esta, escucha"

"me importa una mierda, dónde está Ca…" puso su pulgar sobre mis labios acercando el teléfono a mi oído.

"cierra la puta boca, igual no podrás mover tus piernas de forma adecuada por un rato más así que no tienes más opción que quedarte aquí sentado conmigo" y reprodujo el archivo.

"Bebe por fav…"

"SHH" había cierto ruido "no hay mucho contexto… llegué tarde esa noche" rodé los ojos ignorando los últimos eventos, dejándome llevar por este extraño momento…

" _estas obsesionado… conmigo, ¿es eso? no una fijación muy sana para ti, y no me molesta, ya sabes, verte caer por esa enfermiza necesidad tuya por… mi"_

" _entonces piensas que estoy cayendo, que estás ganando"_

" _tu rey acaba de amenazar a un personaje que con solo afirmar que la tasa de interes va a subir una décima, logra que el dolar suba… no soy un experto en economía pero eso debe ser malo de alguna forma para tí"_

" _¿entonces?"_

"espera, espera, en esta parte no puse mucha atención porque empecé a hablar con alguien y cancele la grabación por error" dejé ir aire frustrado… ignorando el sin fin de pensamientos que bailaban expectativos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza… a punto de salir y… "ya"

" _¿pero?"_

" _pero no concibo que prefieras enfrentar todo eso a cambio de tenerme aquí"_

" _bueno, estoy obsesionado contigo, ¿no lo dijiste ya?"_

" _si… ¿pero por qué?"_

" _no estoy obsesionado contigo Kahl"_ bufé ante las palabras…

" _no me vengas con esa mierda para este punto culón, mira a tu alrededor, tu imperio está empezando a arder y…"_

" _no sé qué está mal conmigo… he estado obsesionado antes,Wendy, Patty… Heidi…_ " hubo una larga pausa tras ello

"espera" murmuró Bebe al tanto de la longitud del silencio como si lo hubiese escuchado más de una vez.

" _...algunas no duraron más de unos días y en otras ocasiones me empecinaba en mantener esa sensación en mi pecho pero… no era una constante, variables estúpidas podían hacerme dudar con demasiada facilidad de todo…y he desarrollado fijaciones por tantas cosas y personas para este punto que me conozco lo suficiente bien como para distinguir entre algo que no durará más de unos días, o algo que podría durar meses… pero luego estas tu"_

"luego estas tú" le arremedó Bebe con cierta gracia, mi atención en este momento completamente fijada en la grabación "vamos ¿escuchaste ese tono? sonó tan lastimero y…"

" _tu si que eres una constante Kahl, por tanto no podría calificarse como obsesión puesto que por más que lo he intentado, por más que he tratado de humillarte, herirte, cogerte… simplemente no puedo dejar de… hacer esto supongo"_

"dios, si tan solo no fuera un culón de mierda" murmuró para sí "debes admitir que sonó bien ahí"

"Bebe, esto no es tu puta telenovela de las ocho"

"pero que amargado eres coño"

" _podría intentarlo una vez más, tal vez esta vez funcione"_

" _estas enfermo"_

"y luego tenías que venir con una mierda de comentario ¿que te cuesta ser un poco más romántico?"

"no lo sé, ¿tal vez el hecho de estar atado, recluido y dopado?" rodó los ojos.

" _no te excluyas de este juego Kahl, pudiste ganar esa primera noche, la primera vez… pero te abriste de piernas tan fácilmente que…"_

"he querido preguntar esto pero ya sabes como es el culón, ¿cual primera noche?" vi los orbes cielo centrar toda su atención en mi, chasquee la lengua en respuesta.

"ni idea" soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

"ya veo"

" _no soy como tu, yo…"_

" _mira donde estas Kahl, tu mismo caminaste a esto por voluntad propia"_ y la pauso. Tomé aire.

"¿ahora que decías sobre eso de que no era amor?" dios, el solo escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios me rebotaba el estómago.

"¿que coño estas haciendo Bebe?"

"¿hacer de qué?" preguntó frustrada.

"le disparé a tu jefe hace unas horas, el puto país se está cayendo en pedazos y tu colección de otoño no estará en el mercado para mañana" algo me decía que de las tres mencionadas probablemente la más dolorosa para ella era la última. Se recostó contra el asiento una vez más borrando la sonrisa de hacía unos segundos. Dejó el celular a un lado.

"tienes razón, me emborracharé hasta el culo hoy, con algo de suerte me pueda tirar por la escotilla" se puso de pie "amargado de mierda" y salió de la habitación. Dejé ir aire encontrándome una vez más a solas con mis pensamientos… no algo muy bueno realmente.

Me encogí en el asiento, la ciudad perdida en la lejanía,un océano negro y estático bajo pesadas nubes reemplazando la vista. La puta no me había respondido dónde coño estaba Cartman… dios.

Él no era tan simple como… alguna clase de gatillo o algo así ¿no?. Aún no entendía cual había sido la razón de todo esto, porque este absurdo había inundado sus motivaciones y… Damien… Kenny…

"K-Kyle" levanté la vista, una insegura mirada me detallaba desde la entrada del pasillo.

"¿Butters?"

"Leopold" corrigió "B-Bebe dijo que Cartman está en…" observó la entrada al otro lado del pasillo "allí… dijo que si le hacías algo te iba a…" aclaró su garganta con obvia incomodidad.

"no tienes que decirlo si no quieres, entiendo la amenaza" sonrió agradecido. Si tenía las esposas era por algo "gracias" asintió en respuesta devolviendose por donde había venido. Me puse de pie con dificultad y observé la cabina que había señalado, el avión era grande.

* * *

Dolía, y no sabía desde hacía cuanto, mi necesidad por un final para este punto era tan grande que… que abrir mis ojos una vez más representaba casi morir para mí.

Y así lo hice, luz artificial golpeaba contra mis párpados, una mano, en movimientos delicados, acariciaba mi cabello con una calidez inusual para mi, calidez tal que mis ojos desbordaban lágrimas para el momento en el que decidí abrirlos.

"no llores, ya todo está bien" mi abstracción por toda esta situación en sí generó este alivio sobrehumano en mi pecho, como si de la nada cualquier peso existente en el mismo se alivianara, encontrando como respuesta más coherente a este contexto el paraíso mismo. Aún más lágrimas se desbordaron de mi control, me sentía libre… y esa libertad me generaba tristeza en su misma existencia.

Dios, ¿por qué soy así?.

"Karen" murmuré su nombre, ¿Damien había cumplido su parte después de todo?... y aún así me sentía vacío… añoraba este momento, tanto… tanto pero… "perdón, lo siento, perdón" limpió mis lágrimas en suaves movimientos, formando una sonrisa fraternal, empática.

"da igual, tu amigo me salvó, no hay nada que lamentar" no entendí del todo sus palabras, miré alrededor, era una habitación y… "Damien era su nombre"

"¿Damien?" le observé, asintió.

"es bastante...peculiar" ¿que coño estaba pasando?. Me senté en mi lugar, una habitación de rustico estilo nos rodeaba, una chimenea chispeando a un extremo y una taza de té descansaba en una mesilla de madera caoba frente al sillón…

"¿donde estamos?" sonrió divertida.

"lejos de todo, estamos bien y nada más importa, somos libres aquí"

"¿estamos vivos?" rió por lo bajo.

"claro que estamos vivos, gracias a tu amigo por cierto"

"Damien" confirmé, asintió "te mantuvo viva… y lejos de todo" asintió una vez más.

"dijo que buscaba mantener su… trato, y a su vez tu amistad" le miré confundido, eso no tenía sentido, no necesitaba mantenerla con vida para cumplir su trato.

Me pusé de pie, mi cabeza pareció dar vueltas por unos segundos y la detallé en silencio tratando de ver a través de la situación.

"eres real, ¿verdad?" me observó confundida por unos segundos para luego reír con gracia.

"no sabía que en el infierno se metian porquería" parecía real.

"cuando grabaste el video y fingiste tu muerte…"

"fue él… ¿no?" asentí, bajó la cabeza "no pude ver a través de su disfraz… no te veo más de una o dos veces al año y si a duras penas hablamos… no siento que te conozca realmente"

"perdón…" levantó la mirada con una brillante sonrisa.

"está bien, podemos volver a empezar de cero ¿no lo ves? somos libres de vivir una vida normal y… " asentí.

"si…" la libertad de elegir una 'vida normal'. Sonreí en su dirección agradecido de que me considerara alguien normal, alguien a su altura, alguien capaz de empezar de cero en términos emocionales… me sobrestimaba tanto, y eso era malo, demasiado malo.

Busqué por la puerta con la mirada.

"Karen" le miré absorbiendo su sonrisa, plasmandola en mi memoria aún sometida por temores maricas, memorias y ansias latentes "no desaparezcas otra vez por favor" y caminé en dirección a la salida.

"¿a dónde vas?" había claro terror en su voz.

"tengo que buscarle" dije lo suficiente alto saliendo de allí, ignorandole exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hice cuando no éramos más que unos niños, abandonandola una tercera vez, ignorando su ruego por mi compañía.

Cerré tras de mí y empecé a correr calle abajo, viento soplando, el sol elevándose pero silencio aún gobernando todo el lugar "¡Damien!" y mi grito irrumpiendo desesperado por respuestas por este vacío que parecía acecharme…

Y me odiaba, no saben, no tienen idea de cuanto me odiaba por todo esto. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, los errores se enterraban como agujas en mi pecho, este no era más que una de las miles que rebosaban mi palpitar y… y me odiaba por añadir una más, 'Karen' grabado por centésima vez en la nueva adquisición en mi lista de remordimientos.

Libertad… poder vivir de forma normal junto a Karen, ella conseguiría un trabajo, yo igualmente, luego se casaría, tendría hijos, yo tal vez haría lo mismo y nos iríamos cada uno por nuestros caminos para encontrarnos cada tanto en alguna clase de reunión familiar para discutir sobre nuestras vidas y los cambios en ellas… cambios resumidos al desarrollo de nuestros hijos, carreras, bienes.

No… no, ¿por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo? ¿caminar a sus brazos abiertos e intentar hacerla feliz al menos el suficiente tiempo como para que pudiese retomar su vuelo?... el problema yacía en que no me sentía capaz de hacerle feliz, le iba a decepcionar, iba a fallar y no, mi simple permanencia a su lado no era suficiente, la realidad no funciona así, no basta con una mano sobre la tuya, esta debe al menos ser cálida y yo… yo había perdido cualquier rastro de calidez hacía décadas.

"¡Damien!" avancé en dirección a unas vías del tren a las afueras de la hilera de calles, pequeñas piedras entre pasto mal cortado dificultaron mi movimiento y me detuve para tomar aire, viendo la longitud de las mismas perderse a la distancia como si tendieran a la infinidad entre pequeñas y acogedoras estructuras rústicas, tan similares a South Park… y caminé sobre ellas, me senté en una de las tablas de madera en el medio y esperé con la vista fija en la solitaria aurora "¡Damien!" grité una vez más hasta perder el aliento.

Soy… disfuncional, no pertenezco a este lugar, ni junto a Karen, me alejé de ella no porque no tuviese la opción de quedarme… era porque alguien como yo no encajaba en un final feliz. Mi vida en sí misma es la descripción de la miseria y estaba tan acostumbrado a la misma que me aterraba al punto de la asfixia perderla. La puerta que Karen me abría cerraba otra que yo no quería realmente cerrar.

El sonido lejano y constante de un motor en marcha llamó mi atención, miré a la lejanía la estela de humo surcando el cielo despejado mientras viento le dispersaba en las alturas, una bandada de aves blancas sobrevolando a la lejanía, dejando tras de sí un nostálgico cántico a vida.

"¿falta algo?" la voz impulsó mi cuerpo entero a buscar por ella, me puse de pie y giré para encontrarle a mi espalda. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cursaba su rostro como si mi reacción fuese exactamente la que él esperaba.

"no lo sé" dije desorientado no siendo capaz de disminuir este agujero en mi pecho, en un constante conflicto con la alegría por el hecho de que Karen estuviese viva.

No sabía qué coño estaba pasando conmigo, y habían tantas preguntas a la vez, ¿por que mantenerla con vida? ¿por qué no simplemente matarme o recluirme como hizo Cartman y reemplazar mi lugar para ahorrarse todo el proceso de usarme? tantos huecos en su forma de actuar que… sentía que tenía frente a mí a un acertijo sin resolver y a su vez el causante del agujero que me aquejaba.

"pensé que esto era todo lo que querías"

"mentiroso" murmuré, habíamos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para conocer lo podrido que yo estoy para este punto. Él sabía, sabía que mi ideal no era un maldito juego en una casita de muñecas.

"¿no le querías viva?" le quiero viva, la adoro, es mi hermana y merece más que esto, mucho más, pero yo no debo estar en ese panorama, yo no encajo en él "te necesita"

"mentira" no lo hacía, su dependencia había menguado con los años, ni siquiera me reconoció cuando Damien ocupó mi lugar, pero estaba tan sumida en sus aflicciones, y tan distante a soluciones provenientes de su propia mano que de alguna forma creía que una vida a mi lado sería la respuesta… consumida por la soledad su luz parecía la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, y no le culpaba… yo me sentiría de la misma manera.

"y tu la necesitas a ella"

"no…" y ese era el a su vez otro problema"no quiero… no quiero ese tipo de libertad, tan aburrida, monótona… la vida en sí misma es un chiste y no pretendo seguir el chiste que reproduce un ser humano promedio"

"pero tienes a Karen" había cierto placer en su voz, placer que de alguna forma no hacía más que explotar mis emociones de repudio por el sinsentido de una vida junto a ella.

"ella no entendería, se sentiría lastimada y probablemente reproducirá mi comportamiento, soy alguien sin remedio, disfuncional, roto… no hay forma de volver atrás y pretender que puedo convivir con alguien como ella cuando he matado a cientas de personas, cuando me he causado tanto dolor como lo he hecho con esos cien cadáveres…"

"podría aceptarte"

"lo hará… pero eso no justifica el arruinar la única vida que ella tiene" sonrió satisfecho.

"entiendo" y su figura desapareció en una rafaga de viento, los sonidos parecieron reavivarse y el antes lejano sonido de motores en marcha y el pito resonando se abalanzó sobre mi espalda… quería que le siguiera al infierno.

* * *

Tomé aire avanzando, apoyando ambas manos contra la pared ante el temblor de mis piernas. Empujé la puerta y este olor a medicina escapó del lugar, el sonido intermitente se hizo más fuerte y tropecé con una pequeña caja contenedora de bolsas de sangre, probablemente para Cartman.

"le dije que no te dejara entrar" levanté la mirada ante la lastimera voz. Palidez cubría su rostro así como tedio, sentado al borde de una enorme cama, las ventanas a cada costado y una iluminación suficiente como para poder detallar su figura, su hombro vendado y una intravenosa colgando de su muñeca sujeta a una bolsa de sangre.

"hola" Cerré tras de mí viendo el lugar.

"hola y una mierda, me disparaste"

"no sé por qué te sorprende" frunció el ceño en instinto.

"no pensé que me dispararías"

"no pensé que tu lo hicieras" chasqueó la lengua. Yo guardaba mi expresión… ideas desagradables aún corriendo.

"eran putos dardos"

"entré en pánico"

"mentiroso" me senté en un mueble cercano.

"no sé… no sé a ciencia cierta si lo que hiciste estuvo mal"

"¿vamos a seguir el puto tema?"

"Damien… él dijo que… esto le beneficiaba y eso no es bueno, solo te usó… me usó" bufó.

"me importa una mierda si el anticristo decide sacarse una cruz del culo Kahl"

"no debería, estas en esta situación por ello"

"estoy en esta situación por ti" escupió con claro odio.

"entiendo que empezaste esto hace años… que te desviaste, que tu objetivo inicial era generar un cambio pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?" me observó en silencio por unos segundos.

"ahora mismo, para soportar el dolor…" viró en dirección en una bolsa de suero "... estoy usando una cantidad más que moderada de morfina" viró hacia mí de nuevo "podría decir que te amo y muy probablemente sería mentira"

"¿muy probablemente?" recordé a Bebe y su mierda de conversación, soltó una suave risa.

"¿recuerdas el baile de graduación? ¿cuando la puta de Wendy decidió hacerlo el mismo día de mi cumpleaños aún cuando por lo general esas fechas no deberían congruir en lo absoluto?, seguro lo hizo a propósito la muy puta" dejé ir aire.

"lo recuerdo" cerró sus ojos.

"no recuerdo muy bien… pero estabas borracho y… dijiste que yo era inútil… no recuerdo las palabras exactas pero el resumen era eso, 'inútil'"

"suena a algo que diría" bufó.

"poco después nos graduamos y me enteré de que habías entrado al cuerpo policial de Denver" sonrió "y pensé ¿eso es lo que significa ser productivo?¿ser diferente a mi?" le observe abstraído por su estado vulnerable… era la primera vez que le veía así en años "sentí curiosidad al respecto… en ese entonces era un marica, mi autoestima se basaba en cagarme en los demás por tanto de alguna forma… pensé que tenías razón respecto a mi improductividad. Pero mi inmadurez no me dejó en paz, llegué a la conclusión de que si tan diferente éramos probablemente el resultado de ambos como policías sería diferente, de ser así aceptaría que tendrías razón, y de no serlo podría … no lo sé, podría solo ser en mi miseria y ya" elevé mis cejas ante la idea, no recordaba aquella noche… era curioso como recuerdos borrados podían afectar tanto la realidad.

"así que todo esto fue solo para probar un punto"

"no todo, en cierto punto me olvidé… y terminó así supongo, una vez empecé no pude simplemente parar hasta caer, ya sabes como soy" desvió la mirada con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"muchas personas van a morir esta noche"

"muchas personas murieron ayer, y antes de ayer, y el día anterior…no vengas a buscar confort en tu conciencia judío,o tratar de conciliar que es lo correcto o que no porque realmente no hay una respuesta ideal para ello" pasó saliva con dificultad arrugando su nariz por un momento en lo que pareció una corriente de dolor.

"no quiero consejos de alguien que ni siquiera tiene una" murmuré con tedio.

"no es como que me importa tener una… pero se lo que se siente tener pensamientos que simplemente no se acallan" la morfina le estaba pegando un poquito duro. Suspiré.

"Damien habló de alguna mierda de bestia o algo así, parecía realmente feliz… siento que algo muy malo va a pasar"

"eres judío, no deberías preocuparte por eso"

"Cartman" murmuré con tedio, rió por lo bajo de forma sumamente débil.

Me puse de pie, mis piernas empezaban a recobrar la suficiente fuerzas como para no tambalear. Caminé hacia el costado de su cama mientras su mirada me seguía con cierta cautela "yo…" guardó silencio… parecía demasiado calmo como para estar en la misma habitación con la persona que le había disparado hacía un rato "... me siento mal" murmuré lo suficiente alto para ambos.

"bueno, si fuera un judío marica yo tam…" fruncí el ceño y cerró la boca casi de inmediato, rodó los ojos con tedio.

"estaba tan seguro de mis actos hacia un día… no podía apretar el gatillo porque realmente no sabía si habías hecho algo mal y me sentía tan estúpido, todos estos meses de trabajo y caza… incluso Gregory estaba consciente de tus intenciones" gritos aún hacían eco en mi memoria, mis ideales, mi moral y ética estaban en caos ahora mismo "dije que eras aún peor que el mismísimo diablo pero… pero de alguna forma mi odio hacia ti me cegó" busqué su mirada, real atención analizando mis palabras.

"podrías chuparmela, esa disculpa sería mejor bienvenida" gruñí por lo bajo.

"mereces que te disparen en las pelotas, no me estoy disculpando" frunció el ceño "me haces dudar… odio cuando me haces dudar porque muy probablemente me vas a decepcionar después"

"¿y tan malo es eso?" … por miradas, oraciones y tonos como esos, a veces olvidaba porque le odiaba tanto.

"si" corrí algunos hilos castaños de su frente de forma tosca debido a las esposas, me observaba en silencio buscando alguna clase de respuesta para esta situación pero seguramente no encontrandola, yo por mi mismo aún cuando me sentía a punto de desbordar de sentimientos y palabras hacía unos minutos, para este momento sentía alguna clase de constipación mental o que se yo.

"¿por qué decidiste estar conmigo la primera vez? siempre he tenido esa duda" levanté la mirada algo sorprendido por la pregunta, ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

"un bate gay"

"¿que?"

"no sé… tal vez lo necesitaba, pensé que si… te dejaba hacer aquello, actuar como un cerdo de porquería, podría conciliar mi odio con…"

"¿con que?" tomé aire odiandome por esta cierta ansiedad en mi pecho. Aceptar este tipo de cosas nunca es fácil.

"creo que somos de alguna forma muy similares, estamos tan cansados el uno del otro… pero a su vez tan… no sé, fascinados por el otro que buscamos de forma cruda y dolorosa acabar con esa fascinación" me senté a su lado "no es algo de una sola dirección como Bebe piensa… es simplemente que la forma tuya y mía de buscar… erradicar esta necesidad es completamente diferente. Tu… siendo un animal, reteniendome, cogiendome hasta el hartazgo como un niño atiborrandose en su comida favorita hasta el desagrado y yo… yo reduciendote a nada aunque me lleve a extremos como este"

"mi método tiene más sentido" sonreí sintiendo su aliento rozar mis labios.

"probablemente, pero… realmente disfruto verte caer" su mirada irradió un rastro de odio el cual aprecie con cierto agrado "pensé que si explotaba esa emoción por tu fracaso recordaría una vez más porque te odio tanto pero…"

"pero…"

"pero aun cuando estas en esta… decadente posición… no puedo simplemente dejar de sentirme así respecto a ti"

"ninguno ganó esta vez entonces" negué de forma lenta para recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro sano, no se movió ante el contacto, la posición resultando reconfortante de alguna manera.

"tal vez la próxima vez…" era realmente cansino aquello… dolía, y a su vez me asfixiaba, y no podía encontrar metáfora porque era peor que las espinas de cualquier rosa, rosas que ni siquiera eran hermosas, o peor que el vacío tras cualquier droga, droga que al menos te daba un espacio de éxtasis y gozo… pero esto, esto era un flagelo sin sentido alguno, sentimientos sin bases racionales que parecían crecer con el tiempo y era tan incontrolable y tan… frustrante que…

Me incliné sobre él, mis piernas ya completamente conscientes apra este punto, y sin un real consentimiento sentí fríos y estáticos labios contra los míos mientras cerraba mis ojos con tal fuerza, esperando que hubiese algo de falso en este contexto, que despertase en mi apartamento en South Park para ir a la mañana siguiente a trabajar en aburridos casos archivados, terminar mi turno más tarde de lo normal con una sobredosis de café solo para atender a alguna de las tantas citas arregladas de mi madre… pero respondió, sus labios encajaron en los míos y le odié por ello.

Mordió mi labio inferior con una amabilidad inusual, deslizando de forma lenta y paciente, adormecido en morfina y cansancio y le seguí.

"en cuanto… te ví en SIH por primera vez no dudé en continuar la investigación" murmuré alejándome lo suficiente, abrió sus ojos de forma lenta y perezosa "como saltar al vacío, muy similar, sabía que era peligroso, demasiado grande… y aún así mientras que estuvieses al fondo del mismo sabía que te podría alcanzar de alguna manera" sonrió.

"tu lado marica está aflorando" dejé ir aire.

"¿por qué tenías que ser tu?"

"lo mismo me pregunto yo cada maldita mañana judío"

"¿qué harás conmigo después de esto?" me alejé levantando mis manos para mostrar las esposas, las observó por unos segundos para luego dejar ir aire rendido.

"supongo que dejarte con tu familia. Aún no he terminado, tengo que enviar recursos y apoyo a Christophe y Gregory, y con algo de suerte pueda resurgir puesto que como ya estarás al tanto mi mercado no se reducía a nuestro país"

"Kenny ya no está para ser tu escudo de carne"

"¿y qué más da? no necesito más misiones imposibles, y mis movimientos se verán limitados de sobremanera pero puedo lidiar con ello. Solo necesito un período para recuperarme"

"ya veo" me alejé. Mi cabeza dolía, y a pesar de haber estado inconsciente un par de horas me sentía en extremo exhausto "aparentemente el único ganador de esta porquería fue Damien" sonrió.

"ya le detendremos eventualmente"

"¿seguro?"

"Kahl, soy Cartman, con la suficiente motivación puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa" chasqueé la lengua ante su comportamiento "y si te unieras a mi… seríamos imparables" había cierto grado de esperanza en su voz pero…

"eso no va a pasar culón" suspiró rendido "pero si es necesario podría hacerlo" interes volvió a su mirada.

"¿trato?"

"tal vez"

"con eso me basta" retrocedí en dirección a la puerta.

"supongo que eso es todo" asintió.

"el vuelo llegará en unas horas a Londres, allí estará tu familia esperando…"

"¿y tu?" tomó aire.

"me atenderán en un hospital cercano mientras condicionan el avión para un segundo vuelo" le miré extrañado.

"¿un segundo vuelo?" sonrió ante mi curiosidad.

"ya te lo dije, aún no he terminado"

"¿a dónde vas?"

"a un lugar lo suficiente seguro como para apoyar a Christophe y a Gregory y a su vez correr mi negocio sin terminar con una bala en la cabeza" seguramente no me diría así que no me molesté en preguntar. Se iría lejos una vez más y con algo de suerte volveríamos a entrar en esa etapa de completa absorción en nuestros mundos por un par de años… hasta que alguna mierda nos volviese a estancar juntos de nuevo.

"entiendo"

"suerte" murmuró, asentí en respuesta antes de tomar el mango de la puerta y salir de allí.

Bebe en un asiento al otro extremo de la sala contigua con su botella ya casi a la mitad me observaba curiosa "qué"

"¿ni una ultima mamada ni nada?"

"¿esto te divierte?" sonrió.

"no realmente, pero llevo seis horas metida en este pedazo de mierda sin nada que hacer y haciéndome una que otra pregunta casual, ya sabes ¿este evento será borrado como un intento fallido de acabar con un monstruo gigantesco que todos ignoran porque no es tan evidente como una inquisición o un totalitarismo corrupto productor de hambrunas y masacres?"

"Bebe, estás borracha" dejó ir aire rodando los ojos con hastío.

"pero parezco ser la única con algo llamado sentido común aquí, te complicas demasiado, el culón se complica demasiado, todos se complican demasiado… por eso me gustaba Kenny… era simple, fácil de entender" bajó la mirada con cierta amargura. Kenny… Cartman le había disparado "no se le paró conmigo ¿puedes creerlo? eso debería ser un maldito logro en… no sé, en algún lugar" bebió otro sorbo.

"solo quiero dormir un poco ahora mismo" murmuré extenuado por la situación, avanzando en dirección al asiento en el cual desperté. No quería hablar o discutir sobre nada, y menos temas tan deprimentes como ese.

"no, quieres una polla, su polla. Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo" le observé fastidiado.

"hay que estar muy aburrido para…" se puso de pie, tambaleó un poco pero recobró la compostura tras un segundo.

"¿para obligar a Tweek a beber hasta sumirlo en alguna rara crisis nerviosa? si, creo que si" y se acercó dejando caer a mitad del camino la botella. Ví el líquido derramarse y para cuando fijé mi vista en ella sus dedos jugueteaban con una llave .Abrió las esposas "hay todavía un cuarto de tequila en la despensa del pasillo, por si quieres" Y salió del lugar.

Suspiré viendo por un momento las marcas rojas en mis muñecas, cerrando los ojos de forma intencional en lo que parecía una eternidad, pero en cuanto la soledad, el silencio y la oscuridad se apoderan de mi solo ideas maricas corren como putas ratas por mi cabeza. Dios, no podía dormir, Cartman estaba en la habitación contigua probablemente despierto, pensando seguramente lo mismo que yo, preguntándose al igual que yo porque éramos tan malditamente enfermos, que coño estaba mal con nosotros… y al igual que yo probablemente no hallando respuesta.

Abrí mis ojos una vez más, el sonido lejano del avión, algunas voces filtrándose de la habitación donde probablemente estaban los demás, y… música empezando a sonar desde la de Cartman.

Me puse de pie, un último intento, un último intento… habría que variar algo y tal vez…

* * *

Tranquilidad me abordaba en cuento mis párpados decidieron abrirse, poca luz emanaba de una serie de lámparas formadas en un candelabro colgante sobre esta enorme cama y cortinas carmesí cerradas rodeaban la grande estancia. Me senté en la cama sintiendo la seda bajo mis dedos… fría, todo rastro de calor humano ausente de la misma. Vi los vacíos asientos de una sala de estar al otro extremo de la habitación, una enorme chimenea con una pequeña llama si a penas viva hambrienta por algo que consumir haciendo este chispeante sonido… único sonido en el lugar.

Karen… le había dejado sola una vez más , ¿cómo podía pedirle que no desapareciera si yo hacía siempre la misma mierda?... pero esperaría, esperaría por mi regreso, siempre lo hacía.

La idea de una segunda intención tras todo este comportamiento por parte de Damien no se iba… había cumplido su primer trato, eso implicaba que ya no necesitaba nada más de mí, pero aún así estaba aquí.

"¿que deseas?" ladeó la cabeza en fingida curiosidad, descansando en uno de los sillones al otro extremo del lugar.

"no sé" y estaba siendo honesto, mi incapacidad para delimitar las líneas entre el deseo de la libertad que me proveía Karen y la libertad que me proveía mi propia existencia era demasiado confusa… o al menos eso quería pensar.

"hacía unos minutos parecías saber la respuesta, ¿tienes miedo de aceptarla?" había real interés en su mirada… me sentía como un juguete ahora mismo, una rata en observación bajo una criatura que me había acompañado a lo largo de estos meses cumpliendo incluso las más bajas de mis fantasías. Su misma existencia era pecado, criatura que por su misma naturaleza y compañía me conocía demasiado bien.

"¿te divierte?" pregunté, ninguna clase de resentimiento u odio en mi voz, había mantenido a mi hermana con vida después de todo y por tanto le debía demasiado. Ahora mismo estaba enfocado en otras ideas como para siquiera iniciar una discusión al respecto.

"no, quiero ayudarte"

"¿por qué?" sonrió rebosando amabilidad, algo realmente impropio de su persona.

"porque eres mi amigo" aún cuando era muy probable, dudaba en si mentía o no… desde un principio estaba al tanto de que se había acercado por alguna razón y no por el simple hecho de conocerme, a pesar de ello no podía evitar disfrutar de su compañía.

"¿necesitas algo más de mí?" negó.

"no realmente, Cartman liberó la información y eso era cuanto deseaba" cierto desdén cubrió su mirada mientras la desviaba en dirección a uno de los varios cuadros en las paredes "este…" suspiró " …proceso fue realmente aburrido, lo único realmente interesante fue tu papel en él" y volvió su mirada hacía mi "esto solo es un primer paso Kenny, lo que esté por venir no va a ser más que una reproducción de lo que ha sucedido hoy, una cadena de eventos similar a una hilera de fichas de dominó… como con cada cambio significativo que se ha dado en países líderes de la ideología de turno" recargó su mentón sobre su mano denotando aburrimiento "el caos se volverá monotonía y… en fin, será un proceso largo y tedioso, solo lidiable si aparecen personajes como tu, pero es más que obvio que, a menos que exista otro inmortal de tu clase con un sentido de la autopreservación inexistente, no va a pasar"

"me quieres como un simple juguete entonces" arrugó su nariz como si el concepto fuese desagradable en sí.

"no… prefiero el término 'amigo', menos despectivo" se levantó de su lugar, mi vista fija en su perfecta postura a medida avanzaba "vamos Kenny, será divertido. Haré a tu hermana olvidar todo respecto a ti, desapareceré de su psiquis cualquier necesidad de tu compañía y le daré la vida que crees que merezca" mordió su labio inclinándose sobre mí. Sus dedos tantearon mi cuello, el lugar en el que alguna vez me llegó a morder, un leve rastro de la cicatriz aún presente… la única cicatriz que he llegado a tener en mi negra existencia.

"¿por que yo?" su mirada me detallaba, como si buscase algo en mí y no sabía exactamente qué.

"no lo sé…" cálido aliento invadió mis sentidos y de la nada calor llenó nuestro entorno, como si solo faltara un hálito de necesidad para avivar el fuego moribundo de la chimenea "tiendo a ser demasiado caprichoso a veces" la idea de atraer a una criatura de su naturaleza de alguna forma era… extraña. Recuerdos difusos de una noche bañada en sangre y sexo flotaban en su mirada y en la mía, un beso camino al abismo cuyo punto de finalización se resumía al pavimento y una droga sin un fin real más que la muerte inyectada a través de su tacto era lo primero que corría por mi cabeza cuando le tenía tan cerca.

"tu idea de amigos es algo… sexual" bajó la mirada a mi entrepierna… que puedo decir, nunca deja de funcionar, ni siquiera cuando me estoy desmoronando emocionalmente, es más, parece funcionar mucho mejor en situaciones así.

"no parece molestarte" y buscó mi mirada una vez más.

"¿será feliz?"

"lo prometo"

"¿sabías que… no quería estar a su lado?"

"no realmente, pero siendo que tus falencias no se resumen a la ausencia de tu hermana,tu daño está más allá de lo reparable por simples lazos de sangre, supuse que aún necesitabas de tu dosis diaria de perdición"

"y tu me puedes dar eso"

"no una simple dosis Kenneth" murmuró acercando sus labios a los míos, sus manos recargando parte de su peso en la cama, seda negra arrugandose en torno a las mismas mientras yo permanecía estático en mi lugar fascinado por lo fácil que era caer en su mirada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para rozar sus labios, los entre abrí para dar paso a los suyos, a un suave intercambio que encogió mi pecho en remordimiento y a pesar de ello sumergió mi cuerpo entero en sed de él "tú… sacas la peor versión de mi" sentí su sonrisa fluir entre un siguiente roce, el beso cobrando ansias de más, el ritmo aumentando por cada milímetro de mi piel que sus dedos palpaban.

Recordé de la nada esta canción que tendía a escuchar hacía años… después de dejar a Karen, antes de encontrar a Cartman. Debido al contexto de ese entonces el objeto de mi perdición era algo completamente diferente al de este. 'La droga perfecta', tan iluso llamar a mis vicios de tal forma. Luego estaba Damien, y él sí que encajaba de forma ideal a esa concepción, tomando mi persona y llevándola a través de un camino en declive… camino que él no había iniciado, yo lo había hecho hace años pero él, él me llevaba más profundo de lo que cualquiera podría.

…

 _I got my head but my head is unraveling_ [tengo mi cabeza, pero mi cabeza se está desenredando]

 _can't keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling_ [no puedo mantener el control, no puedo mantener el rastro de a donde está viajando]

 _I got my heart but my heart's no good_ [tengo mi corazón pero mi corazón no está bien]

 _you're the only one that's understood_ [y tu eres el único que lo entendía]

…

"¿tan mal se siente?" mordí su labio tan fuerte como sentía mi pecho doler, tratando de mostrarle lo mierda que me sentía y a su vez lo tentadora que era su sola presencia, lo fácil que me hacía olvidar del mundo, la realidad y sus consecuencias.

"no, y ese es el problema" Le jalé sobre mi, mi espalda chocó contra las sábanas y su sombra me cubrió silenciando por completo mi conciencia.

…

 _I come along but I don't know where you're taking me_ [te acompaño pero no se a donde me estas llevando]

 _I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me_ [no debería ir pero me estás torciendo, arrastrando, sacudiendome]

 _turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky_ [apaga el sol, aparta las estrellas del cielo]

 _the more I give to you the more I die_ [mientras más te doy a ti, más me muero]

…

Aparté su buzo negro en un rápido movimiento y buscó mis labios mientras yo desabrochaba mi cinturón.

Quite de mi camino cuánta tela nos estorbaba y giré sobre él, su mirada sorprendida ante su repentina posición, sonreí divertido deslizando mi labio entre mis dientes moviendo mi cadera contra la suya, iniciando este rose precedente a la real diversión.

"siempre me he preguntado qué se siente cabalgar una polla" corrí nuestras últimas barreras y tome el control de la situación, y por supuesto de su miembro.

Busqué mi entrada, su mirada anclada a cada movimiento de mi autoría, fascinación, expectación y más sensaciones revoloteando en esos rubíes. Inicie el camino, tan grande y caliente se sentía que por un momento dudé en que fuese entrar mientras el dolor pasaba a otro plano, conmigo el dolor siempre pasaba a otro plano, a uno placentero inclusive. Sentí sudor bajar por mi espalda, paciencia manteniendo sus caderas estáticas en mi recorrido por su asta hasta sentirme completamente lleno de él.

"Dios" Murmuré acostumbrándome a la intrusión, tomando aire, disfrutando de cierta manera el suplicio y sus manos rodearon mi cadera, quería que me moviera o quería moverse, la más pronta.

…

 _and I want you_ [y te deseo]

 _you are the perfect drug_ [tú eres la droga perfecta]

 _the perfect drug_ [la droga perfecta]

…

Me incliné sobre él, un ansioso beso nos unió por unos segundos, su mano palpando mi espalda desnuda y me alejé una vez más, amaba cuando las chicas hacían esto así que… supongo que solo haría por mi mismo lo que ellas tendían a hacer.

Inicié un suave movimiento de cadera, adelante, atrás. Recorrí mi cabello buscando moverle hacia atrás para contemplar la imagen, sin ningún apoyo más que mis rodillas a sus costado. Sus manos en mi pelvis, sintiendo el movimiento más no guiandolo, dejando a mi total disposición toda la situación en sí.

…

 _you make me hard when i'm all soft inside_ [me endureces cuando estoy todo blando por dentro]

 _I see the truth when i'm all stupid-eyed_ [veo la verdad cuando estoy completamente estúpido]

 _the arrow goes straight through my heart_ [la flecha va directo a mi corazón]

 _without you everything just falls apart_ [sin ti todo simplemente se desmorona]

…

Como una droga, este pozo de placer en mis entrañas empezaba a llenarse; cada movimiento de caderas, cada parte de fría tez blanca al alcance de mis manos, cada danza en torno a su miembro eran gotas que hacían eco, eco que colmaba mis sentidos al punto de asfixiarlos, al punto de reducir cualquier rastro de tacto, gusto, vista, olfato y oído a no más que pozos que llenar de placer… quería desbordarme, quería perderme, más profundo, más rápido y…

"sube tus caderas" murmuré, abrió sus ojos y asintió enterrando sus dedos mientras seguía mis órdenes, sentí la parte baja de mi vientre contraerse y expandirse en espasmos de éxtasis, y su mano rodeando mi miembro no hizo más que saturar mi conciencia aún más "joder" se sentía… dios, ya sabía porque les agradaba a ciertas personas que hiciera eso, se sentía increíble…

…

 _my blood just wants to say hello to you_ [mi sangre solo quiere saludarte]

 _my fear is warm to get inside of you_ [mis miedos quieren entrar en ti]

 _my soul is so afraid to realize_ [mi alma está demasiado asustada de darse cuenta]

 _how very little bit is left of me_ [de lo poco que queda de mi]

…

El vaivén proseguía, el movimiento de mis caderas, atrás, adelante, en círculos al compás de las suyas, su mano palpando mi miembro, siguiendo nuestro ritmo y de un momento a otro tomó mi espalda, se impulsó hacia adelante y en una extraña maniobra volvió a estar sobre mí… vamos, que esa gracia para cambiar de posición mientras se coge no es normal.

"¿como coño haces eso?" pregunté rodeándole con mis piernas.

"¿que?"

"pasar de un vaquero a un misionero tan bien. Tienes que enseñarme" dejó ir una suave risa buscando mi entrada para iniciar el vaivén una vez más. Se inclinó sobre mí para alcanzar mi oído.

"como desees"

…

 _take me with you_ [llevame contigo]

 _without you everything just falls apart_ [sin ti todo simplemente se desmorona]

 _it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_ [no es tan divertido recoger las piezas sin ti]

…

* * *

Empujé la puerta. Se tensó en su lugar y me observó confundido por mi interrupción mientras leía algo en sus manos, una carpeta, probablemente cosas de su trabajo.

"¿que…" avancé en su dirección, tomé la carpeta de sus manos y la dejé a un lado para buscar sus labios en un calmo movimiento… nada doloroso, nada descontrolado, solo… lento, sosegado, como una sobredosis, tal vez así podría purgarnos.

Era aburrido… pero ya no tenía nada que perder o ganar para este punto.

El amanecer se filtraba a través de las pequeñas ventanas a cada costado de la habitación, matices opacos de un sol saliente bañaban las sábanas blancas, siendo nuestras sombras las únicas interrupción.

…

 _This is the first day of my last days_ [este es el primer día de mis últimos días]

 _I built it up now I take it apart_ [lo construí todo y ahora lo destruiré]

 _climbed up real high now fall down real far_ [escalé realmente alto, ahora caeré bastante lejos]

 _No need for me to stay the last thing left I just threw it away_ [no hay razón para quedarme, la última cosa que deje simplemente la deseche]

 _I put my faith in god and my trust in you_ [puse mi fe en dios y mi confianza en tí]

 _Now there's nothing more fucked up I could do_ [ ahora ya no hay nada más jodido que pueda hacer]

…

Recorrí su cuello con cuidado, deslizando mis dedos por la parte baja de su mandíbula mientras sentía sus labios seguir mi ritmo de forma dócil, como si estuviese al tanto de mis intenciones.

No soy un fan de los preludios, y menos cuando se trata de Cartman. Buscaba una dosis rápida de este martirio para conciliar mi odio y ese raro sentimiento que tenía respecto a él. Entablar este tipo de contacto… parecía hacer todo demasiado real y de alguna forma eso me asustaba.

Era como rendirse ante algo que había deseado ignorar por demasiado tiempo, una voz preguntándome por qué no simplemente me dejaba consumir, tentadora, odiosa. Siempre respondía no, acabando tan pronto como podía. Esta noche tendría que responder que sí.

…

 _Wish there was something real wish there was something true_ [ desearía que hubiese algo real, desearía que hubiese algo verdadero]

 _Wish there was something real in this world full of you_ [ desearía que hubiese algo real en este mundo lleno de ti]

…

Deje sus labios, sus ojos me siguieron mientras mis rodillas tocaban el suelo y le observé curioso por su reacción cuando empecé a desabotonar la hebilla de su cinturón. Sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa.

"no…" murmuró en un tono gutural, un lienzo a rebosar de deseo, confusión y necesidad.

"Shhh" le silencié. Mordí mi labio deslizando la cremallera, encontrándome con tela negra y una erección casi instantánea. Busqué su mirada, una sombra de lujuria aumentando sus pupilas con cada segundo que pasaba, embriagándose en el whisky de su mirada… y yo igualmente.

Me acerqué, olor a medicamento flotando en aire, musica camuflando nuestras respiraciones y este tono a su piel me llenó. reducí la distancia lo suficiente como para deslizar mi lengua contra tela ya húmeda en su necesidad y le sentí palpitar contra mí; sensaciones aflorando, barreras ahora deshechas dando paso a un alma consumida en sentimientos que no deseaba ver a la cara… y busqué su mirada para confirmar como no era el único en esta situación.

…

 _I'm the one without a soul I'm the one with this big fucking hole_ [soy el que no tiene alma, soy el de este gran maldito agujero]

 _No new tale to tell twenty-six years on my way to hell_ [No hay nuevas historias para contar, veintiséis años en mi camino al infierno]

…

Deslicé la tela y la punta de mi nariz rozó con su calida tez, aspiré rindiéndome ante la situación, intoxicando mis sentidos en su esencia, dejando que su presencia me engullera.

…

 _Gotta listen to your big time hard line bad luck fist fuck_ [debí escuchar tu gran línea, mala suerte]

 _Don't think you're having all the fun_ [no creas que estás teniendo toda la diversión]

 _You know me I hate everyone_ [me conoces, odio a todo el mundo]

…

Mi lengua, en un impulso de ansia atrapó gotas de pre-semen que brotaban en expectación, mis manos en sus piernas sintieron como estas se tensaban y una respiración pesada empezaba a llenar sus pulmones. Atrapé la parte superior con mis labios, temblor corrió por su miembro y sus manos en duda hundieron sus dedos en mi cabello mientras mi lengua danzaba con su presa. Inicié mi camino sintiendole avanzar por mi paladar hasta golpear la parte trasera de mi garganta apreciando el gusto salado de su tez, mis dientes rozando cerca de la base y sus manos empujándome contra él, buscando más profundidad.

…

 _I want to but I can't turn back_ [quiero, pero no puedo dar vuelta atrás]

 _But I want to_ [pero quiero]

…

Enterré mis dedos contra sus piernas e intenté alejarme pero él seguía presionando, hundiendo sus manos, impidiendo mi movimiento, haciéndome incapaz de siquiera respirar…

Me planteé el morderle pero tras unos segundos me dejó ir. En un lento movimiento de retorno succioné la punta, sonreí contra él al escuchar un suave gruñido por el acto. Inicié mi camino una vez más y me empujaba, buscando llegar cada vez más profundo en mi garganta con cada estocada contra la misma, mi propio miembro palpitando expectante, mis dedos buscando piel que rasgar, mis ojos cerrados procesando no más que aromas y sabores y… sentí su mano rodear mi mentón en cuanto me alejé, elevó mi rostro, mis labios aún semi abiertos con su asta contra mis labios y una sonrisa se dibujo divertida y a su vez lasciva en sus labios.

Sabía que quería decir algo, tal vez que mi lengua de hecho si combinaba con su polla o que se yo, pero se contuvo; más le valía al hijo de puta porque de no hacerlo me hubiese ido a la mierda.

Me puse de pie. No podía mover su brazo izquierdo debido a la herida así que retrocedí unos pasos, empecé a desabotonar mi camisa. Un conflicto que conocía muy bien se movía en sus ojos a la par con mis movimientos, a medida piel dejaba de ser cubierta. Abrió sus labios queriendo decir algo pero nada salió de ellos, solo una pesada respiración al ver mi camisa caer al suelo.

"Kyle…" su voz, no más que un ronroneo lastimero llenó el lugar. La música en su ausencia nos obligaba a temer al silencio por lo susceptible que parecía, por lo fácilmente alterable que se sentía.

"quiero sentirte" murmuré dejando caer los vaqueros que tenía "Eric" respiro hondo al escuchar su nombre colmar mis labios. Se puso de pie, dejó ir la intravenosa y arrugó su rostro en una leve expresión de dolor avanzando en mi dirección.

Para este punto no sería sorpresa que alguno de los dos estuviese harto de esto, más yo que él debido a los eventos pero… ese era el puto problema, que a pesar de rendirme ante él, dejarle ultrajarme, retenerme, usarme; a pesar de haberle disparado, iniciado la caída de todo su imperio, haberle arrinconado… simplemente no podíamos hartarnos del otro .

Y aquí estabamos, intentándolo una última vez antes de volvernos a perder en la mierda que estaba por venir.

Sus manos rodearon mi cadera, su aliento mis labios y whisky engulló mis esmeraldas en un fragmento de segundo antes de sentir su cadera contra la mía. Calor contra calor rozaba mientras labios se buscaban entre sí para alargar el momento, como si cada beso pausara el tiempo al tanto de que en no más de una hora estaríamos aterrizando.

Sus labios, cálidos para este punto, tan suaves y gráciles contra los míos en movimiento que parecían destinado a ser; algo en mi pecho llenándose, consumiéndose por un contacto que era completamente nuevo para ambos por su misma naturaleza cálida y afable, tan contraria a nosotros.

Y era exactamente eso lo que temía…

"¿recuerdas lo que dije sobre la morfina?" no sabía qué específicamente, pero a pesar de ello asentí. respiró profundo para luego dejar ir su aliento en palabras que hicieron de ese escozor en mi pecho que sentía al dejarlo atrás un real dolor de culo "te amo" y el palpitar de mi pecho desentonó con el calmo contexto que nos cubría porque en cuestión de segundos parecía sentir que atravesaría mi pecho "no pongas esa mirada, ya lo dije, probablemente es mentira" mordí mi labio fastidiado por lo que dos malditas palabras podían causar y dejé que esa serie de sensaciones fluyeran fuera de mí en otra mentira más.

"y yo a ti"

* * *

"¡Kenny!" le observé, heridas reabriédose al compás de sus gritos, de sus deshechas medias por la suciedad del pavimento. Avanzaba sin zapatos, probablemente por el apuro de su búsqueda, a lo largo de la calle entre transeúntes yendo a su rutina de la mañana "¡Kenneth!" su voz a medio rasgarse para este punto rasgó mi conciencia, como si algo de la persona que era antes de dejarla quisiera salir en su búsqueda y decirle que todo estaba bien pero… no que daba mucho de esa persona atrás.

Preocupación justificada bañaba su rostro, ahogándole con cada minuto que pasaba. Ya le había dejado hacía un par de horas y me sentía tan mal al respecto que solo quería enterrarme en el agujero más profundo y rezar por qué esto se sintiese mejor… ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?.

La mano de Damien rodeó la mía y las ansias parecieron menguar, le observé no ocultando el ruego en mi mirada y sonrió empáticamente virando en dirección a ella…

Se acurrucó en medio de la calle debido al cansancio y levantó su mirada perdida a la distancia.

"no me hagas esto otra vez… por favor, no otra vez…" susurró y sorprendentemente le escuché. Su ruego pareció despertarme por un fragmento de segundo, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

"no puedo" murmuré.

"no dejes que un vano sentimiento de culpa nuble tu desición"

"es mi deber"

"¿deber? es una adulta Kenneth"

"pero… está tan lastimada y…"

"mirame" y lo hice buscando alguna clase de alivio "ven conmigo y le sanaré" mordí mi labio en frustración. Su voz sonaba suave y calma, un tono tal que hacía de cada palabra una verdad que me dolía negar, porque algo me decía que no eran más que mentiras cuidadosamente adornadas.

"pero no será real, es… como lo que haces conmigo, momentáneo… como una droga" negó.

"no existe una felicidad permanente Kenneth"

"pero…"

"ni una políticamente correcta, no hay felicidad impropia y no será una ilusión porque no existe felicidad ilusoria de igual forma, solo momentos de ausencia de la misma que la hacen sentir de tal manera" parecía tan convencido de sus propias palabras que… "olvídate de todo y solo sigueme, sin remordimientos, sin dolor… soy todo lo que necesitas" no podía, sentía volverme loco, incluso yo mismo me estaba contradiciendo para este punto, no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

"no…"

"no serás feliz"

"no lo sabes"

"lo sé, te conozco, conozco tus necesidades e ir a su lado a la expectativa de que su compañía las llene es demasiado idealista, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan estúpido como para creer que lo hará"

"lo hará" mentí viéndole aún en su lugar, personas pasando a su lado, ignorándolo mientras lagrimas caían en sus rodillas como si se tratase de alguna clase de pequeña niña que ha perdido a sus padres. Guardó silencio siguiendo mi mirada.

"lástima" sentí sus dedos rodear mi mandíbula, le observé y la presión hizo que arrugara mi ceño en dolor "te considero un amigo, pero fueron dos las veces que arruinaste los planes de mi padre, bajo ese hecho te consideraré una amenaza si no te sientas a mi mano derecha" un tono gutural que nunca le llegué a escuchar heló por completo mi sangre "lo siento Kenneth, intenté hacerlo por el camino menos… doloroso" le observó y un destello saturado en nada bueno nadó por la sangre de su mirada, intenté hablar pero mi voz parecía estar atascada en mi garganta.

Suspiró, un dejo vil nuevo para mi moviéndose melancólico por sus labios, parecía realmente decepcionado por esta situación.

"así como olvidaba tu muerte, olvidará tu vida, liberaré su alma de esa herida llamada esperanza vana y el pesado lastre que implicaba tu recuerdo caerá a sus pies" comentó a medida miedo absorbía mi pecho en un vacío insoportable por lo que implicaba el olvido de ella "le daré cuanto desees, y podrás cuidarla desde la distancia, verla cuando quieras pero… en su felicidad existencias tan dolorosas como la tuya no cabrán" no podía hablar, moverme, actuar…

Le ví de reojo, hubo un lapso de completo silencio, como si el tiempo mismo hubiese decidido detenerse a contemplar la escena. Aire huyó de mi pecho y solo bastó un momento para que se pusiera de pie, esta penumbra que le cubría como alguna especie de manto cayó al suelo, enderezó su espalda, el peso que la erguía a cada paso le había dejado…

"no" murmuré sintiendo mi pecho siendo clavado por el pensamiento de mi ausencia en su vida. Limpió sus lagrimas que ahora carecían de significado preguntandose por la inexistencia del mismo mientras parecían empezar a desbordar en mí supliendo la necesidad de ambos de llorar "esto es demasiado cruel"

"esa fué la última vez que pronuncio tu nombre, espero la recuerdes" y le observé alejarse aún confundida. Dedos fríos dejaron mi piel y la parálisis que me aquejaba desapareció.

Intenté ir tras ella, en un impulso de necesidad mis piernas se movieron pero su mano me detuvo, un agarre tan fuerte que por un momento creí que rompería mis dedos.

"no, puedo hacerlo peor, dá un paso más en su dirección y provócame" y me contuve… no conocía sus límites y la idea de ello me aterró por un fragmento de segundo, lo suficiente para hacerme retroceder.

El hecho de mi inutilidad no hizo más que hacer emerger rabia que creía dormida. Viré en su dirección y cargué tanta fuerza en mi puño como mi debilidad me permitió, debilidad que pareció incluso cargarle más, con odio, frustración, cansancio… y mi vista se tornó roja en cuanto mis nudillos moldearon fría tez y chocaron contra su mandíbula. Sabía que podía esquivarlo, sabía que podía evitar recibirlo pero aún así lo tomó sin un rastro de dolor en su rostro.

El impulso rompió su perfecta postura, su mirada se clavó al suelo vacía de algo remotamente humano y una línea de sangre se formó en la comisura de su labio contra la cual sus dientes habían chocado… buscó mi mirada, mis nudillos sedientos por un segundo golpe pero en cuanto se enderezó lo suficiente mis manos rodearon su cuello con tal fuerza sobrehumana que de ser mortal en unos cuantos minutos estaría muerto.

Mordió su labio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, soportando el sentimiento de asfixia que no llegaría a un fin.

"pudiste solo matarme" dije airado entre dientes, sintiendo a Karen alejarse, llevándose consigo ese último hilo roto, el único que me mantenía conectado a esta realidad de mierda y por tanto a mi humanidad… tras de mí solo aguardaba un vacío, vacío al que estaba acostumbrado, vacío en el cual deseaba sumergirme.

No luchó de vuelta, no jadeo, no intentó alejarme… solo… solo trataba de saciar una ira en cierta forma infundada, pues era hipócrita en sí misma, fuí yo quien consideró viable la idea en un inicio, fui yo quien la abandonó dos veces inicialmente, fuí yo quien decayó de ese niño de diez años que jugaba a ser un superhéroe a… esto.

"no puedo matarte" murmuró a duras penas y le dejé ir abstraído por su respuesta.

"¿que?" tomó aire y levantó la mirada

"las cicatrices que te hice… de alguna forma cuando revivías desaparecían, las volvía a hacer por ende. Tu origen es ajeno a la existencia de un dios o un demonio bíblico, está fuera de mi control…"

"¿y la criatura que me daba caza?" dejó ir una sonrisa con deliberada sorna limpiando el delgado hilo de sangre.

"estaba experimentando un poco… dije que te estaba buscando porque pensé que si te causaba el mismo sufrimiento en vida que el que soportabas en muerte podrías dejar de encontrar sentido en la misma. Entonces acudirías a mi" ladeó la cabeza y me observó en silencio por unos segundos "si tan solo hubieses aceptado" se acercó cortando el poco espacio que nos separaba.

Tantas mentiras y juegos solo para tenerme a su lado desde un principio… recargó su frente sobre la mía, intenté alejarme pero su mano se apoyó en mi nuca reteniendome en mi lugar.

"te odio" no sabía si mentía, pero bajo este contexto parecía la verdad más grande de mi existencia. Guardó silencio "me quitaste todo dos veces seguidas, ¿cuánto más vas a torturarme?" y más silencio. Busqué su mirada tratando de reconfortarme en el pensamiento de que al menos ella sería feliz, pero no siendo suficiente.

"algo grande está por venir y te necesito conmigo…"

"no soy un juguete Damien"

"lo sé pero…" mordió su labio frustrado, palpó mi mejilla y no me molesté en alejarle, cayendo de alguna forma en el débil tono de su voz, su elocuencia ausente dejando tras de sí un sonido más humano… "… ¿por qué privarme de tu presencia cuando puedo tenerte si lo deseo? y no solo por cuestiones de… estrategia"

"porque así no funciona el maldito mundo, que me desees a tu lado no significa que puedas simplemente tenerme" estrechó su mirada en confusión, como si acabase de decir la frase más absurda y sinsentido del día "¿no ves que me duele?" pregunté tratando de encontrar algo de empatía en él, hacerle entender que lo que acababa de hacer era… malo de alguna forma.

"lo hago, pero eventualmente entenderás que tanto tú como tu hermana están mejor de esta forma" pero no entendía, claro que no entendería.

"como sea… solo vamonos" miré una vez más en dirección a esa puerta cerrada "por favor"

"te haré olvidar" asentí contra él recordando la frase que le había dicho hacía unas horas.

Este personaje sacaba lo peor de mí. Por mi mismo luchar contra placeres mundanos en pos a mi propia integridad era simplemente imposible, mi única razón de mantener siquiera un momento de sobriedad en mi existencia era Karen y… ahora que de alguna forma no me necesitaba más, considerar líneas entre lo correcto e incorrecto no parecía demasiado útil cuando ya quedaba nada más que proteger. En un contexto como aquel, más de forma instintiva que de forma racional, buscaba por ese algo que hiciese este suplicio menguar… siempre lo hacía parcialmente, siempre en lapsos cortos, intermitentes, donde debía enfrentar al menos por un segundo la ausencia de una razón de vivir pero él… él no era parcial ni intermitente, sin juicios, sin limites, sin reglas… era la droga perfecta.

"lo sé… lo sé"

* * *

Sentí su aliento contra mi nuca, cálido, lento y plácido mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cadera, sus dedos palpando mi pelvis, su frente descansando entre mis rizos mientras por el altavoz anunciaban los protocolos a seguir para el aterrizaje.

"se acabó" murmuré observando las blancas sábanas con cierto pesar. No habló, sólo profundizó su contacto, aspirando el aroma de mi cabello como si quisiera monopolizar mi recuerdo en los segundos que nos quedaban.

"si" y se alejó y… recordé el sinfín de veces, antes de ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente cuando por alguna razón no podía dejar su apartamento y tenía que quedarme, este cómodo silencio a mitad de la noche cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, pero a pesar de ello no habían palabras que valieran la pena decir… y a la mañana siguiente mientras se daba una ducha yo terminaba de amarrar los cordones de mis zapatos escuchando el agua correr en el cuarto siguiente, detallando en el espejo del pasillo al dejar su habitación algunas marcas en mi piel sobre el cuello de la camisa que casi siempre fallaba en esconder. Extrañaba aquello.

Abotone el último botón de mi camisa sin atreverme a mirarle ni una vez. Tomé aire avanzando en dirección a la puerta para el aterrizaje no sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué decir, ¿algun insulto de rutina?¿una despedida?¿o debía iniciar alguna discusión para alivianar esta extraña atmósfera?…

"gracias Kahl, fue divertido"

"¿divertido? yo diría más un dolor en el culo pero… bueno, qué más dá" y tomé el mango de la puerta. Esperé por alguna clase de respuesta pero nunca llegó así que solo dejé el lugar.

No pasó demasiado entre el anuncio antes de que el viaje llegara a su final. No había dejado la habitación, Bebe y los demás se encontraban en la parte delantera del avión, yo solo me limité a esperar. Ruido se filtraba desde el exterior mientras se movían las escaleras, la puerta fue abierta tras un momento.

Dejé mi asiento y avancé en dirección a la puerta, un asistente esperando en la bajada y… miré por última vez la puerta cerrada de su habitación, preguntándome cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de la siguiente vez.

Vi una ambulancia esperar relativamente cerca del lugar, mi familia probablemente aguardando en el aeropuerto. Escuché la puerta abrirse, terminé de bajar y miré hacía atrás para verle bajando tras de mí, su mirada fija en mi persona pero no me molesté en esperar.

Los paramédicos avanzaron hacia él al ver los vendajes ya empañados en sangre para este punto, me dió un último vistazo mientras les seguía respondiendo preguntas de rutina y yo… bueno, yo seguí por mi camino, a fin de cuenta no éramos nada más que conocidos.

… FIN …

* * *

Y eso fue todo. No me odien por favor, hice cuanto pude y escribir sobre Kenny fue tan, tan difícil porque... no sé, no sabía si había dejado lo suficiente claro su decadencia y por tanto esa decisión tan drástica al final.

Algunas personas que llegaron a leer mi otro Kyman fic se habrán fijado en su relación con Butters, la relación de Kenny y Damien es completamente lo contrario a esa. No sé si pude plasmarlo de la manera correcta y esa era mi mayor preocupación. En el caso de Bunny Kenny en conflicto con sus adicciones busca suplirlas por medios mas sanos con la ayuda de Butters, busca mejorar, aun si el mismo no cree que pueda, como persona. Por otro lado Denny es un camino al infierno prácticamente, Butters buscaba desperar la conciencia de Kenny, Damien busca apagarla, llevarle a un punto sin retorno de decadencia y completa desconexión con cosas mundanas que pudieran irrumpir ese estado ... en fin, es el anticristo después de todo.

Luego está Bebe. Siento que le dí un grado de profundidad que el personaje realmente no tiene al punto de que me gusta mas la Bebe de la que escribo que la Bebe de la serie como tal xD. Le cogí cariño al personaje a lo largo de mis ultimas dos historias y en fin, ahí está.

Kyman también fue complicado, los finales son mi némesis, nunca se como conciliar todo el desarrollo del personaje en una decisión o situación decisiva... en fin, hay tantos fallos que solo me callaré al respecto y os dejaré juzgar.

También quería hablar respecto a dos posibles historias que tengo en mente, el problema es que son temas ya algo quemados así que sería un poco difícil escribir al respecto sin caer en repeticiones.

El primero sería una historia en el omegaverse... si, ya se que hay una y es realmente popular, solo he leído el primer capitulo y viendo como se desarrolló tengo algo de fe en que no se parezca a la que planeo hacer.

Os haré un resumen rápido:

Primero que nada Kyle es un Omega, la historia empezaría con él despertando esta parte y en fin, le explican que implica todo esto, construcciones sociales de elitistas que suprimen a un pequeño porcentaje de la población debido a factores hormonales y por tanto primitivos. El conflicto surge cuando Cartman se entera, como sabrán es el menor así que suponiendo que todos se desarrollan en una edad promedio, él probablemente tardará mas en hacerlo.

Al enterarse entra en alguna especie de ... pánico, ya saben como es Cartman. Generando todas estas ideas locas y conspiracionistas había llegado a la conclusión de que los judios, israelíes y sionistas (movimiento judio) especificamente se estaban tomando el control del mundo por medio de ese Omega- Alpha sistema (ya argumentaré eso en el FF). Al ver que Kyle, un judio, es un Omega, asume que él siendo un luchador contra la tiranía judía probablemente va a ser incluso menos que un Omega (aunque eso realmente no exista) y en medio de su miedo acude a Kyle en ayuda para derrocar el sistema.

Kyle por otro lado tiene esta teoría. Las personas en poder son manipuladoras, egoístas, ponen sus intereses personales por sobre los de la población, y mueven hilos mientras se sientan de forma soberbia sobre sus respectivos tronos. Egocentrismo puro. Y adivinen quien cumple esas características.

Al ver a Cartman pedir ayuda decide ayudarle al tanto de que él probablemente será un Alpha, utilizarlo con el fin de evitar su propia subida al poder y de paso tal vez arreglar el mundo.

No sé si hay similitudes, no tengo tiempo para leer, debería estar estudiando para un parcial que tengo mañana y hay que leer seis paquetes de guias para el martes, cada una de al menos cuarenta paginas así que... bue.

La siguiente historia es sobre... si, Kyman en la segunda guerra mundial. No, no será en un campo de concentración y... si, Cartman será un soldado peeero variarán cosas:

La historia inicia con Cartman llegando en un tren desde Berlin a Bayreuth, ciudad donde en ese entonces el celebre músico alemán Wagner presentaba sus operas al publico. En esta ciudad había una singularidad, y es que Hitler amaba tanto el arte de Wagner que judios de esta zona no fueron llevados a campos mientras trabajaran en las operas del músico. Kyle es un pianista de la opera; Cartman por otro lado es un ex miembro de la Luftwaffe, o la armada aerea alemana. En su ultima misión en Inglaterra, la cual logró cumplir, perdió su mano derecha.

Como tal vez sabrán se dice que la armada aérea alemana era una de sus mejores armas, bastante capaces, superaban a cualquiera en el cielo.

Debido a que completó la misión se le envió a Bayreuth como recompensa por su servicio (cosa que no le agrada pero no tiene una real opción). Y allí se conocen (tal vez). Por supuesto Bayreuth eventualmente cedió ante la guerra y demás pero eso ya haría parte de la historia.

Y eso es todo, si les llama la atención alguna de las dos posibles historias avísenme :) nos vemos hasta la siguiente y me disculpo por la tardanza, errores, comportamiento fuera de carácter, por escribir tanto y... no sé, debe de haber mas xD.

Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
